The Desire For Family
by Shadoweye77
Summary: Jeremy never knew what it felt like to have a family until he started working at Freddy's Pizzeria. After growing a strong bond with the animatronics, he was tragically diagnosed with cancer. Not wanting to hurt his new family, he leaves them, so they don't have to be in pain. However, when he returns, he will not just discover a dark truth... He'll become their next victim.
1. A Broken Heart

*Updated 12/13/17*

Hello and welcome! This story is its own separate AU from the canonical plot, so not everything is going to be the same. The animatronics are more aligned with androids than actual animatronics, just to give you an idea of how their appearance should be.

Instead of the typical four animatronic band, there is a total of eight: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and their toy counterparts. I've given the Toys variant nicknames to make them easier to identify.

Bonbon or Bon = Toy Bonnie (Female)

CC = Toy Chica (Female)

Fredbear or Fred = Toy Freddy (Male)

Mangle = Mangle (Female)

This fanfic is based on udk115's now-canceled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my spin on your story.

Also, I have to give Devil-Vox all credit for making this fantastic splash-art! I highly recommend anyone who likes it to check Devil-Vox's DA account!

Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

~A Broken heart~

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I'm afraid I have bad news for you." The man in a white lab coat said in a serious and professional tone.

A sickly-looking man stared back at the doctor with an expression of disbelief on his face. His skin color was discolored; a ghoulish pale color had replaced its once healthy tan pigment. The man's blond hair was gone entirely. Instead, all that was left was a scarred, bald head that still had a few rogue strands of hair hanging off of it. The only thing that didn't look drained with color was his sky blue eyes, but even they were sunken into his skull.

Jeremy coughed violently for a few seconds, and his voice croaked as he said dryly, "What is it?"

The doctor glanced down from the shaking man, who was struggling as is to keep himself upright atop the hospital bed, and looked over his notes.

"I don't know how to put this to you."

The patient coughed again, and his entire frail body shook from it. "What? Please, tell me."

The doctor lowered his clipboard, and he gave the quivering man a pitying look. With a sorrowful tone, he spoke. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. Your cancer has metastasized again."

Jeremy nearly choked on his voice, "What?"

"Last year's surgery worked out as planned, and we were able to remove your metastases. Unfortunately, that doesn't necessarily mean your cancer couldn't come back, which is why we had you come by on these monthly check-ups. The possibility of your cancer returning was always high, Mr. Fitzgerald, so we had to monitor your body in case this were to happen."

Despite shaking his head in denial, Jeremy managed to ask in a quavering voice, "H-How bad is it?"

The doctor took a quick glance down at his notes before looking back up.

"Originally, you had only pancreatic cancer, which is what we've been treating for the last four years. After your surgery, there was a brief docile period for you, and your recovery looked promising. However, when you came in several days ago and said you were experiencing some chest pain, we took an x-ray on your body to see what was potentially the problem. Remember?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, we suspected this might be a case of the mesothelium, but we couldn't be sure because that would've meant your pancreatic cancer metastasized. So after we got the results from the x-ray and saw some suspicious looking tissue, we came to the conclusion that you've contracted mesothelium."

"But what's mesothelium?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a type of cancer that involves your abdominal region, Jeremy. It creates a light layer of tissue across your lungs, heart, and other organs in the area, which is the cause of your breathing problems and chest pain."

Jeremy paused after hearing this news, and he glanced around absently in hopes of wrapping his brain around this. Eventually, he faced towards the doctor again.

"How bad is it?" He managed to say in a low but tearful voice.

The doctor's expression stiffened as soon as he was asked this question, and Jeremy could tell this was something the man didn't want to have to answer.

"I'm afraid this is something that can't be undone, Jeremy. The fact that you have survived this long from your pancreatic cancer was a miracle in itself, but now, it's too late for you." The doctor paused so that he could clear his throat for the next bit of news, "I'm sorry. You've got one month to live."

The skeleton of a man stared back at the doctor with two wide-open eyes, his heart freezing inside his chest Jeremy's breathing ceased, and his hearing became deaf for just a moment. For a brief second, Jeremy truly felt like he was dead.

"One... month?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I really am. I wish there was more we could do."

Jeremy stayed silent after that. He sat there, atop the hospital bed, in silence.

Sensing the man's need to be alone, the doctor cleared his throat again. "I'll give you some time to yourself, Mr. Fitzgerald. When I come back, we can discuss any potential plans for making your life comfortable in these last few weeks." With that being said, the doctor left the room.

For a minute, Jeremy was utterly quiet when the doctor had left the room, but then he slowly glanced down towards his hands. "One month..."

A tear fell from his eyelid as he stared motionlessly. He never thought it would come to this; even when he was first diagnosed, Jeremy couldn't believe it. He tried to stay optimistic; he truly thought he would be one of the lucky few who fought cancer and won. That was what he had hoped, and that was all he could do: hope.

The dying man stood up from the hospital bed. With a shaky step, he began to walk.

His doctor had been standing outside of the room, talking with one of the nearby nurses when he suddenly saw the shaking man leave the room. In an instant, he moved away from the nurse and rushed over to Jeremy. "M-Mr. Fitzgerald? What are you doing?"

Without giving the doctor a single glance, Jeremy finally spoke. "I'm done."

...

Jeremy's walk back to his car was a slow and painful one. Each step he took shot pain up his legs and his chest was pounding against him in agony. Nonetheless, the man continued forward.

When he did eventually get to his car, Jeremy took his time to open the door and sit down into the seat. Then, he slammed the door shut. He breathed quietly for a couple more seconds before taking a deep breath. Once he finished drawing in that final breath, he slammed his fist down and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"God-AGH! God dammit!"

Slamming his right first down against his seat's armrest, Jeremy cried out in frustration as he broke down into tears. His howling became sobbing, and he dropped his head down on top of the steering wheel. His crying grew louder when he rested his head against the wheel.

"Five years... Five god damn years... Gone... All that time... All of that god damn money gone..."

The dying man wept to himself as he slammed his fist down against the car's armrest, which only resulted in his shoulder exploding in pain. The man cried out in agony, but it was soon then drowned away by his own sobbing.

"I-I-I hate this god damn cancer," the man tearfully said as he cringed. "I hate it so much... Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why?!"

Finally, Jeremy closed his eyes, and he tried to calm himself down as he laid his head on top of the wheel. The man took in several deep breathes before opening his eyes to the rearview mirror.

A single picture hanged from the mirror, one that made the teary-eyed man smile as soon as he saw it. Shakened by everything that has happened so far, Jeremy raised a hand up to grab the photo gently, and he lifted it down to his watery eyes. There, his smile widened a little more.

In the center of the picture, a healthy young man stood alongside several colorful figures. His ocean blue eyes stared straight at the camera, and his face had the largest smile it could ever have.

Jeremy blinked longingly at the younger image of himself, remembering a simple, cheerful time. When his eyes drifted over to the figure standing by his younger self, the grown man sobbed inward. Eight animatronics stood by him, each one varying in sex, size, and color. However, each of them had one thing in common: a loving smile.

Slowly, as his eyes drifted over each animatronic, he whispered their name. "Freddy... CC... Mangle... Bonnie... Chica... Foxy... Fredbear..."

His gaze froze when it got to a certain blue bunny, who had a smile wider than all the of the gang. The animatronic had a paw wrapped around his younger self's arm, and her eyes sparkled like emeralds.

"B-B-Bon..."

His gaze finally fell to the bottom of the photograph, where a black ink text was written out.

"Come back soon, Jeremy. We will always be here for you! Love, your Friends and Family, The Fazbear Gang."

The man wiped away a tear that was forming in his eye. It's been five years since he had last gone to the restaurant, and those have been the longest years of his life. He dreamt of returning for so many nights, but only after he was cured.

Jeremy lifted his head off of his steering wheel, and he sniffed back a new set of tears. He knew, deep down, there was nothing he could do to change his fate, so that left him with one final option.

If he was going to die, then he was going do it in the company of his family.

...

The night was unusually dark when Jeremy drove his car up to the empty parking lot. Neither moon or stars could be seen above, only a bleak, ominous sky. Ignoring the weather, the former night guard turned his car's engine off, and the vehicle's old machinery grumbled a bit before shutting off.

Jeremy sat himself back into his chair, giving off a long sigh as he gazed outwardly at the building's walls. It has been so long since he had seen it this up close before, and he couldn't help but smile from the nostalgic feeling he got from it. He could remember a time, so many years ago, where he felt embarrassed having to work at the pizzeria. That was well over ten years ago though, and his feelings towards the place have long since changed.

Wearing a wistful smile, the man glanced down at the purple clothing he was wearing, and he patted himself.

"I've got my keys. I've got my uniform."

Jeremy paused for the slightest of moments when he glanced over to the side, right towards his cup holder. A white paper envelope stood there, carrying inside his most treasured item from the gang. The guard smiled.

"I have my letter. I'm ready."

Jeremy instinctively inhaled a deep breath when he had said that, and his entire body tingled ecstatically at the mere thought of seeing the gang again. In a slow but relaxed manner, he finally grabbed hold of his car's door and pushed.

The night's bitter cold air blew over Jeremy as he exited the vehicle, enough to give the man goosebumps, but he ignored the wind. He closed the car's door and gave a quick look around the lot.

He had learned in the news that the restaurant was no longer hiring night guards due to unusually suspicious activity, but he knew better than to believe people's speculations. He understood the animatronics better than anyone else, so he figured there was nothing to fear.

Since no other car was parked in the lot, Jeremy knew it was just him and the gang. He took a brief glance down at his watch and saw it was only five minutes past midnight. The guard nodded with a smile, and, no longer able to contain himself, he started to limp towards the entrance.

His body ached as he moved, but Jeremy ignored the feeling as he got closer and closer to the door. There was nothing at this point that was going to stop him from seeing his family again. Nothing.

As he got up close to the door, the former guard hastened his pace like an excited child, and he peaked his eyes in through the glass. To his disappoint though, he couldn't see any of the gang in the main dining room. However, Jeremy kept his smile because he knew they were just somewhere else in the restaurant.

With delaying himself any further, the guard pulled out his old security keys and placed them into the keyhole. He fumbled with it for a second as he tried to get the door to unlock, slightly worrying to himself that the lock got changed or something, but then Jeremy relaxed a bit when he heard the door's lock click. The guard gave a gentle push against the door and walked inside.

The glass door closed right behind Jeremy with a light thunk. The sound of blowing wind was quickly replaced with silence as the sealed itself shut. The guard didn't think much about it, and he instinctively locked the door before facing back towards the main dining hall.

The restaurant was almost pitch black, but Jeremy had thankfully come prepared. The guard pulled out a flashlight from his belt, and he turned it on with a satisfying click. The flashlight's beam shot through the darkness, and the man wasted no time in shining it around the place to see what has changed.

"Huh. Not much has changed," Jeremy muttered as he glanced around the room while also walking further into the room.

He moved his body to the side as he walked right by the restaurant's menu podium, where the waiters stood during the day to sit any arriving customers. The guard's eyes peered around in nostalgic awe as he shined his light over towards the main party stage across from the room. Then, he shined it over to the multitude of tables and chairs already set up for the next day in the center of the room.

Jeremy walked further into the room, passing by all the party tables and chairs. He was in a state of whimsical excitement, but then he froze.

Two voices were approaching him, and they were both coming from the main hallway. The guard turned his body towards the hall's entrance, but he pointed the flashlight down at the floor; he wanted to make it a surprise when the animatronics came in. His smile got wider as he could hear their voices edging towards the room.

The first voice was a distinctively masculine, accented voice, while the other was much younger and more feminine.

"So is the plan for the wee lad's birthday party tomorrow? Did ye and Chica come up with something special?"

"Yeah, I would say we got something special for him. Chica and I had spent last night deciding on what design the cake should be to go with the kid's flavor, and I have to say we got a real treat for him."

"Ah-ha! That's great to hear lass! Ol' Mangle and I also got something brewing for the kid."

"Oooh. What wild adventure are ya'll taking him on?"

"Well, ye just have to wait and find out yourself!"

Jeremy's heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he tensed up. The two animatronics were starting to make their way into the room, and he could see Foxy's golden eyes stand a bit higher than CC's cyan eyes.

Both of them were unaware of the guard's presence as they walked, which prompted Jeremy to clear his throat quietly before opening his mouth.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see."

Almost instantly, Foxy and CC froze on the spot when they heard the voice, and they quickly peered around the room to see where it came from. Then, Foxy spotted Jeremy standing near the center of the tables. The red fox gave the yellow chick a light nudge before pointing his hook towards the guard.

For a moment, the room was completely silent as the two parties looked at each other. Both of the animatronics' eyes glanced over the man's body, recognizing his purple uniform.

"Well... Well... Well... What do we have here, lass?" Foxy cooed at CC as he gave the animatronic a mischevious grin. "Do my eyes deceive me, or do we both see it?"

CC returned a similar grin at the fox, and she shook her head. "No Foxy... Your eyes aren't deceiving you." The yellow animatronic stepped towards Jeremy, murmuring to herself as she did so. "It can't be..."

Jeremy's smile widened even more as he thought the animatronics recognized him, so he took in a deep breath to reply back.

"It is lass... We got ourselves another night guard," Foxy stated menacingly, interrupting Jeremy as the man was about to speak.

The man's voice paused. He promptly glanced at the two approaching animatronics with a frown. "Night guard? N-N-No... It's me, guys! It's Jeremy!"

The fox, however, only gave a menacing chuckle. "Yeah, sure. That's what they all say." The animatronic then flashed its hook up next to its head, "That's what they all say..."

Jeremy's frown became a mix of confusion and concern when he saw Foxy's reaction, and he couldn't help but take a step back from the two. The tone of his voice soon reflected his expression as he said, "W-What? What are you talking about, Foxy?"

This time, CC replied back, and her voice matched her companion's threatening tone. "Don't pretend we don't know. Lemme me guess; Frank told you to say that, right? Is that what he told you to do?"

"W-W-What? What the heck are you talking about? It's me, guys. Jeremy! Jeremy Fitzgerald! Remember?"

That was when he weird a sinister laugh from the fox, and it was one that made his heart sink down into his stomach. His eyes stared back at the pirate, who was shaking his laughing head.

"Yeah, we heard ye..." Suddenly, the animatronic's expression changed right into anger as he spoke a little more loudly, "We heard ye."

Neither of the animatronics stopped their approach, and, at this point, Jeremy started to take several steps back to further his distance from him. However, he only got to make a couple of steps before feeling his back bump into something. Jeremy glanced back over his shoulder, expecting to have bumped into a table, but he was quickly horrified when he saw a tall, white vixen grinning maniacally behind him. The man jumped away from the figure while dropping his flashlight.

"Well, what do we have here, Cap't," Mangle spoke in a terrifying tone as Jeremy instantly twisted his body away from both her and the two other animatronics. "What is this little ol' fish doing out of the sea?"

Jeremy wore an expression of horror as the vixen raised one of its claws towards him, and he swiftly responded with a few additional steps.

"Oh... The little fishy is scared," the vixen taunted.

"Is that so, lass? Well, maybe it's time we get the whole gang over. I'm sure our friend here won't be so scared of us once everyone gets here."

CC's gave a cocky smirk, "Way ahead of you, Foxy." The chicken animatronic inhaled some air before calling out, "Hey, guys! Come over here!"

Jeremy kept on moving backward, not letting his eyes off of any of the animatronics. All three of them were still slowly stalking him, like a predator scanning its prey. He flinched when he heard a new voice speak.

"Repeat that one more time, CC! Freddy, Fredbear, Chica, and I were working in the kitchen and couldn't hear you!"

CC's smirk widened. "I said come over here, Bonnie! A new night guard is here!"

Jeremy glanced towards the main hallway's entrance, where Bonnie's voice was coming from. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the rabbit's voice thunder back into the room.

"What? There's a new night guard?" There was a slight pause before he continued. "Are you sure it's a night guard, CC?"

"I'm one-hundred percent positive! Come to the dining room and see for yourself!"

The sound of running footsteps soon echoed down the hallway, but Jeremy didn't want to wait for the whole "family" reunion. His gut was telling him to run, and he did.

….

Meanwhile, a single animatronic sat alone in its room. Bonbon, who had isolated herself from the others, was sitting quietly in her room. The blue-furred bunny held her guitar against her chest, which still hummed from the last tune. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as Bon somberly stared at the floor.

The animatronic sniffled her nose before rubbing an arm up to wipe away the tear, but then she heard CC's voice yelling through the hall outside. Bonbon glanced at the door puzzlingly.

"What is she yelling about," Bon asked herself.

With a quick wipe of her arm, Bon placed her guitar aside and hopped off her bed. She then hastily walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. The animatronic glanced down the hall, both towards the lounge and towards the closed off doorway that separated the animatronics' bedrooms from the rest of the building.

Then, CC's voice echoed through the closed off doors, causing the bunny to perk her ears. "I said come over here, Bonnie! A new night guard is here!"

Bonbon stepped out of her room some more. The animatronic looked perplexed.

"What," she said to herself. "Since when did Frank hire a new guard? Wouldn't he have told us if he was?"

CC's voice continued, "I'm one-hundred percent positive! Come to the dining room and see for yourself!"

Bon was unsure how to respond to the news, but she didn't waste any time and rushed down the hall. Something didn't feel right.

…

Jeremy's body wreathed in pain while he ran for the entrance. His heart was pounding, his breathing was wild, and the images of the animatronics' sinister expressions flashed into his mind. The guard's footsteps screeched to a halt once he got to the glass door, and he pulled back on the door hinge with all his strength.

Unfortunately, the door's lock held against the man's yank and instead sent a dislodging shockwave down his right arm's nerves, causing them to explode in pain. The guard had forgotten he had locked the door, and his attempt at opening it only made his weakened muscles to pull themselves loose. Jeremy keeled back and cried out in agony; his right arm had become useless.

"P-Please, God, not now," Jeremy thought as he tried, with all his might, to ignore the pain.

He reached down towards his belt line, to where his keys hanged, and he unlodged them from the belt's hook. The guard raised his keys desperately.

However, the sound of two rapidly incoming footsteps echoed inside his ears, and Jeremy could only fear for his life as he heard them. The man futilely placed the key against the keyhole, but Jeremy and his arm soon shot backward as he felt his left shoulder erupt in a new, excruciating sense of pain. A red-furred arm came over his left shoulder and had plunged its hook into his shoulder.

"Where do ye think yer going, lad," Foxy vehemently spat as he twisted the hook inside Jeremy's shoulder, causing the man to howl. "Ye know it's rude to run away from us, especially when we trying to have a fun time with ye!"

The pirate yanked his hook back, forcibly pulling Jeremy down onto the ground. The man could only scream as he collapsed onto the floor, releasing his keys from his hand. The impact onto the tiled floor caused Jeremy's nerves to ripple in pain, and he couldn't help but begin to sob.

Unbeknownst to him or the animatronics, who were all now surrounding his fallen body, Jeremy's letter had slipped out of his pocket. The white envelope slid across the floor by several meters, landing relatively close to the hallway that led to the animatronics' rooms and the pizzeria's restrooms.

Jeremy's eyes were filled with tears as he cried from the endurable pain. As he bobbed his head left and right, he could see seven hulking figures stand over him. Despite the water in his eyes, the guard could tell who it was.

With a quivering voice, Jeremy stuttered out, "It's-it's-it's me guys! Jeremy Fitzgerald!"

However, one of the animatronics sneered. "Oh, C'mon! Do you really take us for fools?"

Jeremy twisted his head to where he heard the voice, and that was when he saw Chica scowling down at him.

"You look nothing like Jeremy, so stop saying you are him!"

"I-I am, Chica! I'm Jer-EMY!?" Jeremy suddenly exclaimed as he felt one of animatronics twist his left leg in a vice grip. "Oh god, why!? W-Why are you DOING-!?" The poor man couldn't even finish his sentence as his left leg's tibia snapped in half.

Jeremy dropped his head back after hearing the agonizing crack, streams of tears freely falling from his eyes. His breathing had become erratic and uncontrollable, and his heart was bashing violently from all of the blood flowing through it.

The animatronic who was responsible for breaking his left leg peered their head closer, revealing the stone-hardened gaze of Fredbear. The glow from the bear's sapphire-colored eyes illuminated his distasteful expression.

With a disgusted sneer, the bear tauntingly said, "You're crying already? How? We've just gotten started."

Then, on cue, Jeremy felt his right leg's femur crack open from under the grasp of Bonnie, who had his paws placed on both ends of the skin-covered bone. The pain was unimaginable for Jeremy, and, despite feeling a burning twinge in both arms, he flailed his arms up in desperation, hoping that some wandering soul could see them from the outside world.

Mangle grabbed ahold of his left hand, while CC did the same to his right. Together, both animatronics nodded to each other and gave a sharp pull, dislocating both of his shoulders and only causing the man to scream even louder.

"Man up and quit complaining," Bonnie spat. "None of the other guards screamed or cried nearly as loud as you, and some of them were girls almost half your age."

The guard, however, paid no attention to the purple animatronic's words, for he was slowly starting to drift away because of the pain. The animatronics noticed this, so Foxy ripped his hook out of Jeremy's shoulder. The pain was sharp at first, but it was quickly silenced by the pain emitting from the rest of his body. However, Foxy removing his hook was just enough for the guard to nod himself awake.

Jeremy's tear-filled eyes fluttered around amongst the animatronics, who were all either scowling or grinning at him. His throat croaked for a moment, for it had briefly forgotten how to form words, but eventually, it managed to piece together one word weakly.

"W-h-y..."

Freddy's face then came into view, peering directly over Jeremy's head so the man could focus on him. "Why? Are you asking us why we are doing this," the bear asked in a deep tone.

The guard was too weak to respond with words or a nod, but the bear didn't care.

Answering his own question, Freddy said, "We are doing this because we have to. I don't know why Frank decided to hire you, nor why he didn't tell us you were coming, but that doesn't matter now."

The bear turned his head away from the dying man and towards the gang. "C'mon. We've done enough to him. Let's get this over with so we can clean up this mess he's made."

CC groaned, "Ah, but Freddy! We were just getting started." The yellow animatronic shifted her grip onto the man's hands, and she gleefully snapped each of the man's fingers in half.

Each crack made Jeremy's body twitch uncontrollably, but that was the extent of it. His body couldn't register any more pain.

"Enough, CC. We've done enough," the bear commanded.

Freddy watched as the chicken gave a sad sigh, but she obeyed nonetheless. The hulking bear glanced over to the rest of the gang. "We've wasted enough time. Let's go."

Jeremy felt his body get lifted up from his limbs, but he could do nothing about it. He could only look at each animatronic in a silent but pleading gaze. Jeremy wanted to tell them to stop; he wanted to say that they've got it all wrong, but he just did not have the strength to talk.

While carrying the guard's body, the animatronics moved in sync, with Freddy leading them. They left the dining hall and entered the main hallway. The gang stopped halfway through when they got to the backstage door. Freddy opened it without a problem, and he motioned the band to go in. The animatronics did so without saying a word.

As they entered the room, Freddy shared glances with Jeremy. The guard tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. The bear didn't notice the man's attempt at speech. Instead, the animatronic glanced away from him, its gaze eventually falling upon a sickly green body sitting in the far right corner of the room. It was the only suit they had left, and it couldn't have been more appropriate.

A broken suit for a broken man.

...

Bonbon spectated the entire scene from the shadowy cover inside her hallway. Unlike the rest of the gang, who had gathered themselves around the night guard at the entrance, Bon chose to stand off to side.

The animatronic watched as her family tore the man apart. She could hear his bones crack from where she stood; her ears twitched each time they listened to the guard's bones snap. Although Bon couldn't stomach to watch such gruesome violence up close, she still stood by and watched, like all the other times they murdered a night guard.

By the time Freddy and the gang had carried the man away, Bonbon started to step into the dining room. She quietly followed the group with her green eyes as they disappeared into the main hallway. The blue-furred bunny was alone once more, and she sighed somberly as her eyes fell to the floor.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted a white envelope lying idly on the checkered floor. Despite being the only one in the room, Bon glanced over to her left and right to see where the envelope could have come from, but there was nothing. The bunny was curious as to who it belonged to, so she walked on and picked it up.

"Where did this come from," Bonbon pondered to herself while she frowned at it. The animatronic flipped to both sides of the envelope, and she saw something written on one side of it.

"To My Friends and Family, the Fazbear Gang."

Bon was taken aback for a moment. Just by looking at the few words so far, the writing looked like it belonged to someone she knew. Someone who she cared about.

The animatronic ripped open the top side of the envelope with her paw and dumped its contents into her other hand. She could feel two separate things of paper against her hand, with what seemed to be a letter visibly on top. Bon had assumed the second sheet of paper belonged to the letter on top, so she dropped the envelope from her left hand and brought the first sheet up to read.

"Dear Freddy and the gang,

Surprise! I'm back. I know my arrival was sudden and unexpected, but I couldn't stand to be without your company any longer. I understand that it has been five years since we've last seen or talked to each other, but I assure you that I'm still the same man that left all those years ago..."

The animatronic's pupils expanded, but she continued reading the letter.

"... You have no idea what I've been through these last couple years, and, I kind of hoped you never had to. I had initially planned for this to play out differently, but I'm afraid I have to come to you looking like this. You see, the reason I left you, all those years ago, wasn't because I was fired, or I was moving on with my life, or that I needed to find a better job.

No. The reason I left was that of one thing: I was diagnosed with cancer..."

Bon started to shake her head. "It can't be," she whispered to herself. "It can't be him. It can't be him." The animatronic continued reading.

"I've tried my best, you guys. I really did. I've fought hard for five, long years, and I did it so that I could be with you all again. I can't begin to tell you how many times I've thought of you through the years, thinking about how you all will react when I get back. I had hoped I would get to tell you that I've beaten cancer, that I've managed to be one of the few to overcome it, but I can't. I'm sorry to say this, but...

I have only a month left to live..."

"N-No... No, it can't be," Bon muttered, her entire body shaking uncontrollably.

"I can already tell this news will be hard for you to hear, especially after not seeing me for so long, but I want you to know that, in my finals days here on this earth, there is no one else I'd rather be than with than with you. You all mean everything to me...

Freddy, you taught me the importance of family and welcomed me into yours, even when no one else would.

Chica, you showed me that looks don't matter, that what's really special is on the inside.

Bonnie, you were like an older brother. You teased me whenever you could, but, when you saw me in a bad mood, you stood by me to cheer me up.

Foxy, you have a heart full of gold. You taught me the importance of selflessness. You put others, like me, far before yourself, even when you didn't understand a problem to its fullest.

Mangle, you've always managed to bring a smile to my face just by your words alone. Whether it's from telling me an awe-inspiring tale or just a simple talk, you always managed to do it.

Fredbear, I've never met anyone more mature than you. You always lent an ear to me whenever I needed someone to talk to, even when I was angry. You were never judgemental of me, and, best of all, you were there to comfort me with your words of wisdom at the end of it all.

CC, I have never met anyone as playful or energetic as you. Whenever you saw someone like me in trouble, you'd jump right in and get our mind off the problem, which worked many for me.

Bonbon, I've saved the best for last. You were there with me since the very beginning. You showed me this wonderful family, you stood by me when I was at my lowest, and you were there to comfort me whenever I needed it. While everyone else listened and talked to me, you were the one who I could trust the most to be there to help when I need it. If I had to choose a single animatronic to be with me when I die, I'd choose no one but you.

I'm sorry it has to end like this. I'm sorry I didn't come to you all any sooner. I can only hope you all will understand my reason for not telling you, and that you will welcome me back with open arms. I love you all.

Sincerely, Jeremy Fitzgerald."

Bonbon was practically crying by the time the letter came to its end. The animatronic's body shook from anxiety. When she finally came to her senses and got to the second object that came from the envelope, Bon froze.

It was the picture of everyone standing with Jeremy. They had taken that picture over five years ago, right before Jeremy had left. Bon remembered giving Jeremy this photo on his last day with them. She remembered writing the small text at the bottom of the photo.

"Come back soon, Jeremy. We will always be here for you! Love, your Friends and Family, The Fazbear Gang."

Bon's voice shook as she dropped the letter and photo, slowly backing away from them as if they were ghosts, "No... Oh god, no... Wha-What have we-JEREMY!"

Bonbon exclamation echoed throughout the darkened halls once she realized what the others were doing with the guard. They were taking him back to stuff him into a suit. They were going to kill Jeremy.

In an instant, the bunny ran. She ran faster than she ever had to before. The animatronic had seemingly forgotten everything. Any thoughts, feelings, or concerns were gone. Jeremy was the only thing on her mind.

The animatronic nearly slipped onto the floor when she turned the corner into the main hallway, but Bon didn't care. All she cared about right now was getting to Jeremy. The bunny ran up to the backstage door, placed her paw on the knob, and turned it.

The door opened from the other side though, with both Bonnie and Foxy smiling at each other. Their expressions told Bon enough, and she couldn't help but release a single sob. Both animatronics stopped what they were doing and glanced over at the bunny, finally noticing her standing in front of them.

Foxy was the first to drop his smile, and he quickly stepped forward to comfort her. "What's the matter, lass? Are ye not feeling well or something?"

Bonnie followed Foxy's example and too dropped his smile. "Yeah Bon, what's wrong? We already stuffed the guard, so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

To Bonnie's surprise, this only made the bunny feel worse, and he watched as she covered her mouth with both of her paws. The blue animatronic then started blabbering nonsense through her paws, but neither Foxy or Bonnie could understand her.

"Woah, lass! Calm down for a moment! We can't understand what yer trying to say."

"Breathe, Bon. Just take a deep breath for a moment."

Their instructions only fell on deaf ears as the younger animatronic started to push in between them. Neither of them could understand why Bon was so insistent on seeing the dead guard, but they shrugged at each other and allowed her through.

Bonbon ran into the middle of the room, ignoring all of the looks she was getting from the gang members, as she desperately peered around to find Jeremy. During her frantic search, Bon noticed that the spare, torn-up animatronic suit was missing from its corner.

Bon's eyes then spotted something red spilling on the floor. The liquid was inching towards Bon and her feet, but she didn't care. The animatronic stepped into the blood, ignoring its warmth, and followed it. When Bon got to the source, she gasped in horror.

She found the missing suit, and she was shocked by the gruesome scene. Originally, the suit was just meant to be a back-up in, but years of neglect and mistreatment had caused parts of its body to fall apart. One of the suit's long rabbit ears had deteriorated to the point where half of it fell off, and all across its body, fur started to fall off. It was bad enough the suit looked like some kind of Frankenstein-like rabbit, but it only got worse when Bon saw blood oozing out of every possible orifice from the unmoving animatronic. Jeremy had been stuffed into the suit.

Bonnie came up to the bunny from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What has gotten into you, Bon? What is making you so upset?"

Bonbon ignored his hand and question. All she could do was stare at the bleeding mess that was Jeremy. Slowly, she walked forward, getting as close to the bloody suit as possible before dropping down on both of her knees. Bon's body shuddered at the unholy sight, but she kept moving her paws closer.

"J-Jeremy..." Bon's quivering voice whispered as she touched the suit's head. "J-J-J-Jeremy, no... No, please... Jeremy..." She tried shaking away her tears, but all she did was make herself sob even louder. "Jeremy, please... I'm sorry. Oh god... I'm so sorry."

Freddy and the gang all turned to each other in confusion before glancing back at the weeping bunny. Chica took a step towards the tearful animatronic, and she rested a gentle hand on Bon's shoulder.

"Why do you keep saying Jeremy's name," Chica asked in a concerned tone. "That guard wasn't Jeremy, Bon. He looked nothing like him."

Bonbon, however, pulled her shoulder away from Chica's hand. She turned towards the yellow animatronic, staring right up at her with two wide, tearful, green eyes.

"Th-That was Jeremy, Chica! T-That man, who we just killed, was Jeremy!"

Chica, along with the rest of the animatronics, looked shocked at what the bunny was saying, and the chicken quickly shook her head in denial.

"Don't say that Bon. That wasn't Jeremy. I would've known if it was him or not."

Bon's face contorted into anger, and the bunny couldn't help but spit back, "Would you, Chica?! Would you have known it was him, even if he had CANCER?!"

A shock of horror flew across the room, and the entire gang fell deafly silent for a few short moments. Every animatronic, except for Bon, peered over at the bloody suit, and they each felt a sense of dread flow through them.

As for Chica, she took a step back from Bon, shaking her head. "N-No... No, that couldn't have been him. H-He would've told us."

Bon turned away from Chica and the gang and instead faced towards the scarred eyelids of the green rabbit. Her voice quavered a bit as she said, "Jeremy dropped a letter on the floor. It-It told me everything..."

"Where," Foxy cried out in distress. "Where's the letter?!"

Without turning her head, Bon lifted an arm out towards the door. "I-In the dining hall," she stated simply.

In an instant, Foxy dashed out of the room. As for the rest of the gang, they all stood right where they were. An expression of shock and denial was on each of their faces.

Bonbon didn't wait for the fox to come back though, for she had already started to cry on top of the bleeding corpse. "Jeremy! Jeremy, please! Don't go! Jeremy! JEREMY! JEREMY, PLEASE!" The animatronic's voice broke down into tears, and all she could do was cry over the stuffed body of Jeremy.

Bonnie didn't waste another thought and rushed over to Bon's side. He tried calming the animatronic, but his attempt only fell deaf as Bonbon wept her heart out.

Then, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps came barreling towards the open doorway. Everyone, except for Bon, looked over to the door as Foxy ran into the room, carrying both a letter and photo. If his fur hadn't been dyed red, the animatronics would have seen Foxy's face drained of all color.

Fredbear was quick to react by walking over and taking the letter out of Foxy's hand, quietly reading it as soon as he did so. While the bear read, the rest of the gang stared back at Foxy, who grimly shook his head.

"I found this photo next to the letter..."

The fox shifted the picture towards the gang, allowing them to see it in its entirety. There was a collective gasp, and they all peered back towards Fred, who was their last hope in quelling their unanimous fear. Unfortunately for them, Fredbear's expression worsened as he read further through the letter.

"He... He came back to us," the bear finally said as he lifted his head from the letter. "He was dying from cancer, and he chose to come back to us... He wanted to spend his last days alive with us."

Every animatronic glanced back towards the bloody suit lying on the floor. Each of their horror-stricken faces expressed the same thought. They all had finally come to realize what they've done.

They murdered Jeremy in cold blood. They had killed a member of their own family when all he wanted to do was be with them. They were heartless murderers.

CC was tearing up from where she stood, slowly retreating from the bloody body in sheer horror. Her entire body started to tremble, and she instantly broke down into tears and ran out through the door.

Soon enough, Chica did the same; the large chicken couldn't have been more ashamed of herself.

Mangle wimped in the corner of the room, trying desperately to hold herself together. She tried talking to herself in hopes assuring herself everything is going to be fine, that this was all just some sort of dream. But, when she tried pinching herself awake, the vixen only started to sob louder in denial.

"This is just a dream. This is just a dream... This has to be a dream..."

She kept on pinching, hoping that this wasn't real; that her mind was playing a cruel trick on her. After a dozen or so desperate pinches, the vixen gave up and ran out through the door.

The white animatronic passed by Foxy, who remained dazed at the doorway for what felt like an eternity. The fox stared down at his own hook, where Jeremy's blood still stained the steel. He was utterly speechless.

"Jeremy... I... I..."

Foxy couldn't bear to stay in the room, so he left without even giving the suit one last glance.

As for Fredbear, he tried skimming back over the letter, then glancing back up at the bloody suit. He repeated this several times, trying desperately to find some sort of indication that the man, who they just murdered, wasn't Jeremy.

Then, there was Freddy, who remained eerily quiet. He stood in the farthest corner of the room, silently lamenting over what he had just done.

"Dear god, Jeremy... I-I didn't mean to... I-I didn't want this to..."

The bear only shook his head in guilt.

Bonbon couldn't contain her emotions anymore, and the poor animatronic wailed out Jeremy's name.

"Jeremy! Jeereemmy! JEEREEMMY!"

When the weeping bunny felt Bonnie's arms wrap around her, she could only plunge herself into the rabbit's shoulder as she cried.

"What have we done, Bonnie?! What-have-we-done?!"

For several long minutes, the bunny's wailing sobs echoed throughout the building, along with the rest of the animatronics who have started to cry. The entire restaurant was filled with endless cries and desperate pleas. They sobbed for what they've done, for the blood they had spilled that night.

This had lasted for twenty long minutes. Everyone, except for Bon, had calmed their wailing down to just tearful sobs, but the bunny continued. She could not remove herself from the spot next to Jeremy. A single thought ran through her mind as she cried, one that only made her cry even louder at the very thought of it.

She could have prevented this... If she had not stayed in the hallway and intervened with the gang, Bon could have saved Jeremy's life. She could have saved him from this terrible fate, but she didn't. Bonbon chose to stand by and watch the gang as they ruthlessly murdered the guard. She was just as guilty as they were.

The voice of Bon's tearful wailing persisted in on the building... Its somber sound reverberated throughout the restaurant's darkened halls... Each animatronic could hear her tearful sobs, even the one lying on the floor...

The torn-apart ear of the bloody animatronic twitched. It could distinctly hear Bon's voice crying nearby. It jerked a second time, then a third, before its other ear started to do the same.

The blood-covered rabbit then made an internal groan as it shuffled its head side to side, causing the bunny next to it to open her eyes. At first, the rabbit struggled to open its eyelids, but eventually, it managed to slowly lift them open.

The animatronic's vision was blurry as it tried adjusting to its eyes, and, after a few moments, it could finally focus in on what was around it. Its gaze fell on both Bonbon and Bonnie, who were both staring back at it in astonishment, and it gazed at them in silence. There was something about them that he could remember... Something important...

Finally, its eyes shot wide-open, revealing two sky blue eyes. The animatronic launched its back up from the floor, causing its entire body to ache and creak. When the animatronic took a quick second to glance down at itself to see what was wrong, its jaw fell in disbelief when it saw its body. A yellowish-green fur covered it in its entirety, along with warm blood... his blood.

The animatronic peered back over towards Bon, with an expression of utter terror, before speaking in an all too familiar voice.

"What did you do to me?"


	2. What am I

I welcome everyone to another chapter!

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 2

~What Am I?~

"Jeremy?" Bonbon said in disbelief as she held her hand towards him. "I-Is that you?"

The stitched rabbit stared at Bon with it's two frightened eyes before shifting its gaze down towards her hand. It didn't move or breath; it just stared at her hand.

Slowly, Bon stepped closer towards the golden animatronic. "J-Jeremy?" Bon said again, stuttering tearfully as she gazed at the rabbit. "A-Are you ok?"

After a second of registering it, the golden rabbit jumped backwards in fright, causing it to lose it's balance and fall on the floor! The scared animatronic collapsed hard on atop the tiles, but it still kept it's distance from both Bonnie and Bon. For a second, it just sat still on the floor, but then it felt something warm and wet on the ground. The rabbit looked away from Bon and looked down at the floor, only to give out a shrill scream. Blood... There was so much blood everywhere... His blood... The golden animatronic quickly shuffled out of the red puddle, ignoring both Bonnie and Bonbon as it did so.

Both animatronics were silent as Jeremy retreated to the nearest corner of the room. As he crawled further away from them though, both animatronics were giving him shocked expressions as he was doing so. Once the golden hare felt a wall press up against his back, he turned back towards the two, only to hear several footsteps rushing into the room from the hallway.

Bonnie and Bon also peered over towards the entrance, only to find Mangle and Foxy giving them concerned expressions. "We heard yelling in 'ere! Is everything alright lass?" Foxy's voice fell onto deaf ears though when neither Bonnie or Bon answered back. While the two foxes were staring at the two rabbits, they then heard a short but sudden whimper coming from corner of the room. Both animatronics glanced over to see the source, only for both to drop their jaws in surprise when they saw the terrified animatronic sitting against the wall. Jeremy focused on Foxy's hook, and immediately he collapsed his hand over his left shoulder, as if he can still feel the wound.

"P-P-Please." Jeremy whimpered in a low but fearful voice, "D-D-Don't come any closer..."

Foxy stared at him in shock as Mangle covered her mouth with one hand. "J-J-J-Jeremy?" Mangle ushered quietly to herself while Foxy took a step closer towards him. Jeremy's body twitched frightfully, as if he was being electrocuted, when Foxy got closer!

"I said don't come any closer!" The stitched rabbit cried out in panic.

Foxy immediately stopped himself, but his shocked expression did not disappear. "Lad," The pirate said softly, only to take a deep breath, "lad, is that you?" Instinctively, the fox raised his hook hand towards the trembling rabbit to help him up, but the rabbit's eyes went wide from fear as he gave a blood curdling scream.

"No! Oh god no not again!" Jeremy was beginning to panic as he stared at Foxy's hook in absolute terror while covering his left shoulder! He shuffled his body even closer together, trying to limit as much space between him and the tall fox.

Foxy seemed dazed for a moment when he slowly shifted his gaze towards his hook as well, only to see what he was crying about. There was congealed blood at the end of his hook, blood that had belonged to Jeremy. Foxy's memory seemed to have blanked out for him when he thought to himself why there was blood on his hook. There wasn't any until he shoved it… That was when Foxy's memory flashed back in his mind, and a new wave of guilt flushed over him.

"P-P-Please," Jeremy begged towards the fox, causing Foxy to look towards him again. The pirate looked like he was pained, not physically but mentally. He did this to Jeremy.

Just as Foxy thought that to himself, four more figures entered the room, causing everyone else to turn towards the entrance. Chica was holding onto her crying counterpart while both Freddy and Fredbear followed behind the two chickens. At first they noticed their friends' expressions and was about to ask what was the commotion about, but their unspoken question was answered when they heard Jeremy heavy breathing begin to increase rapidly. Chica immediately clasped her free hand over her mouth in shock while CC uncovered her teary face to glance over at the breathing golden rabbit. Fredbear stared at the animatronic in awe, Freddy however took a step closer with a shocked expression.

Jeremy's body stiffened when he saw the dark brown bear slowly walk towards him. Shivering in fear, Jeremy's breathing grew even louder than before, his entire chest as pumping up and down violently as he watched Freddy get closer. Once he had passed Foxy, Jeremy made a whimpering sound.

Freddy, on the other hand, was too bewildered to notice the man's discomfort. Instead, he drew closer and closer; his footsteps splashed in the pool of blood. The bear kept both eyes fixed onto Jeremy's as he stopped right in front of him. Freddy's mouth was gaping slightly as he knelt slowly down, ignoring the fact that he is getting his fur on his legs wet in the warm liquid.

The two then finally stared at each other silently, waiting for one another to make a move. Both pairs of eyes were transfixed onto one another; one was displaying utter fear while the other displayed curiosity and awe. Then, Freddy made the next move. Reaching a paw out towards the fallen man, both of Freddy's blue eyes twinkled as tears began forming up on both sides of his eyes. Jeremy stared him for a second before glancing down at the offered hand. Looking back up towards Freddy's face, he noticed the bear's jaw move slightly. Finally, two silent words came out of the bear's mouth.

 _I'm sorry._

At first, Jeremy didn't know what to think about the hand. The bear's eyes weren't betraying any fake emotions; it was obvious that Freddy was genuinely hurt. Staring at it for a couple seconds, the former guard was briefly reminded of a time in which he would have gladly accepted the offer.

A time when he was most down, he had someone to look forward to seeing if he needed to talk about something mature. It was a time where Jeremy could ask Freddy advice on life since he had always seen both him and Fredbear as fatherly figures. In fact, the only difference between the two is that Freddy was always the most adult while Fred was always the more lighthearted. It reminded him of a time where he was happy. A time where he could feel for the first time the true meaning of being loved. A time where he could call them family…

But a family wouldn't do this to one of their own members…

They did this to him…

They had killed him, most likely the same way they killed the other guards too…

They stuffed him into this suit, and somehow he is alive again...

He is alive, but he's this thing...

After so many years of murdering innocent lives, it took them the death of a loved one to make them realize their actions...

They weren't his family; they were monsters.

What seemed a hopeful moment for all of the animatronics when they saw Jeremy relax for a minute seemed to have been completely dashed at what happened next. The golden rabbit's blank face suddenly became a mix of expressions: fear, anger, and desperation. In a burst of raw emotions, the rabbit felt himself cry before launching his entire body upright.

"G-Get away from me!"

Freddy was knocked over to the side, caught completely by surprise from Jeremy's actions, and splashed down on top the bloody floor below. During his emotional fit, Jeremy dashed right past Foxy and Fred. Quickly yet clumsily he left the room, leaving everyone shocked. However, once he had gotten out of the room, his 'new' body lost its balance and tripped itself at the doorway since he wasn't use to this different body.

Jeremy fell hard against the tiled floor, causing both Chica and CC to run over to help him up. As soon as they touched him though, the rabbit twisted his frightened face towards them. "N-N-No! Don't touch me!" He shuffled his entire body so that their hands weren't touching him anymore.

Chica, while backing away, stuttered out, "J-J-Jeremy wait! Please let-!" She was cut off though when the former man screamed at her.

"Get away from me you-you monsters!" In an instant, Jeremy pushed himself up and made a wild sprint towards the pizzeria's entrance. Unbeknownst to him, Chica had erupted into a new set of tears as she tried to follow him, with CC and the rest of the gang following right behind her.

The stitched-up animatronic ran right up to the entrance, but once again the door was locked from the inside. He quickly scanned the floor around him in hopes of finding the set of keys, but he found nothing but a small blood stain that was a result from Foxy's hook. Unable to get out, he took one look behind him and noticed everyone was rushing over towards him. Both of his eyes expanded in fright, causing the rabbit to bang on the glass entrance.

"Help! Help! Please somebody get me out of here!" He cried out in terror as he heard their footsteps getting closer. "Someone please help me!" Taking another look behind him, he noticed the animatronics were almost upon him. Thrashing his head around in order to find an escape, Jeremy noticed the second hallway located a couple feet from Children's Cove.

 _'The restroom hallway!'_ Jeremy thought to himself as he made a quick sprint towards the hall. When entering the hallway, the path was divided into two parts. To the left was a door that prevented anyone from entering during open hours. That was where the animatronic's private bedrooms and accommodations were located, which was designed by Mr. Fazbear just for the animatronics' needs. To the right were the pizzeria's regular restrooms, which were split between both sides of the hall based on gender.

Making a quick decision, Jeremy took a right turn as he entered the hall, running towards the nearest bathroom entrance! He rushed straight into the bathroom without bothering to glance behind him to see if he was being followed. Holding his breath for a second, the rabbit couldn't hear any footsteps coming towards him, making him sigh slightly in relief.

However, his moment of relaxation was short lived when he turned around and came face to face with a mirror. Looking into it, he could see a tall, seven foot high animatronic rabbit stare right back at him. For a moment, Jeremy stood still as he stared into the reflection of himself. Slowly, he took a step forward and saw the rabbit did the same. He took several more steps closer to the mirror, each step making his heart beat faster as he got closer to the glass.

The first thing he noticed was blood; it was everywhere on his body. From his head to his arms, there were small patches of blood. Along with that there were stitches stretching across his forehead and chest, giving him the somewhat animatronic resemblance of the monster in Frankenstein. Gingerly, Jeremy rubbed his hands across one of his stitches, and he felt a small sore sting inside the stitches. He cringed for a second, but then something popped into his mind that made him blank out for a moment.

"I… I can feel pain?" He lowered his gaze down to his bloody hands. He gently rubbed one against the other, making him feel the contact of his fur in-between his hands. "I-I can feel?" As he was gazing down to himself, his ears twitched towards the bathroom's entrance. He could hear small muffled footsteps on the other side, but he couldn't tell if they were getting closer.

Then, to his relief, the footsteps seemed to have disappeared somewhere else before another thought came to his mind. "I-I can hear stuff too?" Jeremy said in despair as he stared right back at his two hands in disbelief. His breaths became long and deep as he just stared at himself in horror.

"Am… I... alive? Am I not dead," He asked himself as he desperately tried not to cry. However, his voice betrayed him and a couple sniffles were caught between the two sentences. His jaw lowered slightly as a small whimpering sound came out of his mouth. "D-D-Didn't I d-d-die?"

Jeremy looked up from his hands and into the mirror. The rabbit did the same, and the former man saw the animatronics face appear to be on the verge of crying. Small droplets of tears were beginning to form on the edges of his eyes as his whimpering grew a bit louder.

"W-W-What am I?" The animatronic said as tears were finally let loose, causing him to sniff loudly before bursting into tears. "A-A-A-m-m… I… a... m-m-monster?"

No answer came to him; all he could hear was his own sobbing. Terrified to see his own reflection again, he retreated away into the corner of the bathroom before his sobs grew louder. He brought his furry legs inward to make a fetal position as he hugged both limbs with his arms and dropped his head down to cove this face. Finally, he started to gasp in between sobs as he desperately tried taking breaths of air. He was all alone again.

"They did this to me... They made me one of them..." Jeremy whispered tearfully as reality came crashing into him.

 _'I'm just another monster... I'm just like them.'_

…

Freddy and the gang watched as Jeremy ran towards the bathroom hallway in flurry. Freddy was close to grabbing his arm, but the rabbit was too fast and he got away. The bear came to a halt, as did the rest of the animatronics, as the golden hare took a sharp right and disappeared from their view. The bear lowered his arm to his side as he sorrowfully gave up.

Behind him, he could hear several of his family members sniffling, prompting him to turn around to face their saddened expressions. Both Chica and CC were in tears while Bon looked completely heartbroken with her blue ears drooping. Bonnie was holding onto CC to try comforting her while Foxy, Mangle, and Fred surrounded Chica as she was beginning to grow louder in her weeping. Freddy made a cough, making everyone except Bon to turn towards him with their somber faces.

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean... I think it'll be best if we were to leave him alone for now… Its obvious he is hurt, but I don't think he is willing to be near any of us at the moment… We will just have to wait for him to calm down…"

"Calm down?" Foxy said out loud. "Calm down? Freddy, don't ye know what we've done? We murdered him, stuffed him dry into that bloody suit! After so many years of being away, he returned to us seeking aid, but we betrayed him… We did this to him! He didn't deserve this fate!" Foxy raged out loud, raising his hook up angrily before realizing what he was doing. He's the reason Jeremy is in this mess, and that reminder made the fox sulk both of his ears.

In the meantime, Mangle sulked her head down while her ears were drooped as she then started to speak, "I-I didn't want this to happen to him… H-He came back to us looking to be reunited with us... And we did this to him." She said lowly, ignoring everyones stares as she felt tears of her own form up in her eyes.

The memory of her breaking Jeremy's leg came flashing back, and she was smiling at the time she broke it. Lifting her head back up, she finally broke into a sob as she cried out, "I didn't want this to happen! Not to him! I-I-I can't believe I-... I... I can't do this!" She ran sobbingly down the same hallway Jeremy went through, but instead of taking a right she took a left, entering the animatronics' private area. Everyone else who was watching her felt even more depressed at the miserable sight.

"Why…" The young voice of CC asked out loud. "W-Why did we start killing the night guards? I-Its been so long that I can't remember why we did it…" Then, she threw her head up towards Freddy and screamed out, "Why! Why did we do it Freddy?! Why did we have to kill them? How could we murder innocent people? How could we betray Jeremy's trust like that? How, for all these years, not feel the least bit sorry for what we did?! Why Freddy? Why did we have to do it? Why did we have to stuff him?" Suddenly, she broke into an emotional fit, causing her to thrust her body out of Bonnie's grip. The young chick made a run for the kitchen, leaving behind only the echo of her wailing cries.

"I-I-I-I…" Chica shuffled her body away from Foxy's grip and walked off slowly. The pirate reached out towards her, but then he felt someone hold his shoulder. Glaring backwards, he was met with the stern face of Fred looking right at him.

"Let her be. We need to give everyone some time to themselves."

"Like bloody 'ell I will! Get ye hands off me!" Foxy thrusted his shoulder out of the bear's grip in a frustrated manner and ran off for Chica, leaving only Bonnie, Bon, Fred, and Freddy.

Bonnie shook his head solemnly at the sight and gave a sigh. "I think… it'll best if we clean this mess up. If we don't then management will find out, and I don't want Frank or the others from finding out about this." The only response he got was a nod from both bears while Bon was silent. Not wanting to upset her like Chica or CC, he just walked off towards the storage, followed by both Fredbear and Freddy.

Once the three were gone, all there was left was Bonbon. She didn't say a word, nor did she notice that she was alone. For the entire time, she was holding her left hand up against her heart while staring somberly at the hallway. She just stood there in silence before finally making a sound.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy…" She whispered before taking a step forward. "I could have saved you… I could have stopped them… But I didn't... I didn't believe you..." Without another word, she began walking towards the direction where the golden animatronic had fled to. She could hear the sound of a man crying inside one of the bathrooms, and she knew exactly who it was. Bon then felt a tear fall from her eyes before striking down on her own foot.

 _'I'm the reason you died. I'm the reason your what you are now.'_

…

Jeremy had been crying to himself for a good couple minutes as his eyes were beginning to tire from it. His sniffles grew into coughs as he tried breathing in between each breath, but it became too chaotic to breath. Both of his eyes felt sore from the constant stream of tears, which made his fur beneath his eyes feel slightly crusty and uncomfortable. He wiped an arm beneath his eyes to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling before hearing the bathroom door open. Immediately, he caught his breath and sat completely still as a pair of soft footsteps entered the room. Jeremy didn't risk shifting his head, so he kept it as low as he could in hopes of not being seen.

Then, a gentle but still concerned voice spoke up, "H-Hello? Jeremy? A-Are you in here?" The voice of Bon echoed inside the dark bathroom, making her feel slightly uncomfortable at the sudden quietness of the room. She had heard him crying just outside the door a minute ago, but what happened now? Carefully, she took several steps away from the door and towards the center of the room, only to spot something golden in the corner. She glanced over and gasped when she saw Jeremy, prompting him to raise his head to reveal his frightened expression.

"N-N-No please… D-Don't come any closer!" He cried out like a terrified child, but this only made Bon cover her gaping mouth with her hands. She took another step closer, causing Jeremy to shake his head violently. "Please, just leave me alone!" His voice cried out in desperation, but the blue bunny ignored his plea. Instead she approached the stitched animatronic slowly, her breaths were slow her footsteps creeping up. Feeling threatened again, Jeremy felt his anger build up as he then spat out, "I said leave me alone!" Bon ignored him though and kept walking closer. Jeremy's fright was quickly replaced with rage as his heart began to beat rapidly.

Bonbon, on the other hand, just slowly approached Jeremy. She was trying her best to hold back her tears as she was doing so. Once she was a couple feet away, she opened her mouth to speak. "Jeremy… Listen… We're sorry. I-I can understand why you are upset, and why you hate us, but please-."

"Upset," Jeremy interrupted in a sneer. "You think I'm just upset? Do you have any idea what you've done with me?" Jeremy's voice grew a bit louder as his rage built up even more. After what they've done to him, they are now trying to apologize? After murdering him in cold blood, only now do they feel the least bit sorry?

"I cried for you all to stop. No, I begged! I begged for you all to stop! I tried telling you all that it was really me, but you didn't listen. No, you didn't listen to me at all. You just stood by and watched them stuff me away, didn't you? You had the smile devilish smile that the rest had, a smile that loved the taste of cold blood! But now, only now do you regret it…"

Jeremy moved his arms away from his legs as he slowly got up from the ground, clenching both of his fists as he was doing so. "I can still remember the pain that I felt, Bon." The last word he spoke with extreme venom. "I can still feel Foxy's hook piercing through my left shoulder. I still have the horrible memory of having all my arms and legs broken because of you, all of you."

Jeremy began to clench his teeth as he took a step towards Bon, who was beginning to feel a bit frightened. "I cried for you all to stop, but my cry fell on deaf ears. I saw it in all of your eyes; you all had the eyes of a psychopath. Your maniac grins are still embedded in my thoughts, the grins you used as you all stuffed me straight into this!" Jeremy struck one of his fists against his chest. "You betrayed me."

Bon took a step backwards from the enraged animatronic while a tear fell from the corner of her eye. She desperately shook her head and replied, "W-Wait you don't under-!"

"Oh I understand enough!" Jeremy interrupted with angry shout! "I understand just fine! You murdered me for the pleasure of it, didn't you? You murdered me when I tried coming back to you! To you, I'm just another stupid guard aren't I? My life was just like what Freddy said, it was completely worthless."

Once again, she shook her again as more tears began dripping from her eyes. "N-N-No…" Her voice dropped suddenly, rendering her speech useless for the moment. She could see the fire burning in Jeremy's eyes as he began walking towards her.

"And here I thought I would get to reunite with my family, but instead... You made me into a monster!" He said savagely as he approached her shaking body. "How many others had to die before you realize your atrocious acts?" He shouted angrily at the bunny.

Bonbon was too terrified to move as she felt him grab both of her shoulders in an iron grip, forcing her to come face to face with the enraged animatronic.

"How long did it take before any of you felt any remorse for what you've done!? How many people had to die to make you all realize your actions?!" Bon was completely speechless, which only made Jeremy even angrier. "You murdered innocent lives Bon! You, Freddy, and every other damn animatronic murdered innocent people! They had families too you know! Hell, they could have had children who loved you, but you didn't care! None of you did!" He began shaking her body madly. "Who knows how many you killed! Only now, after so many years, does it finally dawn to any of you that what you were doing is wrong! Why? Why did to you do it?"

No longer holding back his anger anymore, he shoved Bon hard onto the floor before screaming out, "Look what you did to me!" Jeremy struck one of clenched fists against himself once again. "Look at me! Look at what you did! You did this to me! You killed me and made me into this thing! This monster!"

Suddenly, Jeremy felt his eyes tearing up as his heart felt like it was wrenched out from his chest. "I thought I was part of your family," He cried out desperately. "I thought you all loved me! Why? Why would you do this to me? Why would you do this to anyone? Nobody deserves this!" Jeremy gasped for breath as his yelling quickly became weeping.

Jeremy took another look in the mirror, and once again he saw the same golden rabbit staring right back at him. Jeremy fell down on both of knees as he said, "You did this to me… You… didn't… love me…" Unable to control his emotions anymore, he threw both hands up against his face and wept into them, making a loud wailing sound as he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Bon watched as the once former man's anger washed away into nothing more than a pitiful, sobbing being. She was petrified with fear after his outburst, but deep down she couldn't leave him like this. Hoping to get to him, she gingerly reached her hand out towards the sobbing animatronic before feeling a new hand gently clasp down onto her right shoulder.

Shocked by the sudden grasp, she twisted her head around to see the somber looking eyes of Fredbear staring back at her. The bear silently shook his head towards her, making Bonbon's heart drop in pain. Without saying anything, the bear helped her up from the floor and began heading towards the bathroom entrance before turning around towards Bon to motion her to follow. Not wanting to argue, the blue animatronic lowered her head in defeat as she too silently left the room. Taking one last glimpse at the former guard, she left the sorrowful spectacle of a man to cry on his own. He was forced to cry inside an alien body.

...

That night, no one was spared from the echoing sound of Jeremy's weeping. His sobs echoed throughout the dark pizzeria, reminding all of the animatronics at the atrocities they have done. Though it was painful to do, both Bonnie and Freddy managed to clean up the bloody mess six minutes before it was six o'clock in the morning.

Both Mangle and CC had locked themselves in their own rooms and cried themselves to sleep while Foxy kept Chica company as the two sat in the dining hall, staring up towards the wooden stage in a somber silence. Fred and Bon had separated themselves to their own rooms after quietly comforting each other for a good hour. While Fred tried his best to fall asleep in his own bed, Bon wanted to take a shower as soon as possible. She couldn't stand the feeling of blood soaked into her fur, and she repeatedly tried rubbing the congealed liquid off her fur until finally it came off. When she had finished, she hugged her knees as she sat on top of her bed alone.

Freddy made sure to call the manager of the pizzeria, making an excuse that none of the animatronics could perform for the day due to emotional stress. The manager gave an angry rant towards the disgruntled bear, saying how they were losing money because of this. However, after making several pleas with the man, the manager agreed to have the pizzeria closed for the day, making Freddy thank the man before hanging up the phone.

The bear knew that no one was in shape for performing for the day, everyone needed time to rest and clear their minds. Then, the sound of children celebrating echoed from the security office, causing all of the awake animatronics to turn their heads towards the sound with saddened expressions. Along with that, Jeremy's wailing seemed to have quieted down as well, but no one want to risk checking up on him. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all thought it was time for them to go to their own rooms now and clean themselves of the left over blood. They all did their best to be as quiet as possible as they walked down the bathroom hallway and took a left turn, opening the door as they did so and silently closed the door behind them.

…

An hour had passed since Jeremy heard the animatronics walk off towards their own private hall. He had taken this chance to leave the bathroom he was in and walk towards the main dining hall. The first thing he saw was the orange and yellow sunlight beaming through the front entrance, glaring over both wooden and plastic furniture across the room. With a saddened expression, the rabbit looked around the room and noticed that all of the blood had been cleaned up. Not a single trace was left of his human existence. All except the human blood that was still stained on his body.

Jeremy's ears drooped as he glanced around and noticed his pair of keys, that he had used to enter the building, sitting idly on top of the nearest table. Both of his ears stood upright as his heart began beating with hope. With a silent but quick haste, he grabbed them and rushed towards the entrance of the pizzeria. Thanks to the morning light, he had an easier time picking the correct key and inserted it into the lock before turning it to hear the satisfying sound of the door being unlocked. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and instantly felt a breeze blow across his fur. Dazed by the feeling for a moment, he slowly stuck his foot out of the door, only to feel something block it.

Confused, he tried walking through with his whole body, but some invisible force was preventing him from going any further through the door. Jeremy, feeling desperate to escape this hell, tried pushing his entire body against the force. After a minute or so of pushing his weight against it, Jeremy gave up and backed away from the open entrance. All he could do was stare out into the world with teary eyes as he felt the warmth of the light and wind brush against his body.

Not only was he trapped inside this body, but he was trapped inside this pizzeria... Forever...

* * *

And there we have it, the second chapter of this story! Hopefully you all enjoyed reading and as always please leave a review if you wish. Other than that, I appreciate you giving the time to read through this and as per usual I hope you all come back for the next installment!


	3. Why

Welcome back everyone to another chapter!

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 3

~Why?~

 _What did we do?_

 _Why did we do it?_

 _How could we do it?_

…

"Freddy!"

Bonbon's eyes opened wide when she heard the bear's name being called out.

"Freddy!"

Bon was frozen for a moment before shifting her gaze around, only to find herself standing in front of a large red curtain blocking her view. The sound of several dozen children chanting Freddy's name were coming from the other side of the curtain. They all sounded so excited and happy for the show was about to begin, but something about this felt wrong.

"Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!"

The bunny was deep in her thoughts as she held her guitar up by her two hands, but she didn't understand why she was suddenly here. As she was thinking though, a warm hand lightly touched her right shoulder. Shocked from by the sudden touch, she twisted her head to her right! She found Bonnie standing beside her while giving her a puzzled look. Bonnie was also holding into his guitar with one hand while he had placed his free hand onto her, which had scared Bon and made her jump.

"Woah there Bon, didn't mean to frighten ya! I just came over to check on ya, that's all."

Bon felt lightheaded for a second, but she shook it off when she gave out a nervous reply. "O-h-h, um, thanks Bonnie. I-uh didn't mean to jump." She then tried giving a shy smile as she slowly grabbed her guitar out of Bonnie's hand. The purple animatronic didn't look all too convinced, so he took a step closer towards her with a concerned face.

"Are you sure Bon? Normally you are excited right before we do a show, but at the moment you seem nervous. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Bonnie drew his head closer to his younger counterpart, which prompted Bon to sigh and shake her head in response.

"N-No," She said in defeat, causing both of her ears to droop. Instinctively, Bonnie placed his guitar down on the stage floor and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright Bon? You seem very confused and frightened at the moment? Are you getting stage fright again or are-."

"I-I just to need to take a minute or two to breath." Bon said in reply as she stared up towards Bonnie. "I-I need to think, so I'm just going to pass on performing at the moment. I'll be back for the next show. I promise."

With an understanding nod, Bonnie gently brought her into a hug before kissing her on the forehead and finally letting go. In a low but caring voice, Bonnie said, "You know where to find me if you need me." Bon gave a short nod before slowly walking off. Although she said to Bonnie that she would come back, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with the show.

There was just something gnawing at her...

Some sort of emotion is getting to her, but she can't tell what. As she walked past the rest of the animatronics, who were up on stage, they all gave her quick concerned looks when they saw the troubled look in her eyes. Both CC and Freddy were about to go comfort the distressed bunny when they both suddenly heard an announcer speak through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, are you ready for Freddy?" Almost instantly the children screamed loudly in excitement. Bonnie quickly picked up his guitar while Freddy, CC, and Fred faced forward towards the curtain.

Bon hastened her exit to the side of the stage and carefully placed her guitar down. As soon as she did, she could hear the curtain motors turn on, and wit hit the giant red curtain began to split apart. Immediately the cheering got even louder as the four animatronics were revealed to the excited crowd. For the briefest of moments, she seemed to have forgotten her emotional pain and felt a small, innocent smile grow. However, the strange feeling came over her again, making her feel increasingly more depressed but she wasn't sure why.

 _'Why am I so sad all the sudden?'_ Bon thought to herself as she began to walk towards the stage door entrance, where a small stairway led to a wooden door that opened off to the left side of the stage. Once she got to the door, she heard Freddy and the gang begin singing a merry song, ushering the children o quiet down a bit as they listened to the cheerful tune. Bon took this opportunity to open the door without being noticed and hastily left the backstage.

Being careful not to be seen by any of the children, she quietly closed the door behind her and began to rush silently off to the secondary hallway, which lead to two different directions at the end of the hall. To the left was another hallway that had several more party rooms while the security office could be seen at the very end while on the right was the kitchen entrance. Thankful that no children were around to see her in this state, she hurriedly walked down the hall. Once she had passed the spare parts room, something invisible made her stop dead in her tracks. Bon felt a chill right through her spine when she got a sudden urge to check inside the room. The blue animatronic looked over towards the door and saw nothing out of the ordinary. So then what is it that wanted her to check-.

"AAAAWWWRGHHH!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud, familiar blood curdling scream echoed out from the spare parts room. Bon jumped up from the sudden scream as she quickly glanced around to see if it had come from somebody else, but she saw nobody else except her in the hall. Then, the sound of heavy but fast footsteps began approaching the spare parts door, causing Bon to shuffle away from it. In the meantime, Bon hadn't noticed that the band and all the kids were looking at her with confused expressions, thinking she had just screamed. Bonnie was giving the bunny a worried look when he noticed Bon was staring intensely at the spare parts room. Just when he was about to jump down from the stage to see what was wrong, he then heard the screaming voice speak again.

"Someone! Anyone! H-H-Help me!"

Then, out of nowhere, a mix of moldy green and gold fur bursted through the closed door. Bon screamed in fright, as did the children, when the animatronic rabbit clumsily ran through the door. The golden figure collapsed hard against the ground with wooden splinters covering both himself and the door. The figure then slowly raised himself up, causing Bonbon's heart to drop. What she came face to face with was a horrific sight, and just by looking at it she wanted to scream. Sections of the golden rabbit's body were open, allowing anyone to see giant spots of blood and human skin inside the fur. Along with that, the animatronic's face looked horrifically disfigured. The animatronic's mouth was abnormally wide while bloody human teeth seem to be falling from it's gaping mouth. When she got to the rabbit's eyes, she nearly threw up. One of the eyes were hanging right out of the socket by four inches, only a strand of muscle tissue was keeping the eye ball from falling loose. The dangling eye wavered back and forth as the figure frantically threw its arms around it's body in hopes of getting the suit off.

"Please! Somebody! Help me get this thing off!" the animatronic screamed, causing all of the kids to scream even louder in terror before running towards their parents, who were also horrified by the sight of the gruesome thing. The rest of the animatronics, on the other hand, immediately rushed over towards Bon.

Bonbon didn't turn her attention away from the disfigured animatronic though, for something inside her mind had clicked. This was her fault. She had done this. No wonder she felt so guilty, because she had done this to Jeremy. When she came back from her brief clarity, she immediately knew what she must do.

Bonnie was just about to reach the younger bunny when she suddenly rushed closer towards the bloody figure and grabbed hold of its head. He watched as a flurry of tears were falling from her face as she strained her body from just trying to rip the figure's head off.

Bonnie quickly ran to her side and grabbed hold of her arm before practically screaming. "What are you doing Bon?! Why are you trying to rip off his head?"

Bon managed to fling her arm free from Bonnie's grip before staring straight at him and screamed in desperation, "It's Jeremy, Bonnie! He's dying in there!" She then returned her full attention to the animatronic's mask and gripped both sides of it with her hands.

At this point Jeremy was crying in pain as the bunny pulled hard on his head, and slowly the mask was beginning to lift up. As it was raised though, bloody tendrils of tissue were slowly becoming visible around the neck, but Bon didn't pay attention to any of that. She needed to save him. Mustering all the strength she had, Bon gave one last hard pull, and finally the mask flew off as the tendrils severed themselves. As the head flew off the man's face, she took a quick glance over towards the children and was immediately heartbroken when they saw their terrified expressions. Something about their expressions of terror was off though. From the looks of it, they weren't scared of Jeremy for they were all staring at her. They were all scared of her.

Meanwhile, blood was dripping everywhere as Jeremy's bloody and horribly deformed head was revealed. Both of his eyes were dangling out of their sockets while his teeth had nearly all fallen out. What were once soft patches of skin had now been shredded up by the various metallic parts of the mask, and his skull was physically indented due to being crammed into the small metallic 'skull' of the mask. Bon stared down at the abhorred appearance but she didn't flinch. She kept her hands around the crying man, whose breaths were beginning to grow softer and slower. Finally, in Jeremy's last breath, he managed to utter one last word.

"W-h-y?"

With that said, the dying man finally came to a still, and with it Bon's surroundings darkened to nothingness. Bon was left alone, holding onto motionless man, and wept to herself as she gently caressed the man's broken head. Her world began to shake back and forth for some reason, but she paid no attention to that, she ket her gaze firm. "I'm so sorry Jeremy…" She whispered to the corpse tearfully. "I'm so… so sorry…" The man's body began to disappear from her hands, leaving behind two bloody hands that were hers. Forced to look down at them in horror, the overwhelming sense of guilt had finally claimed her.

She had done this to somebody who she loved...

She had done this to an innocent man...

She had done this to a dozen others...

 _I am a murderer._

...

Bon awoke with a start as she felt her body being pushed back and forth. She jumped forward in surprise, but relaxed slightly when she saw Mangle standing next to her bed. The vixen had a distressed frown, making Bon feel slightly uncomfortable. In a tired and confused voice Bon asked, "What's wrong Mangle?"

"Ye been crying in your sleep. I had gotten up a couple minutes ago when I heard ye wailing, I thought ye be awake by now…"

Bon gave a low, "Oh," before drooping her head downwards.

Mangle bent down on one knee and placed a caring paw on Bon's right hand. "Were ye crying about what had-?"

"Yes…" Bon interrupted solemnly without looking away. It was clear she had a troubling night.

Mangle gave a silent sigh but she didn't move her paw away. "Would you like to talk about it?" the vixen asked without her pirate accent, making Bon turn towards her with tears forming up in her eyes; Mangle never broke out of character unless she wanted to talk to Bon about personal matters.

"Why did w-w-we have to do it?" Bon whimpered softly. "Why didn't we just listen to him?" The blue bunny then broke out into tears again, so she quickly covered her face with both of her hands, knocking away Mangle's own hand at the same time.

Mangle stared quietly towards her before wrapping both of her arms around the distressed rabbit. For a minute, Mangle kept shushing Bon in hopes of calming her, but over time it became harder for her to keep going. The second minute had passed, and now Mangle was beginning to falter in her calm demeanor. By the third minute, she too was in tears and simply hugged Bonbon closely as she wept out loud, "I don't know! I-I don't know why…"

For the next four minutes, they softly wept to themselves until the had been both reduced to sniffles until Bon said something. "I-I saw what we did to him Mangle… I saw his body… His head… Oh god his face… I saw it all inside that mask…" Bon turned slightly towards the vixen's head with a hand hovering over her mouth as if she was about to throw up. "There was so much blood Mangle… S-S-So much blood… and his eyes… they were just dangling from their sockets… His skin was cut up… and his mouth was… I-I can't Mangle, I just can't tell you how horrible it was to see." Bon shook her head as she felt a tear form up in her eye. "And do you know whats the worst part about it?" Bon asked, turning her head completely towards the white fox.

"What is it Bon?" Mangle said in a caring voice as she sat down onto the bed.

"It all had happened in front of children… He came screaming out of the door during one of our shows… The kids were crying at what we've done to him… But they weren't terrified of him, Mangle… They were scared of me… Of what I've done to him... " Bon said in tearful tone. She stared down at one of her own hands in sadness, unable to think about anything else other than her dream. "They were scared of us… They scared at what we've done for so many years... I-I-I can't imagine what we had done to the others."

Bon was quiet after that, but then she heard something that caught her off guard. Mangle was beginning to cry again, which surprised Bon for a second, but that didn't stop her from wrapping arm around the weeping vixen. Once she had wrapped her arm around, Mangle began sobbing more profusely as she cried out in between breathes, "I-I had the-the same dream! The children were-were scared of me too! I-I could see it in their faces, they were afraid of me as well!"

Mangle bursted into more tears, leaving Bon the only one in the room to comfort her. She silently caressed the fox's paw, just like what Mangle did only a couple minutes ago, before realizing Mangle's sobs grew even louder as a result. Then, without warning, Mangle thrusted her entire body into Bon and wept into her fur.

...

Freddy could hear the soft sounds of Mangle's muffled crying somewhere outside of the lounge room, but he didn't want to disturb her. He had done this to her, he had done this to them all.

"Freddy?" a deep voice spoke up from behind him, causing the bear to glance back for a second to see who the speaker was. Fredbear was standing a couple feet away from the lounge's wooden table, where a total of eight plates laid out equally around the edges of the circular surface. The lighter brown bear was giving Freddy a concerned look as he slowly approached the couch he was on.

In a fatigued sigh, Freddy responded, "What can I do for you Fred?"

"We need to talk... About him." Fred said in a dire tone, causing Freddy to shift uncomfortable in his spot before replying back.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes Jeremy. How is he still alive? This... This didn't happen with any of the other night guards, so why did it happen to him?"

Freddy was completely silent. The bear slowly turned his head far enough backwards to let him fully see Fred, who was only three feet away from the couch. Freddy appeared to be in deep thought, trying to dig up an answer, before shaking his head at him. "You know why, Fred. You know exactly how it all works. This isn't-."

"Freddy. That was different. We are talking about Jeremy for a moment here, we are talking about HIM. Why is he the only one that came back when the rest died?"

Freddy face shifted into a confused expression before saying, "To be honest, I have no idea why he came back alive. It shouldn't have worked on him."

"Then why did it?" Fred said aggressively. "The poor guy is confused, and we have no means of explaining it to him."

Freddy then stopped for a moment and asked, "Now hold on a second, I thought you loved him like everyone else?"

Fred gave the other bear a shocked expression before saying, "What? Of course I love him! He's only one of four people who have ever thought of us as family! But my concern is about him coming back to us."

The older bear gave a slight shrug. "I have no idea Fred, I honestly don't know why it worked on him. However I am thankful about it-."

"Thankful," Fred said loudly in a shocked voice. "How could you be thankful? We murdered him Freddy! We mistook him for-!"

"I know Fred!" Freddy interjected. "Believe me, I know. However, just think about it for a moment. This didn't happen to just anyone. It happened to HIM." Freddy said the last word with heavy emphasis. "You read that letter, you know that he was going to die no matter what. He was going to leave us for good Fred, and now he's... one of us."

"You don't understand though, this isn't right! He didn't deserve this!"

"And I never said he did so either! Or... intentionally that is." Freddy retorted back when he remembered what he told the guard minutes before his death. "That's beside the point, what I mean is that none of us would have killed him if we really knew who he was..."

Both bears fell silent for a long moment.

"Do you remember why we accepted him as part to our family," Freddy then said to his lighter brown counterpart.

Fredbear gave a confident nod before replying, "Of course I do, the poor child had been an orphan for nearly all his life. Unlike us, he never had a real family to grow up with. He was trapped inside an orphanage for eighteen years, he got a sub-par education as he grew up, all before being thrusted out into the world with no idea on how to live on his own. Confused and lonely, he then came here to work as the night guard because of what happened with Bon..."

Freddy gave a firm nod before saying, "Remember Fred, he learned what it was like to have a family because of us. And he didn't treat us like just a machine, he treated us as if we were real human beings. He respected us like the Fazbears... They treated us as if we were real people too... That's why we welcomed him into our family. And even after leaving us for five years, fighting off the rest of this cruel world on his own, he chose to come back to us! Before we-," Freddy hesitated for a moment when he said the next two words," -killed him, he came back to us so that he could be with us again. He wanted to be with us again, Fred. In some way, I feel as if part of his wish came true. Though in a way it seems cruel to think of it that way, but it's true. He is one of us!"

Fred stared at the older bear in silence, but slowly his mouth opened up again. "He hates us Freddy. He knows exactly what we did to him. How can we justify ourselves when he knows we killed him in cold blood?"

The older animatronic seemed to have been at a lost at that point, so Fredbear was met with only silence as a response.

...

The sun was high up in the sky at this point in time, but only one animatronic bothered to leave the private section of the pizzeria. The sound of clashing pans and bowls echoed from the kitchen as CC rattled through the different shelves in search of the specific ingredients she needs. "I-I-I gotta make this perfect, I got to make this splendid!" CC whispered to herself continuously as she breezed through several cabinets filled with pizza spices, toppings, and more. "E-Everyone is just hungry! T-Thats it, empty stomachs always makes people grouchy!"

She desperately grabbed a can of tomato sauce and brought it over to the center counter. A giant pizza dish, surrounded by various and fresh ingredients, were laid out across the table top already and as she placed the can down onto the table, she clapped her hands together. "T-There! All the ingredients I need! M-Maybe he'll forgive us if I bake him the best pizza ever! Maybe?" Just when she was about to begin though, a pair of footsteps entered the kitchen, causing her to flash her head backwards to see who it was before widening her eyes in disbelief.

Staring right back at her was Jeremy, who was giving her an expression of fear and fright as soon as he saw her. One one hand he was holding the swinging door open, while in the other he held it up against his stomach. There was a silence between the two before a loud groan was heard coming from Jeremy's stomach. For a split second, the golden animatronic moaned but quickly composed himself and continued staring at CC with the same cautionary eyes. The chick was at a lost of words when she stared at him in eerie muteness. Beginning to feel uncomfortable, Jeremy began to slowly retreat from the kitchen and back into the main hallway, which opened towards an empty security office hallway.

CC quickly stepped closer to Jeremy and said, "W-Wait! Jeremy, please…" Once again, she was at a lost of words as the rabbit stopped his retreat to give another glance towards her before disappearing from the kitchen doorway. A tear formed up in the corner of her eye, but she quickly blinked it away when she abandoned her spot and followed the rabbit out of the kitchen doors.

Jeremy nearly jumped when he saw her burst through the doors, but as soon as he saw her he felt a sense of dread flow through him. Not wanting to risk it, he bolted further down the security hall, ignoring the chicken's desperate pleas as he was doing so. He heard CC's soft feet follow behind him, but that only made him panic even more. He was now going through the hall in a full out sprint as CC cried out, "Wait Jeremy! Please!" His nervous panting blocked out CC's voice though, and all he could hear was the sudden 'thump' of something falling behind him. Choosing to ignore the sound, Jeremy quickened his pace even more.

The stitched rabbit ran straight into the security office in quick pants before realizing there was no exit. Jeremy glanced to both sides in hopes of finding an exit, but there were only two closed off vents in the walls. Unable to find a suitable exit, Jeremy returned his attention to the hall behind him. It was then when he registered the voice of CC again, still out in the hallway behind him. Nervously, he looked backwards to see where the animatronic was, but he was shocked to find CC had collapsed onto the tile flooring. He then he noticed she was crying uncontrollably in the middle of the hallway; her legs sprawled out behind her while her two feathery arms held her chest upright with her head sulking downwards, preventing Jeremy from seeing her teary face. For the briefest of moments, he felt his heartstrings tug inside him as a memory flashed inside his head...

...

 _*Sniffle* *Sniffle* *Sob*_

 _Jeremy was sitting in the security office alone, facing away from the main hallway while having the back of his seat facing that direction. He was too busy sobbing to himself to hear a pair of hesitant footsteps enter the room from the hall._

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

 _"Jeremy?" CC said as her hand knocked on the wall. "A-Are you alright?"_

 _Jeremy immediately wiped his right sleeve over his nose and eyes in order to remove the snot and tears before rotating his swivel chair around to face the concerned looking animatronic. Coughing slightly to mask over his depressed voice, Jeremy responded, "O-h! Uh, hey CC. I was uh- *sniffle* I-I'm fine!"_

 _CC didn't look convinced so she took several more steps into the room. "C'mon Jeremy," she said gently. "It's obvious your not fine." Once she was next to the sitting man, she bent over his chair while giving him a sad frown with her beak. "You can tell me whats wrong, you know that."_

 _Jeremy looked away with embarrassment before stuttering, "I-I know t-that. I-Its just…" His voice trailed of as his head gazed off to the side._

 _CC gently grasped his chin before slowly pulling his gaze towards her face. "What is it?" She asked in a tender voice._

 _Jeremy felt his vision blur up as he took in a deep breath. Shaking his head out of her grasp, he turned away from her face before saying, "I-I found out my girlfriend had been cheating on me earlier today. She had left her phone at my apartment, and I was going to return it to her before noticing a group of text messages she was sending out to her other boyfriend."_

 _"Oh…" CC said as she looked to the side for a moment to think about what to say next. "Is she still with you?"_

 _"No." Jeremy answered back with a bit of bitterness. "I dumped her as soon as I gave her cell phone back. Of course she had the nerve to ask why, but she didn't need me telling her what she did wrong." The man stared solemnly towards the floor before sighing in frustration. "Ugh... I can't do anything right, can I? I can't even stay hooked with a girlfriend without them either dumping me or cheating behind my back!"_

 _CC opened her mouth to say something, but then he turned towards her and said, "Can-Can I just be left alone for now. I need some time to myself so I can think."_

 _The animatronic gave a hesitant response, "Oh-um, of course…"_

 _After saying that, she walked off from the room, leaving Jeremy alone in the security office. She slowly walked back towards the kitchen, thinking up ways to improve Jeremy's mood. Suddenly, once she entered the kitchen, an idea flashed in her head and she quickly got to work on it._

 _Jeremy had been alone for almost a hour, and at that point he was just sitting quietly in sorrow. However, something aromatic filled the air, making his stomach growl slightly as soon as he smelled it. Looking up curiously, he saw CC standing at the entrance with a pizza on top of a typical metal pie dish. She had a small smile as she walked towards the man and set it carefully in front of him on the desk. "You know, your still good at one thing," CC said as she leaned a tad bit closer to him. "Your still good at making me smile." Speechless for a second, Jeremy felt a smile grow on his face as he stood up and reached across the table. Instead of grabbing a slice though, he grabbed hold of CC and before she knew it he had her in a tight hug._

 _"Thank you."_

Jeremy winced at the crying chicken before feeling saddened. She had killed him yes, but a part of him remembered the kindness she had shown years before hand. Unsure what to do, Jeremy felt ashamed of himself. Not wanting to show his face to the animatronics, especially Bonbon and CC, he spotted something up in the ceiling.

 _'Perfect._ ' He thought to himself as he shuffled his body over to get to work on it.

CC was too busy crying to hear the rattling of metal coming from the office. She was pouring out tears as her breathing became erratic and unstable, causing her to breathes to jump and create small moments of choking before allowing her to breath again. This only caused her to cry even louder as she futilely tried controlling herself. "Jeremy! Jeremy, I'm sorry!" She continued to cry as a metallic clank came from the security office, making CC the only animatronic left in the hall.

...

Meanwhile, Bonnie was sitting quietly to himself on the stage as he held his guitar up to his chest. The rabbit gently caressed the sides of as his mind was in deep thoughts. However, he was knocked out of those thoughts when he heard CC's sudden and loud wailing from the security hall. Freezing at first, Bonnie quickly but carefully placed his guitar onto the floor before rushing towards the weeping chicken.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, I'm sorry!" He heard CC wail out as he passed both the spare parts room and kitchen before taking a left turn into the security hall. As soon as he entered, he spotted CC collapsed on the tile flooring, and immediately he ran over to her side.

"CC! Are you alright," Bonnie asked in a worried tone when he thought Jeremy had done something to her. However, she seemed to have ignored him as she drooped her head down against the floor and started beating the tiles repeatedly with her fists, like what a child would do when they are having a tantrum.

"Jeremy! Why Jeremy? Can't you see that I'm sorry! P-Please just come back!" She screamed in desperation, causing Bonnie to come in and grab hold of her. CC was shocked to feel something hold her, and so she paused for a couple seconds to see who it was. As soon as she saw the rabbit ears though, her heart rang because she thought it was Jeremy, but then she noticed the purple fur. In an instant, she felt crushed at the realization, but Bonnie ignored her heartbroken look and lifted her up from the floor.

"CC!" Bonnie yelled at crying chicken to get he attention. "CC!"

However, the chicken didn't seem to respond as her vision slowly faded away. Bonnie noticed this and shook her body to get some response, but it was too late for her. CC's body went limp as she fell unconscious in his arms. Bonnie stared at the exhausted chicken with sorrowful eyes. Then, he stood straight up with the chicken's sleeping body in his arms before taking a long look towards the security office. With his two weary eyes, he then turned his head away and began walking towards the stage room, carrying CC as he walked past the kitchen.

 _'Poor girl…'_ Bonnie thought to himself as he passed by the stage room and continued walking towards the animatronic's private hallway. ' _She doesn't deserve this…'_ Upon entering the hallway, he looked towards the second room to the right where a picture of CC was posted on the door. Sighing, the rabbit carried the animatronic to her room and laid her as gently as he could onto her bed. Doing his best to tuck her in, Bonnie left the room without making a sound. Once he had closed the young chicken's door, Bonnie gazed dolefully towards the floor.' _Oh Jeremy… If only there was a way to make you see how hurt we truly are.'_

...

Chica and Foxy were laying quietly inside Children's Cove, hiding themselves from everyone else as they just sat next to each other. They could hear the different voices of their friends crying in the distance, but they didn't move from their spot. They just cuddled next to each other, not daring to break the solemn quietness of the room. Chica was staring down at the floor in gloominess whereas Foxy just stared at his hook in a mixture of sadness and disgust. The fox despised the hook because it kept reminding him what he had done to Jeremy. Suddenly, he was broken from his concentration when he heard Chica's soft voice speak up.

"Foxy?"

"Aye lass," Foxy replied solemnly.

"D-Do you think we'll ever be the same after this? Do you think we can go back to the good days, where Jeremy was happy to be around us?"

The pirate was quiet, but then he opened his mouth to speak. "I… I can only hope so lass." Foxy didn't know what else to say, because in all honesty he wasn't too sure if Jeremy would ever forgive them for what they had done to him.

"Foxy." Chica said as she turned her head towards the fox.

Foxy turned to face the chicken and noticed she was beginning to tear up again.

"I just want us to be a family again. I-I just want us to be happy again… Ever since he had left, we were never the same… Do you think we'll ever be the same knowing what we did to him?"

Just when she was choking on her own sobs, Foxy acted quickly and cuddled up closer to her and began repeatedly tapping her shoulder while saying, "Shhhh… Shhhh… I promise ye lass, we'll find a way."

 _'Somehow.'_

...

At this point the moon was already beginning to rise up into the sky, and now the animatronics were once again roaming around the relatively quiet building. CC, Foxy, and Chica had all woken up from their naps a few minutes ago, and after CC found both Chica and Foxy both birds thought it was best if they went ahead and started working on making dinner. Foxy left the two chicks to go do their thing, so he left the small cove in hopes of finding his first mate to see how she was fairing. Mangle was sitting at one of the dining hall tables in front of the stage; she was busy listening to Bon's soft music before noticing Foxy walk up behind her.

"Captain?" the vixen said in a hushed whisper to not disturb Bon's concentration. "A-Are ye alright?"

"Funny, I was about to ask ye the same thing." the pirate said back to his counterpart, making her droop slightly in response.

"No... I can't get my mind over it." Mangle said in a disappointed voice.

That was when she felt Foxy rest a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up at him. "C'mon lass, let's head over to the lounge. Maybe we can talk a bit about it without interrupting her." The pirate whispered as he simultaneously nodded his head at Bonbon. With a silent nod, Mangle got up from her seat and walked beside Foxy as the two animatronics left Bon alone to play her music.

Bon had kept her eyes closed the whole time as she played a soft mellow tune, nodding along with it as she pricked each cord delicately. For a while her mind was at peace, as it was transported to a tranquil place where no grief or guilt got to her. However, once the song came to an end, she felt her emotional stress rise up again. Not wanting to dread on her thoughts, she was just about to begin another song when she noticed both Freddy and Fredbear walk by the two foxes. Both of the bears looked a bit tired, but they still managed to appear more determinant than they were in the morning. Curious to their improved mood, Bon placed her guitar down and hopped down from the stage. Fred noticed the blue rabbit was approaching them, so he gave her a small wave.

"Hey there Bon, are you feeling any better," he asked as if he was surprised to see her.

Bon shook her head slowly and added, "No... Not really..."

The bear gave an understanding nod, "I understand. But hey, have you by chance seen Jeremy anywhere? Freddy and I were hoping of a word with him."

Bonbon shook her head and replied, "No. I haven't seen him at all today."

"Hmm. Alright then, would you mind in helping Freddy and I look for him?"

Though she wasn't sure why, she nodded her head and said, "Oh um yeah sure thing Fred. If I remember correctly, I think CC said something about last seeing him in the security office."

Freddy walked up behind Fred and said, "Oh then why don't you go over and check on the office Bon? Fred and I will need to talk with the rest of the gang about a couple things."

Hesitant at first, Bon nodded her head to the bear's request. Fred's smile widened as he said, "Splendid. See if you can talk some sense into him. If you can't though, don't worry about it too much then."

Giving one last nod, Bon began walking down the main hall while both Fred and Freddy watched her go. "Do you think she'll get through to him?" Fred asked quietly.

Freddy gave an affirmative nod and said," She was the closest to him out of all of us; I have faith in her. Besides, you know how she feels about him. I think it'll be best if she reaching out to him again."

"Alright then," Fred said as he changed the topic,"-I'll go round up Foxy and Mangle. Are you getting the rest?"

Freddy said," Yeah." Then, he sniffed the air and smiled a bit. " By the smell of it, I'd say dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Want to have everyone together at the table?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Alright, let us get to work then."

...

As Bon passed by the kitchen, her stomach growled when she smelled something enticing. 'Oh gosh, those three must really be working at it to make something good,' She thought to herself as she took a left turn and walked down he security hall. Before she entered the main office though, she made sure to check the four extra party rooms nearby just in case Jeremy was in any of them. Unable to find him any of the four rooms, she continued her original route and entered the office. The room was completely empty, there was no signs of Jeremy anywhere.

Puzzled, she took several more steps before feeling a light breeze right above her head. Looking up, she spotted the metallic ladder halfway between the ceiling and the ground. _'Did he go up onto the rooftop?'_ Bon thought to herself.

Getting up on her tippy toes, she managed to grab the ladder and yank it downwards. A metallic click signified the safety latch had come undone, and the bottom of the ladder fell towards the ground in a rush of metal. However, Bon kept her grip firm and slowed the speed down enough in order for it to gently land onto the floor. She then shook the ladder again before hearing the safety latch click, signaling that the ladder tis now safe and secure. Without anymore delays, she climbed up the ladder.

Bonbon poked her head up through the roof, looking around in hopes of finding Jeremy. To her relief, she found him sitting a couple feet away while staring up into the night sky. Carefully, she climbed off the ladder and placed her feet firmly on the rooftop. Turning her attention back towards Jeremy, she saw that he never acknowledged her entrance. Slowly she began approaching the golden animatronic from behind. "Jeremy, are you ok?" Bon said as gently as she could while the rabbit still stared upwards. The animatronic gave no response, he just kept his gaze up towards the night sky. Bon followed his stare and saw several stars up in the night sky along with a crescent moon. Though the town they lived had their street lights on, it was still dim enough for the two to see a couple twinkling stars.

"Do you know what I wanted to do when I grew up," Jeremy suddenly said, catching the blue bunny off guard. She peered down at him, this time he was glimpsing over his shoulder with his animatronic face. He didn't have a vicious sneer or a doleful frown; he had a blank expression.

Bon shook her head in response to his question and added, "N-No I don't. You never told any of us what you wanted to be."

Jeremy twisted his head away from her and gazed back up into the stars. " I wanted to be an astronaut. I wanted to explore the vast emptiness of space, to explore the never-ending horizons of our universe just so I could be remembered." Bon drew closer to the former man, but he didn't show any signs of resistance. He continued staring up into the stars. Once she was standing next to him, she sat cross-legged next to him. Jeremy then opened his mouth once more. " Ever since I was a kid at the orphanage, I was always captivated by the night sky. Whenever I got a chance to, I would stay up just so I could see the twinkling stars. They are just so… breathtaking," Jeremy said softly before turning to face Bonbon completely.

Bon was staring back at him with a pitying expression. "What ever happened to your dream?" She asked sincerely.

Jeremy looked away from the blue animatronic and closed his eyes to hide a tear being shed. "I never got a proper education because I was an orphan. I couldn't afford anything, and my foster parents only enrolled me in public schools. Not only that, but I wasn't exactly the smartest kid in the class. This was the case all the way up through high school. By the time I turned eighteen, they kicked me out, forcing me to live on my own while getting a job." He opened his eyes again and looked back towards Bon as a tear came flowing down his face.

"Thats why I started working here, so I could support myself, but you already knew that." Then, Jeremy's face became downcast as he gazed at his left hand. "I thought if I worked hard enough, I could eventually fund my own college so I could accomplish my dream. I thought that if I put enough effort into it, I could finally live the way I wanted. But... That was when I met you all. You were the closest thing to a family I had, and any thoughts of being an astronaut were dashed because I wanted to spend my time with you all. You all taught me what it felt to be loved, how it felt to have people there to talk with you, how it felt to be cared for…" Jeremy's voice trailed off.

"Jeremy…" Bon said as she moved her hand onto his right shoulder, "We still care for you."

"Then why, Bon? Why did you do it? Why... did you betray me?" he said as he gazed back towards her with a doleful expression.

Bon sighed solemnly. "W-We killed… because we didn't want to replace you. Never before has anybody else treated us the same like you have since Mr. Fazbear left. W-We thought that if another guard came along and became close to us, we would forget about you…" She paused as she took in a breath. "So everyone agreed to murder the guards so that we can preserve your memory, everyone but me…" She gasped softly. "At first, I avoided the murders as best as I could, but as the years went by I became more hopeless in your return. So… I started doing it too… The others had made it into a sport, I just grew to being comfortable with it." The bunny then lowered her face towards the ground as she felt a tear form up in her eye. " And we never felt regret of our actions until you came back… When you became our next victim… Oh god, Jeremy. I'm so sorry." She looked back towards him with a couple more tears shedding in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for what we did. What we've made you become."

Jeremy stared blankly into Bonbon's eyes, before looking away from her. "You have no idea how much I wanted to return to you just so I could be with you again. I really-really want to trust you guys again. I-I-I really want to forget all of this had ever happened, that I-I could go back and live in the days where we were happy together, but I can't. I-I can still feel my body being tortured. I can still remember pleading for you all to stop, but none of you did. I'm too scared to be with you all again because I-I don't know if you'll kill me for what I am..." He bit back a choking sob as he tried hiding his face away from Bonbon. However, she didn't look away from him.

With her own tears shedding in her eyes, she stood up and bent downwards at the sniveling animatronic. "I-I would never hurt you. I wasn't inside when they stuffed you into that body. I was outside, reading the letter you had written us. By the time I learned the truth, it was too late for me to save you." There was then a long pause as Bon tried thinking of what to say. Suddenly, she knew what she need to do.

Gently, she rested her hand over his left cheek and mildly pushed his head towards her. Now face to face with Jeremy, she leaned forward a bit more and softly kissed his forehead. "Please remember this Jeremy. I understand if you can never forgive us for what we did, but I want you to know one thing. We still love you, Jeremy. Right now, if you were to go up to anyone, they would say how much they regret doing what we did and how much they still love you. Please Jeremy, even if you never want to see us again, promise me that you'll remember how much we care for you."

With that being said, she walked away from him. Once she reached the roof ladder, she gave one last sorrowful look before heading down...

* * *

Sadly this concludes this chapter. If you liked how it went though, please leave a review and as always I hoped you've enjoyed.


	4. Uncertainty

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 4

~ Uncertainty ~

Freddy and the gang were sitting around their lounge's diner table in an awkward silence as they waited for their last member to return, hopefully with another member. Both Freddy and Fred twirled their thumbs with patient expressions while everyone else appeared more gloomily; Foxy stared down at his plate motionless, Mangle was giving her captain a saddened expression, both Bonnie and Chica looked dazed as they thought quietly to themselves, and CC kept an eager watch towards the lounge's entrance.

However, the room's quietness was broken when they heard their private hallway's doors creak open and the soft pattering of footsteps approaching the room. Both bears shifted their gazes towards the doorway, as did everyone else except Foxy, when they saw Bon's light blue fur appear in view. CC nearly jumped in eagerness when she saw Bonbon, but her hopeful expression dropped when she saw the animatronic's disheartened face. At this point, Foxy finally turned away from his plate and too stared at Bon. Bon looked at all of her companions' expressions and sighed before shaking her head solemnly.

"I… He... He won't be joining us." She sighed in defeat as her head slumped downwards to the floor.

Mangle got up from her chair and quickly rushed over to the somber bunny. Wrapping one arm around Bon's neck, Mangle patted her shoulder softly assuringly. "You did your best Bon, it's not your fault," Mangle said in a soothing tone, but Bon didn't lift her gaze up.

Sensing her depressed attitude, Freddy spoke up in his usual deep voice, "Chin up dear. All that matters is that we tried, we'll just have to give him a bit more time." Bon lifted her head up, but she kept her frown; nonetheless Freddy gave her a warm smile before motioning her to the seat right across from Bonnie. "Why don't you sit down, perhaps some food will lighten the mood," Freddy said invitingly.

Bon just nodded in reply and walked towards the open chair, Mangle remained by her side as she got into the empty seat. Giving Bonbon one last reassuring pat, the vixen got into her own seat. With everyone present, Freddy gave both Bonnie and Chica a nod. "Let's begin. Shall we," The bear asked.

Chica gave a silent nod, however Bonnie kept his gaze on Bon, who was staring at her own plate just like what Foxy was doing before hand. Chica decided to ignore the purple rabbit and began passing out the pre-cut pizza slices to everyone's held out plate. Foxy eyed the depressed rabbit before returning his gaze to Chica, who had placed his slice onto his plate. "Thanks lass," Foxy said audibly, but as soon as Chica turned away to deliver another slice, he returned his sight on Bon.

Once everyone had gotten a slice, Fredbear stood up at his end of the table before coughing for everyone's attention. Everyone, except Bon, looked over to the bear, who in turn began to speak. "Before we begin eating, I would like to remind everyone that tomorrow we will be running on our usual work schedule." Neither Bon or Freddy gave an answer, however the rest of the gang gave shocked expressions.

"What do ye' mean we'll be working," Mangle said in disbelief. "We only had one day off?"

Bonnie too spoke up, "What the hell is management thinking? We are in no condition to-!"

"Enough!" Fred said loudly, successfully silencing Bonnie. "Enough. Yes, I am very well aware of everyone's emotional stress at the moment, but I need to remind you that we still live in a pizzeria. Whether we like it or not, management wants to open up tomorrow since we took today off." Bonnie was about to give an argument, but Fred held his palm up for silence.

"May I remind you that nobody else, except us, know what happened last night. We can't seem suspicious, or else we may possibly be closed down… for good." Everyone was completely silent when the bear said that. "If the circumstances were different, we may have gotten away, but Jeremy is alive. Unlike the rest, he still has a beating heart, so management is going to see him as a liability." At this point Bon, who was staring down at her plate, looked up in shock as soon as she heard the bear's words.

"Why would you say that about him," Bonbon said in a hurt and betrayed voice. "Why would-?"

"Bon, please listen to him," Freddy said abruptly.

Fredbear gave a nod in reply before saying, "I understand that you are all hurt, especially you Bon, but you mustn't let your emotions control you. What we did to him was wrong, yes we know that. However, if you truly care for him, then you need to listen to me. We have to-," Fred emphasized, "-keep him a secret for the time being. At the moment management doesn't know about his existence, yet they do know about the animatronic body that he inhabits. For all they know, it's still lifeless inside the spare parts room. If they ever find out about him, we are sure the consequences would be astronomical. That is why both Freddy and I made sure all evidence of the incident had been wiped clean. The blood, the camera footage, and even the letter have been taken care of."

Freddy then stood up from his seat and continued, "Another thing we need to address is our attitude. We cannot appear saddened or distressed, or else the humans will notice it. We have to appear happy tomorrow, the day after, and so on until Fred and I can think of a better way for Jeremy. That is why we had Bon try and confront him; we need to talk to him. Not just for his sake, but for our own as well."

When the bear had most this statement, the animatronics looked over at one another with worried expressions. Then, out of the blue, CC asked in a near-tearful voice, "What about the other guards?"

The question seemed to have come out of nowhere, and visibly everyone was shocked by it. Fredbear was giving her a shocked expression because he never thought she, out of all of them, would ask about the _others_ ; especially since she was always the most jittery and excited about participating in their wicked acts. A darkening shadow flew across Freddy's face though, causing the young animatronic to look terrified.

"There is nothing we can do about them," the bear said in a more serious tone. "They are dead. End of discussion."

At first his intimidation worked on the youngest member, but she shook her head as if defying his words. "No, its not the 'end of discussion' Freddy!" She yelled back hesitantly. "I-I've been thinking… on what Jeremy said yesterday… Did we really do the right thing? Was murdering all those guards truly-?"

"Enough," Freddy shouted as he slammed his fist down on top of the table, causing everything to shake momentarily and silencing CC completely. The bear was visibly angered by the question, so CC quickly shut her mouth and shifted her gaze away from the animatronic. Chica, Mangle, and Bonnie gave the young chicken a worried expression whereas both Foxy and Bon stared in silence at Freddy's abrupt outburst.

Freddy took in several deep breaths before relaxing his shoulders. After sitting back down in his chair, he silently took a pizza slice and signaled for everyone else to do the same. Slowly all of the animatronics grabbed a slice in compliance. Once they all had a piece, Freddy said in a slow and stern tone, "I will hear nothing more about this discussion. Tomorrow I want you all at your best behavior. As for Jeremy, I will deal with him myself." With that being said, the bear picked up his piece and took a bite out of it, quickly followed by the rest of the animatronics.

Foxy was just about to take a bite in his slice when his ears suddenly twitched towards the doorway for a second. Sitting completely still, Foxy listened carefully while the rest of the animatronics paid no attention to him. After several seconds he placed his slice back onto his plate before standing up from his seat. Freddy looked over to see the pirate standing up, so he cleared his mouth before saying, "Where are you going Foxy?"

The fox turned his head towards the brown bear and replied back in his pirate accent, "l just be going elsewhere to eat." Upon saying that, Foxy took up his plate and was walking away when he heard Freddy raise his voice.

"We are eating together as a family-," Freddy said that last word heavily before continuing,"-now sit back down."

The fox gave the bear a glare before replying back sternly, "Not. Now." Without another word, the red fox left the room defiantly. Freddy was about to follow, but after a second he just sighed in frustration and resumed eating, along with the rest of the animatronics.

…

Jeremy had been listening to the whole conversation right up until they started eating. After eavesdropping their argument, Jeremy felt a chill run through his entire body when he heard Freddy mentioning him. Not wanting to get caught, the former man shuffled away from the doorway and hurriedly walked out of the hallway and out into the public dining room. Taking one look behind him, he walked towards the stage room before sitting down into a nearby chair. At that point the golden animatronic buried his head onto the table before attempting to cry. As much as he wanted too though, he couldn't; he had cried so much that his eyes wouldn't allow him to do it at the moment, so instead he just kept his head down. He felt completely and utterly dead inside. Not only is he stuck in this body, but now he is possibly at risk because of it. Lifting his head up, Jeremy stared gazed solemnly at his own hand while his thoughts went wild inside.

 _What can I do now?_

 _Why am I still alive?_

 _Will I be alive once I'm discovered?_

 _Why did this have to happen to me?_

 _Why did all of this happen to me…_

As he was thinking, he felt a hand gentle place itself down on his left shoulder, causing him to jump in both fright and shock! Rapidly shifting his body towards the unexpected figure, Jeremy's eyes went wide in horror when he saw Foxy standing behind him. The fox was giving him a concerned look, but Jeremy paid no mind to that when all of his attention was turned towards one distinct object, one sharp metallic object…

Foxy's hook…

Immediately he felt a wave of stress and anxiety come over him as he stared at the hook in fear. The pirate noticed this though, so he slowly drew his right arm behind his back, effectively hiding the hook with his body. Jeremy was forced to look back towards the fox's head, still feeling uneasy around the fox. The red animatronic gave a sigh before sitting down in the chair next to him and set the plate down in front of himself. For a moment, the fox looked away from the rabbit's gaze, leaving the two in a moment of awkward yet tense silence. Foxy finally turned his head towards Jeremy.

"I assumed ye heard us talking," Foxy said with his deep accent.

Jeremy didn't give any initial response. He just stared at the animatronic for a bit before giving a single, slow nod. "Yeah… I-I heard you all," Jeremy said nervously, his voice faltering due to his anxiety.

Foxy awkwardly looked away again, trying to think on what else he could say to ease the 'man'. Unable to think up of anything, Foxy looked down at his own pizza plate before handing it over to Jeremy. "Here lad, ye can have it. Ye must be hungry." He said with a hint of concern in the back of his voice.

Jeremy stared at the plate for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should take it, but then his stomach gave a loud groan. Unable to hide his obvious hunger, he cautiously took the plate out of the fox's hand. His stomach gave out another loud growl, causing Jeremy to cringe slightly before taking the slice in his other hand. Without a second thought, he took a large bite of the slice before setting the rest of it down while chewing.

Foxy watched silently as the golden animatronic devoured the slice. Once Jeremy was done, he relaxed backwards into his chair and closed both of eyes when taking in several deep breaths. Foxy managed to form a small smile when he saw him ease up. However, the brief moment of tranquility was interrupted when a distant alarm started ringing off in the distance, signaling it was midnight. Immediately Jeremy opened his eyes towards the sound, and Foxy could see his eyes droop sorrowfully when he listened to the sound. Once the alarm came to an end, Foxy could see Jeremy giving him a pained look, an expression that clearly conveyed the unspoken question.

 _Why?_

Foxy looked away from animatronic's gaze and stared out into the pizzeria's dark parking lot just outside the windows. "Lad…" Foxy said softly, "We didn't think that… ye… would ever return." The pirate continued to gaze outwards into the parking lot, just like what he had done many years ago. He appeared dazed for a moment as he went through countless memories of him staring hopefully towards the outside world. "I… I waited of ye return lad."

Jeremy flinched at the comment, but the fox kept staring outwards into the empty lot.

"For several nights each year… I would just stand right at the entrance… Looking out into the world… Just so I could see you drive up to resume your job." Foxy then lowered his head downwards before saying, "After the second year… We… We…" His head began to shiver slightly as he remembered the blood curdling screams from their previous victims. "We thought that if there was a night guard taking ye place, then ye would have never bothered returning."

"W-What," Jeremy said in a brief moment of disbelief.

Foxy turned towards the golden animatronic, but he kept his eyes adverted as he said, "We didn't want anyone replacing ye. Not after what you've done for us." He lifted his head towards Jeremy, revealing a small tear drop slowly falling from his left eye. "Other than two others, ye were the only one that ever thought of us as more than animatronics." The former man stared at the pirate in a frozen silence as the fox continued. "For about twenty five years now, we have seen children come and go… What were once small, innocent children that loved us had slowly grown up into loathing us. There were a couple of them, even when they were teenagers, that still kept a special love towards us, but they would grow up, like the rest, to find us too childish or creepy to enjoy."

The fox gave a depressing sigh as he then said, "The lasses, especially Bonbon, slowly grew more depressed whenever they see one of their old favorites grow up before stop coming to the pizzeria." After saying that, Foxy stood up from his seat and walked slowly towards a large wall, where over a hundred or so pictures frames were being hung up.

Jeremy seemed to have forgotten his own emotions and decided to follow the saddened fox towards the picture wall. Foxy stopped in front of a couple frames before gently picking one up off the wall and holding in front of himself. Jeremy, on the other hand, was too busy looking at all of the pictures to notice the pirate had been staring at the one picture frame in his hand. Instead, the golden rabbit was busy looking at all of the different children in each picture frame. Jeremy could see a couple children reappear in another photo or two, but he noticed how they noticeably grew older in each frame. Then, Jeremy realized how depressing it must have been to never see the same face for more than a couple years.

Meanwhile, the fox stared solemnly down at the picture as he recognized the toothy grins each of the children had in he small frame. A couple of the boys were giving goofy grins while some of the girls had several bright smiles beaming across their faces as the animatronics were seen kneeling down behind the kids. " Melissa… Adam… Christopher… Angelina… Alexis…"

Jeremy looked away from the wall and turned towards Foxy as the pirate continued saying the children's' names in the picture.

"David… Alex… Brianna… Abigail… Michael…" Foxy felt Jeremy's eyes staring at him from behind so he twisted his body enough for the rabbit to see the picture frame in his hand. "It was Michael's seventh birthday party, and I still remember it as if it was yesterday."

A small smile appeared on the pirate's face as he said, "For some reason, both Michael and Abigail fancied Mangle the most out of all of us, and the two argued for several minutes as too who should be the lass's mate. Mangle thought it was cute to see the two argue over her before intervening and saying she would make them both her first mates… After that birthday, we got to see the two again a couple times for the next year before their parents stopped coming here. We never got to see either of them again… They had grown to be Mangle's favorites, and she would always tease the two that they would make a good couple, too which the two always replied with the expected childish response in saying the other was too girly or too boyish." The pirate then grew silent as his grin disappeared.

Jeremy could sense Foxy's saddening demeanor, but he didn't know what to say. The former man kept silent as the red pirate turned back around and gently placed the picture back up against the wall. Foxy then took a step backwards and gazed somberly at the rest of the photos, thinking back to all of the fond memories he had at each party. Finally, he broke the silence.

"When Mr. Fazbear first made this building, he built each of us uniquely. Not only did he give us life, but he also gave us love… Love that only a father could have towards his own children," Foxy said slowly as he gazed down at his own hook.

"As his business grew, so did his cheery demeanor. He always kept a smile on his face and would often times interact with both children and adults as we did our usual performances. After a couples years, he managed to save enough money to build us our own private section whenever we closed. He gave us all our own rooms, which all had their own bathrooms inside them, and even our own lounge to relax in when we weren't open. That old man dedicated most of his life towards us, and he would also put our needs first before his own… That is until there was a change in management," Foxy said lowly. "His pizzeria got bought out by a bigger company, and when they bought out this place they fired the old man and his employees without a second thought. They hired new workers and a different manager, all of whom never considered us as actual people."

Foxy then looked up towards Jeremy with a sincere look. In a low voice he said, "For the first time in out lives, we were scared. We were neglected and ignored by the new manager. However, that never stopped Mr. Fazbear from visiting us. He would by come by every weekend to see us once more, and he did so for an entire year. For whatever reason though, Frank did not like seeing the old man return, so he filed a restraining order against Mr. Fazbear and succeeded. That night, after learning what had happened, Bonbon had a mental breakdown." Foxy's voice trailed off as the distant memory of her wailing came back to his mind.

"The poor lass lost it. She tore the place apart in frustration, starting with the arcade machines. Her abrupt meltdown caught all of us by surprise, especially since she always the one with a smile. When she finally settled down, most of the furniture was destroyed. Subsequently, we had to forcefully stop her…" Foxy shook his head from the memory and focused back onto Jeremy, who was listening quietly. "Of course, management wasn't too happy to find most of 'their' property destroyed, so they started the night guard shift to make sure we wouldn't repeat the same thing again. This was how you came to us." There was a momentary silence from the fox as he stared off distantly, which made Jeremy grow uncomfortable. Eventually, the pirate continued, "You were the only other person who had treated us with respect and care."

As soon as Foxy said that, Jeremy felt something inside his mind ping in sudden remembrance. For that brief moment, he didn't remember the vile, evil thing that had killed him the night previously, but the old pirate captain that he once knew...

Just then, a new voice coughed right behind them; Foxy glimpsed over while Jeremy jumped in complete fright as he turned around to face not only Freddy himself, but the rest of the animatronics as well. Apparently, Jeremy was so entranced by the fox's tale that he had failed to hear the rest of the animatronics standing across on the other side of the room. His once relaxed self quickly grew uneasy as thoughts of the previous night haunted his mind. Jeremy was beginning to feel sweat form up on 'his' forehead when he felt all of the animatronics' eyes gazing straight at him in the eerie silence.

After what felt like an eternity of foreboding silence to Jeremy, Freddy finally said, "Sorry to scare you so suddenly, I assumed that since Foxy noticed us listening in earlier that you probably did too." the golden rabbit gave no response to the bear, so Freddy gave a sigh before speaking in a serious tone, "Can we talk for a minute Jeremy?"

The former guard only blinked at the bear's request, making the rest of the animatronics feel a bit uneasy as they felt a bit of tension grow inside the golden animatronic. Freddy, on the other hand, gave a sincere look that betrayed none of his thoughts. Finally, Jeremy gave a hesitant nod and said in reply, "Sure… We can talk."

Freddy nodded in approval before turning back towards the rest of the gang, except Foxy, and looked at them for a moment. "Son," Freddy said in his southern accent, "Before we go any further, we needed to say how sorry we are for what we did to you. We were too stupid and naive to listen to you, and sadly you paid the price for it." Freddy bowed silently towards Jeremy, as did the rest of the animatronics. Jeremy gazed at each of them for a moment before turning back towards Foxy, who was standing right beside him, and saw the pirate give him an confirming nod. Knowing what to expect, Jeremy turned back towards Freddy and the gang, who all stood upright once more, and waited for the bear to speak. After a couple seconds of silence, Freddy then said direly, "As much as I'd hate to ask this on you, especially after all you've been through, but we are going to need you to do us a favor."

Once the bear had said that, Jeremy gave out a loud, audible sigh that caused all eyes to turn straight towards him. Deep inside his mind, he was contemplating on whether or not he should even bother listening to them; after all they did do this to him.

"Why the hell should I care about them," Jeremy thought to himself bitterly, though still maintaining a blank face. _"_ They did this to me! They killed me, stuffed me into this suit, and now they expect me to forgive them like that? As if nothing had happened?"

At this point, he felt his anger growing inside as he grew more irritated just thinking about it. "They said they love me; they said they were sorry; they asked for forgiveness; but how am I suppose to know they are telling the truth? They murdered me," Jeremy practically screamed inside his own mind as his eyes began to water up.

The animatronics noticed his muscles beginning to tense up and some of the girls were bracing themselves for another outburst. Foxy looked over towards Bonnie and Fredbear with a concerned expression. Then, right when they saw Jeremy clench his fists, they all looked away as their own muscles tense up.

"I'll go."

The animatronics quickly returned their gazes back at the golden rabbit, but he was already walking away from them. Not bothering to bat an eye to any of them, Jeremy kept his face well hidden from the rest of the gang. However just as he was about to leave the room, a loud and audible sniffle was heard coming from him. Before any of the animatronics could react, he fled into the dark hallway. Bonbon and the gang could only watch and listen as the sound of a door opening could be heard before a sudden and a loud slam echoed.

The gang stood silently in the room, staring down into the dark abyss, and listened to the soft sniffles of their beloved member suffering on his own. After standing around for a minute or two, they started retreating into their own rooms till two remained. Bonnie and Bon both gazed down the hall for several more minutes. Then, the purple animatronic sighed in defeat and too retreated into his own room. Bon listened to the soft weeping from the dining room, unsure on whether or not she should confront him. She turned around in order to walk, but after listening for another couple seconds she wiped away her tears and gazed back towards the hall.

…

The former man was sitting upright against the wall as the occasional sniff escaped from him. Sitting next to the very table that he was murdered on top of, which had been cleaned up of all blood just earlier, Jeremy had his head slouched downwards as he let his mind run free inside. His thoughts were arguing amongst themselves as to why he had listened to the animatronics pleas. His thoughts kept bringing up that after what they've done, he should never have bothered to consider their request, yet in the end he still did.

But why? Why, after being broken, killed, and stuffed, did he decide to listen to them, any of them? Much to his own surprise, he wasn't sure either. It was just something inside of him that asked him to do it; it was as if some long lost part of himself had been brought back in order to beg him to listen. It was as if… Some part of him wanted to… Wanted to…

*Knock Knock Knock*

Jeremy's head snapped upright towards the knocking as the rest of his body jolted awake in surprise. A second or two later, another pair of knocks was heard. The golden animatronic stared at the doorway in an uneasy silence. Another couple seconds passed, but he didn't hear anyone walking away from the door. Then, to his own horror, the door knob began to twist open from the other side, and the frightened animatronic was quick to react by shielding his face away from the doorway. Unable to see who had entered, Jeremy began to feel increasingly nervous as his mind began flashing the horrific memories of the previous night as soon as he heard the footsteps walk pass the table. Jeremy's breath grew even more erratic as the footsteps drew closer towards him, causing his mental and emotional states to freak out in the inside. Horrific images and thoughts were popping up in his head as his terrified mind forced him to remember all that had happened to him the previous night in vivid details.

...

 _"Oh god, oh god! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to me?" Jeremy cried out in agony as the four animatronics slammed his body down against the cold table surface, causing his newly broken bones to flare out in pain. However, his cries landed on deaf ears as the four animatronics maintained their menacing grins. They stared at him as he croaked up both sobs and blood. The dying man tried lifting up one of his arms or legs, but all he could feel was the excruciating pain of broken limbs. His cries suddenly became a loud and intensified scream as he couldn't handle the pain._

 _As he was struggling on top of the table, the former guard had failed to realize several of the animatronics were pulling a large animatronic suit next to him on the ground. It took Jeremy a couple seconds to look over and see what was going on, and immediately his eyes dilated in both horror and fear. "Oh god please, listen to me!" Jeremy quickly looked over to his right and saw Chica and cried out to her, "Chica please, don't you remember me? You taught me how to cook on my own! You showed me the proper way of making a double-crusted pizza! D-Don't you remember Chica?"_

 _The animatronic chicken gave no response to the man, so he quickly flashed his gaze towards Mangle, who was standing by his left, and cried out, "Mangle, you recognize me don't ya? H-How could you forget all the times we spent roleplaying as pirates, along with Foxy, in order to rehearse acts for your next show? Don't you remember your own first mate wh-when you needed somebody to help you with your own gigs?" The white vixen blinked at him for a second, thinking back on what he had just said. Right when he thought he had gotten through to her, Mangle turned away from him, exposing the back of her head towards him._

 _Both Freddy and Fredbear had finished dragging the large animatronic bunny suit next to Jeremy's table. Though albeit it was a little dark for him, the guard was able to get a couple glimpses of the body's appearance and immediately he began to freak out. It one last attempt to get through to them, Jeremy lunged his body upright, ignoring the pain-filled cries aching from his body as he did so, and grabbed onto Bonnie at the end of the table in a desperate manner._

 _"Please Bonnie, don't you recognize me? You and Bonbon played music for me whenever I felt down! You always joked around in hopes of making me feel better!" The guard held on tightly to the purple animatronic, revealing his two teary blue eyes. "Did any of that even mean anything to you? Please Bonnie, remember me!"_

 _Suddenly, the guard felt several pairs of strong hands grab him from behind, causing him to scream even louder than before as both bears yanked him off Bonnie's chest. "No! No! Freddy! Fred! Please, don't do this!"_

 _Neither animatronic listened to his cries, and instead both simply looked at each other before nodding in synchronization. Jeremy gazed back down on the floor to see the animatronic suit once more. He noticed that the mask, with the endoskeleton head inside it, had been removed and other bits and pieces were cut open, revealing a cold metallic endoskeleton right inside. Jeremy's eyes went wide in sheer horror as he shook his body._

 _"Any last words, son?" Freddy then said in a darker tone as he stared directly at the terrified guard._

 _"I just wanted to be with you again," Jeremy said in betrayed tone. That comment didn't seem to faze the bear, who then started forcing the guard down towards the suit. "No no no no no!"_

 _The man cried out in desperation before feeling his body suddenly plunging down towards the suit. The man screamed in pain as metal cut into his skin and stopped him, only to feel the two bears hove him even harder against the metal skeleton. Jeremy's screams began to falter though when he felt his own blood beginning to seep through the body. The poor man watched his own blood pooling out of him and down on to the floor._

 _With his body now shoved completely inside, metal and bones hitting against each other, he felt his body get lifted up from the floor and back down on top of the table. Jeremy laid completely atop the table, unable to move or feel any parts of his shredded up body, only to see the golden animatronic mask be lifted up towards his head. With tears streaming down from both eyes, Jeremy clenched his eyes shut as he then felt the endoskeletal head strike down on top his head, causing him to scream out one last time before suddenly seeing darkness…_

...

Jeremy's animatronic body was shivering profusely as he felt himself return back to reality. He could feel sweat forming at the top of his furry forehead, as well as new tears forming in his eyes, but he made no move to wipe either two away. Instead, he kept himself shielded from whoever it was that entered. A couple seconds had passed, and nothing had happened. Jeremy's curiosity grew, so he slowly peaked open one of his eyes to see who it was.

After pulling away one of his hands, the golden rabbit glimpsed up towards the teary-eyed figure that was Bonbon. She stared down at the tearful rabbit, feeling guilty for what she and her family has done to the poor man. Slowly, Jeremy began to lower his arms after realizing who it was, but he still had the same traumatic expression of fear as he stared back at the bunny. The two animatronics said nothing to each other, for their expressions were enough to convey what the felt.

Eventually, Bonbon approached Jeremy cautiously as her eyes stared regretfully at the animatronic. She then fell on her knees, catching the rabbit completely off-guard, before wrapping both of her arms around him.

Jeremy twitched at the sudden embrace from the bunny, and he was on the verge of shouting when he felt her touch. So many memories came flooding through his mind, and the horrific details of the previous night nearly broke him. However, like a small ray of hope, he started to remember all of the good times he had with Bon. He remembered how her angelic voice soothed his mind whenever she sang. He remembered how welcoming she was whenever he came in to work. He even remembered the times where he found the bunny in tears, and he would take that moment sit down beside her and comfort her as she calmed down. All the different memories caused Jeremy to choke back on his sobs before succumbing to his grief.

The golden animatronic wrapped his arms around Bon and said with teary eyes, "Please, don't leave me."

* * *

Sadly, that does mark the end of this chapter, but don't worry there will be more! I will be gone for two weeks because I am going to Europe for vacation and won't have access to any computer for the entirety of the trip.

Good news for you though, that hasn't stopped me from bringing several pens and a notepad to start brainstorming the next chapter whenever I have time to spare on my trip.

Anyways, I thank you all for reading and as always wish you luck.


	5. Mending Two Broken Hearts

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 5

~Mending Two Broken Hearts~

It was seven o'clock in the morning, and Bonnie was sitting quietly in the lounge room while watching some television. He flipped through a couple channels until he heard several footsteps enter the room. Bonnie glanced over his shoulder and saw both Mangle and CC walk in while talking to each other.

"Morning girls, did you have an easier night?" Bonnie asked curiously before muting the TV.

"Oh hey Bonnie," CC replied casually, "Mangle and I were just talking about our plans for the day. From what we were told, we have a kid's birthday party today."

Bonnie's ears perked in interest.

"Oh really? I didn't hear that."

"Yeah, apparently the lad's party was meant to be yesterday but we were closed for... You know." Mangle said awkwardly as she tried looking away in guilt.

Bonnie just nodded before saying, "Yeah. Well anyways what's the kid's name? I think we ought to make up for cancelling yesterday with something special."

Both of the girls nodded in approval before Foxy walked into the room.

"Morning ya'll! What it be yer chattering about?" The fox said as he walked over towards the nearby coffee machine.

As Foxy was pouring himself a cup, Mangle replied back in her pirate accent, "Morning captain. We were talking about the birthday boy whose party was suppose to be yesterday."

"Is that so?" Foxy said intrigued, though he was trying his best not to think about yesterday's events. "What's the wee lad's name?"

"Freddy said the kid's name is Scott." CC said as she moved over to get her own cup of coffee. "That's all I know though. From what I've been told by Freddy, management was up his rear because the kid's parents complained about the pizzeria's sudden close."

Taking a sip from his coffee, Foxy added on, "Well what did ye expect? Nobody except us know the real reason why the place closed."

"Yeah..." Mangle said quietly as she sulked her head.

Noticing his first mate's discomfort, Foxy put his coffee cup down before walking over and bringing Mangle into his arms.

"Don't worry about 'im lass. Just focus on the day's work, then we'll worry about Jeremy."

"I'll-I'll try..." Mangle whispered somberly.

As the two were hugging, Fredbear and Chica both entered the room carrying plates of pancakes. Freddy then too entered the room carrying the plates, silverware, and other essential items to eat pancakes with like syrup.

"Morning everyone, glad to see your up." Freddy announced as the three animatronics placed down their objects onto the dining table.

As Freddy and Chica were setting up breakfast, Fredbear glanced around with a raised eyebrow.

"Say, has anyone seen Bonbon? She should be up by now." He asked in curiosity.

The rest of the gang looked around the room and true enough the blue bunny wasn't with them.

"Hmmm. That's odd. Did any of you see her in her room?" Chica asked once she was finished setting the plates.

"No, I didn't see the lass in 'er room when I came by to check on 'er. I assumed she was already in here." Foxy said as he turned towards Bonnie.

The purple animatronic gave a shrug for a response.

"I've just been watching TV since 6:30. I didn't see her come in as far as I'm aware." Bonnie said while waving his hand towards the muted television set.

"Has anybody tried looking in the spare parts room? She could probably be in there with Jeremy. You know how she feels about him." Chica said as turned towards Bonnie. "You were the last one to be with her if I'm correct."

Bonnie nodded and replied, "I was with her. I think she went in with Jeremy. If Foxy said she wasn't in her room, then more likely than not she's in there with the poor guy."

"Want me to go and check?" Foxy asked towards the gang.

Freddy shook his head before saying, "I'll go check on her. Besides I need to go check to make sure Jeremy is in there before the manager gets here."

With that said, the bear walked on out of the room. Fredbear stared out towards the exit before turning back towards the gang.

Breaking the silence, Fredbear said to the remaining animatronics, "Well breakfast is ready. Chica and I made banana pancakes, knowing how much ya'll love 'em."

"Oh, ye be spoiling us." Foxy said teasingly as he pulled himself from his hug with Mangle.

However, CC looked over towards the TV and said in a worried tone, "Umm... Guys... Look at the TV."

The animatronics looked over and soon enough thy saw a picture of Jeremy sitting in the center of the screen. Bonnie immediately unmuted the TV, and they could hear the news reporter say,'-has been reported missing for two days now with no signs of leaving. His landlord claims to have no clue where the man went, even though his car appears to still be out in the parking lot. All that is known is that the man had been diagnosed with terminal cancer and that he owes some payments to the local hospital. When being contacted by the nurses, Jeremy gave no response, too which the nurses called the local police. When the authorities checked his apartment, they found no sign of any kidnapping and instead his neighbors have reported seeing the man go out for a late work. However, Jeremy has seamlessly disappeared. If you see this man-."

Bonnie turned the TV off right then and looked back towards the rest of the gang. They were staring at the screen with either guilt or grief in silence. Bonnie stared back at the screen once more without saying anything.

What was there to say...

Meanwhile Freddy was walking calmly through the main dining room before entering the main hallway. Approaching the spare parts door, Freddy gave a short but firm knock on the door. There was no reply. Knocking again, he was once again give no response. The bear then opened the door wide enough for him to peak his head inside.

He noticed a shifting figure to his right, causing him to glimpse over to wall. There, sleeping against the hard wall, sat Jeremy. He then spotted blue fur on top of the golden animatronic's belly. Opening the door slightly more, the extra light revealed Bonbon sleeping on top of Jeremy's lap while the gold rabbit had an arm laying across her back. Freddy gave a small smile when he saw the two sleeping peacefully together.

'Well at least he's softening up to one of us.' Freddy thought to himself as he slipped his entire body into the room.

Walking slowly towards the sleeping animatronics, Freddy gave a gentle nudge onto Bon, who groaned a bit. Giving the girl another nudge, she groggily opened her eyes to see Freddy right above her with a finger pressed against his mouth to signal silence. Bon blinked her eyes again before slowly looking back towards Jeremy, who was still soundly asleep.

Knowing she has to get up, Bon did the best she could to lift herself off of Jeremy's lap and place his resting arm out across his legs. With Bon now standing up, Freddy rested his arm around her shoulders and quietly lead her out. Both animatronics left the room as silent as possible. Once both of them left the room, the door was softly shut closed before the two left down the hallway. However, when the door was completely shut, Jeremy opened one of his eyes and blinked before closing it back down.

...

"Freddy! Freddy! Freddy Freddy!" Dozens of young, excited voices chanted as the gang were readying themselves on the stage.

Bonbon was handling her guitar nervously while peaking out through the curtains. She could see Mangle and Foxy finishing up one of their shows while Chica was catering plates of food to the sitting parents. Every so often however, she would always glance over at the main hallway in fear of hearing Jeremy scream like he had in her nightmare two nights ago. As she was looking over there again, she felt a hand touch her right shoulder from behind.

"Are you ok there Bon?" CC said in concern as the blue rabbit turned around.

Bon's ears were drooping lightly as a worried frown sat across her face.

"I-I'm just worried... That's all."

CC looked down at the floor for a moment as she said, "Are you worried about him?"

The bunny gave a small nod before feeling a new hand rest itself on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Jeremy so much right now," Bonnie said in a brotherly tone, "He'll be alright in there. We got a couple hours before its closing time so just focus on the party; we got to make this kid's birthday really special alright?"

Bonbon gazed at her brother's magenta eyes before nodding solemnly. Bonnie looked over at CC with a frown, but all the chick can do was shrug and head over to her position.

"Hey Bonnie, the show's about to start!" Fred called out as a loud announcer spoke from the other side of the curtain.

Bonnie nodded back before looking down at Bon. Placing a hand underneath her chin and lifting her face up, he stared into her green eyes.

"Are you sure your alright? You've been quiet ever since Freddy got you."

If she was to be honest with herself, she was in no shape to do the show. Giving off an unsure sigh, Bon looked away from her brother's gaze. Bonnie frowned harder before opening his mouth to speak.

"Why don't you sit this one out. I'll tell the others you're not feeling up to the task."

The blue animatronic gave no response to her brother and instead just walked off to the side of the stage. Bonnie watched as she left through the backstage door, and once she was gone from sight he sighed too himself. Suddenly, he could hear the announcer coming to an end, so he quickly rushed over to his spot. The rest of the gang looked over at Bonnie in hopes of getting an answer, but he gave them a somber shook before facing the curtains. Unable to go ease the younger bunny's feelings, they were all forced to look forward with beaming smiles as the curtains rolled open.

Bon was getting extremely uncomfortable as she walked on down to the backstage door. This was feeling too much like her dream she had. Resting her guitar across her back, Bon entered into the main hallway just as the main band started to play their music. Taking a quick glimpse over towards the main dining area, she was then caught by surprise when she heard a bitter voice say from behind, "Hey! What are you doing? Your suppose to be up on the stage!"

Bon mentally punched herself as she turned around to face the angry looking man that was their manager. The man's name was Frank Eversmith, and he was a scum bag in Bon's opinion. He was the reason Mr. Fazbear not only lost his job but also the very creations that he considered his family.

"Didn't you hear me? Your suppose to be up on stage performing with the rest of the band!" Frank said in irritation.

Bon hesitated as she tried to speak, but it came out as stuttering.

"I-I-I-I c-c-c-a-a-a-..."

"Stupid bloody animatronic, speak clearly or else I'll consider scrapping you for being defective."

"I-I can't p-perform right now." Bonbon said in frightened tone.

The angered man gave a frustrated groan before getting up closer to her face and said, "You listen hear 'Bonbon'; your a fucking machine designed to do one thing and one thing only..."

Meanwhile, Jeremy was awoken from his sleep when he could hear some commotion coming right outside the door. From what he could tell, it sounded like an enraged man talking to some frightened woman. Frowning to himself, he nudged himself closer to the door to get hear the conversation a bit better...

"...To entertain children. You weren't built to walk around, or have feelings, or do any of this other shit that the old man made you think you were meant to do. You-are-a-machine."

"B-But sir, I-I can't perform right now. I'm t-too sick to perform..."

"What the bloody hell was that old man thinking when he built your scrap buckets; YOU ARE A FUCKING ROBOT! YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS, YOU DON'T HAVE EMOTIONS, AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SOUL! YOU WERE BUILT TO PERFORM CHILDREN! NOTHING ELSE!"

Frank's yelling started to attract the attention of some parents as they looked over towards the noise. Noticing that he was getting some of the customers' attention, Frank grabbed Bon's arm rather forcefully and pulled her with him to a nearby room.

"Follow me." He said in a hushed tone, but Bon could still hear the venom in his voice.

...

Jeremy had been listening in to the arguments before hearing footsteps approaching the door. Quickly, he huddled back into his original spot and sat motionless as two figures entered through the door. Bon was being forcefully pulled into the room as the enraged man slammed the door behind them, leaving both of them completely in the dark!

"You better listen to me, you useless piece of junk." Frank said as he turned towards her glowing green eyes. "I had to spend several hours yesterday having to listen to some spoiled brat's parents who weren't happy to hear their son's birthday had to be rescheduled to today! Because of the eight of you, I also had management crawl up my ass as I tried to explain why a couple of stupid animatronics closed the pizzeria down!"

The man then walked up to the teary animatronic.

Jeremy watched in silence as the man stuck a finger against Bon's forehead and spat into her face, "If it were up to me, I would have scrapped you for what you did to the place years ago! Hell, don't even get me started with what you all did to my night guards..." Frank shook his head as he returned his focus back at the present. "I'm giving you one more damn day to pull yourself together, and my god if I don't see you singing along with the rest of those furry fucks, I'll personally throw you out."

After saying that, he shoved her to the side before turning around and opening the door. Glaring back at the blue animatronic one more time, he left the room with a loud slam.

Bonbon was in tears by the time the man left her, and she was finally given the opportunity to cry. And She took it without even giving it another thought. Bon wept into her hands as her mind focused on nothing else but the man's venomous words.

Jeremy was staring wide-eyed towards her once the man had left. From what he could recount from the animatronics while he still worked as the night guard, they told him that the manager was bad, really bad. Jeremy never worked in the day shift so he had little contact with the man. However, whenever he came in to work, Jeremy could tell that the animatronics had a rough day from the manager whenever they were depressed about their day.

This, on the other hand, wasn't what he expected. All Jeremy could tell was that they had a bad relationship, but this was more than that. From what he just saw, it was straight up abuse.

'No wonder she's been so afraid of him… He despises her completely and sees her as nothing but a robot.' Jeremy thought to himself in realization.

It was starting to make sense now; all those times he remembered seeing her crying with either nobody else or with one of her family members trying to comfort her. No wonder she always eased around him whenever she was upset. He was probably the one person who truly cared about her or the others other than Mr. Fazbear himself. Jeremy kept his eyes towards the weeping animatronic and felt a heavy heart as he continued to watch her.

'I was the only person who ever listened to them… Who talked with them… Who cared about them… Until…'

Jeremy flinched at the mere thought of his gruesome end. He did not want to relive that memory again. Turning his attention back towards her, he could hear her voice beginning to strain itself as she wept continuously and profusely into her own hands.

The former man looked down at his own hands. At first, he could only see the two alien paws that are his hands, covered in the foreign gold fur that covers his animatronic body, yet for the briefest of moments he saw his own hands. He could see his real, human hands again. He could see them covered in a mixture of bloody gore and guts as both metal and wires twisted cut into his human skin. The sight of his own real flesh caused Jeremy to gasp in fright before feeling his own eyes beginning to water. The constant, painful remainder that what were once his are now gone forever, that he is nothing more than a machine just like them.

He was just like Bon: scared, sad, and alone. Feeling teary eyed himself, Jeremy wiped his left arm across his face before staring back towards the weeping animatronic.

…

Bon's mind was in another place as the manager's words echoed repetitively inside her thoughts. Over and over did Franks words repeat themselves, causing Bon to delve deeper into both depression and fright.

'I-I-I don't want to be scrapped! I-I just want to be with my family! I-I-I don't want to be taken away from them; they are all I know! Oh god… I don't want to be alone…'

Bon was shaking profusely in tears as she hugged her body in a fetal position. Both of her eyes were clenched shut as she tried her best to calm her sobbing down, but her thoughts wouldn't allow her to calm herself. Instead she was forced to do nothing but cry as the thoughts of being taken away ran through her mind. She was trapped by her own emotions; a mixture of depression, guilt, and fright were controlling her now, and there was nothing she could do but cry.

'I-I can't work anymore! Not after what I've done! Not after seeing him suffer! I-I-I can't let the children see me like this! Why didn't I say something before? Why didn't I question our actions! If-If-If I had done so, maybe Jeremy would still be alive! Maybe he'll still be happy towards us… Maybe his last dying wish would have come true and we could have been together one last time as a complete family…'

Bon's guilt took over, and finally she knew what it felt like to be alone. She was scared, not only about her future, but about herself as well. She was a murderer.

Just when her mind couldn't handle the emotional stress she was facing, the soft touch of a hand awakened her from her thoughts. She gasped in fear and shock as she flung her body upright to see who it was.

It was Jeremy. He was sitting right next to her, staring at her with the eyes of a saddened man. The sheer sight of him caused her mind to freeze for a moment as she saw his facial expression. He looked like he was… pitying her. She hardened her vision towards former man's eyes and could see they looked different.

They weren't the eyes of a depressed man that she has grown to recognize; they were the eyes of a man who looked concerned. It was as if he was concerned for her...

"Are… Are you alright?" She heard Jeremy say in a worrisome tone as he shifted his left arm closer to her.

Bon kept her gaze towards the golden animatronic and blinked before feeling her eyes tearing up once more. With it distressed shake of her head, she felt herself break down into another sob as she responded," N-Noo! I-I-I'm not! I'm a monster, just like you said!" Bon collapsed her head into her hands as she continued to say tearfully," I-I did this to you! I killed you! W-We murdered you! And now I can't let the children see me, not after what I've done to you! Y-You deserve better Jeremy! You don't deserve this!" Her wailing voice came to halt as she then sobbed even louder to herself. "I'm just like what he said… A stupid machine. A cruel, malicious, and murderous machine that can't even do anything right…"

Jeremy looked at her with a shocked expression, but she didn't look at him. She didn't even bat an eye at him. Why should she? She did this to him when she could have saved him. No, not just him, but all of them. Bon could have saved all of the other guards. She could have made the choice and say no to her family, telling them that what they were doing is wrong. However, she didn't do it. Bon just allowed them to murder innocent men… women… children… They had murdered teenagers who worked the night shift…

Bon and the gang had murdered innocent teenagers who were unfortunate enough to take the job! It could have been their first jobs! They didn't know what to expect, but it was all too late. Once they put on that night guard uniform, they had sealed their fate.

And it was this guilt that made Bon upset. It is this very reason she can't face children anymore. She doesn't have the heart to face them because she knows that one of them may have been related to one of their victims. Whether it be their father, or mother, or even their older brother/sister, they are gone because of what they did. They are gone because of Bon. She could have saved them, but she didn't.

"I-I stood by each of them and watched them die, Jeremy. I watched them die in this very room. I… We… I-I can't do it… I can't go out there anymore. I can't look at any them in the eye and pretend to act like everything is fine, because its not. I murdered their families, Jeremy! I could have saved them! A-And maybe if I did, I could have saved you too! I am the reason you are suffering now Jeremy! All because I'm some stupid machine that doesn't have a soul…"

Bon stared absently at the floor as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Meanwhile, Jeremy blinked in silence. He sat there for a minute and watched her shed rivers of tears. That is until he put rested a hand on her shoulder. With two teary eyes, she looked up at him, causing Jeremy to open his mouth to speak.

"If you truly were just a heartless machine, just like what Fred said, then you wouldn't be crying about it. You would be Frank's favorite animatronic, who did nothing but do what they were told. You would never have come to me and try to comfort me." Jeremy placed his other hand on her shoulder and leaned in closer to her face. "If you truly didn't care about what you've done, I wouldn't be sitting right here with you. And I would have never forgiven you. I would have never come back here with a dying wish to be with the only people whom I called family."

Bon gazed at the former man in a stammered silence, unsure on whether or not she should reply or not.

"A real family wouldn't just sulk around and try to forget about their problems. Instead, they would help each other out and overcome such issues so that they can bond closer together."

That was when Jeremy moved a hand away from Bon's shoulder and held it in front of her own hands. Her tears blurred into her vision slightly, but after looking down at the hand she looked back up. Jeremy then spoke to her, this time more sincerely.

"I know how lonely you feel right now, so I want to ask you this. Do you wish to face on this problem on your own-?"

That was when she saw a new expression form across Jeremy's face, one in which she thought she would never see again. It wasn't conveying emotions of sadness, grief, fear, or even anger. It said something entirely different.

With a small smile, Jeremy asked, "Or would you like us to deal with it together?"

The blue animatronic froze in place as her two ears honed in towards Jeremy's words. Her mind completely blanked out as well, leaving her thoughts completely out as she stared solemnly towards the former man. All that was moving was her heart, beating inside her furry chest. With a sniffle coming from her nose, Bon wiggled her whiskers slightly before resting her hand inside Jeremy's...

* * *

(I got a tear stuck in my eye right now)

God what is with me and this depressing stories. I swear each time I'm either drafting this or simply thinking about it, I always tear up. Well, I thank you all for reading this and as per usual enjoy yourselves. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	6. A Smile Is What Matters

Hello and I welcome you all to another chapter into this story!

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 6

~A Smile Is What Matters~

"Farewell fellow crew mates! I hope the sea won't be too feisty on your sail back!" Foxy called out from the main stage.

The rest of the animatronics, except for Bon were there as well, waving off to the last couple families that were leaving. The entire gang was smiling softly as they watched the last of the children leave the building, and of course some of them were having a fit because they wanted to stay a bit longer.

"Ahhhh but I don't wanna leave! I want to stay here all night with Freddy!"

"Yeah, so do I! Bonnie showed me how to play the guitar and I want to practice with him!" A boy also cried out to his parents as they walked out the door.

"Hey, don't forget Foxy and Mangle! They are the coolest pirates EVER!" Another boy yelled out, causing the two foxes to chuckle slightly.

"Don't you all fret now, Freddy and the gang will be here when you return. You all have a safe trip back now, and I hope you all have a faz-tastical night!" Frank called out to the last remaining children as they begrudgingly left the establishment along with their parents.

While the last of the families left the building, there still was one last girl who was being lead out by her parents; she stared at Frank with a saddened frown before asking in a disappointed voice, "Will Bonbon be here next time? I really wanted to see her today…" The girl drooped her head sadly as her two parents stopped next to the entrance for a second to comfort their child.

The animatronics could see everything from atop the stage, and for a second they could see Frank's face twitch in annoyance at the mention of Bon's name. However, the man simply shrugged the look long enough to assure the girl that Bon will be here next time.

Giving the girl one final wave, the manager closed the door behind the family as they finally walked out. Bonnie could see the small child looking right at him through the glass door before looking away. The rabbit's smile dropped when he saw the little girl's expression, but he didn't have that long to think about it when he noticed Frank approaching the wooden stage with steam blowing out of his ears.

"You all got a lot of nerve canceling yesterday for some bull shit cold." Frank blurted out towards the animatronics, causing them all to lose their smiles. The last couple of employees that were still around could tell where this was about to go to, so they started to hustle out of the building as the man then began his tirade.

"Do any of you have any idea what I have to go through to keep this place afloat. Shit like what you did yesterday are the reasons we barely stay open. This better not happen again, or else you'll regret it."

The man then started to stomp off towards the entrance. The animatronics watched in silence as the man stormed off, but then he stopped a couple feet short from the entrance and turned back around towards them.

"Oh and one more thing. Tell that miserable bunny that she better be ready and on stage tomorrow or else I'm scrapping her." And with that said Frank walked out of the building and locked the door from the outside.

The gangs' eyes widened once the man had said that. As soon as the manager went out of sight, Bonnie hopped down from the wooden stage and immediately rushed down towards the backstage room. Foxy and Chica quickly followed behind him as soon as they say his worried look while Freddy turned to the others. "Let us handle this, go to the lounge room now." And with that being said the robotic bear rushed off the stage to follow the others.

CC, Mangle, and Fred blinked at each other before Fred sighed. "C'mon, lets get to it then. I trust they know what they're doing." CC and Mangle glanced over at each other with worried looks. However, neither animatronic seemed to keen in disobeying so they both gave Fred a small nod. Fred gave the two girls a light smile before hopping down from the stage and offering the two animatronics a helpful hand down.

…

Bonbon had her body all cuddled up next to Jeremy's as the two silently sat together with their hands still holding onto each other. The two had just been sitting against the wall for the last couple hours now, enjoying each other's company. Jeremy had dozed off a hour earlier, but Bon didn't mind it at all. It gave her enough time to stare absently towards the door while gently rubbing her grasped hand against Jeremy's paw. Jeremy's fur seemed to have a soothing effect on her, allowing the blue bunny to calmly think her thoughts.

As she stare mindlessly at the door though, she could suddenly hear the beating of several running footsteps coming rights towards the closed door. Bon's ears perked up to pick up the noise a bit better, but that wasn't needed when a flash of purple fur busted through the door, which was quickly followed up by yellow feathers and red fur. "BON!" Bonnie cried out in worry as he rushed inside the now lit room.

Jeremy instantly woke up from his nap and appeared startled by the sudden intrusion! The golden rabbit was about to give out a frightened scream when he then saw Freddy enter the room alongside Chica and Foxy. Bon could tell the former man was about to scream in fear when she felt his hand grasp harder around hers, so she quickly moved her head in front of Jeremy's to block out his vision from the others! "It's alright Jeremy! It's alright! I'm here for you."

She placed her free hand over the rabbit's cheek, which halted him from letting out a scream. Instead he stared into her caring eyes before relaxing his open mouth. Finally, she felt Jeremy soften his grip.

Bon gave the former guard a slight smile as she rubbed her nose against his. Jeremy paused for a moment when he felt Bon's nose, as if he was unsure what to do, so he simply breathed out normally as he started to relax his eyes. Sensing the man's fright subsiding, Bon turned back around towards Bonnie. Now dropping her smile, she looked at the purple rabbit confused. "Why on earth did you burst in like that? You frightened Jeremy."

"Oh... Uh-sorry Bonbon. I didn't realize that he was sleeping, nor did I think you were either." Bonnie said awkwardly as he raised a hand up to rub the back of his head. "I just… I just came here as soon as I could after overhearing the manager yelling at you."

Bonnie noticed a shift in Bon's mood as her eyes dropped slightly while her ears also drooped downwards. "Oh yeah. That…" Bon said somberly. She moved her right hand away from Jeremy's cheek and instead brought it up to her left arm to rub against. "I almost forgot about that."

Chica gave the saddened bunny a frown as she spoke up in response. "He didn't say anything mean to you again now did he?" The bunny didn't reply back, causing Chica to glance over towards Bonnie then at Foxy and Freddy.

Deciding it was now the best time to speak, Foxy asked softly, "Do ye need a minute lass?"

"No! No. I don't." Bon spoke out as she lifted her head up towards the four animatronics. "I'm just… thinking."

While Foxy nodded in understanding, Bonnie could sense some trouble still lingering inside his younger counterpart. Glancing at Jeremy then back at her, Bonnie then felt nervous when the thought of Frank discovering Jeremy came to mind. "Did Frank find out about Jeremy?"

Jeremy gave Bonnie his attention by shaking his head as a 'no', and Bon was also quick to give a head shake "No. Thankfully he didn't notice Jeremy in the corner of the room. Frank was too busy focusing on me."

Bonnie sensed Bon growing sadder, so he glanced back at Freddy to whisper something into his ear. "Can the three of you get Jeremy over to the lounge while I stay with Bon for a sec? I need to talk with her alone if possible."

Freddy didn't argue with Bonnie's request as the two glanced back over towards the two sitting animatronics. "If it is alright with you Jeremy-," the bear asked solemnly as he took a step closer towards the golden animatronic, "-we would like you to come with us into the lounge room while Bonnie and Bon chat in private. Would you be alright with that or would you prefer to stay?"

Jeremy blinked in thought as he tried forming an answer, but he wasn't too sure on what to do. He feels like he wants to trust them, however flashes of the incident made his mind nervous in being surrounded by them again. Unsure what to do, he glimpsed over towards Bon in hopes of getting her opinion. She gave him a somber look as her mind is still pre-occupied with Frank's threats, but she still managed to give an encouraging nod while saying, "It'll be fine. I'll meet up with you in a couple minutes. I promise."

Sensing the bunny's sincerity, Jeremy slowly glanced back at Freddy before finally opening his mouth to speak. "S-Sure. I can do that."

Freddy gave him a smile as he bowed towards the golden animatronic. "Splendid. I'm sure Chica can whip up something quick for you to snack on as well while we wait in there. Right Chica?" The bear looked at the yellow chicken next to him to give an answer.

Chica gave a delighted smile as she nodded back. "Yeah, I'll be happy to make something for him."

"Perfect! Now then, I guess we should go now?"

Both Foxy and Chica nodded in agreement before they all turned to Jeremy. Jeremy gave them all a skeptical look but he slowly got up from the floor and stood straight up. A couple of his joints cracked since he had been sitting on the hard floor for a while, so it took him a second to stretch his body before he finally started to walk. Both Freddy and Foxy stepped to the side to allow the yellow rabbit through. Jeremy glanced back towards Bon one last time, only to see her giving him an encouraging smile. Releasing a sigh, Jeremy finally left the room and was quickly followed by Freddy and Chica. Foxy was the last one to leave the room, and as he did the pirate gave Bon a quick wink. "Good work lass."

Bon felt a warm feeling inside herself when the fox said that, but it didn't last long when Bonnie started walking up towards her. Feeling her smile disappear, Bon simply looked over at Bonnie without saying a word. The purple animatronic gave the bunny a concerned expression as he then knelt down in front of her. Bon, feeling a little afraid, drifted her sight to the side in order to avoid Bonnie's face. However, she felt her gaze move back towards him when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. "Bon, I need to know what's wrong. I can understand why you are upset, but I can't have you just thrown away. So please, tell me what's exactly wrong so that I can help you."

Bonnie kept his eyes fixated on her, but she made no effort to look back at him. Instead, she appeared to be staring directly at something in the corner of the room. Noticing this, Bonnie twisted his head slightly to see what she was staring at, and the only thing he saw was the big metal table that sat in the room. Though it had nothing stetting on top of it, Bon was just staring at it in a way which made him seem like she was imaging something there.

"For the last several years, I've watched people die. They weren't mindless guards; they were actual living people. They had lives Bonnie; they had families. It didn't matter they were young or old, the only reason we killed them was because they occupied the only job that Jeremy could take to reunite with us. And I just stood by and watched you all do it, and enjoyed it!"

Bonnie paused for a moment as she lowered her head down towards the floor and shut her eyes to prevent Bonnie from seeing them. However, it was obvious to him that she was beginning to tear up. "W-Was that really the only reason we killed them? D-Did we really murder so many innocent people because we were too selfish to let Jeremy go?"

Bon fell silent after saying. Bonnie bit the edge of his lips and averted his eyes away from the blue bunny, as if he was hiding something, before shaking it off and returning his attention towards her. The bunny didn't notice this and instead kept her head down as she waited for Bonnie to answer. The seconds dragged on a bit longer. Bonnie then finally got the voice to speak, "I-I know that you are troubled by this, but what happened in the past can't be changed. I agree that what we did was wrong, but don't you think it's time to move on?"

Bon twisted her face towards him and opened her eyes to reveal a shocked expression. "Move on? Move on! How am I suppose to move on if I do nothing but stare at the faces of children whose possibly had a family member get killed here? How can the rest of you do so when I seem to be the only one who can't accept this."

Bon's eyes began to tear up more as her voice started croaking from her emotions. "I-I can't go back out there Bonnie! I can't go out and continue to wear the same mocking smile that I gave to their family! I-I should have said something when you all started killing them. Then maybe I could have saved Jeremy from what he is now…" Bon couldn't bear to keep looking at Bonnie, so she flung her head away in shame as she mumbled lowly, "I deserve to be thrown away. At least it'll give me a chance to finally repent for what I've done…"

Bonnie listened to the troubled animatronic while keeping a straight, concerned look on his face. As soon as he heard her mumbling, he quickly brought his other hand on her other open shoulder and forced her entire body to face him. Bon felt her body being forced to face the one direction, so she begrudgingly opened her eyes to see the pained expression across her counterpart's face.

"Listen Bon, I am just as heart broken as you are, but you forget one important thing."

Bon sniffed her nose to clear up some air as she blinked a couple times to clear out the falling tears. In a hoarse voice she replied back, "W-What's that?"

Bonnie face hardened with resolve as he said, "Jeremy is back Bon. He is back and horribly scarred by our actions. He has become a shell of his former self, which is our fault for doing, but you managed to get through to him. While he is still afraid of the rest of us, you managed to reconnect with him. You reminded him what it was like before all of this; I could see it in his eyes when you calmed him down."

Bon sniffled a little as she rubbed the back of her hand over her wet cheeks.

"All he has left is you Bon. Without you, he will never be the same again. If you let yourself get scrapped, then Jeremy will have no chance. Frank will find him, and he will scrap him. Jeremy's existence would be nothing but suffering."

That statement seemed to hit Bon. Her mouth was left gaping open in realization at Bonnie's words, but no words came out of her mouth. She was left both stunned and silent when the image of Jeremy's scrapped body appeared in her head. His two once lively eyes were dulled out and distant, unmoving. Part of an ear was missing from his head while his mouth fell into the default look; a forced smile peering across his face while the rest of his moldy green body remained motionless. She couldn't bear to see him in such a state.

"That is why you must play on stage tomorrow." Bonnie continued as he kept his gaze fixed on her. "You must overcome your guilt so that Jeremy can live happy again. What happened in the past is over now; there is nothing that can be done about it. However, we have been given to a second chance. We now have way to reconcile for what we've done for so many years. I know that nothing will ever clear ourselves of our past acts, but at least we have been given an opportunity to change."

Then, Bonnie removed his left hand off Bon's shoulder and placed it beneath her chin. He gently pushed her gaze to meet his before saying, "Jeremy needs you Bon. I know this is a hard thing to ask, but we need you tomorrow. Do it for us. Do it for Jeremy. Do it for yourself."

Teary eyed, Bon reflected on Bonnie's words and was left speechless. What he said was true, nothing can be done about those they've killed. But now… They have Jeremy. She has Jeremy. As much as she wanted to hide herself away from the rest of the world, that still will not change what they've done. Maybe… She's really all that is left to build Jeremy's trust. Maybe… She may finally get the chance to confess her feelings for him this time… Before he left them…

Bonnie watched as the teary animatronic nodded her head to his words. Feeling a sense of proudness with her, Bonnie smiled as he gently pressed his arms around her to form a warm hug.

…

Jeremy sat quietly in the lounge's couch as he felt all of the animatronic's eyes resting on him. The feeling was unnerving to him since it felt like he was the elephant in the room. Though he tried his best to ignore the feeling, it was too bearing and he had to keep checking behind him to make sure none of them were sneaking up on him. Freddy was standing alongside Fredbear, Mangle, and Foxy as they watched him eye them ever minute or so.

Chica had gone off to get him something to eat and hadn't returned yet, whereas CC sat on the other side of the couch. The yellow animatronic tried her best to not stare at him for too long but she would always glance over at him and open her mouth, as if she was to about ask him something, before having second thoughts and closing her mouth. The entire scene felt both awkward and terrifying for Jeremy since he couldn't tell what the four other animatronics were muttering about behind him.

A couple more minutes went by like this, until Chica finally returned with a plate of steaming pizza in hand. The smell of food caused Jeremy's stomach to growl since it hadn't eaten anything except late last night. "Here we go! A nice warm slice of pizza just for you!" Chica announced with pride as she walked over towards Jeremy with a radiating smile. She then handed the plate off towards the golden animatronic, who responded with a small nod of thanks before taking the plate out of her hands. "I managed to find a slice of pizza inside the kitchen's fridge before heating it inside the microwave. I know its not fresh pizza and all but it'll do good till CC and I make dinner in a couple hours." Chica, while still keeping her positive attitude, backed away from the couch slowly and stopped to watch Jeremy along with the others.

The former man took another glance down at the slice before looking back up at Chica. "T-Thanks."

His response made Chica giggle happily as she gave a small bow towards him, "Why your absolute welcome kind sir. I hope you enjoy."

Jeremy felt the distant memory of seeing Chica always in her cheery state when he had worked as the night guard. Back in those days, she never seemed to pout or seem depressed unless something bad happened to either herself, her family, or Jeremy. It was amazing to think that Chica could go back to her old self, even after everything thats transpired so far. To Jeremy, it felt like a breath of fresh air. Without thinking about her positivity any longer, the golden rabbit lifted up the warmed pizza slice. He brought the slice up to his nose to get a good whiff of the tomato sauce and melted cheese before taking a bite. Almost instantly his dry mouth exploded in a mix of flavors as he chewed the bitten piece inside his mouth. After thoroughly enjoying the chieced pieces, he finally swallowed. For a moment the former guard felt at peace as he relaxed his muscles a bit before taking another bite out of the pizza.

The older chicken watched with a smile as she could see Jeremy looking a lot laxer than he was when she first came in. Sensing that the air is still tense with silence, she glanced over at CC and nodded towards her in hopes of getting her to break some ice. The younger animatronic looked at her counterpart with a nervous expression and did a 'I don't know' shrug, but Chica gave her another encouraging nod before mouthing four words, 'You can do it.'

Scratching the back of her head nervously, CC looked over at Jeremy, who was chewing on the last bits of his slice, before clearing her throat. "So… How what was it like to be in the backstage room all day? Did you feel like you were getting lonely or something?" CC mentally cringed at the question she just asked, but she did her best to hide her thoughts away from her face and instead managed to give the golden animatronic a serious expression.

Jeremy looked over at CC with a puzzled look because he was exactly too sure what she meant by it, but he gave it his best shot to reply, "Well not really no. I-I mean, before Bon showed up, I as just relaxing against the wall and just thought about stuff. It wasn't it was the first time I've been alone. However, I did manage to listen to certain parts of your show Foxy."

Jeremy looked over at the two foxes behind him and then said, "The one in Pirate's Cove right before the main show. It was interesting to listen to say for the least. From the little story you told to the kids about fighting a blood thirsty sea serpent to what sounded like a playful dual between you and Mangle, it sounded like you all where having fun."

"Oh? You were able to here us be going at it?" Foxy said with intrigue as he gave Mangle a wink. "The lass here puts up a good fight fer her ol' captain, especially since the kids these days need a good tussle to excite their spirits. Ain't that true, lassy?"

"Aye, that certainly is the case nowadays. They can get a little picky at times though because Foxy always wins in the end, but I try my best to put up a good show. Out of curiosity, how much of the show did ye hear Jeremy?" Mangle asked curiously and enthusiastically as the rest of the animatronics' eyes all fell on Jeremy once more.

"It was difficult to tell exactly; t-the kids were always yelling too loud that I couldn't hear you or I would hear somebody's footsteps rush by the door." Jeremy said nervously as he tried to think on what he could hear," I really only managed to hear a couple loud banters between you two and some sword fighting. That was it though because that was around the time Bon came in with… Frank…" Jeremy's speech slowed as he mentioned the manager's name, causing the memory of the enraged man to play inside his head.

Mangle replied with a disappointed," Oh." She looked away from Jeremy and glanced back between Freddy and Foxy before finally turning back towards him. "Did he notice you at all…" She said nervously as Jeremy simply shook his head.

"No he didn't see me, but I did see him threaten Bon…" After he said that, there was a tense moment of silence amongst all the animatronics as they all glanced between each other as if they were holding a secret of some sort.

Of course, Jeremy noticed their change in expressions and quietly took note of it before deciding to press on the subject a bit further. "You all told me that Frank was bad, but you never told me he was this bad, especially towards Bon. Why did you never tell me? Maybe before any of this had happened, I could have done something to-."

"No Jeremy, trust me when I say there is nothing you could have done to help." Fredbear interrupted mid-sentence as he gave the former man a solemn look. "He may mistreat us, but he is only like that towards Bonbon. We… aren't sure why." The bear said with a slight pause.

Right before Jeremy could continue on, the whole gang stopped to hear two pairs of footsteps approaching the lounge, so they all turned their heads towards the entrance to see both Bonnie and Bonbon together as they walked into the room. "Hey ay' gang." Bonnie announced as he glanced around the room. As soon as he caught sight of Jeremy's golden fur, the purple animatronic's eyes softened. "Hey… Jeremy."

"Hey…" The former guard simply said as he gave a small wave towards him. Turning his attention away from Bonnie, Jeremy faced towards Bon to see her giving him a cheerful smile, but he could see wet tear marks on the fur beneath her eyes. However, not wanting to ruin Bon's mood, he gave the bunny a smile in return. The animatronics around him took notice in his cheery behavior, but none of them said a word in hopes of prolonging the one expression they wished to see for a long, long time.

A few seconds passed before Chica thought it would be best to speak. "So, now that we are all here, should CC and I go ahead and start cooking dinner?" Neither of the foxes gave an opinion, whereas Bonnie, Freddy, and Fredbear gave the chicken a nod.

"Sure, I could use some food after that long day!" Bonnie said out loud as he then outstretched both in a tiredly fashion up against Bon. "I sure could use a nap right about now…"

Bonbon gave the purple rabbit a giggle as she tried her best to push him off her shoulders," Well guess what pal, there's a couch right over there that you can sleep on."

Bonnie gave the blue bunny a sly smile as he shrugged with both of his arms," True, but your body makes a much nicer pillow than those lousy ones we got on the couch."

"Well too bad!" Bon said as she finally managed to lift the animatronic off her, causing Bonnie to stand upright and turn towards her with a grin.

"Ahh! Your no fun to play with." Bonnie said as he let out a soft chuckle, which was followed up by several other laughs around the room.

While a majority of the animatronics laughed in enjoyment, Jeremy felt his smile disappear when he felt a brief throbbing pain coming from his right arm. Looking down towards the spot where the pain is coming from, he spotted a thin stitch line sticking in between his 'skin' and fur.

Then, flashbacks of the horrific event flashed inside his head, making him feel more uncomfortable being around the animatronics than he just was a minute ago. Deciding it would best if he leave them for now, Jeremy got up from the couch and proceeded to walk towards the entrance.

The animatronics, who were still laughing, suddenly took notice in Jeremy's change in demeanor and stopped. Bonnie quickly placed his right hand on Jeremy's left shoulder before asking what was wrong, but he didn't even have time to say anything when Jeremy immediately blew up in terror.

"Don't touch me there!" He screamed out loudly as he violently threw Bonnie's hand off. He shook his head in fear as the traumatic and painful memory of Foxy's hook being plunged into his left shoulder flashed through his eyes. His breathing began to accelerate and for a moment it felt like his left shoulder was once again pierced by a metal object.

While Jeremy was amidst his panic attack, nearly all of the animatronics watched in horror as he began to somberly cry out in tears at the imaginary pain he was experiencing. Bonnie stared with a horrified expression at what he had just done, so he took several steps away from the crying animatronic. Bonbon, on the other hand, shook herself out of a brief state of shock from the sudden scream and immediately dropped herself down to his eye level in an attempt to get his attention.

"Jeremy! Jeremy look at me! Please, look at me! You'll be alright!" Bon said worriedly as she tried getting his attention. The tearful animatronic took a second to glance at the feminine bunny before his imaginary pain dulled away. His tears, however, remained as the traumatic memory had done its job. Bonbon quickly grasped one of his yellow furry hands gingerly before giving it a reassuring pat. "You'll be fine Jeremy… Trust me…"

Without saying another word to him, she stood back up once more with his hand still inside hers. Bon then motioned for Jeremy to stand up as well, which he did so as he tried rubbing the tears from his eyes with his free hand. "Jeremy and I will be in my room if anyone needs us." Bon said delicately as she then turned to face Chica and CC. "Do you mind if you bring our food to my room?"

Neither of the yellow chickens gave an argument as they both nodded with an understanding look. Without saying another word, she then led Jeremy out of the room and out into the hallway, leaving behind a room full of bewildered animatronics.

Freddy, though normally he would get irritated if someone tried eating outside of the dinner table, didn't feel annoyed and was understanding of Bon's decision. Instead of giving chase to the two retreating pair, the darker brown bear instead turned to Chica and CC. "Why don't you two go ahead and get started now? I think some food and water will help Jeremy relax a bit more."

Both chicks nodded in approval and they left the room in a hurry towards the kitchen.

Freddy then turned towards Bonnie, who still look dumbfounded, and asked in a serious but non-threatening tone," Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

Bonnie gave no resistance as he nodded back slowly. With a gentle nod, Freddy lead himself and Bonnie out of the room and down towards the hallway, where both Chica and CC had already bolted out of. The two animatronics continued down the hall until they left through the double doors. That was when Freddy then motioned Bonnie to head down towards the restrooms. Bonnie once again made no objection as they both walked into the men's room before Freddy finally stopped to talk.

In a low hushed voice, Freddy said to Bonnie, "How did you and Bonbon go? From the looks of it you seemed to have gotten to her."

The rabbit nodded and said, "Yeah, thankfully I was able to get through to her and calm her down a bit. However, it seems like this whole experience not only broke Jeremy, but it broke her as well."

"Does she remember anything before you know what?" Freddy then said direly as he drew closer to Bonnie.

"No. She hasn't gotten a clue, but all of this emotional stress isn't helping her out."

Freddy nodded to Bonnie's words as he then looked down at the floor in thought. "Well for now it's good that she hasn't remembered anything, but I can't say how much longer it'll last before she starts remembering-".

"She won't remember." Bonnie stated adamantly.

"I hope so Bonnie. I honestly hope so."

…

Bonbon sat on the edge of her bed as she held onto Jeremy's quivering hands. She could see the pained look in his eyes and knew that she had to do something to get his mind relaxed. In a soft and caring voice, Bon asked," Do you-," she stuttered for a moment before proceeding," Do you want to talk about it for a moment?" Jeremy at first shook his head no, which made her frown in sadness as her ears drooped downwards. She sat there alongside the golden stitched animatronic for a good couple silent minutes before a voice spoke.

"Do you remember the time when you and I first met? I mean when I actually came out from the office to come speak with you."

The question seemed to have caught the bunny off guard, but she managed to think about it for a moment and finally recollected the memory. "Yes… I still do. I was-I was playing some tune off my guitar… To this day I don't know the name of that tune, but for some reason I've still been able to play it by heart… Why do you ask?"

Bon glanced over to Jeremy in hopes of seeing him do the same, but she found that he had been staring at her. "I was just curious because I can remember you had tears in your eyes when you played that song, yet you seemed just as confused as I was as to why you were tearing up by it."

Bonbon nodded her in remembrance as she added on," Yeah. I vividly remember playing it in one of the small private party rooms, the one where the paper dolls of us are hanging. I was just trying to get my mind off of things so I started playing on my guitar. I was quite surprised to find you peaking your head inside to check. Both you and I looked surprised at each other, but I remember you walking in and taking a seat next to me as I started finishing off the tune. While I still don't know why I tear up by it, it did do one thing me that I'm happy with." Jeremy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, too which Bon continued with a bit of a smile," I got to meet you."

The comment made a smile appear on Jeremy's face as he nodded his head. He let that statement sink in for a moment before deciding to ask one more thing. "Do-Do you mind if you play that tune to me again?"

It took a second to register the request, but as soon as she understood it Bon nodded her head and got up from the bed to go retrieve her guitar. "I'll be right back." She then dashed out of her room as quickly as she could before running out to the main dining hall to grab her guitar from the stage.

Bonbon drew near to her guitar, which was resting against the backstage wall, before picking up the red instrument. For a second, she examined the musical piece and found it quite strange that she of all people, a shy bunny, would play such a loud and boisterous instrument like the electric guitar.

Shrugging off the thought though, Bon quickly got back to her room with the guitar in her hand. Sitting back next to Jeremy, she curled her fingers around the instrument's strings before thinking on how the tune goes. Once she remembered how to play the song, her hands got to work and soon enough Jeremy sat in relaxation as Bon played the familiar tune.

The enticing tune soothed Jeremy, but it was already having its effects on Bon. She was already tearing up as she played. As her eyes were tearing up, she couldn't help but stare at Jeremy from the corner of her eye. She looked like she wanted to say something to him. It looked as if she desperately wanted to to say something, but she couldn't do it...

* * *

As always I hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter and please leave a review on your thoughts on this chapter. I would certainly like to hear if the dialogues I've written helped develop the characters a bit more. I thank you all for reading and hope to see you next chapter!


	7. I'm Sorry

I welcome you all to another chapter of this story!

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 7

~I'm Sorry~

Bon felt the gentle nudge of a hand subtly wake her up, causing her to flutter both eyes open to see who it was. She managed to see a giant golden figure looming over her relaxed body. Bonbon gave out a silent yawn as she opened her eyes completely in order to see Jeremy more clearly. She was surprised to see his body freshly washed body, which had just a few hours back still had his blood stained on it. The golden animatronic was looking down at her with a gentle smile as he then opened his mouth to speak, "It's past 7:30 Bon, it's time to get up."

"Je-Jeremy," Bon said half sleepily as she raised her body upright, "-why are you awake? And why are you clean?"

"Well your alarm had woken me up, but it didn't seem to wake you up. I thought it would be best if I'd let you sleep a couple extra minutes, so I simply got up and turned off your alarm. As for the clean fur, I was getting kind of tired of the sticky feeling of… you know… so I took a quick shower in your bathroom while you rested a bit longer."

"You did?" Bon sounded surprised to say for the least, and Jeremy nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah, I-I thought- that would be alright with you, right?" Jeremy asked in a worried tone, which prompted Bon to nod her head profusely to clarify the confusion.

"Oh no Jeremy that is completely fine! I'm sorry if I sound surprised, I just didn't expect it that's all."

"O-Ok then. Well anyway I think I heard Foxy and Mangle walk by the door a couple minutes ago. I'm just going to head over to the lounge for something to drink."

Bon bit her lip when he had said that since she feared for another outburst like last night. "W-Will you be alright without me? I-I promise I won't take long in getting ready. Then we can go over to the lounge together."

"Okay. I can wait for you," Jeremy replied back rather timidly as he turned away from the bunny.

Bonbon got up from her bed and quickly prepped herself for a long day's worth of work. In about five minutes she was ready to leave the room with Jeremy. Bon carefully took the former man's left hand with her right hand and together the two left the room to head for the lounge. The two animatronics could smell something delicious coming from the lounge, so the two quickened their paces into the room. Both animatronics walked in to see everyone except CC in the room, all of whom were getting ready to sit down for breakfast. The gang noticed the pair walk in and immediately they were greeted with joyful greetings.

"Morning Jeremy! Morning Bon!"

"Good morning you two, nice to see your both awake!"

Bon replied back with a smile as she waved her free hand towards the gang. "Good morning everyone! Jeremy wanted to come by for something to drink, but I see breakfast is being served already."

"Aye lass, Freddy and Chica got up a little before we did to prep it! And I say it smells rather nice," Foxy said with his usual deep accent.

"Mhm, Chica did the eggs while I made the toast and bacon to go along with it. Say since your here Jeremy, would you like to join us for breakfast? I'm sure your still hungry since you really didn't have much to eat last night.

Jeremy felt the gang turn their attention towards him, which made him slightly nervous. It took a gentle rub on the back from Bon to calm his senses before he finally found the voice to speak. "I guess I'm hungry, but you all don't mind if I get a cup of water or something to drink first?"

The gang gave him polite smiles as Fredbear was the first one to speak, "Sure thing! I can go grab a cup of water for ya while you go have a seat right next to Bon. CC seems to still be sleeping so I'll just take her spot while you take mine. We can worry about an extra chair later. Why don't you go ahead and have a seat?"

Jeremy nodded his head as he said in reply, "Sounds good, thank you."

"Mhm. Don't mention it, it's the least I can do," Fred responded back as he starting moving over towards the small kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Jeremy began to move towards the table with Bon walking along with him. She kept her smile as Jeremy sat down in his chair before sitting down in her chair. The rest of the animatronics did the same except for Fred, who had walked over to Jeremy's spot and placed a tall glass of water. The former man gave the bear a nod in thanks, which he returned back with his own nod before sitting down in the last empty chair. Once Fredbear sat down, Freddy gave a look around at the gang.

"Well, since most of us are here, let's dig in shall we? Though I'm sure the food Chica made is delicious, I know the toast will be absolutely perfect!" Freddy gave a boisterous and playful grin as several of members rolled their eyes, including Chica.

Fredbear took the opportunity to lean in closer to Jeremy to whisper something. "Pst. If I were you, I'd skip the toast. Freddy has a tendency in burning the bread darker than his own fur color. I don't know how but he somehow manages to screw up on making toast."

"Hey, I heard that!" Freddy's voice called out towards his counterpart, causing Bonbon and couple other animatronics to giggle softly.

Jeremy gave a soft chuckle at the remark and said to Freddy, "If it would make you feel better, I'll like to have a piece of toast."

Bonnie handed him the plate with a playful grin and said, "Here! Take as many as you like! Don't worry about leaving any for the rest of us, we've suffered enough from Freddy's cooking."

Freddy shook his head while simultaneously rolling his eyes. "You guys just don't give me a break when it comes to cooking. You should appreciate the fact that I helped make it!"

"Oh don't worry captain, we do," Foxy said back with a mischievous grin. "It helps us appreciate the fact that CC's and Chica's cooking is way better than yers!"

Everybody except Freddy erupted in laughter; Jeremy was taking a sip from his water when he heard the pirate's joke and it took a second to realize that he had sprayed water all in front of himself because he was also laughing at the comment. This had made the gang laugh even harder, especially Bonbon, who watched as Jeremy's mouthful of water landed all over Foxy! Freddy then started to laugh as the pirate looked down at his wet fur in dismay.

"Careful there Foxy, or else the sea may spit more water on you," Freddy retorted back as the fox simply stared at his once clean fur in disbelief.

Bon glanced over at Jeremy and saw the glee in his eyes. It didn't matter if the look lasted only a second, to her it was long enough for Jeremy to remember the joy he felt with them years ago.

...

A few hours went by and when it came time for the gang to get ready, Jeremy asked if he could instead hang out in Bon's room. Of course, Bonbon had no argument with that. With Jeremy now safe from the possibility of getting found, Bon felt a bit more relaxed than the previous day. Bon was once again waiting behind the curtain with the rest of the animatronics as their show was about to start. Bonnie was standing next to her to make sure she was feeling alright, and from what he could tell she was just staring blankly at the curtain.

'You can do this Bon. You can do this. Just think about Jeremy. Think about what you must do to keep him safe,' Bon repeated inside her head as she began to hear the announcer speak just outside the curtains. She could hear the children scream in excitement as the announcer hyped them up. Bonbon took a half step back from the curtains, making Bonnie look over at her to see what she was doing.

For a second he feared she was going to crack down again like yesterday, but to his relief she started forming the same gentle smile that she had during their performances. 'Atta girl,' Bonnie thought with proudness as he too started looking towards curtain.

The curtains suddenly began to rise, causing all of the animatronics to widen their smiles even more as the onslaught of screaming and cheering could be heard from their crowd of children. Boys and girls had quickly gathered in front of the stage to see their favorite animatronic band begin the show! Freddy, Fredbear, Bonnie, and CC took a brief glance towards Bon to see how she was holding, they were all shocked to see her smile radiating. They all glanced back forwards though and felt their own smiles widen even more as they began their show.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Bon was filled with sheer saddening emotion when she saw the children's' faces. Flashes of Jeremy's corpse and their other victims unmoving bodies were being played inside her own head, but Bon did her best to keep her smile.

 _"Whenever your too sad to cry, just smile my dear. No matter what other people say, love and happiness are the two most important emotions. Remember that for me Bon… alright?"_

 _"I-I will… I promise…"_

 _"Thank you Bon. I-I… love… you…"_

Though Bon kept her smile, she alone heard those two voices.

…

Foxy and Mangle both gave a hearty laugh as the children around them too laughed at their joke!

"Ye got me there cap't! There be a reason yer still the captain of this crew!" Mangle said in between her laughter.

Foxy wrapped a arm around the vixen's shoulder while waving his hook towards the audience. "Aye lass, and don't ye forget it! Oh, and before we set sail from these fine landlubbers, we best give Angelina a happy birthday!" The birthday girl was shyly cuddling next to her parents as the red fox mentioned her name. However, Foxy knew the best way to get to them was to get the rest of the animatronics to join in. Foxy straightened his posture as he then yelled out across the restaurant, "Hey Freddy, don't ya think we should sing the lucky lass a song?"

Just like how they rehearsed it, Freddy and the band all looked over towards Foxy and Mangle as the bear said in response, "Why, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! What do you think gang, should we give Angelina a little birthday song?"

"Why of course we should, you silly bear," CC cried out in response as she and the rest of the gang hopped down from their stage and approached the birthday girl, who look no older than six.

Then, on cue, Chica started walking into the room carrying along a freshly made birthday cake. The rest of the children, who were attending the party, scurried to form a large circle around the animatronics and the birthday girl. Holding the cake with great care, Chica slowly brought it down in front of the girl, revealing six lit candles flickering atop the white frosted cake. Then, in a typical Fazbear fashion, the animatronics all began to sing in unison.

"Happy birthday! Happy, Happy Birthday! This is your day to have a lot of fun!" Both Bonnie and Bonbon then strum their guitars to create a deep 'bum, bum, bum' sound. "We're all waiting for a celebration! For a celebration to begin, start blowing out the candles, cut the cake and make a wish! Serve everybody's favorite dish! Happy birthday! Happy happy birthday! This is your day so happy birthday to yooooooouuuuu!"

All together the animatronics sung, and once the tune was done the crowd applauded while the little girl simply stared at the candle lights in silence. This wasn't the first time the gang had performed a birthday party for a shy child, so they had developed an extra step for the inevitable case in which they did encounter a timid kid.

Fredbear leaned in closer to the child, whose arms were still clinging to her two smiling parents, and said charmingly, "If you are too nervous to make a wish on your own, you can have your favorite Fazbear member do it with you!"

The girl's face shifted towards the bear timidly as she quietly said, "C-Can I have B-Bonbon help me?"

The bear's smile widened as he nodded his head, "Of course you can." Fred straightened his back and turned towards Bonbon before saying, "Angelina would like you to help her out."

"Ahhh, of course I can help!" Bon said with a soothing voice as she walked over to Angelina and knelt down next to her. The girl's parents shifted their child to get a little closer to the animatronic. "So, what do ya wanna wish for?" Bon whispered lowly while keeping her smile.

From what Bon could tell, the little girl was shaking very nervously with whatever she was thinking of. Finally, though, the girl leaned in a bit closer to whisper her wish into Bon's ear. "I-I want my older sister to come back."

Immediately Bon smile fell as soon as she heard the girl's request, and deep down she had a aching feeling. "W-What do you mean?" Bon said as softly and soothingly as she could.

"She-She ran away while working as the night guard here, and she's never come back. M-My parents tried to find her, with the police's help too, but they still couldn't find her. I tried writing letters to her, but it always feels like they were never delivered to her. Worst of all, my mommy and daddy get sad whenever I mention her..." The girl's voice paused for a second before a tear began to form in one of her eyes. "I-I don't want any new toys or stupid cards with money inside; I just want to see my sister again." The tone of the girl's voice was one of desperation, and it was devastating to listen to for Bon.

Bon had remained completely frozen in guilt when she heard the girl's wish, and soon enough the deep feeling of regret, which she held down for the day, had begun to resurface itself. Meanwhile, seeing Bonbon's unchanged expression caused Angelina to break down into a fit. Angelina felt so overwhelmed with emotions that she suddenly jumped off her chair! Before Bon or any of the other animatronics could even react, Angelina fled down the restroom hallway while in tears. Both of her parents watched their daughter ran, both of whom were in shock.

"I knew it wouldn't have been a good idea to bring her here…" The dad said lowly as the mother looked hurt.

"I-I thought that if we'd brought her here… maybe… maybe she'll finally open up."

Bonbon felt a human hand touch the back of her shoulder, causing her to shake out of her shocked state and turn to face whoever it was. Frank was staring right down at her with a face that gave a false persona of calmness but Bon can see his true emotions with his two raging eyes. "What did you do?" The man asked in between his gritted teeth.

The other animatronics noticed Frank and immediately they could tell he was about to burst. However, to both their surprise and Frank's, Bon gave the man a defiant look before standing right back up. She shoved the man's hand off of her shoulder before saying, "I'm doing what I should have done long ago." Freddy and the rest of the gang's eyes widened as she said that, but Bon didn't stay to see their reactions because she was already rushing towards where the young girl fled. Frank was left speechless.

…

Jeremy was laying atop Bonbon's bed. He felt very relaxed inside the darkened room as he could hear the faint sound of singing coming from the other part of the building. Both of his eyes were closed shut but he was still awake, he was just thinking to himself. His mind kept asking itself questions about trusting the animatronics and about his own identity, but Jeremy never made an attempt to answer such questions. Instead, he let himself ask them because it did help relieve some pent-up stress that was just sitting inside.

During his peaceful state though, he heard footsteps approaching the private hallway's doorway while the sound of sobbing came with it. It instantly bought Jeremy out of his tranquil state because he had a feeling he knew who it was. Right as he sat up from the soft bed, he heard the pair of footsteps walk through the doorway, and the sound of both doors shutting echoed in the darkened hallway. Jeremy wasted no time in rushing towards the room's door and opened it to get a better look. The darkness concealed the figure, but he can hear the somber sounds of crying coming from the right. He was about to walk out to comfort who he thought to be Bon, but then another figure started approaching the double set of doors that lead into the private hall. Jeremy was quick enough to close the door just enough to conceal himself behind it while still being able to look through a small crack.

"Angelina? Angelina, are you in here?" The voice of Bonbon cried out as she opened the twin doors to see the little girl crying against the wall. The girl had her legs up into a fetal position while her head was buried in between her legs. Bon felt a frown form across her face as she walked over towards the sobbing child. "Angelina… Hun… Look at me." The girl didn't give any response, so Bonbon gently grasped the girl's right shoulder. "Please… Look at me for a moment…"

Angelina raised her head up to look at the animatronic from eye to eye before saying in a sobbing voice, "Why did she run away? Doesn't she know we miss her? D-D-Doesn't s-he know we l-love her?" The girl felt a new wave of tears beginning to form, but Bon was quick enough to intervene by wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl in a hug.

"Don't say that, of course she knows you love her. She never meant to leave you, I promise you." Bon tried saying in a comforting voice, but the girl shook her head.

"Then why did she leave us? I-I never even got a chance to say goodbye."

Both of Bon's ears drooped a bit lower, but the animatronic bunny still kept her eyes on the crying child. "S-She didn't have a choice… I-I'm sorry Angelina, but your sister isn't coming back… I'm so sorry…" The girl's eyes widened towards Bon, but the blue animatronic kept her eyes averted from the child. "I-I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I want to assure you that… that…"

"Wh-What?"

Bon turned her head over to face the young girl, revealing a teary expression of her own as she once again met eyes with her. "Your sister loved you. She always has, and always will. Just know that despite what others might say, your sister is still with you. She is watching over you. Don't blame her for leaving you or your parents. P-Promise me that you won't blame her."

The girl stared at Bonbon in confusion as she asked, "Bu-But why?"

Bon closed her eyes solemnly as the next few words came out of her mouth, "Because it's my fault she's gone…"

Jeremy, who was watching all this unfurl, felt his eyes dilate when he realized what Bon's doing. She's confessing to the girl.

"I'm the reason your sister won't come back, a-and I can't even be-begin to say how sorry I am for you." Bon said tearfully as she opened her eyes once more. "I'm sorry Angel… I'm sorry I had to take her away from you… I-I did this to you and your family…" Bonbon was starting to sob in between words, which made the girl silent for a long moment, "I-If I-I c-could bring h-her back to you, I-I would've do-one so. But I can't, I-I'm sorry I can't fix what I've done. Please… PLEASE… Don't blame your sister… Blame me, I deserve it! But please, don't blame her. She loved you Angel, with all her heart…"

Bon began to break down into a sob as she hid her face away from the girl. Jeremy witnessed the animatronic crack down on her own sobbing, so he was about to rush out from his to cheer her up when he suddenly noticed the little girl do something. The girl gave Bon a hug. In fact, she held her hug around the animatronic as Bon's sobbing ceased. Bon wasn't sure what to make of it, but then she heard Angelina's voice.

"I-I forgive you Bon. For the longest time I just wanted to know where she went, and now I finally know the truth. I know my mom or dad won't, but I forgive you."

Bonbon was completely dumbfounded and she pulled the girl away from her hug. Both of Bon's green eyes gazed in into Angelina's as Bon said stutteringly, "B-Bu-But why? I-I-I… W-W-We took your sister away from you!"

The girl nodded her head in understanding before stating, "You called me Angel. Nobody except my parents and sister call me that. Just hearing you say it though reminded me of her… How she played with me… How she helped me… How she cared for me… I know I'll never see her again, I always figured that, but I couldn't let go of her because neither my parents or I really knew what happened. And just knowing that my sister is always there for me now, I-I no longer feel being alone."

Bon was baffled beyond belief. Did she forgive them? But why? They murdered her sister, just like what they did with Jeremy! So why is she forgiving them? "I still don't understand why you've forgiven me, us, for what we've done! How can you?"

"Because my sister told me an old saying, 'Forgive others, not because they deserve forgiveness, but because you deserve peace.' I just want to be happy again, and now I can be."

The animatronic kept her eyes on the small girl for the longest time before feeling a smile grow across her face; it was a smile of relief and joy.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Bon's mouth began to open up in a joyful sob as she wrapped her arms around the girl once last time, and Angelina did the same with Bon.

Jeremy watched it happen, and he too couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two embracing each other. He was surprised at how mature the girl was, especially for her age, and couldn't help but wonder if he could learn a thing or two from her.

Both Bon and Angelina held their hug for good whole minute before the two separated themselves. The two looked at each other in mutual joy for they felt like they've let go past demons. When Bon glanced down at herself and remembered her large bowtie, her smile widened even more when an idea came to her head. The blue bunny untied the back of her bow and allowed it to fall down into her right hand. Keeping her smile, Bon looked back towards the girl and offered it to the girl.

"Please, take this. I-I wish I could give you more, but I think this will best suit you."

Angelina's eyes were wide in awe as she took hold of the large bowtie. The soft texture of the cloth felt soothing inside her hand, and Angelina smiled back at the animatronic as she raised the bowtie up to her neck. In a delighted tone, the girl asked Bonbon, "Do you mind if you tie it around my neck?"

Bon simply nodded her head as she stood up, along with Angelina, and she gently wrapped the bow's cords together to create a firm knot so it wouldn't fall off. When she properly tied the knot into place, the now bare neck animatronic took a step back to get a full glimpse of the girl. Angelina's smile was beaming up towards the bunny as her new bowtie hung snuggled softly against her neck. Feeling satisfied with the look, Bon then offered her hand towards the girl.

"Let's head back now, we still have a wish to make."

The girl shook her head in response though as she replied, "For me, it's already been granted."

After watching the two reconcile with each other, Jeremy smiled behind his small crack before finally closing the door shut. A sense of proudness came to him as he watched through the entire thing because he knew exactly what Bonbon had done. She was starting to amend their past mistakes. Though this was just one incident, it was a start for her and the gang.

…

When the two came back to main dining hall, they could that the candles were still flickering alive, though the wax had nearly melted completely. As for the party guests, they had all gathered around Foxy and Mangle as they were telling the story of how they survived an encounter with the Flying Dutchman. As the two approached the group, Bonnie and CC had noticed the two coming towards them. When everyone else took notice of them, they quickly encircled around both Angelina and Bon to see if everything was alright. Both of the girl's parents were relieved to see their daughter was alright, and they were delighted to find her mood had brightened. Her father playfully against her new bowtie whereas the mother turned to Bon with a thankful expression.

"Thank you for helping our daughter. I hope sh wasn't too much of a problem."

Bon shook her head before replying back, "Not at all, she was an angel once I got through to her. Besides, she helped me just about as much as I helped her out."

"Oh well that's good to hear," Angelina's mother said as she then knelt down to hug her child in her arms.

The rest of the animatronics all grouped around the pair as well and watched as the two parents hugged their child. Bonnie gave a short peak at Bonbon, who noticed his look, and saw him give her a wink.

…

The rest of the day went by very smoothly after that. Frank seemed to have left Bon alone as she spent time with both Angelina and the kids. Sadly, as it became time to close, Angelina had to say goodbye one last time. The young girl gave Bon one last hug before leaving alongside both of her parents, skipping happily as the door behind her came to a close. Bonbon gave the girl a final wave through the window as she walked off towards her car, glimpsing back at the animatronic with a smile before disappearing into her parents' car.

Frank was standing right behind her when she finally turned around from the window. Though Bon could see his annoyed expression, she simply ignored him by walking away. She wasn't going to have her mood ruined by the man. The manager nearly snapped right then, but instead he simply flustered off towards the security office to get the last of his stuff before leaving.

As Bon was walking through the room though, she stopped in her spot when she heard a faint voice sing out to her.

 _"Guess who made this,_

 _It was me of course!_

 _From the soft fur,_

 _To the green eyes..._

 _I'm sorry to do this to you,_

 _I know that you won't understand._

 _I must go reunite with her, the one who understands…_

 _You, however, must stay…_

 _Wide eyed, you're shocked._

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _Don't run my love,_

 _This won't take long._

 _I made this to keep you safe, didn't you know?_

 _Mind yourself, don't use such words._

 _Shush now, they are your friends; they will make you happy once again._

 _Because you're here till the end…"_

Bon turned around to see who the singer was, but to her surprise she saw nobody around. She glanced around the room again to make sure nobody else was around. After standing in the same spot for a whole minute, the bunny simply shrugged it off and proceeded to walk again when she then heard a different voice speak up… A very familiar voice.

 _"P-Please… don't do this… I beg of you…"_

Bonbon quickly glanced back around to see who it was, but once again she saw no one. Bon was all alone. She was the only one who heard it…

* * *

Sadly this does mark the end of this chapter, but fret not for more shall come! Hopefully you've all enjoyed it and as always feel free to leave a comment! I always like to read them!

And for all those theorists out there that want a hint, hum that little song at the end with a certain tune...


	8. Stitching

Hello and welcome back to another chapter!

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 8

~Stitching~

Jeremy sat still atop the bed as he heard the voices of the gang walk by Bon's door. They were all heading towards the lounge after a long day's worth of work, and he sat motionless on the bed as he listened to their footsteps. None of them came up to the door to check up on him and instead continued down the hall, which made Jeremy's mind ease a bit. Jeremy then shifted his attention away from the door and back towards himself as he was left on his own once more. Both of his blue eyes focused down at his body in reserved silence.

He could feel his fur give a slight tingling whenever his deep breaths touched it, but that was about as much as he could feel concerning with his fur. Jeremy felt his eyelids soften as well as he felt his gaze drift towards the thin, black stitch linings that were still sticking to his fur. Keeping his eyes focused on his right arm, Jeremy felt his other arm subconsciously approach the stitching. At first his fingers only felt the soft texture of his fur brush against them, but then they came across a small alienating bump that protruded upwards from his arm. Jeremy's hand had reached the stitches.

The animatronic felt his mouth gloom slightly as his hand continued to run up along the stitching, which was quickly followed up by his ears beginning to droop downwards as well. Jeremy's breaths remained to be calm as his fingers finally reached the end of the one stitching. His eyes began to drift away to another set of stitches that come up from his pelvic area all the way up his chest. Then his vision shifted again to the remaining stitches that he could see. All of them served as a final, physical reminder of what he once was.

The former man kept his gaze on the small black threads as his thoughts went through his head. One of his hands gave a light tug on one of the threads, causing the stitch to gently jump loose from it's spot without leaving any traces of blood or fur. Jeremy knew what this meant. After years of going through surgery after surgery for his cancer treatments, he knew exactly what this meant.

Feeling his nostrils expand slightly to exhale one final drawn out breath, Jeremy slowly stood up on his feet. Both of his arms fell to his side as the animatronic shifted his over towards the room's entrance. He could lightly hear the voices of the gang through the closed door, all of whom sounded like they were in the lounge as he predicted. As he listened to the distant tones of the gang, the thought of Bonbon came across his mind. He remembered how hurt she was when she pleaded with her apology, both with himself and with whoever that girl was. He can remember her teary green eyes gazing right at him, just begging for forgiveness.

 _"I'm so sorry for what we did to you. For what we've made you become."_

The bunny's desperate words echoed inside Jeremy's thoughts as he finally shifted his gaze away from the door. The golden animatronic's feet treaded across the smooth tiles as he advanced towards Bon's bathroom. The animatronic entered the smaller room before closing the bathroom's door. Now that he felt truly isolated from the rest of the world, Jeremy took the moment to look into the mirror in front of him.

He saw the face of a rabbit stare right back at him; his own face was staring right back at him. Jeremy's somber-looking eyes examined his entire body through the mirror and could see additional stitches across his face and around his neck. The animatronic remained silent as his gaze lingered over the black lines like a hawk looking down at it's prey. With solemn expression planted across his face, Jeremy raised both of his hands of towards his forehead. The animatronic grabbed the loose end of the thread on one side while having his other hand lay flat against his head to hold it still. He then took another deep breath before closing both eyes.

 _"Please remember this Jeremy… We still love you."_

Jeremy yanked against the thread with one powerful tug, causing the whole strip to come loose. He then gently pulled the string away from his head, effectively removing it off of his body. Once he had done that, Jeremy opened his eyes again to examine the long strand that hung from his hands. Staring at the long stitch for a while, he allowed the strand to fall idly towards the floor before moving his hands to the next stitch.

 _"Please Jeremy... Promise me that you'll remember how much we care for you."_

The rabbit's arm yanked off the strong like the last one, repeating the same process as he had done beforehand. Each time he yanked off a strand, he heard Bon's voice echo inside.

 _"We still care for you… We always have and always will… Your part of our family Jeremy… We don't care if your human, you are still one of us… We will always welcome you back… Always."_

The final strand fell to the floor, and with it Jeremy looked back through the mirror. The same golden rabbit stared right back at him; however, it was clean of all blood and stitching that could have possibly hinted towards his old body. The furred android staring back was him now. It no longer reeked of human blood. It was no longer stained with the crimson pools of his old self. It no longer had the stitching of a Frankenstein-like monster. The golden rabbit still felt like he was staring at a stranger, even though he knew he was staring at himself. Jeremy stood there silently and gazed at his body.

"Jeremy?"

The golden rabbit stiffened his posture when he heard Foxy's voice call out from the opposite side of the door. Jeremy stood frozen inside the small bathroom as he heard the animatronic's feet step further into the room.

"Jeremy? Lad? Are ye in 'ere?"

Slowly shifting his head back towards the bathroom door, Jeremy could hear the pirate beginning to approach the closed door. His pupils widened when he listened intently to the fox's footsteps. For a brief moment, Jeremy had blanked out completely when a flash of the horrid memory came back to him.

 _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"Jeremy, are ye in there?"

Jeremy shook himself out of his dazed state when he heard Foxy knock on the bathroom door. It took him a couple seconds to breathe, and once he had cleared his mind from the short panic attack. Then, in a raspy voice and shaky voice, Jeremy replied back, "Uh yeah, I'm here. I-um… I'm just about finished with doing something."

Foxy, who was oblivious to what Jeremy's meaning was, simply nodded to himself. "Alright then mate. I just came by to tell ya that we'll be in the lounge playing a board game. The others were curious if ye wanted to join in."

Jeremy took several more seconds to calm his breathing until it finally became normal. Once he had done that, the rabbit took a quick glance back towards the mirror. Staring solemnly at the clean glass, the golden animatronic saw a young staring back at him. The man's body was healthy, his blonde hair was lush, and his mouth was forming a smile. The animatronic kept his blank expression as he stared at his former self.

Foxy stood idly by the door waiting for Jeremy's response when he suddenly heard the bathroom door being twisted open. The fox took a couple steps back to make some room. When the door fully opened, Foxy was caught off guard as soon as he saw Jeremy. Foxy was wide-eyed when he saw the stitch-less rabbit stand right before him. While Foxy was a loss of words, Jeremy took a step towards the fox. Though he wasn't smiling, he wasn't frightened or scared either. Jeremy's expression was completely neutral.

"You can tell the others that I'll join you all later. I first need to talk to Bonbon about something," Jeremy said in a relaxed tone.

Foxy had to mentally shake himself out of his surprise before giving Jeremy a small understanding nod. "Sure thing lad. Take as much time as ye need. I'll… I'll go tell the others."

Jeremy simply nodded his head without saying another word, which prompted the fox to back and head towards the bedroom's entrance. Jeremy watched the red animatronic walk across the room; his eyes followed the fox's steps as his face appeared indifferent. Once the pirate made it to the room's entrance, he stopped right at the door before saying, "Ye know, if it makes ye feel any better, I know what it's like to have different look." Foxy then gave the rabbit a wink as he moved his left hand over towards his hook. With a quick yank, the fox pried off the metallic hook, revealing a mess of mangled up wires and exposed machinery. "I've lost me hand in an accident before ye came 'ere to work. For a while, I was judgmental about it, but over time I've come to accept it. Fortunately, I think having a hook over a hand creates a more thematic experience for the kids." When he said that, Foxy gently pushed the hook back to it's originally spot. "If ye ever want to talk about yer appearance, just know that I'll be there for ye."

Jeremy looked towards the fox with an unsure expression at first, but after a few more seconds he gave Foxy a firm nod. In response, Foxy gave the golden rabbit a broad smile as he then turned back towards the door to leave. As the fox was beginning to leave the room though, Jeremy had bitten the lower half of his mouth back before speaking up. "H-Hey, wait a second!"

Foxy stopped short from leaving and he quickly walked several steps back into the room while turning his snout over towards the golden animatronic. "What is it lad," Foxy asked sincerely.

Jeremy gave the fox a somewhat desperate look as he contemplated on whether or not he should ask this question, but something deep down inside him needed some form of reassurance. However, he didn't want it from Bon, he wanted it to come from one of the others. "Please tell me that this… all of this… is real. P-Please tell me that your apologies are real, t-that what your all expressing to me are real emotions. I-I need to know because I want the truth from you all so that I can… so I can just be with a family again."

Jeremy's question almost sounded like a plea to Foxy because he could tell Jeremy wants to believe them. No not tell, he knew Jeremy wanted to trust them again, but their actions are inexcusable. With that in mind, the fox maintained his stare towards Jeremy's pleading eyes as he slowly approached the golden rabbit. Once he stood only a mere foot away from Jeremy, Foxy placed his left hand over Jeremy's left shoulder before saying in the most genuine voice, "I promise ye lad. Everything that we've said, that we felt, is real. Everything. The tears, the apologies, the candid moments like this one are all real."

The pirate stared long and hard into Jeremy's eyes as he said those words. Every single word that the fox had said was true, and he could see the look inside Jeremy's eyes that they too knew that what the fox said was the truth. The rabbit's blue eyes softened a bit, as did his expression, in order to form a saddened but relieved expression. Knowing that he did everything he could, Foxy removed his hand off Jeremy's shoulder and made his way towards the door. The walk towards the door was silent except for his own footsteps. Once he had reached the exit though, he finally heard Jeremy speak his final question.

"Do you think that… maybe… Bon will like how I look?"

Foxy glanced back towards the former man. One of the pirate's eyes twinkled as he replied back simply, "She's always liked ye for who ye are on the inside, never by your appearance on the outside."

After saying that, Foxy finally left the room. Jeremy stood still in solitude as he watched the red animatronic leave the small room. Oblivious to Jeremy though, he had failed to register what Foxy had done. The fox had touched his shoulder. Foxy had managed to get through to him without Jeremy even noticing. And that is why the pirate had a merry smile when he left the room.

…

Bonbon had stood frozen in her spot, inside the hallway leading up to the private section and the bathrooms, for a several solid minutes. The voices that she heard didn't pop up again, but she didn't dare move her body. There was something frightening about them… Something very familiar yet terrifying and she doesn't know why. Frank and the last of the employees had already left the building at this point, so the only thing Bon could hear was the muffled voices of the gang all in the lounge. The tune that had been sung to her echoed inside her mind, causing any other thoughts of hers to fade as the song became the primary focus. In fact, that was the only thing she could do at the moment. The light blue animatronic was stuck in a dazed state as she continued gazing towards the main dining room. In fact, Bon was so tranced by her thoughts that she failed to notice Jeremy walk up behind her.

"Bonbon? What are you looking at?" Jeremy's calm but curious voice caused Bon to jump, which immediately knocked the tune out of her mind! Bon twisted her head towards the surprised rabbit, who quickly said, "Oh gosh I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to scare you!"

Bon's green eyes were wide for a moment before finally registering Jeremy standing in front of her. "Oh, hey Jeremy. Sorry about jumping, I just didn't hear you coming up." After she said that, Bonbon noticed Jeremy's stitches were missing. With a puzzled expression, Bon took a step closer and asked, "Did you… remove your stitches?"

Jeremy, who felt a bit nervous by the question, rubbed the back of his furry head as he tried coming up with his reason. "Yeah, I did. I-I figured it was time to remove them because… well... they weren't needed anymore. And I uh… I just didn't like how they made me look. They really had no other purpose other than... you know."

"I guess," Bonbon said with a slight frown. "I mean, I like the clean look and all; I'm just not use to you looking like… well the rest of us."

When Bon had mentioned that, she then noticed Jeremy's eyes had lowered themselves to the floor as his mouth and ears slightly drooped. Bonbon was quick to react though when she gently took hold of his left hand with both of her hands. "Jeremy," Bon said softly as his eyes met hers, "-do you want to talk about it for a moment?"

"Somewhat," Jeremy replied honestly, "-it's just that I want to move on. I don't want to keep living in the past, but at the same time a part of me can't. Whenever I look into a mirror, I don't see myself. I just see an animatronic, and it just feels so wrong because I know I'm looking at myself but at the same time I'm not." Jeremy then felt himself close his eyes as he then said lowly, "Sometimes I even question myself if I'm still human inside this body."

The man's words resonated in the air for a moment. The golden rabbit fell silent once he had finished saying his thoughts. When he finally opened his eyes to look at Bon once more, he found her gazing up at him with caring frown.

"You know, no matter what you think of yourself, I will always think your human." Bon lifted one of her hands up and rested it against Jeremy's left cheek as she went on with her speech. "You've treated others with care and politeness while most people rather think for themselves. You were brought up with little to no care because you were an orphan, so you never knew what it was like to have others treat you with the same respect. Despite that though, you were polite to us when we first met. Most people just treat us like the machines we are, but you were different. You were one of the few who didn't judge us for what we were but for who we are. You sat with us, talked us, and even engaged with us when your job was to only watch us. You socialized with us on a personal level in which we never had been able to do with anyone else before hand, and as a result we cared about you because no one else did. So before you start thinking you aren't really yourself, please know that I've always looked at you that way. I-I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am to have you there with me during all those times I've been down, and just hearing you question yourself makes me feel all the guiltier at what we did to you..."

Jeremy could sense that Bon was on the verge of tearing up again when he saw her eyes beginning to shake. Quick to react though, Jeremy wrapped his arms around the blue bunny as lightly as he could and allowed his forehead to rest atop of hers. Bonbon was quiet when he had done this, but she gave no resistance. With the feminine animatronic in his arms, Jeremy felt a smile grow as he held her in his arms.

"You know if there was one good thing that came out of it, it would be that I'd get to spend time with you."

"R-Really? Why?"

Jeremy shifted his head to where Bon can see his glowing smile, "You remind me what it is like to be human."

Bon felt herself give a small chuckle at the man's comment as a smile of her own appeared across her face. With two sparkling eyes gazing up at Jeremy's, she felt a small tear break through her tear duct and gently skim across her fur.

After watching the bunny's face evolve from a somber expression to a cheerful grin, Jeremy said, "Now then, I promised Foxy that I'd join in on their game, would you like to accompany me?"

"Would I? I'd be delighted too," Bon replied gleefully as she proceeded to wrap her arms around the golden animatronic's right arm. Staring up at him with a smile, Bonbon allowed herself to be lead by the former man towards the private hall. The pair entered into the hall with broad smiles, and it was long before the loud voices of Freddy and the gang welcomed the two as they entered the lounge.

…

 _"Hey Bonbon, are you in here?"_

 _The blue animatronic halted her strumming mid-tune when she looked up to see CC poking her head inside the room. At first Bon was taken aback, but she brushed off her surprise by giving the yellow chick a smile._

 _"Oh hi CC, I was just practicing with my guitar."_

 _The chicken made a gasping sound when she suddenly said, "Oh gosh, did I just interrupt you mid-song? I'm sorry!"_

 _However, Bon kept her smile as she shook her head. "Your fine CC, I can do it whenever I want. What's up?"_

 _"Well… Bonnie sort of lost his guitar strand again, and he's kind of freaking out on where he put it. Do you think you have a second to come look for it with us? I already got Mangle and Fredbear to help out and we've managed to get through the lounge and dining hall but we still can't find it."_

 _Bon was quick to nod her head when she gently placed her guitar down against the wall of the party room. "Sure thing! Did you guys search the backstage area yet?"_

 _"Not yet but I can go do that now if you go look inside Bonnie's room. I'm sure he either left it inside his room or he forgot to put it back on his guitar after the show and left it somewhere near the curtains."_

 _"Alright then, I can go check his room."_

 _The chick nodded her head and said, "Thanks!" Then, before Bon knew it, CC rushed off to the backstage._

 _'She's always so full of energy,' Bon thought to herself as she walked on out of the small party room. Taking a quick glance towards the security office on her left, the bunny turned right and began making her way through the pizzeria's secondary hallway. Bon walked on past the kitchen doors and took a right, now starting to make her towards the main dining room. When Bonbon passed by the spare parts room, she noticed that the door had opened._

 _'One of the employees must of forgot to close the door again,' she thought to herself as she took a quick glance inside the darkened room. Examine the small room for a moment, she only saw a golden animatronic body slumped up against the corner of the room. Just seeing the empty yet creepy suit made Bon shiver, so she closed the door shut._

 _Bonbon walked on through the rest of the building while also eyeballing the area around her in case she saw Bonnie's missing strand. She quickly checked by the arcade machines just in case Bonnie had misplaced it there, but to her dismay she didn't find it. After examining the arcade machines long enough, she proceeded to enter into their private hallway._

 _Bon made her way to the third door on the right hand side of the hall which was Bonnie's room. The bunny entered the dark room and turned on the overhead light. The room lit up brightly once the light was turned on, making it easier for Bon to see the room. His bed was sitting on one side of the room while his drawers were on the opposite side. Without a second thought, she approached the wooden drawers and went ahead in looking through them all._

 _'Bowties… Bowties… Oh great… More bowties…' Bon thought to herself as she shuffled through the large drawers full of spare red bowties. It was an odd addition from the original owner to limit their entire wardrobe to either bowties for the guys, large bows for some of the girls, and special bibs for just the two chickens; however, it was even more odd to have whole drawers full of such accessories. However, Bon simply ignored her thoughts and kept looking through Bonnie's drawers. That is, until she came across a small wooden box sitting at the back end of the drawer._

 _When Bon saw the wooden object, her curiosity immediately got to her and before she knew it she was holding the small thing in her hands. The outer layer of wood had a dark brown hue to it while it's surface felt smooth and polished. The edges of the box were trimmed and decorated by tiny imprints of figures and pictures, which came around the entire box. Finally, located at the bottom of the handcrafted box was a flattened out crank key that seemed connected with something inside._

 _The bunny eyed the peculiar object with confusion and intrigue. She had never seen Bonnie with it, nor did she recall ever hearing him or the others mention it. Bon gently turned the whole box in a complete circle in case of finding anything written on it or it having some sort of title. However, there was none to be found, which had only made the bunny's interest grow. Unable to hold her eagerness back anymore, Bonbon began to carefully twist the small key back. Once it felt like it couldn't get cranked anymore, Bon opened the wooden lid, only to hear a gentle musical tune expel out from within._

 _Bon immediately felt entranced by the song; it's soft melodic tune soothed her for some odd reason. Oddly enough though, there was some sense of familiarity with it that she shouldn't quite get. Something sweet… Something pleasant… Something… Dark._

 _Then, once the tune came to an end, a sudden wave of memories surged through her mind in an instant. All previous thoughts or concerns were immediately swept away by a new set of memories… Horrible, agonizing memories… And just like that, Bonbon's eyes widened with realization, and she only had to take one look down at her body to realize the horrific truth._

 _Suddenly, CC poked her head inside the room and said to Bon, "Hey Bon, are you still in here? I wanted to come by as quickly as I could to tell you that we found Bonnie's missing strap. Turns out that the silly rabbit had placed it on top of some dusty cardboard boxes back on stage. Gosh, we really need to-."_

 _A loud, ear-shattering scream came out from Bon's mouth as she faced towards the animatronic chick with horrid-stricken eyes. CC was momentarily fazed out from shock by the scream, but she was rudely awakened when she noticed a blue figure push right into her._

 _All at once, the chicken was knocked down into the ground as Bonbon simultaneously sprinted out from the room. The blue animatronic had a river of tears falling from her eyes when she came bursting through the private doorway. CC was quick to get back onto her feet, and was quick to peek back into the room to see what had troubled Bon. When she saw the small wooden wreckage that was once the music box lying against the floor, the animatronic knew exactly what had happened…_

 _Most of the gang were all hanging out in the main dining hall when they had heard Bon's scream. They all peered over towards the hallway entrance that led up to where she screamed, and it wasn't long before they saw the animatronic bunny sprinting into the room. Bon was so busy staring down at her own hands while running that she ran right into Mangle._

 _The vixen gave out a short but surprised yelp as the two fell against the tiled floor. The others came running towards the two to see what was going on, but Bon was already back on her feet when she saw them approaching. Without a second thought, she dashed to the nearest arcade machine before thrusting it hard against the floor. The machine collapsed against the floor in a shower of both metal and glass as it's parts flew across the floor._

 _"Woah, Bonbon what are ye doing?" Foxy shouted out in shock as he and the others jumped back from the broken glass._

 _"What did you do to me!?" The animatronic bunny cried out in seething emotions as she flung her arms to the next nearest arcade machine. The ever-so popular 'Space Invaders' machine soon met the same fate as its counterpart as it was flung down against the floor. "What did you guys do to me?!" The bunny's voice was filled with both terror and frustration as she relentlessly shoved the arcade machines against the floor._

 _Fredbear was quick to help up Mangle before regrouping with Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. The latter were all too busy watching the animatronic rabbit continue on with her carnage to even notice Fred and Mangle stand by them. Freddy and CC soon came running into the room as well, making everyone present inside the large room._

 _"Guys quickly grab her!" Freddy barked out towards the group._

 _"What the hell is going on?!" Fredbear yelled back at the two._

 _"She knows the truth," Freddy and CC yelled simultaneously._

 _Soon enough all the animatronics had their eyes wide open when they turned back towards the crying animatronic who had just finished breaking the last arcade game. The whole gang jumped into action. Bon took a quick glance up to see all seven of them running towards her at once._

 _"N-N-No! G-Get away from me!" Bonbon, however, didn't wait for a response as she ran towards the wooden stage. She shoved both chairs and tables aside in an attempt to slow the others, but they all avoided the wreckage and were quick enough to grab hold of the fleeing animatronic by her shoulder._

 _"No! No! No-No-No-No," Bon immediately cried out in desperation when she felt one of their hands grab hold of her. She then thrashed her whole body wildly to break free from the hand, which proved to be effective. However, she failed to notice Fredbear outmaneuver her from the front, causing her to collide right into him like what she had done with Mangle._

 _Though unlike last time, Fred was prepared for her. As soon as he felt her crash into him, the bear wrapped his arms around Bonbon into one tight bear hug. Although she couldn't move her arms around like last time, it still didn't stop her from thrashing her legs violently around in a desperate attempt to escape._

 _"Let go of me! L-Let m-me go! I didn't want this! I didn't ask for this!"_

 _Bon's voice was filled with desperation and plea as her tears continued to streak down her cheeks. The rest of the gang quickly surrounded themselves around the teary-eyed bunny. She continued on with thrashing limbs, which prompted Freddy to shout out her name._

 _"Bonbon! Bonbon, stop this at once!"_

 _Alas the animatronic still continued to struggle and thrash her body in an attempt to get free. As Mangle watched the desperate bunny struggle, she felt several streams of tears fall from her eyes when shouted back at the bunny._

 _"Bonny! Bonny, please stop this!" Mangle shouted back at the terrified android. At first Bon didn't seem to hear, but after a couple more seconds she slowly calmed her thrashing down._

 _Once the animatronic stopped resisting their grasps, she tilted her head over towards the white fox and gave her a heartbroken expression. Both teary animatronics stared at each others eyes long enough to convey that emotion before Bon closed her eyes._

 _With an opening now given, Freddy clasped his big hand over her face. Bonbon was silent and unmoving as he did so, and then she slowly started feeling sleepy as her mind and memories drifted away. The animatronic's muscles grew relaxed in Fredbear's arms as her head then drooped downwards completely. All the animatronics stared somberly at their youngest member before looking back at the damage she caused... The damage that they caused..._

* * *

Unfortunately this does mark the end of the chapter, but fear not for more shall come.

If you liked what you've seen here or want to express your own opinions, then leave a review! Other than that though, I thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time!


	9. Painful Memories

Bonbon or Bon = Toy Bonnie (Female)

CC = Toy Chica (Female)

Fredbear or Fred = Toy Freddy (Male)

Mangle = Mangle (Female)

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 9

~Painful Memories~

 _"What did you do CC…"_

 _Bonnie's voice was bordering between absolute infuriation and utter disbelief. The purple animatronic didn't bother looking over at the chick when he asked his question, instead he just stared at the mess Bonbon had caused mere minutes ago._

 _CC's body was shaking when she stuttered back, "I-I-I had Bon go check inside your room f-for your guitar strap, but she found her music box instead."_

 _"Why the hell did you have her go into my room," Bonnie suddenly said in a uproar as he twisted his head towards the yellow animatronic! His face seething with infuriation and disbelief._

 _CC's body was even more shaky as she stared straight into Bonnie's eyes. "I-I didn't know this was going to happen Bonnie! How was I suppose to know that thing was in your drawers?"_

 _"Why would you have her go into my room in the first place? I had told you and Fred that I checked it already, so there wasn't any reason to have Bon check it in the first place!"_

 _"Well I'm sorry!" CC shouted back at Bonnie. "Ok? I'm sorry I forgot you had checked your room already!"_

 _"Saying sorry isn't going to fix this mess, CC!" Bonnie waved his right arm over towards the broken arcade machines and furniture surrounding the area. "Look what the hell happened! There is glass everywhere on the floor, half of the furniture in this room is destroyed, and we open in a couple hours! Once Frank gets here, he'll lose it!"_

 _Foxy grabbed hold of Bonnie's shoulder in order to get his attention before saying, "Now hold on lad, ye have no right to place the blame on CC!"_

 _"Get your bloody hand off of me!" Bonnie thrusted his shoulder out of the pirate's grip before turning around towards the pirate. "I have every damn right to blame her! Because of her, Frank will likely scrap Bon because of this!"_

 _Chica quickly stepped in between CC and Bonnie while giving the purple animatronic a stern look. "Hang on, how come she is getting blamed for the fact that you still had that music box inside your drawers? I thought you said you got rid of that thing years ago, so then why did you have it? I thought we agreed to get rid of everything except for her guitar."_

 _Bonnie glared back at the older chicken with a frustrated expression before replying back, "That 'thing' happens to be the last thing I have to remind me of her, so I couldn't just throw it away like some random piece of trash! Besides, how could I have known Bonbon would remember everything once she heard it?"_

 _"Because I warned you all about this," Freddy said abruptly, causing the whole gang to turn towards him. The bear kept a dire look across his face as he then continued, "I warned all of you the risks of this happening. I can't completely erase memories; I can only suppress them. Her memories would have remained in dormant so long as there was no catalyst in triggering them." Freddy then directed his look towards Bonnie before saying, "That music box you kept was her catalyst."_

 _While listening to this, Bonnie quickly asked, "Well then why can't we just keep suppressing her memories? She would have forgotten this whole incident after you-."_

 _"Each continuous suppression will only weaken its effects in the future until it is rendered completely useless against her. When I suppressed her memories, I was unable to wholly remove the damage they had caused."_

 _"What do you mean," CC asked in a worried tone._

 _"What I mean is that Bon's mind has been damaged by the sudden remembrance. The damage has left a scar in her head, and like any scar it cannot be fully healed. Her personality will change because of this night. She won't be the same cheery Bon that we knew, instead her personality will be like what it was before all of this…"_

 _Everyone looked shocked by the bear's words, and a deep feeling of dread crept up inside all of them. Mangle glimpsed over at the unconscious bunny with an expression of remorse. After staring at the bunny's blank look, the vixen then asked, "Is there anything we can do to fix her? T-There's gotta be something we can do! Anything!"_

 _Freddy shook his head grimly as he too turned to face the motionless animatronic. "No. As I said before, the damage has already been done. She will be somewhat like her old self: depressed, confused, and unhappy. The only difference will be that she won't understand why she feels that way. All we can really do is try and be by her side the best we can."_

 _"But what about Frank," Chica asked suddenly, "-won't he try and scrap her because of this mess?"_

 _"I'll have a talk with him since I have the best relation with him," Fredbear said as he stepped forward. "I'll try my best to convince him that this was a one-time thing with Bon, but I doubt he'll just let this slide."_

 _"W-What if he tries to throw her away? W-What can we do then?" CC's voice was filled with concern and worry as she looked over at Fredbear for his response._

 _"I promise you it won't come to that," Fred replied back solemnly as he turned his gaze towards her, "I'll make sure he understands that scrapping her is not an option. Ever."_

 _Bonnie felt his anger slowly dissipate as he then turned his head towards the bunny. "So now what? Are we just going to act like that nothing happened once she wakes up?"_

 _"We'll tell her that she had a short mechanical fritz," Freddy responded back. "As far as tonight is concerned, she won't remember anything. Hopefully…"_

 _"Hopefully? What do ye mean 'hopefully'," Foxy spat out._

 _The bear shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I can't guarantee anything at this point. There is no telling how much damage that bloody music box did to her. If Bonnie had just listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess."_

 _Bonnie scowled at the larger bear and was about to retort back until he heard a whimpering sound. Immediately, all of the animatronics turned towards the source of the noise and saw Mangle was frowning at all of them. "Why can't we just tell her the truth? Doesn't she deserve to know? We can't keep this secret going forever; you saw how she reacted. We need to tell her before this happens again."_

 _"W-We can't tell her. Not after this… Not after what we've done." CC's voice was shaky on delivery, but it still made the other animatronics nod their heads in agreement._

 _However, Mangle still looked unconvinced by the answer. "This just doesn't feel right anymore. I don't like the fact that we have to lie to her when this-," the vixen took a second to motion her arms towards the destruction around them, "-was the end result of it."_

 _Fredbear gave a sigh when he came to a loss of words, so Freddy responded back. "Trust me, I don't like lying to her anymore more than you do, but CC is right. We've already done too much damage. Now, all we can do is make sure she doesn't get another trigger, or else we have a lot of explaining to do."_

 _Mangle looked at Freddy with a dissatisfied look, but she knew she wasn't going to convince them. As much as she wanted to denounce it, they had a point. She couldn't help but whimper in sadness as she gazed back at Bonbon with tearful eyes. "I-I'm sorry this happened to you Bonny. If only there was a better way…"_

…

"C'mon… C'mon… Daddy needs a new pair of shoes!" With both his eyes closed, Bonnie thrusted his pair of dice onto the board. The other animatronics eyed the rolling cubes intensely as if their lives depended on it. Then, the moment of truth arrived when the two die revealed the number five and six. Nearly the entire gang groaned in defeat as Bonnie placed his last piece board piece at the end. Bonnie had a smirk sitting across his face as he said, "Oh yeah! Who's your daddy? I am!"

"Bah! Ye were just lucky," Foxy retorted back in annoyance. "I was this close to beating your rear end lad."

Bonnie, while keeping his smirk, rolled his eyes before saying in a mockingly tone, "Pfft. As if Foxy ole chap. This here buckaroo is the king of Sorry."

"Over my dead body you are!" The fox's shout caused Bonnie to chuckle in amusement.

"Looks like someone is a sore loser."

The two animatronics continued to banter on back and forth while the remaining animatronics ignored the two. Meanwhile, Bonbon and Jeremy were sitting a good distance away from where Bonnie and Foxy were arguing. The two had chosen to sit this game out after playing a good couple rounds of Sorry, and both were thankful that they were spared from Bonnie's boasting.

The two rabbits were calmly relaxing over on the lounge's couch. Jeremy had been watching the whole game in amusement while Bonbon shifted her focus between the game and Jeremy. Although he has been relatively quiet for a majority of the time, she hasn't seen him panic yet, which was a good sign for her. She wasn't sure if it had something to do with his stitches being gone or not, but

she didn't want to think too much on it since the important thing was for Jeremy to be happy.

Jeremy could tell that Bonbon was watching him just by the look in her eyes whenever he turned his head to look at her. Though she always did have a smile whenever he glanced over, her eyes still shared the same somber expression that the other animatronics had when they look at him. He can understand why they look at him that way, but it doesn't mean he likes it. The look only reminds him of how he became what he is now. Jeremy just wants to forget the whole instance and move on, but a part of his mind is always reminded of the horrors he witnessed...

Before Jeremy lost himself to his own mind, he shook his head to bring it back to the present. He noticed Bonbon had glanced over at him to see if he was alright, so he was quick to react by giving the bunny a light smile. "Sorry about that, I had to wake myself up from daydreaming."

Bon returned a smile before replying back, "You're fine. From the looks of it, the others seem to be done with cleaning up the board game. I'm going to go over and ask Chica what's for dinner tonight. Do you want come with me or are you fine here?"

Jeremy simply shook his head while saying at the same time, "I'll be fine sitting here."

"Ok," Bon replied back with a nod as she then got up from her spot and walked over towards the rest of the group. Bonnie and Foxy were both steaming after their argument whereas the rest of the gang ignored their sour moods."Hey Chica," Bonbon said as she approached the older chicken.

"Oh hey Bon, what's up? Is Jeremy alright or something?"

"What?" It took the bunny a second to realize Chica's second question and quickly said, "Oh no, he's fine. I was just coming by to ask what is for dinner."

"Huh. You know I actually don't know. I think we are all tired of eating pizza since it's all we had the last couple days, so I guess I can whip up something different. Do calzones sound good?"

Bon nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I think calzones are fine for dinner."

"How about the rest of you," Chica called back towards the rest of the gang. "Do calzones sound good for supper?"

"Yeah! Calzones sound fine for me," CC called back with Mangle nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm all for calzones," Freddy responded back. "Do you need an extra pair of hands in cooking them?"

"No thanks Freddy, I think that burnt toast this morning was enough help one day." Chica gave the bear a teasing smile as he stared back at her with a deadpan expression. Bonbon couldn't help herself from giggling at his reaction, but she made an attempt to cover over her mouth with her palm. Chica couldn't help herself either as she gave in to her giggles as well. "I'm messing with ya Freddy," Chica said at the end of her small giggling fit. "Of course you can help out. I'm sure I can find something you'll be good at."

Freddy's unimpressed expression transformed into a smile as he gave the chicken a light chuckle. "Sounds good to me."

"Hey Jeremy!" Chica called towards the golden animatronic, who flinched in surprised upon hearing his name. Chica immediately gave an apologetic look at him when she followed up with, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Jeremy! I didn't mean to scare ya or anything."

"It's alright Chica." Jeremy said timidly as he gazed hesitantly at her. "You just surprised me, that's all. What's up?"

"Well… We are planning on making calzones for dinner and I was just checking with you to see if that's alright with ya."

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Jeremy replied back with a shaky nod.

Chica smiled when she heard his reply, and then an idea popped into her head which caused her expression to widen. "Would you, perhaps, be interested in helping us make it?"

The gangs' ears immediately perked up when they heard Chica's question, and instinctively they all twisted their heads towards Jeremy. The stitch-less animatronic seemed to have frozen up in their eyes because it looked as if he was caught off-guard by it. The golden rabbit had a blank expression for a couple seconds while the others waited for him to respond.

As for Jeremy, it had taken him a good bit of time to come up with his answer because his mind was contemplating on whether or not he should. Half of it was still suspicious and afraid of them while his other half was opening up to them. When he glanced over towards Bon, she was giving him an encouraging smile. Jeremy gave the bunny an internal smile as he could see her glistening eyes staring at him. For a moment, his mind seemed to have made itself up when he then gave Chica a grin. The other animatronics too smiled when they saw this glimpse of hope spark inside their newest member.

However, as Jeremy was about to open his mouth to speak, he felt his vision blur away for a few moments before once again returning. When he saw Chica and Bon again, his grin vanished when he no longer saw their sweet, kind smiles. Instead he saw their same maniacal smiles that they had moments before his brutal end. Jeremy quickly glanced over towards the rest of the gang and saw they had the same malevolent looks. The golden animatronic had to shake his head before his vision blurred away again, finally allowing him to see their normal faces again. While most of the gang still kept their hopeful expressions when they saw Jeremy shake his head, Fredbear was the only one whose smile turned into a frown when he saw the rabbit's sudden change in mood.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Jeremy then said somberly as he turned his head back towards Chica. "I'm just not in the mood to cook right now, if that's alright with you."

Chica and the rest of the gang frowned when they heard his response, but then the chicken replied back in an understanding voice. "Don't fret about it dear. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks." Jeremy stated awkwardly as the room fell into immediate silence. Seconds passed and Jeremy started to feel uncomfortable again when he saw the animatronics gaze at him with pitying looks. The depressing expressions caused the golden animatronic to frown even further as they all silently reminded him of his predicament; even Bonbon was giving him the pitiful look. Unable to tolerate the silence nor the looks anymore, Jeremy gave out a loud sigh before he stood up.

"I… I need some fresh air. If you need me, I'll be up on the roof." the golden animatronic stated simply as he began walking away from the couch. As Jeremy was walking, he spotted Bonbon starting to move towards him. He gave out another sigh before saying, "I'm sorry Bon, but I could really use a moment alone." Jeremy said nothing more as he stepped out of the room.

Bonbon was surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. She had assumed he was doing alright, so it hurt her even more to know that she was wrong. For a moment the bunny seemed to have ignored the former man's request as she started to take steps towards the lounge entrance, but then Bon stopped when she felt a furred hand grasp her left shoulder.

"Hold on there," she heard Fredbear say as he moved out in front of her.

Bon glanced at the bear with a puzzled expression before saying slowly, "But… But… He needs me right now." The blue bunny tried to take another step forward, but then Fredbear gently laid his other hand on her shoulder before staring straight into her eyes.

"I know you want to help him, but I have a feeling he needs to talk with someone else. You've done so much for him these last couples days, so let me take care of this while you enjoy yourself for a change."

Bonbon was quick to rebuttal though when she said, "But I can't just leave him like that. Not after what I've done to him…"

"I know you blame yourself for what happened," Fred stated sadly, "-but don't forget that it's not your fault. We were the ones who insisted on murdering the guards in the first place, not you. You were innocent in the beginning, but then we tempted you. Because of that, you place the blame solely on yourself when we are guiltier than you." The bear's words paused for a few moments in order for Bon to soak them in. Then, Fredbear continued by saying, "You have done so much to comfort Jeremy, and he has opened up to us again because of it. You alone helped him this far, but now he needs someone else to remind him that we all care about him. So please Bon, let me talk with him.

Fred's words resonated inside the blue animatronic for a few moments before she finally gave the bear a tearful nod. "Ok." She whispered softly before taking several steps back. She was trying desperately to hold back her tears, and at some points her couldn't help herself from releasing several sobbing gasps, but she complied with Fredbear's wish.

Fredbear gave the bunny a warm smile as he nodded his head towards her gratefully. "Thank you Bonbon. I promise he'll be fine." Without another word, the lighter brown left the lounge as the remaining animatronics stood around silently.

Bonbon was left staring at the doorway in tears as she couldn't help but feel guilty for making Jeremy leave like that. She wasn't sure what she had done to upset him, and the fact she didn't know was making her even more upset. When she felt a hand place it delicately on her shoulder, she had to swipe away a couple falling tears before glancing over to see Chica holding onto her.

The yellow animatronic was giving the bunny a sorrowful expression before saying in a low but caring voice, "Why don't you help Freddy and I make dinner, hun. I think that'll be the best way to ease your mind right now. Alright?"

"Alright." Bon said in a near whisper as she nodded her head.

The girls then slowly walked out of the room with Freddy following suit, leaving the four remaining animatronics standing in the room.

…

The air was quiet as Jeremy sat atop the rooftop. His gaze was fixated towards the night sky, where hundreds of thousands of stars could be seen. They all varied in brightness, some were twinkling brightly while others dimly lit up space. Nonetheless, the sight brought a feeling of peace to the golden rabbit. He took several deep, relaxing breaths of the fresh air as he stared in awe towards the sky. There was nothing more beautiful in nature than the sight of a starry night for Jeremy. Although the area had no means of furniture, he simply made do with sitting on one of the large metal vents that were stretched across the rooftop.

Any thoughts on the past had been nulled away as Jeremy relaxed his fur-covered body. The wind blew rather chillingly, but because of his fur, the animatronic was fine without a jacket. Jeremy's hands were locked into each other, as if they were praying, while his neck craned upward slightly to allow himself to feel more relaxed. The top of his ears were drooping forward a bit, but the rest of his ears held firmly so they didn't impede his vision. Jeremy was at peace.

However, his tranquil state didn't last too long as he heard the metallic rumbling behind him, signaling to him that someone was climbing up the ladder. Though Jeremy didn't look back to see who it was, he still had an inkling as to who it might have been. The golden rabbit gave a depressed sigh as he then said somberly, "I appreciate your concern, Bonbon. I really do. However, I just want to sit up here in peace."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Bon." Jeremy was surprised to hear a masculine voice instead of Bonbon's, so he turned his eyes away from the sky to see who it was behind him. The rabbit caught sight of Fredbear poking his head out from the entry way.

"Fred?" Jeremy said in a surprised tone.

The bear gave the rabbit a nod before pulling the rest of his body above the entrance. Once both of his feet were on stable ground, Fredbear closed off the latch entrance carefully so that it dispelled anyone from snooping. "I came up here to talk with you," The bear said as he turned his body away from the latch and faced Jeremy. At first the rabbit didn't say anything to break the momentary silence between the two, so Fredbear took it upon himself to break the ice. "I noticed you got rid of your stitchings. If you don't mind me asking, why did you remove them?"

"I… I… I didn't like how they made me look." Jeremy said simply as he glanced back up towards the bear.

"Is that the only reason you removed them?" Fredbear asked.

"No… That isn't the only reason…" Jeremy's voice trailed off into lull as his eyes stared wistfully at the brown animatronic.

Fred sensed the rabbit's growing discomfort, so he took several steps closer to Jeremy. The bear rested a hand on Jeremy's right shoulder, but to his surprise the rabbit didn't flinch at his touch. Instead, Jeremy turned his head towards the ground in a sorrowful manner while remaining silent. The animatronic bear then said in a soothing tone, "Come now Jeremy, tell me what's upsetting you." The rabbit remained speechless for a couple seconds while still keeping his eyes averted from the bear. Fred's frown grew further in concern as he tried kneeling down in front of the silent animatronic. "It's alright, you can tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

A soft whisper finally replied back, "I just want to forget all of this."

Fredbear raised an eyebrow as he said softly, "What?"

"I want to forget, Fred." Jeremy said once again in a raised but still somber voice. "I don't want to remember what happened that night: the pain, the misery, the absolute horrible feeling of death. I want to forget it all. No matter what though, I always remember it. It doesn't matter how many times you, or Bon, or anyone else apologizes because it will only bring back those horrible memories. Even when I try to move on, I'm still haunted by these vivid memories of that night." Jeremy placed his head into the palms of his hands while keeping his eyes away from the bear. "I know that there is still good in you, in all of you. I see it within Bon everyday and I remember what you were all like before this. However, just knowing I am the reason behind your bloody actions makes me sick. Not sick of you or Bon though, but of myself because I was the reason you all did it in the first place."

Fredbear listened intently to Jeremy's words, and as soon as he heard those last couple sentences he immediately jumped in with his own words. "Don't try and force all the blame on yourself because of what we did. We acted on our own accord without your knowing, so how could you of possibly known what we've done."

Jeremy lifted his head up towards the bear before rebutting, "Then where did you guys get the idea of murdering people just so that I could return? You obviously would never have conceived such an idea unless I had impacted you all so much that way. You all grew so close to me that you would do practically anything to get me back." At first, Fred didn't have a response for him. The bear stared in deep thought as Jeremy kept his gaze towards the brown animatronic. Then, he finally heard Fredbear speak.

"You're just like Bonbon."

Jeremy was caught off-guard by the statement, so he straightened his back up in order to give the bear his full attention. "What do mean I'm just like her?"

"You both blame yourselves for things you had no control over. She blames herself for what happened to you because she didn't stop us from murdering the other guards. She tries to take responsibility for all of our actions, and by doing so she convinced herself that she is the sole reason you are suffering. You try to explain our actions by placing the blame on yourself. You think that if you had treated us differently in the past, then not only would you not end up like this, but then the others who have died would also be alive. You both try to take blame away from us, even though you're both innocent."

Fredbear then took a deep sigh as he then glanced up towards the twinkling stars in the night sky. "I won't lie to you Jeremy. I'm not proud of our past. There use to be a time where things were a lot simple. Back then, everyone was happy. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Most of the fault goes to Frank and the company that owns us, but some of the fault also lies in Mr. Fazbear. Though he did create me and the gang, he was a deeply flawed man. He was stubborn. No matter how many times we objected to his logic, he would not quit. His ambition resulted into something horrible… In a way, that man made us realize the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows that we thought it was, so we started view things differently because of it. While I'm not excusing the fact that we've done is justified, I am saying that if things had ended up differently, none of us would have done any of this to you or anyone else."

"What do you mean by things happening differently?" Jeremy asked out of curiosity, which only made the brown animatronic sigh.

"That is something neither I or the others wish to talk about because it involves something very… personal to us. I'm sorry if that sounds rude to you, but we don't really like delving on the thought of our past owner. There are just too many painful memories surrounding him." Fredbear took a long, drawn out breath before continuing on. "However, that is not the issue at hand. This isn't about us; this is about you. I know your trying to trust us again, and I cannot express to you how grateful I am that you are trying. However, I can tell your still hurt by us; I saw it in your face when you left us back there. That is why I want to know what we can do to make you feel at home again. For both your sake and Bon's, tell me what we can do."

Jeremy sat still where he was for a good minute after Fredbear had asked that question. He felt like he was just placed under the spotlight. His mind had seamlessly blanked out in thought while his body remained completely frozen. It wasn't until he felt the gentle grasp of Fred's hand on his shoulder when he finally came up with something to say. "I just want us to be a family again. No more murders, no more lies, and no more of those looks you all give me."

"Looks?"

Jeremy nodded his head at the bear and said, "Yes. Those looks you all keep giving me whenever I say no to you, or if I'm not myself, or if any of you mention what happened when I'm around. That look… It's so frustrating to see because it only reminds me of what you've all done. I don't want your pity nor sympathy; I want my family again! That was why I came back in the first place, to be with you guys again. So that is what I mean by your looks. Do you understand?"

Fred acknowledged Jeremy's words by saying, "Yes. I understand."

"Good." Jeremy stated simply as he turned his head back up towards the stars. Fredbear didn't say anything more, so instead he followed the golden animatronic's gaze towards the sky. The animatronics stared up at the endless stars, almost in awe at the beauty of nature. As the two were staring up though, Jeremy caught sight of one particular pair of stars and instantly recognized the shape. Then, a smile began forming across his face. "Tell me, do you know the story behind the Cancer constellation," Jeremy asked.

Taken aback for a moment about the question, Fredbear examined the stars more closely until he came across the constellation, which looked like a upside-down 'Y' from his view. "Just the shape of it really. Apparently, it's suppose to look like a crab, but from what I'm seeing it looks nothing like one."

Jeremy took another look up at the constellation before giving a light chuckle. "Yeah, people can get really creative at times, but that is the beauty of constellations. We allow ourselves to see the night sky the way people did way back in the old days. Back to my question though, are you familiar with the origins of it?"

Fredbear glanced back towards Jeremy, who had also done the same, before saying, "No sadly. I just know it is suppose to be a crab somehow."

Jeremy nodded his head empathetically. "Well, have you ever heard of the tale about Hercules?"

"You mean the Disney movie, right?"

The golden rabbit shook his head before taking a deep breath of fresh air. "Oh boy, I got a long story to tell you then. Want to sit down? I promise you that you want to sit down for this."

Fredbear gave Jeremy a smile as he nodded his head. The bear took several steps towards a nearby metal vent that was near Jeremy's before sitting down atop of it. Once he had gotten comfortable, Fredbear gave Jeremy his full attention. "Alright. Tell me the story of Hercules."

…

That night, the whole gang slept peacefully. Jeremy and Fredbear had gotten back in time for supper, so they joined in with the rest of the gang and enjoyed a fantastic meal. Bonbon was quiet the whole time as she silently watched Jeremy engage in small talk with the rest of the gang. It almost seemed unreal to her because his mood had significantly improved compared to when he left them all mere hours ago. After dinner, the rest of the gang, including Jeremy, were tired from a long day and went off to their rooms.

Jeremy accompanied Bonbon to her room before quickly collapsing atop her bed. Bon couldn't help but smile when she saw the golden animatronic lay tiredly on the comfortable bed. He looked so calm and peaceful. However, her smile soon faded when she felt her eyes drifted towards the red guitar leaning against the wall closest to her. Unlike the rest of the animatronics, Bon wasn't quite as tired as they are. In moments like these, she would isolate herself away from her family on the opposite side of the restaurant so that she could play her guitar in peace. Even though Jeremy was here now, tonight was no different for her like the rest of nights she has done this. Bonbon quietly grabbed her guitar and walked out of the room, leaving Jeremy alone in her bed as her door gently closed.

The blue animatronic softly walked through the darkened halls of the pizzeria as members of her family all remained inside their respective rooms. With her arms wrapped around her guitar and her head held low, Bon trudged past through the shadowy walls as the moon lit up the main dining hall. The shadows danced around the animatronic as she kept her eyes averted from them, like a child scared of the shadows. Bonbon only fastened her pace as she entered into the main hallway, walking by both the spare parts room and kitchen without glancing left or right. Once she got to the security hall, Bon wasted no time in turning into the closest party room on her right. There, Bon finally felt she was truly alone.

With a saddened expression, Bonbon walked up to the furthest wall before turning her back around in order to sit against it. Bon collapsed down on the cold tiled floor. Both of her legs were sprawled out forward while her arms still clung to the musical instrument in her arms. She held herself in the position for a whole minute before she finally loosened her arms. The animatronic allowed her guitar to fall back into her awaiting hands as she kept her eyes focused towards the ground. The only sounds she made was of her breath. Her guitar was ready to be played within her hands, and her mind had calmed itself down. Finally, at ease with herself, Bon closed her eyes before strumming the familiar tune she knew at heart.

Almost instantly, her closed eyes shuddered in fear and horror as vivid images came soaring through her mind. Thoughts and memories came flooding into her head while the bunny continued playing that song. Bon's hands instinctively plucked against each individual strand as the animatronic began to uncontrollable sob. Her gentle, innocent sobs echoed through the blackened room. Her ears ringed with the sound of womanly cries while her eyes remained shut. The feeling of cool air brushed against Bon's soft blue fur as she played the tune of her forgotten sorrows.

Tears were overflowing her eyes as the memories got worse, and it wasn't long before she forced herself to open them. Bon's sobbing grew even louder when she stared down at the bloody, clothed body inside her. Her regular, fur-covered legs had become translucent, which revealed two human legs still inside. Metal beams, which belonged to her endoskeleton, had pierced themselves all the way through the human legs in a gory mess. Black, stained cloths clung against the bloody legs, which only resembled a remainder that they were pants. Despite the gruesome sight though, her hands continued playing the tune.

Bon tearfully shifted her gaze closer towards her chest, where she could make out a purplish hue that was the security uniform. Her tears were falling freely from her cheeks as her eyes followed up the shirt's button line. Once the buttons had reached towards the neckline, Bon could see a rectangular brass object clinging against the purple shirt, which had small black markings imprinted inside itself. Over the last couple years of doing this, Bon could make out the upside letters that was etched into her name tag.

 _Bonny Fazbear._

Then, the song came to an end. All of her thoughts, memories, and visions disappeared in an instant. All that was left behind was the tears within her eyes. Bon hadn't remembered a single thing.

Bonbon couldn't help but cry once more as she held onto her guitar. It was the only thing she could do at the moment because it was the only thing she could remember doing during the song...

* * *

As always I thank you all for reading this story. Don't be afraid to leave your comments in a review or if you wish to pm me I'm fine with that too. I appreciate you all sticking with me so far and I wish you a good day.


	10. It's Just a Dream

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 10

~It's Just a Dream~

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Groggily, Jeremy felt his eyes open as he lifted his head up from the soft, warm comforts of his pillow. The noisy alarm continued to blare into his sensitive ears. With a tired yawn, the golden animatronic clumsily got up from the bed and slowly made his way over towards the digital alarm. Upon hitting the snooze button, Jeremy's ringing ears relaxed themselves. The golden rabbit peered over towards the covered lump that still slept soundly in the bed. Jeremy couldn't help but smile when he saw Bonbon's sleeping expression. Both of the bunny's eyes were shut while her nose inhaled and exhaled in rhythm. As for her ears, they hung loosely over the top of her pillow.

Jeremy could assume she was very tired after the previous night, so he figured it would be nice of him to let her sleep in a couple extra minutes. The golden animatronic quietly stepped out of the peaceful room before gently closing the door behind him. Once the door was shut, he could no longer hear the bunny's soft breathing, so he allowed himself to walk towards the lounge room without needing to be extra silent.

Jeremy walked through the door less entrance in ease, and almost immediately the smell of roasting coffee entered into his nostrils. The rich aroma was enough to distract the rabbit from noticing two figures over on the couch to his left.

"Good morning Jeremy," CC called over to the tranced animatronic, causing Jeremy to glance over.

He noticed the young chick was looking over at him with a delighted smile while it took her companion, Mangle, to take a few more seconds to glance over and register his presence. "Morning lad," the vixen's voice cried out in cheery surprise when she saw him. "How are ye this fine morning?"

It took a second for Jeremy to find his voice before replying back dryly, "Good morning you two. What are you doing up this early?"

CC then said in response, "Oh well Mangle and I woke up a bit early, so we decided to watch some morning news while our coffee is brewing." Both of the girls turned back towards the glowing TV sitting out in front of them that Jeremy didn't realize was on till now.

Mangle added on, "Aye. We've only been awake for about fifteen minutes, and neither of us bothered to shower yet."

"Same here," Jeremy said with a nod. "Bon is still sleeping, so I just left the room without washing up. Didn't want to wake her up, you know."

Both of the girls nodded their heads in understanding. "That is kind of ye to do. I'm sure the lass will appreciate the extended sleep."

"Oh," CC suddenly squeaked out as she pointed her feathered hand over to the coffee machine. "Go ahead and help yourself to some coffee if you want. It's still a little hot so be careful. The cream is in the fridge while the sugar bowl is next to it."

"Thanks," Jeremy stated as he made his way over to the machine. As he poured himself a steaming batch of coffee into a mug, he heard the TV's volume turn on.

"-and there seems to be a high chance for rain showers for today that will last till tomorrow evening…"

Jeremy ignored the rest of the forecaster's words as he finished up stirring his sugar and cream, which caused his dark coffee to turn into a light brownish hue. Satisfied with it, the rabbit picked up the mug in his right hand and began walking towards the two animatronics. "Mind if I have a seat," Jeremy asked politely while he held the steaming mug.

"Sure thing, let me move over for ya lad." Mangle shifted over to her left while CC did the same, allowing a third spot to form closest to him. Jeremy gave the two girls a thankful smile before carefully sitting down in order to not spill the hot drink. From then on, the weather forecaster continued on with his predictions, though he wasn't really adding anything new to his claims in Jeremy's opinion. Both of the girls thought the same thing, so after about a minute of listening Mangle finally asked, "Did ye have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah thankfully," Jeremy said with a yawn. "Last night was probably the most relaxing rest I've had in a while."

CC smiled thoughtfully as she said, "That's good to hear. I don't know about Mangle, but I had a pretty relaxing sleep as well. Last night's dinner was so good that I couldn't keep myself awake."

Mangle agreed with CC's words by adding on, "The captain and I felt the same way too. Those three know how to make some pretty delicious calzones. It's just too bad we had to go through them all so quickly."

"Well I'm glad to hear you enjoyed them; I guess that means I do have some cooking talent."

The three sitting animatronics peered over towards the new voice and instantly saw Freddy standing in the doorway with a tired smile. "Morning Freddy! Mangle and I already made a batch of coffee this morning, so you don't have to worry about making it today."

"I appreciate that CC. Also, good morning Jeremy, I'm pleasant to see your up already."

Jeremy took a sip from his warm coffee before saying in response, "Morning Freddy. I hope you don't mind if I had helped myself to some coffee."

Freddy shook his head while maintaining his smile. "You're absolutely fine. We can make another batch for the others if we need to. Speaking of which, is Bonbon awake as well?"

Jeremy shook his head before saying, "No, she's asleep right now. Her alarm woke me up, but she was still out cold by the time I turned it off for her. I thought it would be nice to let her sleep in a couple minutes."

Freddy nodded his head in understanding before giving out a loud yawn. "Oh gosh. Please excuse me there. I guess it's my body telling me it's time to get some caffeine." The bear wasted no time as he went straight for the coffee.

Moments later, more members of the gang sleepily walked into the room. Bits of Jeremy's fur couldn't help but tense up from the sight of them all in the same room as in. However, he got a reassuring smile from Fredbear, who was standing next to Bonnie and Chica. Jeremy felt a bit at ease with the gesture, so he took one last swig of his warm drink before setting it aside.

"I think I should go wake up Bon now. She would probably appreciate it if she didn't sleep through breakfast."

"Oh… Um… Before you do that, would you… maybe like to help Mangle and I make breakfast today?" CC asked sheepishly as the others all glanced over at him.

Jeremy was taken aback by the request, but after a few seconds he smiled thoughtfully at the younger chick. "I guess so, sure. Though, I will warn you that I'm not much of a cook aside from ramen."

CC and Mangle both smiled back cheerfully before Mangle replied back, "Yer fine matey. I'm sure the two of us can find something for ye to do."

"While the three of ye go do that," Foxy said as he took a step closer to the lounge entrance, "I'll go wake up our last member."

CC nodded her head. "Alright, sounds great. C'mon, we should go ahead and head over to the kitchen."

"Right behind ye."

"Same here."

The three animatronics immediately got up from the couch and started walking out of the room with CC leading in the front. Once all three of them left, Foxy followed them out of the room.

...

 _The tall, male figure lifted the limp blue body by its pits to give the shocked teen a clear sight of it. "Guess who made this; it was me of course."_

 _"What?" The girl said in confusion as she took a step back from the body. The unmoving suit was covered in a light blue fur with batches of white covering around the mouth and chest. Along with that, two rabbit ears hung over its head while a giant, red bow strung around its neck. Her red bow._

 _"From the soft fur to the green eyes…" The man sung out gently before moving the body closer to her._

 _The girl was frightened by the sight of the thing hanging in her father's arms. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. With a daunting expression, she quickly cried out, "G-Get that away from me!"_

 _"I'm sorry to do this to you, I know that you won't understand."_

 _The girl stepped back again while she shook her head in denial. "D-Dad… What are you doing? What are you thinking? I'm not one of them! I-I can't be one of them!"_

 _"I must go reunite with her, the one who understands; you, however, must stay…"_

 _Suddenly, the girl noticed the other animatronics were starting to move towards her as well, all of whom wore somber expressions across their faces. The female guard took a couple more steps backwards until her back hit the wall, leaving her cornered within the lounge._

 _"Wide eyed, you're shocked."_

 _"Dad, guys, this-this isn't funny!" The girl's body was shaking in fear as they all approached her in synchronized motion._

 _"What did I do wrong…"_

 _"Get away from me!" She quickly cried out before panting out loud with fear in her eyes. Her green eyes focused the lounge doorway, right behind her middle-aged father._

 _However, the man took notice of her gaze, so he sung out, "Don't run my love, this won't take long."_

 _The eight animatronics then halted their advance by half a dozen feet from the petrified girl, who was switching her gaze between them and the entrance._

 _"I made this to keep you safe, didn't you know…"_

 _"Bull shit!" She spat out in frustration towards the older man, who then gave her a stern look._

 _"Mind yourself, don't use such words."_

 _The girl was starting to become desperate, so with tears streaming from her eyes she cried out each animatronics' name while giving them a brief glance. "Freddy! Fred! Chica! Mangle! Foxy! CC! Bonnie! Please, don't do this!"_

 _However, her plea fell on deaf ears as her father then sung out, "Shush now, they are your friends; they will make you happy once again…"_

 _The tearful girl shifted her gaze towards her own body for few seconds. She was wearing the uniform her father had given her; the uniform that her mother had worn so many years ago until her unfortunate end. The animatronics have practically been a second family to her ever since her mother died, so she didn't flinch when her dad offered her this new job. She thought she would get to spend even more time with them, but this wasn't what she had in mind. This is nothing like what she had in mind._

 _"Because you're here till the end…"_

...

"I said get away from me!" Bon screamed out as her body flung upright from her bed. She could feel her chest frantically breathing in and out before her heart finally slowed its beating to a normal pace. While she sat in bed, mid-dazed by the nightmare, a voice popped up next to her that caught her attention.

"Woah there lass, what on earth on ye talking about? Is everything alright?" Bon glanced over to the figure and saw Foxy staring at her with a flabbergasted expression.

"Oh-Oh gosh I'm sorry Foxy!" Bon said in apologetic tone. "I didn't mean to do that! I-I just woke up from a bad nightmare…" Bon's ears flopped downward while she formed an ashamed look.

Foxy raised an eyebrow at the bunny. In a softer and more gentle tone, he then asked again, "Are ye alright there Bon? What's got ya all worked up?"

"I-I don't know exactly." Bon replied back to the fox, who had gone ahead and kneel down next to her bedside. "It-It was just a bad dream. That's all."

Foxy kept a concerned look as he drew his head closer to the bunny. "If ye don't mind me asking, what was it that ye were dreaming about?"

Bon looked back at him while maintaining a somber expression. She could see the concern in his eyes, but there was something else about him that made her nervous. However, she suppressed those thoughts when she said quietly, "I… I just saw you all surrounding this one girl. I didn't know who it was, but there was something about her that felt odd. There was just something about her that didn't seem right, but anyway I saw myself, alongside everyone else, cornering this girl."

"Was this girl wearing a security uniform by chance?" Foxy asked.

"Yes she was…"

Foxy nodded his head before standing up. "Me guess is that ye just had a bad memory of when we… you know…"

However, Bonbon shook her head while saying, "No… It couldn't have been because I didn't recognize the girl. In fact, I-I was in her body instead of mine." Bon noticed him suddenly freeze when she said that, which caused her to glance even more nervously at him.

"It was just a dream lass," Foxy paused for a moment, "There be nothing to fear."

Bon gave him a puzzled look before asking, "Are you sure?"

The fox simply nodded his head before extending his hand out to her. Then, he finally gave her a small smile as he said, "Aye lass. Everything is fine now. Now c'mon, we best be getting ready for the day ahead."

Bon seemed unconvinced, but nevertheless she took the fox's paw. "Ok I guess," Bon muttered out as she was lifted up from her bed. When she glanced over on the opposite side to see if Jeremy was still in it, Bonbon was surprised to find him absent from the room. "Where's Jeremy," She quickly asked in worrisome when the thought of Jeremy making an outburst came to mind.

"Oh, the lad is with me first mate and CC in the kitchen. He's helping make breakfast with them." Foxy replied back with a smile.

"He is," Bon asked in bewilderment, too which the pirate nodded his head in confirmation. "He-He isn't having any trouble being near any of you?"

"Nope. It seems Fredbear had gotten through to him last night, which is a good thing too. I would be still dreading about what we've done if the lad was still frightened of us." Suddenly, Foxy snapped his fingers and said, "Oh! By the way, a few of us came up with something nice for Jeremy last night. We were originally going to set up for it tomorrow night, but it seems there is suppose to be some rain today and tomorrow, so we'll save it for later. We were wondering if ye would like to join us, though."

"What are you all planning exactly?" Bon asked in a concerned voice.

Instead of giving a clear answer, Foxy gave the bunny a sly grin as he placed his hooked hand against his head, "It's something I came up with that'll ease the lad a bit. I don't want to be spoiling it to ya cause it involves ye, but I promise it'll be worth it. So, what'd ya say?"

"Uh… I-I guess yes?"

The bunny seemed distracted by something, but Foxy assumed she was still down so he gave her full hearty chuckle. "Why are you so down lass? C'mon, let me see them white teeth!" Bon's eyes were focused on one particular thing, so it had taken her a second to respond with a forced smile. The fox simply chuckled some more before starting to make his way towards her door. "Well, I don't want to keep ya busy. I'ma be off to see how the lad is doing. I'll see ya around Bonbon!"

The fox waved his hook goodbye towards her, but she didn't verbally respond to his leaving. Instead, her attention seemed to be entirely focused on the metal hook, or rather the lack thereof. Bon didn't see a metallic hook; she saw a red, lively hand waving towards her. The sight of it sent chills down her spine, as if she was in the presence of a specter, because she never recalled ever seeing his right hand before she was commissioned. However, for some unknown reason, she felt like she remembered him having one.

…

"Alright, I was thinking we make banana pancakes for breakfast," CC said as the three animatronics entered into the kitchen, "Mangle can you go grab me the eggs and butter from the fridge?"

"You got it CC." Mangle replied back happily as she walked towards the large refrigerated door. Jeremy felt a chilling breeze hit the room right when the vixen opened the door, causing him to rub his cool fur to get some warmth.

However, he felt a gentle poke from behind, so he peered over to see CC smiling kindly at him. "Why don't you get go me a mixing bowl and a frying pan from the cabinets over there?"

"S-Sure," Jeremy chittered out before making his way over to the wooden cabinets she pointed to. He then felt the chilly air subside as Mangle sealed the door shut with the ingredients in her hand.

"I got what ye asked for, want me to place them down in the center island?" Mangle called towards the younger chick, who has busy washing her feathery hands in some soapy water.

"Hm? Oh yeah that's perfect Mangle. After that, you can use the sink to wash your hands. Same with you Jeremy. I'll go ahead and get the rest of the ingredients."

"Alright then." Jeremy replied back as he finally found the mixing bowl and frying pan after opening several cabinet doors. Pulling both out, he then placed them both on the center kitchen table alongside the eggs and butter. Once he had done that, Jeremy noticed Mangle beaming a smile towards him as she washed her hands. The golden rabbit couldn't help but smile as well as he walked up next to the sink and waited for the vixen to finish. Meanwhile, he could hear CC rummaging through several cabinets on the opposite side of the room.

"Let's see… Ah there we go. We got the stuff for the pancakes," CC called back to the two animatronics, who had both finished washing their hands. Both of them looked over towards CC to see her already measuring the flour. "Why don't you go grab so bananas from the fridge Jeremy, I'll have Mangle help me start measuring the water."

Jeremy complied by saying, "Sure thing," before walking over to the metal door. Once he grabbed hold of it, he gave it a quick yet strong yank. The fridge opened up, and with it a new wind of cool air brushed over his face. Despite that though, he entered into the cold room and spotted the several fruit laying neatly next to each on a metal shelf. As soon as he grabbed the yellow fruit, he rushed out and hastily shut the door close. He suddenly heard the sound of girlish giggling coming from the center of the kitchen, causing him to glance over to them.

"Your fur is sticking up funny, Jeremy," CC pointed out to him amidst her giggling while Mangle was covering her mouth with a paw to try and silence her giggles. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the two before looking down to see what they mean. He saw his fur sticking upright like goosebumps, they were all puffed up from the cold air. Examining his body further, he could see it was giving him a puffy appearance. For a moment, Jeremy too couldn't help himself but chuckle at the sight before walking over to the two and handing CC the bananas. With both of his hands free, he started rubbing his fur down to flatten it out.

"Awwww, ye looked cute there, Jerry," Mangle cooed playfully at him. She petted the top of his head as if he was an actual rabbit, which caused him to wave her hand away. "Ah c'mon, you know you liked it."

"As if," Jeremy said with a smirk across his face and a roll with his eyes, "let's see if you like it!" Before the white animatronic had time to react, he immediately brought his arm up around her shoulders to draw her in before using his other hand to ruffle her head.

"Ha-ha-ha! Stop it Jeremy! You're making it all fuzzy and weird!" She laughed out friskily. Jeremy's smile widened as he finally let the animatronic go, allowing her to stumble forward while flattening her ruffled hair back.

CC bit back another giggle, and once it came by she finally found her voice to speak again. "Al-Alright then, that was fun and all but we should get started. I'm gonna have you stir the batter together Jeremy while I get it ready. Mangle, why don't you go ahead and turn on the stove with the frying pan over it. Also, cut a small slither of butter and place it inside the pan as it warms up."

"Ye got it lass!" Mangle replied back obediently once she fixed up her fur.

Jeremy nodded his head towards CC and responded with a lively, "Sure thing!"

The three animatronics worked at it for the next couple minutes. CC finished mixing the ingredients into a thick whitish blob before handing it off to Jeremy to stir it up. While he was doing that, she grabbed hold of a banana, peeled off all the yellow skin, and started mashing it down into a fruity glob. She then took the mixing bowl away from Jeremy and poured the mashed up banana into the batter before having him mix it all together. Meanwhile, CC had a heartwarming smile whenever she glanced over at the golden animatronic. She thought she would never get to see him so cheery ever again, but she was thankful she was wrong for once.

With the batter now finished, Jeremy handed the bowl over to Mangle, who gladly took it off his hands and started pouring reasonably sized servings of pancakes. As the vixen waited and flipped over each pancake, she could hear the two others cleaning up the kitchen area around them. Mangle would occasionally sneak a glance at the golden rabbit to make sure if he was alright, and to her relief he kept his beaming smile.

During all this, a fourth animatronic was watching everything from a partially opened kitchen door. Foxy watched as Jeremy acted calmly amongst the two girls. Like the two girls, Foxy couldn't help but smile as well to see their ninth member enjoying himself for once. His mood had definitely improved over the last couple days, and the pirate was thankful for that. He was thankful Jeremy was giving them a second chance. However, the thought of Bonbon came to mind and Foxy's jolly eyes saddened a bit when he remembered what she had told him. His mind hesitated at the thought for a long while. He didn't want to admit to the idea that she is remembering, but he can't deny it either.

Foxy gave out a heavy sigh as he glanced back towards three happy animatronics inside. His sad eyes watched Jeremy smile with them in happiness; it almost seemed like he was oblivious to the horrors they've done, but the fox knew that wasn't the case. Jeremy knew what they did, but he is choosing to forgive them. Foxy turned his head away from the door and began walking away from it, allowing the muffled giggles and voices of the three die down behind him…

…

Bonbon left the bathroom refreshed after a warm shower. She had applied the little bit of makeup she used around her eyes and cheeks, so all she needed to do was grab a spare bowtie she kept in her drawers. The blue animatronic went over and opened the top drawer shelf, revealing dozens of clean red bowties. Instinctively grabbing the closest one, she tied it around her neck gently.

Once she was all set, she stood where she was without inching any forward. The bunny's breathing was soft and calm, yet her thoughts were the opposite. They were focusing on the dream she had and the terrible feeling of vague remembrance. Bon felt unsure about the whole thing. Deciding to not put any more thoughts on it, she closed the top drawer and glanced over to a red object in the corner of her room. Her guitar was laying idly against the wall, exactly where she had put it last night. She stared at the instrument for a minute or two before giving a depressed sigh.

With her ears drooping downwards, Bon kept her eyes downcast as she walked over to her bedroom's door. When she felt her hand touch the door knob, she glanced back at the guitar a final time. Something didn't feel right about the instrument. She then turned the knob and opened the door, not looking back as she left her room.

Bon could hear the voices of her family over in the lounge, so she forcefully brought out a smile and lifted her ears back up in hopes of hiding her depressed state. Once she felt ready, Bonbon began walking towards the lounge. It took her a couple seconds to recognize the animatronics talking inside the room, which consisted primarily of Foxy's voice.

Bon entered into the room in hopes of seeing what the chatter was about, but the room fell into a hushed silence as the five animatronics inside glanced over at her. Bonbon felt a bit unease by their abrupt silence, but she kept her fake smile as she took several more steps closer to the gang. "Morning everyone, what were you all talking about just a second ago?"

The other animatronics tried hiding their original expressions with smiles of their own as they all turned towards the blue bunny. Bonnie was the closest animatronic to her, so he spoke up, "Oh hey Bonbon, we were just uh- just talking about our plans for tomorrow night. Sorry but we rather keep it a secret from both you and Jeremy till it's ready."

Bon gave the purple rabbit a raised eyebrow, which prompted Foxy to speak up. "Sorry lass. We just want to make it as special as possible for the both of ye."

Bonbon could tell they were hiding something, but she knew better than to press on it further, at least for now. Instead, she gave them a shrug before stating, "I was just curious, that's all. So what is the schedule for today? Do we have another birthday party going on?"

Chica shook her head. "Surprisingly no. Today is just a regular day for once. There seems to be no birthday parties scheduled till two weeks from now, so we can focus on just solely our show."

Bon gave out a sad but relieved sigh. "Well that's good then, I'm finding it harder to perform."

"I'm sorry to hear that Bon. Things have been tougher recently, but on the bright side things are looking better for us," Fredbear said in a hopeful tone. "Jeremy seems to be getting better now, and last night's chat with him seemed to have brighten his mood judging by what Foxy and the others told me."

"Yeah I guess," Bon muttered out, which prompted Bonnie to step closer to her.

"C'mon Bon, keep that chin up. You have the best smile out of all of us," Bonnie said in an optimistic tone.

However, Bonbon kept her head down as her ears began to droop down once more. When she felt Bonnie trying to lift her chin up, she simply shook his hand off her while saying, "Please Bonnie, don't do that. Don't force me to act like everything's alright, because it's not. It's hard enough for me to pretend in front of children, so please don't make me lie now."

Her response caused several of the animatronics, including Bonnie, to drop their false smiles and reveal their worried looks. While the bunny gloomily stared off to the side of the room, Bonnie managed to peak back to the rest of the gang. They were all staring back at him with troubled expressions, which caused him to feel even more uneasy about her current mood. "What's the matter Bon? Why are you so sad?"

"It's just a dream I had, that's all."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow but he maintained his concerned look. "Would you mind if you share it to us? Maybe we can help you out."

However, the bunny only shook her head before saying, "I honestly don't want to talk about it anymore. Foxy knows about it, so just ask him if you really want to know. I'm-I'm not comfortable talking about it."

This made the animatronics slightly nervous, but none of them wanted to argue against her wishes. Quietly, they all gazed amongst each other and could see the worry in each other. When Bonnie turned back to face Bonbon, he found her staring off absently towards the floor, almost shamefully, while her arms hugged her body sadly. He gave her a concerned frown before gently touching her shoulder. "C'mere," he said simply as he tried pulling her closer to him, but she shook his hand off his shoulder.

Bon didn't bat an eye towards him as she whispered, "Please Bonnie. I'm not in the mood."

Though Bonnie was reluctant to listen, he felt the feathery hand of Chica touch his shoulder. Bonnie only had to glance back to see her shaking her head to get the message. Bonnie gave out a soft exhale before lowering his arm back down to his side. A few seconds of silence passed until the sound of gleeful voices entered the animatronics' private hallway. Everyone except Bonbon glanced over at the door as the three remaining animatronics walked in with stacks of pancakes, syrup, silverware, and plates.

"Morning everybody! Breakfast is ready," CC shouted happily. "Jeremy helped us make y'alls favorite banana pancakes!"

"Aye, and they be fantastic," Mangle added on with a smile as both of them peered over to Jeremy, who beamed a smile back at them.

The five animatronics had to turn away from their saddest member in order to give the three others encouraging smiles. "That's great to hear," Chica said back as she tried hiding away her somber look.

"That's great CC. Go ahead and place them on the table over there," Fredbear added on.

It took the three animatronics a couple seconds to realize that something was wrong with their moods, especially Bon's. Jeremy's smile disappeared when he saw the blue bunny sulking, and it took him a moment to choose whether or not he should speak. "Are-Are you alright Bon?"

Bon stayed still, which caused both CC and Mangle to frown towards the others. Jeremy, on the hand, moved in closer to the bunny while still carrying the silverware. After a few additional moments, they all heard Bonbon inhale deeply before twirling her head towards Jeremy with a small smile. "I'm fine Jeremy," Bon finally said. "Here, let me take some of those and help you set the table." Without saying another word, she walked over and grabbed a couple loose utensils from Jeremy's hands.

Jeremy didn't say anything else as well as they both placed the utensils on the dining table, with CC and Mangle following shortly behind. Bonbon went ahead and organized the silverware into their appropriate spots while Jeremy did the same with the plates, which gave CC and Mangle enough time to quickly lean over to Foxy.

"What happened in 'ere captain," Mangle asked in a hushed whisper.

The red fox's voice was grim as he uttered lowly, "Bon's starting to remember."

CC clapped her hands over her beak while Mangle glanced back over to the bunny. Even though Bon had a smile, the vixen could easily see through the guise by just looking into her saddened green eyes...

Breakfast started off unusually quiet at the beginning due to everyone being tense. Everyone except Jeremy was keeping an eye on Bon to make sure she didn't spontaneously surprise them like the last instance. The silence made the golden animatronic feel awkward because he assumed it was because of him, so he tried to start up a conversation by using an ice breaker. "So, just out of curiosity, what is everybody's favorite type of music?"

The seven animatronics had to shake their attention towards Jeremy when he asked that since they were all too busy on watching Bonbon. None of them were able to catch the question until Bon responded, "I like some pop music, not all of it but some. I mostly enjoy techno music. "

"Techno music," Bonnie said in surprise. "Really? When have you listened to that?"

Bon glanced over with a nod. "Yeah, one of my old favorite kids who had grown up would sometimes bring whoever they were babysitting here and let them play. She would be either listening to her little iPod or talk with me. Thankfully, she was nice enough to let me listen to a couple songs every once and while, and quite frankly I enjoy it. It's so different and I can never recreate it with my guitar, so that's why I like it."

Fredbear gave a small shrug before saying, "Huh, you learn something new everyday. I would have to say classic rock and a bit of jazz for me."

"Same here," Freddy said as well. "I don't have the ears to listen to whatever the younger generation is listening to these days."

Jeremy nodded his head in understanding before looking over towards the rest of the gang. "What about you guys?"

"Rock and roll is the way to go," Bonnie said with a smirk.

Foxy nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I best be liking those tunes as well." This had earned the fox a fist pound from Bonnie, who bobbed his head in agreement.

When it came to Mangle's turn, she gave a shrug. "Eh, I guess jazz. I can't stand that hard metal crap some of the kids listen to."

"Same here," Chica chimed in, "but I do like to listen to some pop music like Bon."

When everyone looked over to CC, she tried desperately to hide an embarrassed blush. "Don't-Don't laugh at me, but I kind of… sorta… like boy bands."

"That's not really music genre," Bonnie stated as he scratched his chin. "It's just semi-decent teens singing while wearing sparkling clothes."

CC rolled her eyes, "Oh you're exaggerating Bonnie. Just because there are people out there with better singing voices than you doesn't mean you have to hate them all."

"I only hate them if people force me to their songs."

"Pft. They ain't as bad as those lousy disney songs they keep making us do," Foxy stated as he leaned forward over his plate. "Remember that song from Frozen 'Let it go?' God I hated hearing that so much that I wanted to tear off my ears every time I heard one of the younglings singing it."

Freddy shook his while giving a loud groan. "Oh god Foxy, please don't remind me of that. Those songs are the worst, especially when the management forces us to be quote on quote 'hip' and make our own renditions of it."

"Jeez, I remember cringing so much when I heard y'all sing our version of it last year," Mangle said in a chuckle.

Jeremy gave a light chuckle as well before leaning over to Bonbon. "I'm thankful I got to miss that piece of art," he whispered into her ear, which made the bunny giggle.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to actually play it. Thankfully I'm not much of a singer, so I was at least spared from that humiliation. However, I can't say the same for the rest of the band." Both animatronics couldn't help but laugh with each other. The two kept their bodies close to each other as they laughed for a couple more seconds before settling down with beaming smiles.

Almost instinctively, Bon had leaned her head in a bit onto Jeremy's left shoulder without asking for his permission. Thankfully though, the golden rabbit didn't mind her at all and simply leaned his head over hers. The rest of the gang seemed to have forgotten the tense situation and were continuing on in the discussion while others started making their own.

For Jeremy, the day seemed to have started off nicely, despite the little hiccup he had walked into earlier. With Bon's head gently resting against his body, Jeremy couldn't hold back his smile. As for Bon, though she still had her smile, her eyes saddened a bit when she remembered her dream. There was one more thing bugging her about the dream that she didn't tell Foxy. The girl in her dream sounded just like her…

* * *

For those who originally saw this chapter and saw the change in the rating, just ignore that. I was confused by the exact difference between T and M because I had assumed topics that I was planning to write on would fall under M rating, which in actuality still qualify as T rating (I was trying to be safe more than anything, but thankfully I'm still good for T). I'll reiterate this in case people are confused: I wasn't planning on implementing anything sexually orientated (writing lemons ain't my thing), or adding any graphic gore, or plan to use excessive vulgar language; it was just a simple misunderstanding on my part.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! I always love reading reviews (it doesn't matter if it is good or bad) because they help tell me if what I'm writing is good or not. Anyways, I wish you all good luck on your upcoming mid-terms or finals and as always I will see you next time.

P.S. To whom it may concern, I like to picture Bonbon and Jeremy singing the song _Scars To Your Beautiful_ by Alessia Cara.


	11. A Bitter Confrontation

Hello and welcome back to the eleventh chapter of this story.

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 11

~A Bitter Confrontation~

Jeremy was sitting back on the lounge couch as he listened to the sound of music and singing blaring from the main dining hall. The golden animatronic had been sitting in the lounge for the past couple hours just listening to the animatronics' tunes. Like the previous day, there wasn't much for him to do other than watch TV or sleep, so he decided to do neither of those things and instead simply listen to the gang's show.

Freddy, being the lead singer, had the deepest and most flamboyant voice out of the band, so he sung a majority of the songs. However, the other bandmates would sometimes get the spotlight when they sung their own songs. Unlike Freddy's deeper tone, CC's singing was much lighter and more joyful. Fredbear's voice was more like Freddy's, only a bit more mellow. Bonnie, on the other hand, sang in a lively, high-pitched tone. At some points during the show, Jeremy could even hear Foxy and Mangle sing pirate shanties towards the children, which resulted in the crowd yelling even louder.

Eventually though, a while after Foxy and Mangle were done with their shanties, Jeremy felt his eyes open when he heard the gentle voice of Bonbon sing. The golden rabbit shifted his gaze over towards the lounge's entrance, where the music was coming from, and listened in silence to Bon's sweet voice.

It took Jeremy a moment to realize that she was singing the Fazbear's version of "Let Me Love You", which was originally made by Justin Bieber. Though the lyrics were slightly changed, Jeremy could still recognize the tune and he soon felt some tears beginning to form up in his eyes. The song was all to relatable to him.

The former man glimpsed down at his own body in teary dismay. He saw only the animatronic body that he inhabited now. His ears drooped downwards in sorrow as he sniffled back a couple tears when he stared solemnly at his own hands. Although it was true that he was giving the gang a second chance, that didn't mean he liked what they've done to him.

This wasn't his body; it is only a shell that hides the gruesome truth that lays in dormant inside. It was only a disguise to hide the horrible truth of what they've done to not only him but others as well.

"Why am I still alive? Why didn't I die?"

Jeremy's words echoed within his mind as he closed his eyes again to hide the sight of himself. It still doesn't make sense to him; how did he come back to life? Was this a bittersweet dream come true in being with his family again or was he some kind of punishment that the others must face? Jeremy didn't know, and that is why it's so saddening for him. He didn't know the answer, and he is pretty sure the others don't know either.

…

A few hours laters, the gang began to finish up their show as it neared closing time. The children were applauding in unison as they finished up their last act, and all of the animatronics, except Bon, bowed together.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today," Freddy stated as he the gang raised their heads back up. "The gang and I had a blast in performing for you all, but sadly it is that time of the day where we must say goodbye."

As expected, the young audience all voiced their disappointment by begging for them to stay.

CC stepped forward, holding onto her own microphone, and said, "I know you all want us to continue, but we gotta rest just like the rest of ya. Besides, it looks like it's about to pour even harder outside, so we want your parents to get you all home safely."

"Your safety is our priority." Fredbear affirmed with a nod.

Bonnie, after nodding his head, turned towards the audience before interjecting, "But don't worry, we'll always be here!"

"That's right Bonnie, we'll always be here."

It was Bon's turn to speak, but the gang heard nothing from the bunny, which prompted them to look over towards her. They all saw her staring rather strangely at Foxy for some reason.

Foxy raised an eyebrow when he saw her looking at one of his hands, so he said in a puzzled manner, "Lass, are ye with us?"

Bonbon gave no response, so Bonnie nudged her shoulder gently. "Hey Bon, are you there?"

"Wha-what?" Bon spoke in sudden shock as she came out of her trance. The bunny looked amongst the animatronics to see them all looking at her, and when she turned her head towards the audience, she saw they were all staring at her as well. "Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry guys! What was it that you were doing?"

Foxy kept his eyebrow raised before he said, "We were just saying our goodbyes to the younglings."

Bon gave a quick nod before looking back at the young audience with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry you all. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. You should go ahead and start heading home before the weather outside gets any more dangerous, alright?"

Then, as if on cue, a loud boom of thunder exploded just outside the pizzeria, causing most of the kids to jump up in surprise.

Mangle hopped down from the main stage and said in a comforting tone, "Don't worry lads and lasses, it just be thunder. Ya'll should go get with yer parents and start yer trips home. Please be safe on yer way out!"

"Goodbye ya'll," Chica and CC said simultaneously as they waved their hands goodbye with the rest of the gang.

With Mangle ushering the kids to go to their parents, they all began to leave the warm, dry establishment and enter into the cold, rainy night. Eventually, all the kids and parents left the restaurant, leaving just the employees and manager at the place. It didn't take long for them to start heading out as well, and soon it was just the animatronics and Frank left inside the pizzeria.

The man stood near the exit of the place, but he didn't seem to be interested in leaving just yet as the animatronics all hopped down from the stage. He stared at each one of them for a couple seconds before focusing on Bon completely. "What on earth is the matter with you? This past week you have been nothing but an issue. Why haven't you gotten your shit together like the rest?"

Everyone except Bon looked over at Frank with fazed expressions, but the blue bunny did not acknowledge the man as she simply stared at him in silence.

"What? You can't speak now? Like how you spaced out near the end of the show?"

Bon gave him only a deadpan look before turning her body away to start walking away. However, this only angered the manager more. Frustrated by the animatronic's lack of response and respect, he took several large steps forward and forcefully grabbed the bunny by her shoulder. Bon's uninterested expression quickly switched to surprise as she felt the man latch onto her fur with an iron grip.

"Don't you dare ignore me when I'm talking to you. I own you, and I will get the respect I deserve from you, ungrateful machines. You are mine."

Suddenly, something clicked into her head that made Bonbon freeze up. Although she was staring straight into his eyes, Bon's mind and vision blurred away before resurfacing again in a different time…

 _"_ _Don't you dare ignore me! I own this restaurant now! I own all of you!"_

 _Bon was watching through the eyes of a teenage girl, who was wearing the purple security uniform, as she stood between the youthful man and the animatronics. "Screw off you asshole! They want nothing to do with you or your damn company!"_

 _Frank forcefully pushed the girl aside so he could come face to face with his eight new acquired animatronics. "You better watch your dirty tongue because pretty soon both you and your father are going to be out of a job."_

 _Bon felt the girl move back towards the man in a flustered rage as she shoved him further away from the gang before shouting out, "Don't you get near them! They aren't yours, nor will I let you take them!"_

 _"_ _Too bad, stubborn brat! I own everything inside this place, including that uniform your wearing." Frank moved in closer to the girl and grabbed her by the shoulder in a deathly grip. "I can't wait to see you and your pitiful father kicked out of this joint by the end of this week."_

 _"_ _Let go of me!" She shouted out in rage as she tried flinging her shoulder of the man's grip, but he held on firmly._

 _Suddenly, a purple lashed out towards the man's arm, forcefully yanking it off of the girl's shoulder before clutching it tightly. "Don't you dare harm her," Bonnie stated in a menacing tone as he held shoved the man down onto the checkered floor._

 _Frank crashed against the floor in a pain thud. This had only angered man even more, which prompted him to get up off the ground before facing towards the defiant animatronic. However, he noticed the rest of the gang blocked him off from both the girl and Bonnie while giving him threatening glares. Deciding it was best not to confront them all, the man simply spat out in frustration, "You better enjoy these last couple days, because by the end of this week you are mine. And I promise you that I won't forget this." With that being said, Frank finally made his way to the pizzeria's exit and slammed the doors shut when he left._

 _The whole gang watched as the man retreated from the building, and they didn't look away until they heard the soft, mournful sounds of the girl crying behind them. They all quickly turned around to face the tearful guard, who couldn't but bury herself into Bonnie's arms as she wept._

 _"_ _I-I-I don't want to lose y-you guys," the girl cried out in a weeping tone._

 _Bonnie held his embrace around the tearful youth before saying gently, "You won't Bonny… You won't…"_

…

Bon felt herself blink in confusion as she suddenly returned to the present with Frank still holding onto her. She stared blankly for a moment before briefly glancing over to see where her family was at. She saw them all standing several feet away, but they didn't seem to make motion to help her; even Bonnie was standing by them with a look of fear planted across his face.

"Didn't you hear me? I want an answer, now!" Frank's voice was filled with irritation as he held onto her.

Bonbon gazed at the animatronics one last time to see if they were going to intervene, but alas none of them moved in to help her. The bunny's expression then changed from confusion to frustration in a blink of an eye. Gritting her teeth in ire, Bon felt a tear form in the corner of her eye as she yanked her shoulder away from the man. "Just leave me alone!"

Years of emotional and physical abuse from the man got the better of her, and, before any of the other animatronics could react, they watched as Bonbon punched the manager straight into his stomach. Frank let out a surprised yelp as the blue fist connected, causing him to pull back from the bunny while grasping onto his chest in pain.

Then, Bonbon let out a tearful sob as she began running towards the main hallway instead of their private hall. She left behind the seven other animatronics alone with a gasping Frank, who was trying to get some air back into his lungs. However, it didn't take long for Bonnie, Foxy, and Mangle to start running in pursuit of their crying member while the remaining animatronics stayed inside the dining room.

"Bon! Bon stop running! Please," Foxy shouted out from behind the fleeing bunny.

Bonbon, however, ignored his pleas as she continued to run. She ran right past the kitchen and started making her way down towards the security office. The animatronic bunny managed to pass by the first set of private party rooms before collapsing down against the floor in emotional distress. Bon felt herself balling out tears as her body was knelt forward towards the ground with both of her arms keeping herself off the tiles.

It didn't take long for the three animatronics to catch up, and quickly the three of them surrounded her in a caring manner. Bonnie got down in front of her kneeling form while Foxy and Mangle knelt down on both sides behind her.

"Bon! Bon! Look at me Bon!" Bonnie shouted at the sobbing animatronic to get her attention, but that didn't do much for Bon continued to weep without looking up at him. The purple rabbit placed one of his hands against Bon's shoulder in hopes of getting her to respond, but he then felt her yank back from his grasp. Bonbon, at this point, raised her chest and head up to face Bonnie with a teary face.

"W-Why didn't you help me? Why didn't any of you try and help me," Bon cried out in tears as she stared straight into Bonnie's eyes.

"What do you mean-?"

Bonnie was quickly cut off when the bunny shouted back in a raised tone, "Why were you all just standing by and letting him touch me? D-Don't you even care about me?"

"What is this nonsense ye be talking about? Of course we care about ya," Foxy replied back.

"Then why were you all just staring at me when he came at me? You all know why I've been so upset nowadays, so it's hard enough to perform in front of an audience without breaking into tears. I-I can't explain myself to him, so how come you didn't try and help me?"

"Lass," Mangle said in the most convincing voice as she could make, "-what do ye think we are here for right now? We want to help ye…"

As Mangle was speaking to the watery eyed animatronic, she gently rested her hand onto Bon's left shoulder to comfort her, but she got the same response as Bonnie with Bon yanking her shoulder away.

"Don't touch me," Bon shouted out in a whimpering tone.

Bonnie suddenly said in distraught, "What on earth has gotten into you Bon! Why are you trying to hide your feelings from us; we are only trying to help!"

This caused the blue animatronic to shift her gaze back over to him. "I've been putting up with Frank's abuse for years now Bonnie! I-I can't take it anymore! I-I won't put up with him mistreating me anymore!"

Suddenly, a menacing voice interrupted the four when it shouted out, "You. Ungrateful. Machine." The four animatronics immediately glanced over to see Frank grasping onto his chest. The man looked more infuriated than before, and slowly he began limping towards them. Frank was gritting his teeth roughly before spitting out, "First, you destroyed company property after having a so called 'mechanical fritz'. Second, you, along with the rest of these furry freaks, murdered countless guards. Do you have any idea what lengths I took to keep your secret safe from the public? Do you?"

Frank then stopped his approach when he was a couple feet away from both Foxy and Mangle. His eyes were seething in anger while his mouth continued to clinch against each other. That was when the last four animatronics entered into the hallway, and it took Bonnie, Foxy, and Mangle a few seconds to notice the dire looks planted across the rest of the gang's faces. Bonbon, on the other hand, didn't bother glancing over as she stared defiantly at the steaming man. Though her eyes were teary, she boldly rose up from the ground to match the man's height.

"And lastly," Frank finally said, "-you have disobeyed me time and time again. I had let all the other previous encounters slide, but this… This is it. I'm through with you being a constant pain to deal with. I'm going-."

"To what? Scrap me?" Bon replied back in a mocking tone as she pushed aside both foxes get even closer to the manager. "You act as if you've done nothing wrong! You're wrong! For my entire life, you have abused and insulted us for being animatronics! If I do anything- anything wrong, you then threaten me simply because you hate me the most!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me," Frank spat in anger as he yanked his left arm forward to grab her by the throat. "I've put up your shit long enough!"

For a second, Bon felt herself choking inside the man's grip, but she was quick to react by grabbing hold of Frank's arm with both her hands and squeezing it tightly. Since she was an animatronic, her strength was much stronger than Frank's, so he immediately yelled out in pain as his arm felt like it was being squeezed between two metal surfaces.

"Don't you ever touch me again! I've had it with you hurting us like this!" Bon felt her eyes begin to water up with more tears, but she blinked them away the best she could to keep her gaze on the man. When she felt Frank finally let go of her neck, Bon thrusted him over to the side. Frank's body flew backwards before landing against the tiled floor.

"Scrap me already! OK? Why don't you fulfill your threats and just scrap me already! There's nothing else I can do to make this worse for myself; I've murdered people! I've murdered innocent people, and that is irredeemable. But you… You have been covering up those murders just so you can keep your job! You knew what we've done, but instead of addressing it you have only been hiding it! You are just as bad as we are!" She started moving closer to the man, whose angry expression changed into fear as the animatronic approached his fallen body.

Suddenly, the booming sound of thunder roared through the air as Freddy yelled out, "Bon! Enough!"

The bunny glanced upward at the bear with a tearful expression before screaming back, "Stay out of this Freddy! You've let him hurt us! You've let him abused us all these years now, and you've done nothing to fix it!" She then glanced around at the rest of the animatronics. "None of you have! Well, if I'm going to be scrapped for being the useless person I am, then I am-!"

"Bon! That is enough," Freddy boomed once more before running up to the distraught bunny. Before Bon could even move away, Freddy clasped both of his hands onto her shoulders and said, "Go to the lounge! Now!"

However, Bonbon shook her head again before struggling to get out of his grip. "Let go of me Freddy! Let go of-!"

"Bonbon!"

The animatronic bunny couldn't take it anymore as she struggled to get out of his grip. So many things were rushing through her head at the time that she was confused and angry about everything. No rational thoughts would come to mind till after a minute of pointless struggling, when Bonbon finally gave up. A deep feeling of shame and guilt came over her once she calmed down, and she did everything she could to avoid eye contact.

Freddy sensed that Bon had calmed herself, so he slowly began to loosen his grip. With his left hand, Freddy gently placed it underneath Bon's chin. He carefully shifted her head so she was looking directly at him with her teary eyes. Once face to face with the bunny, the bear gave her an audible sigh.

"Please Bon… Go to the lounge… I promise you that everything will be alright, so just go wait in there… Ok?"

Bonbon nodded her head in defeat, which caused the bear to remove his hands. As soon as his hands were off her, Bon shamefully hid her head from everyone, including Frank, as she walked back towards the main dining hall. Everyone except Frank followed her footsteps with their eyes before she turned the corner.

Meanwhile, Frank started to get back up from the ground while clinching his ringing arm. A large bruised spot appeared on his arm where Bon had held it. Once he got himself back up from the ground, Frank watched the bunny turn the corner. Frank muttered out, "I'm going to scrap you if it's the last thing-."

The man didn't even have time to finish the sentence as he felt Freddy's hand cling around his throat with an iron grip. Frank was lifted off the ground effortlessly, causing him to kick his legs around while clinging onto the bear's arm with both his hands. The bear didn't look at the man for a couple seconds for he was busy watching the end of the hall to make sure Bon wasn't around. The remaining animatronics then turned their heads toward the choking man with death glares, and soon Freddy turned his head as well.

"This is your only warning," Freddy growled in anger as he brought the man closer to his face. "If you or anyone else do so much as touch Bon, I will make sure it is the last thing you will ever do. Have-I-made-myself-clear?"

The strangling man nodded his head repeatedly before feeling his whole body drop below in a heavy thud.

"Then get out."

Frank wasted no time in running for the exit. Freddy and the gang watched in silence as the coward turned around the corner, and a few more moments later they heard the restaurant entrance slam shut. Once they were alone, the whole gang looked amongst each other with a mixture of saddened and dire expressions.

Chica shook her in sadness. "This is bad… This is really-really bad."

"I agree." Fredbear nodded his head. "She's starting to act like her old self now, and the poor girl doesn't even know it."

Bonnie coughed a bit in his mouth before looking over at Fredbear to add on, "Not for now at least, but who knows how long it will take for her to fully remember everything? Don't you remember how quickly she changed last time?"

CC nodded her head in worry as she responded lowly, "Yeah… I remember… It had happened so fast that I-I…"

Foxy noticed the chick's discomfort, so he moved his good hand over the yellow animatronic. "Now before ye start crying lass, just remember that it wasn't ye fault. Ye didn't know what would have happened."

"I know Foxy," CC muttered, "I know… It's… It's just… I don't want to lose her like what happened that night!"

"None of us do," Freddy then stated in his usual deep tone, which drew the attention of all the animatronics. "It seems things are going to get more complicated now. With Jeremy stuck being one of us and Bon starting to remember, we seem to have limited options on what to do."

"Well what can we do Freddy? I doubt anything can help us at this point," Bonnie stated grimly as he glanced around.

Freddy, however, shook his head. "Not true Bonnie. We still have a couple options; it's just that they are all ones that I never wanted to resort to."

"Like what," Mangle asked in a hopeful yet still depressing tone.

"We can either tell the truth to her now and hope for her forgiveness…"

There was a dead silence amongst everyone as Freddy stated the option. Each animatronic exchanged nervous glances amongst one another.

"Or we can erase both Jeremy's and Bon's memories."

"What?" Everyone except Freddy and Fredbear shouted at the same time while they all stared at the bear in disbelief.

Mangle shook her head diligently before saying in a bitter tone, "I thought ye said we couldn't erase Bon's anymore? Also, why should Jeremy's be erased? He's starting to trust us again, so why should we break that trust now?"

"Yeah, I don't want us doing anything to Jeremy. He's had a rough time as is Freddy," CC added on.

"First off," Freddy stated in a matter of fact tone, "-I know it may seem tough at first to think about erasing Jeremy's mind, but let me assure you that he wants to forget."

"Nonsense," Foxy replied back. "Yer just making that up!"

Fredbear intervened at that point and said, "Freddy isn't lying guys. Jeremy told me so yesterday when the two of us were on the rooftop. He told me himself that he wants to trust us completely again, but he can't fully do so because he constantly remembers what we've done to him. He wishes that he could just forget everything that happened so he can be happy again."

At first, no one responded to Fredbear's words. Eventually though, Mangle crossed her arms in disapproval before saying, "Well then what about Bon? I thought ye said that we couldn't erase her memory again in fear of damaging her further?"

"Technically… We can keep wiping her memory, but as I stated before it will only have a weaker effect than the previous use. However, because she doesn't remember everything like last time, the damage to her mind would be far more limited than before."

"I-I don't like that idea at all," CC said in a shaky voice. "We've already done too much damage to the both of them. Don't you think it's time to just tell the truth for once?"

Foxy nodded his head. "Aye, I second with the lass."

"And I side with me captain," Mangle chimed in.

Freddy looked at the three animatronics for a brief moment before sighing as he glanced over towards Chica and Fredbear. "What about the two of you? What do you vote on?"

"I-I… I choose the second option," Chica said shamefully.

Fred took notice of Chica's depressed look and was quick to pat a hand on her back. "I second that choice as well," the bear said.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Freddy responded by saying, "Then that means I make the third."

Once the six animatronics voiced their votes, they all turned their heads towards Bonnie, who was still left to decide.

"Looks like you're the tie breaker, Bonnie. What will it be?"

The purple rabbit looked between his fellow bandmates with a blank expression. While in deep thought, Bonnie made sure his face betrayed no answer. After a long moment of silence, he closed his eyes…

 _"_ _Alright now dear, you can open your eyes now."_

 _The purple animatronic watched in excitement as the little girl before him opened her eyes, and almost instantly she squealed out in glee._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh," the girl cried out happily, "-you are so cute!"_

 _"_ _Hi-ya Bonny! It's a pleasure to meet you," Bonnie said with a grin._

 _This caused the little girl to squeal even louder. "He knows my name! Oh my gosh mom, he knows my name!"_

 _The woman kneeling next to the girl giggled softly before nodding her head. "Of course he knows your name dear. Your father and I did make him after all."_

 _The small girl hopped up and down excitedly as she said, "What's his name, mom?"_

 _"_ _Well, your father and I have been thinking, and we decided that you should get to name him. Isn't that right," the womanly figure said towards the rabbit, who nodded his head._

 _"_ _That's right ma'am."_

 _With a smile, the woman looked back over to her child. "So what would you like to name-?"_

 _"_ _Bonny! I want him to be named Bonny!"_

 _At first, the girl's mother looked discouraged by the name, but then an idea came to her mind. "I think we can work with that honey. Well now, I guess your name is Bonnie."_

 _"_ _Yay, Bonnie!" The little girl couldn't contain herself anymore, and quickly she lunged out towards the newly named animatronic and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug._

 _Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at the girl's enthusiasm; he was happy to see he made a nice first impression. The rabbit jokingly ruffled the girl's hair while saying, "You're a hyper one, aren't ya?"_

 _"_ _You have no idea," Bonny's mother said with a grin as she stood upright._

…

 _"I said get away from me," Bonny screamed out in terror as she forcefully pushed herself forward._

 _Bonnie watched the youthful teen shove right past her father, who was still carrying her suit, before making a mad dash for the room's exit. However, the purple animatronic was quick on his feet and immediately ran after her. Although the girl had a head start, Bonnie was fast enough to catch up right with her by the time they were halfway through the private hallway. The rabbit snatched out at Bonny's hand, and he heard a shrieking voice scream out when he grabbed hold of her arm._

 _"Please! God, no! Please," the girl cried out in fear as she felt herself getting pulled towards the animatronic rabbit. "B-Bonnie, let go of me! Please!"_

 _Bonnie stared into the girl's eyes with a heartbroken expression. "I'm sorry Bon, but I can't do that."_

 _Suddenly, the two individuals heard the voice of Mr. Fazbear speak up from behind. "Good job Bonnie! You got her! Now hurry it up and bring my daughter over. We need to get this done by tonight."_

 _Bonnie quickly peaked back at the older man to see he and the rest of the gang were standing by the lounge doorway. The man held up the lifeless animatronic body that would soon be his daughter. The rabbit turned back around to face the crying teen, who stared right back at him with a look of desperation. However, she didn't move her body to struggle from his grasp. Instead, Bonny shifted her free hand over gingerly and placed it atop of Bonnie's._

 _"Please Bonnie, let me go."_

 _The look being conveyed to Bonnie was enough for him to halt his pulling. For a brief and tense moment, the two individuals gazed at each other in utter silence. Bonnie remembered all the times he wished for Bon to spend an extra hour with them before she left for home. He remembered the times, all those years ago, where she would sneak out of her own house just so she could spend the night with them. He remembered when she was happy before her mother died._

 _With a reluctant heart, Bonnie released his grip onto her hand. Though the girl said nothing to the animatronic, she flashed him a silent 'thank you' before pulling her hands away to start running again._

 _"The lass is getting away," Foxy said in a shout as Bon bolted out of the private hallway, causing everyone except for Bonnie and Mr. Fazbear to chase after her._

 _The whole gang were all quick to leave the hallway, so all that was left was the purple animatronic and the old man. Bonny's father glared at the rabbit in disappointment because he knew what the animatronic had done, but Bonnie stared defiantly back._

 _"You are a monster," Bonnie said in a flustered tone. "How could you do this to your own daughter? Do you not love her?"_

 _"Don't you dare lecture me on love; I know more about it than you ever will." The man's voice was bitter with disdain, but Bonnie ignored it._

 _"Is this what Madeline would have wanted?"_

 _Mr. Fazbear twitched at the name, but he said nothing more as he carried the animatronic body of Bonbon with him._

…

Bonnie opened his eyes solemnly before mustering the courage to speak. "I'm not voting on this now."

"What? Bonnie, you need to decide or else-."

"Freddy," Bonnie said abruptly, which successfully silenced the bear. "I'm not voting on this… Not when she needs us the most right now." Bonnie took a second to send a glare amongst all the animatronics and said, "I don't care how dire the situation is; she is still one of us. We need to be there for her."

"But what about your-?"

"I will tell you what it is when I decide on it."

Without another word, the rabbit trudged past the gang and started to make his way down the hall. Soon, more and more of the gang started to follow in suit. Eventually, no one was left standing inside the security hall.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who think the story is going to end soon (as in like 3-4 chapters), you are mistaken. I have this story to be planned out to about 20 chapters (and the 21st in being an epilogue), so we still have about 9 chapters to go. With how I've written this story, I like to take my time and develop the plot as it goes along instead of rushing/cramming everything into a huge chapter. Everything inside this story is riddled with clues (subtle ones, yet clues nonetheless) and is in this story for a reason.

As always, I thank you all for reading this. If you want me to make the next chapter sooner, then writing up a review serves as a great motivator for me to not get lazy (Can't... Stop... Playing... Planetside 2). Trust me when I say nothing is more exciting and encouraging for me to see either a familiar or new face review, like, or favorite my stories. So please, if you've enjoyed this story so far and haven't left a review yet, please consider doing so.

Finally, on one last note... I wish you a Merry Christmas.


	12. Guilt

I'll keep it short. Horrible writes block (went through so many versions of this chapter), college, and a death in the family. However, I finally finished this chapter, and it is fitting seeing how this story is now officially one-year-old.

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 12

~Guilt~

Bonbon's walk was a slow and shameful one. Her soft footsteps patted against the shiny clean floors as she drooped her head downwards in somberness. She could hear the faint voice of Freddy speak within the other hall, but she paid no mind to his words for her mind was occupied with something else. It was busy thinking about what she had just done.

Her shadow followed behind her when she entered into the dimly lit main dining hall. A few moments of walking have passed, and that was when she heard the sound of shoes sprinting up behind her in a rapid pace. Bonbon knew who it was that was running, but she was in no mood to confront him again. The same fiery spirit that had provoked her to act the way she did has settled into ashes now. Instead, all that was left was a cold, disgraced husk wanted nothing to do with itself.

The faint sound of footsteps then echoed behind Bon. Bonbon halted in her tracks when she heard the sound of running shoes. None of the animatronics wore shoes, so that left only one person. Bon clenched her fists in fear for what was about to come, and she had already closed her eyes in preparation. Frank's footsteps approached her rapidly. She could hear the man enter the main dining hall just twenty feet behind her, which made her tense up.

'Here it comes.' Bon thought to herself.

The man ran right by her. She didn't hear him scream. She didn't hear him shout. She only heard him run right by her. Bonbon blinked open her eyes, and she could see that, as the man was running, he was giving her a fearful look. When Frank saw Bon open her eyes, he quickly turned his face away and hastened his pace towards the front entrance. In a flash, the older man swung open the front door before slamming it back behind him. The weather outside was pouring, but the man didn't seem to care as he sprinted into the rainy night.

The animatronic stared out towards the window doorway. She followed the man's silhouette through the parking lot before she lost sight of him in the heavy rain. Large droplets clashed against the clean glass before falling downwards to the ground, much like how a tear would fall from an eye. With a somber look, Bon walked towards the doorway slowly. Her soft feet patted across the tiled flooring before coming straight to a halt once they were directly in front of the glass door. All the while she was doing this, she kept her gaze out into the parking lot.

She knew that look Frank had given her. It was a look that she was all too familiar with.

"Bonbon."

The bunny shifted her gaze around towards the soft-spoken voice of Bonnie, who stood at the other end of the room. She peered at him silently, for she already knew why he had called her name. The look in Bonnie's light purple eyes was enough for her to read his mind.

"Bonbon." Bonnie said again. The purple animatronic started to walk towards the bunny, who simply gave him an unblinking stare. Of course, he could tell that something was bothering her, so he quickened his pace slightly. "Bon," he said in concern, "say something to me."

She said nothing though. She simply kept her eyes on him. As this was happening, Bon then saw the rest of the gang starting to file in the room, which lead her to turn her head away and give a soft sigh.

Bonnie quickly ran over to grab Bon by the arm before asking, "Bon, please… Can we just talk? You're acting differently, and we want to help you. Since this morning, you've been acting more distant than ever. We're worried about you."

She could see in Bonnie's eyes that he was telling the truth, but Bon couldn't shake away the feeling that there was more to his question than just that. Those visions she saw… The ones of that one teenage girl… Why were they so eerily familiar?

"I-I-I… I don't know what to tell you Bonnie." the bunny stuttered. "I can't shake away these horrible feelings. I keep feeling guilt, regret, and anger… I'm so confused and scared right now that I can't think clearly. Heck, I don't even make any sense right now!"

"No Bon! You are! You're making perfect sense."

"Well it doesn't to me!" Bon shouted in frustration. She pulled her arm away from Bonnie's hand before stomping off several feet away. "I-I can't take it anymore! I-I can't take any of this anymore! It's so… Ah!"

"What Bon? What can you not take?"

"This Bonnie!" Bonbon spat as she twirled back towards him and the gang. "Did you see what I did to Frank? Didn't you see how I lost it?"

Chica chimed in from the back, "You were just frustrated with how he's treated you, dear. We all were, which is why we fixed it now."

"But don't you see," Bon said, "that is what I'm talking about!"

"About what?" CC asked.

"Us hurting people! I'm sick of it!"

CC glanced back at the others before saying, "We didn't hurt him though. We just-."

"You may not have hurt him, but I did!"

"He deserved it lass," Foxy said. "The man has been giving ye trouble, so you put him in his place."

"I don't want to hurt anyone though Foxy!" Bonbon shouted back. "I've already hurt enough people!" The bunny then stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath before continuing. "Can't you see? We hurt innocent people, and I'm tired of being the cause for so much pain. Just look what we did to Angelina's family… They were heartbroken… Angelina was heartbroken… We weren't made to murder; we were made to entertain! We were suppose to bring smiles, not tears! How could we have forgotten our sole reason for even existing?"

"W-We met Jeremy," CC replied timidly.

"That isn't an excuse!" Bonbon cried out. "I'm tired of you guys saying that! There will never be an excuse for what we've done! D-D-Do you have any idea how much I cared for him? I… I…" Bon's voice fell silent. She couldn't finish the sentence because finishing it would make her feel like she was being stabbed in the heart. Ashamed of herself, Bon averted her gaze away from the gang and towards the pouring rain outside. She watched it with teary eyes.

There was a long moment of silence amongst all the animatronics. Several of them glanced nervously towards one another, whereas others gazed at Bonbon with sorrowful expressions. Bon didn't bother turning her head back towards the gang, for she was too busy watching the rain droplets clash against the glass.

Bonnie's frown softened when he watched the bunny sulk off on her own. Slowly, he walked up behind the bunny, who still kept her eyes on the rain, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before gently pulling her into his body. Bonnie took note of the blue animatronic's uncontrollable shaking. "Hey, Bon, it's alright." the animatronic said in a calm voice.

"No… No it's not." Bon replied tearfully.

"Yes it is," Bonnie said soothingly, "and do you want to know why?"

Bonbon turned her head slightly at him and sniffed her nose. "Why?" the blue animatronic replied in doubt.

Giving the bunny a light smile, Bonnie spoke. "Remember how you cheered up that girl Angelina earlier? She had been like that for years before you helped cheer her. I can promise you that if her older sister were still alive she would care for Angelina's well-being. And I'm sure that, if her sister were here, she would appreciate what you did."

"Do you think so?" Bon asked after a long pause.

"Mhm." Bonnie said simply with a nod.

The bunny said nothing more to Bonnie as she peered her head back towards the rain. She drew her body closer into Bonnie's; their fur brushed against each other softly as the purple animatronic held her body. Staring out into the rain, Bon felt a moment of bliss. She felt no fear, anger, sorrow, or frustration. She felt only the warm and caring embrace of Bonnie. Soon enough, she sensed the rest of the gang stepping up behind her, making her surrounded by both friends and family. She stared out at the gang's reflection inside the glass windows, able to see their enticing smiles. They looked complete...

But Bon didn't feel like they were…

There was something about it that felt off to her. For whatever reason, it felt blatantly obvious what the problem was, but in her mind she couldn't identify it. She examined each member's image inside the window to see what the defect was, but she failed to find anything.

When she finally got to her own reflection, there was finally a mental click. The image of herself had been replaced with the body of the young teen girl she had seen earlier in her visions. Both individuals shared the same eye colors, frowns, and postures; the only difference between the two was the fact that one was human and the other was an animatronic.

For a while, Bonbon simply stared at the girl. Bon then raised her hand slowly up to her chin, and she watched as the girl mimicked the exact movement. The sight spooked the blue animatronic, so she quickly pulled herself out of Bonnie's grasp and quietly exited the room with her head sulking downward.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and the gang watched in surprise and pity as the bunny walked off to their hallway. Chica and CC gave worrisome glances towards Bonnie, who watched Bon intently with a heartbroken expression. Foxy and Mangle gave each other a look of pity before following in pursuit of their youngest member. CC and Freddy followed behind the two foxes, which left Chica and Fredbear alone with Bonnie.

"Maybe… she just needs some alone time." Chica said in a hopeful time.

Fredbear let out a soft breath before saying, "I really hope so."

Bonnie, however, added nothing as he watched Bonbon disappear.

…

Jeremy had been taking a light nap inside Bon's room when he awoke to the sound of the room's door creaking open. The golden animatronic tiredly opened his eyes to see Bonbon entering into the room with a gloomy expression. Upon seeing her, the rabbit sat himself upright and gave her a puzzled look. "What's wrong Bon?" he asked in concern as he stood up from the bed.

Bon gave a quick glimpse over to the rabbit before giving a heavy sigh. "It's… It's nothing Jeremy." Bon lied to him.

Of course, Jeremy could see right through her words and pressed further on it. "Bon, please, tell me what's wrong."

Despite his request, Bonbon ignored him as she locked herself inside her bathroom, leaving Jeremy baffled and worried about her. Suddenly, he heard a couple knocks on the wooden door, which prompted him to walk over and open it. Freddy and CC were standing outside with two similar expressions as Jeremy.

"Hello Jeremy," the bear said politely, "is Bonbon in there?"

"She locked herself in the bathroom." Jeremy replied back in concern. "What's wrong with her? Did I miss something?"

CC shook her head slowly and said lowly, "She… She got into a fight with Frank earlier, and she's still upset about the whole thing."

Jeremy quickly peered back at the locked doorway where the bunny was and turned back towards the two animatronics. "What did he do to her?" Jeremy asked heatedly.

Freddy raised his hand and said, "Don't worry about him, Jeremy. The gang and I sent a message across to him that we won't tolerate his actions anymore. As for Bonbon though, I'm afraid she's a bit shaken up by the whole ordeal. CC and I were hoping to talk with her in hopes of cheering her up."

Jeremy's muscles relaxed a bit when he heard that, but he was still worried about the bunny. "I-I won't get in your way, so come on in." A wave of uneasy flew over him as both animatronics walked by him, but the uncomfortable feeling shortly disappeared once they were inside the room. Freddy gave the rabbit a thankful nod while CC simply smiled at him, but neither said a word to him for their focus returned towards the disgruntled bunny.

Jeremy watched as the two carefully approached the bathroom doorway, and as they did so he then felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Jeremy flinched before looking over to saw Mangle reaching over to his shoulder, with Foxy standing right beside her. She motioned him to follow, which he did after a brief glance back at Freddy and CC. The golden animatronic exited the room and closed the door right behind him. Once it was closed, he gave the two foxes his attention.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ahoy lad," Foxy said with a cheerful smile, "the lass and I were just coming by to see how ye were faring."

Jeremy gave an unsure look at the foxy, who noticed it. Mangle glanced over at the red fox to see him motioning her to leave. Without questioning him, she began to walk towards the lounge. Left alone with the rabbit, Foxy faced the golden animatronic and gave him an encouraging look. "Come, let's move to some place private to talk."

The golden rabbit hesitantly peered down at the pirate's hook for a brief moment before nodding his head slowly. Keeping his smile, Foxy led the animatronic away from Bon's doorway and towards a separate room on the opposite side of the hall. Jeremy raised an eyebrow as they approached the different doorway.

"Are we going inside your room?"

"Aye. It be a wee bit messy inside, so I apologize in advance." Foxy replied back apologetically. The pirate then opened the door, revealing a darkened room. With a flick of a switch, the room lit up, allowing Jeremy to see brown pants, eyepatches, and even pirate-themed props lying all around the room. On the far side of the room stood Foxy's dresser, which hide pairs of identical hooks lined up on top, and next to it was his bed. Jeremy also saw another door inside the room, adjacent to the fox's bed, and he assumed that it was Foxy's personal bathroom.

"So… this is your room." Jeremy stated as he entered slowly. The room was relatively dull looking, similar to that of Bon's room; the only difference between the two was that Bonbon didn't have various pirate props spread out across the room.

Foxy walked in behind him and said, "Mhm. This be it."

The red animatronic stopped right next to his dresser before turning around to face Jeremy, who was taking the room's appearance. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Jeremy then asked as he focused back on the pirate.

"I wanted to see how ye were with yer new body and all. As far as I'm aware, ye don't seem to have any trouble adjusting to it, but I can't be too sure."

Jeremy's expression saddened. "I'm… alright. I mean I haven't had any troubles with the body. It's just...I'm not use to it. I'm not use to seeing myself in the mirror. This body feels so foreign to me, and, what's worse about it, I can't do anything about it."

Foxy nodded his head before raising his hook up to his chin. "Aye, I have a wee bit of an idea as to what ye feel. I won't lie to ya, but it was hard adjusting to a hook instead of a hand."

Jeremy watched as the pirate took his good hand and had it prop off his metal hook. When he did, Jeremy could see the animatronic's stump that was once his hand. The stump wasn't bloody, or sore looking, or anything gruesome to look at. All it showed was Foxy's exposed wiring and endoskeleton, which was covered in synthetic red fur.

Foxy glanced over at the golden rabbit and saw his look of discomfort, so the fox sighed. "Do ye want me to cover it up with me hook," Foxy asked, "or are ye fine with me without it."

The golden animatronic winced for a moment before hesitantly saying, "N-No. You're fine without it. It's just… I'm not use to seeing your endoskeleton."

"I understand lad. Honestly, I can't stand looking at it." Foxy stated in a despising tone. "Though we know we are animatronics, the idea of being simply fur-covered machines undermines our existence. I… We can't stand it whenever Frank or someone else refers to us as 'it'. It feels so wrong to us; it's like if someone where to call you a robot, Jeremy, when in reality ye were human. I mean, ye are still human, but…"

"I get what you mean Foxy. You don't have to apologize," Jeremy insisted, but it didn't seem to work with the animatronic fox.

"Thank ye for yer kind words, but I'm afraid even that can't help me from thinking about what we did."

There was a brief moment of solemn silence between the two before Jeremy decided to speak up. "H-How long did it take to get use to your hook? A-As in accepting as part of your life?"

The animatronic fox could tell what Jeremy was implying, so he told him the truth. "It took me years to get use to it, unfortunately. After the accident," Foxy paused hesitantly for a moment, "I had a difficult adjusting to it. It was so different from what I was use to, which is something I know you understand. Honestly lad, it took a while."

Foxy's answer seemed to have saddened Jeremy more, for he could tell the pirate wasn't hiding the truth. He briefly glanced downward at his own furry paws and sulked to himself. If it took Foxy years to get over his hand, then who knows how long it would take for him to get over… this.

"But…" Foxy suddenly said, prompting Jeremy to raise his head once more. "Ye have a family to look to if ye need help."

Jeremy smiled a little at the fox's words, but part of him was still worried about Bon. She seemed so distant from him this morning, and now the bunny had locked herself away in her bathroom. He couldn't tell if it was because of him or if it was something else he doesn't know about, so he decided to ask.

"Hey Foxy."

"Ye lad? What is it?"

"Is Bonbon feeling alright? She didn't seem right this morning, and she seems even worse now after what happened with Frank."

The pirate gave him a long stare in silence for a whole minute before he finally said something back. "She's not herself, lad. All the recent stress is causing immense strain on her, and, unfortunately, she can't let go of it."

"Does she feel guilty about…"

Foxy closed his eyes and said, "Everything? Yes." Jeremy remained silent as the fox opened his eyes once more and continued. "Don't worry too much about her though, for we are working on something that'll make things better."

"How so?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"It'll fix everything that's happened." Foxy said ominously.

The golden animatronic opened his mouth to say something more, but he was interrupted with the sound of Bon's door closing outside in the hallway. Both Jeremy and Foxy glanced over towards the pirate's bedroom entrance before looking back at each other.

"That must be Freddy and CC, "Foxy said as he grabbed his hook and covered it over his stump. With a firm twist, the hook locked into place. Then, Foxy raised his head at Jeremy and gave him a smile. "Why don't we go see progress they made with Bon?"

Jeremy nodded his head and followed the fox animatronic out the door. As they were leaving, Jeremy briefly peered back into the room and stared out at the collection of spare hooks on top of Foxy's drawer. He then shut off the light and started closing the door behind him. The light emitting from the hallway shined through the closing gap of the open entranceway, but it quickly diminished as the animatronic rabbit closed the door. Right as the door came to a close, the last bit of light touched a single hook that still had bits of stained blood.

Foxy and Jeremy were greeted with the defeated looks of Freddy and CC, who both turned their attention towards the two as they left the room. Their expressions conveyed enough for both to know how successful the two were in cheering up Bonbon.

"Do ye want me to give it a shot, Freddy? Perhaps Mangle and I can cheer 'er up." Foxy asked.

"No Foxy," Freddy said with a shake," that won't be necessary. Bon has locked herself in her bathroom, and she wouldn't respond to either CC or I. I doubt the either of you could get her to respond."

Jeremy exchanged looks with the animatronics before saying, "Maybe I should talk to her?"

Freddy gave a contemplative face before giving a shrug. "If you are willing to give it a shot, then maybe she'll respond to you."

Freddy and CC stepped aside from Bon's door. Jeremy glanced over at Foxy and saw the fox give him an encouraging look. With a frown, Jeremy walked up to Bon's door and touched its handle.

"Good luck." CC whispered behind him as he entered the room.

Jeremy gently closed the door behind him once he was inside Bon's room. The first thing he heard was the soft sound of tearful sniffling coming from the bathroom doorway, which led him to walk over slowly and listen intently to the noise.

'Bon…'

His paw was balled firmly into a fist right next to the wooden door, but Jeremy kept his hand in place for a long moment. He listened to the depressing sound of Bon's constant sniffling; the sound made his heart beat wilder and made his forehead sweat. Then, he finally knocked.

No response came from the bathroom. Jeremy tried again with the knocking. Its rhythm was gentle but noticeable, like a parent calmly knocking on a child's door. The bunny still responded with nothing but more sniffles, so he finally spoke.

"Bonbon… Bon… A-Are you alright?"

…

Bon froze up when she heard Jeremy's timid voice. Glancing away from the mirror in front of her, Bon faced the locked door. She let out breathy pants as she tried composing herself. Finally, she said in a shivering tone, "Je-Jer-Jeremy? I-Is that you?"

"Yes."

Bonbon's heart sank to the floor. From the way she heard his voice, he was worried about her.

"Bon… Do you need to talk?" Jeremy asked from the other side of the door.

The bunny turned back towards the mirror in front of her, and she stared back at the face of the female guard who has been haunting her. The girl was following all her movements and facial expressions, which made Bon even more distressed. Bon's breathing started growing more erratic as her heart beat increased.

"Bonbon," Jeremy repeated as he knocked on the door once more, "can we please talk? I-I don't know why you're acting like this; is it because of me? D-Did I do something?"

Bon twisted her head back towards the door then back at the mirror, and she found the girl had disappeared. Now, only her reflection remained.

"P-Please Bon, tell me what's wrong… I promised I'd be there for you… Don't you remember?"

"Y-Yes Jeremy. I remember," Bon said as she opened the door, allowing the golden animatronic to see her troubled appearance. The bunny's make-up was smeared across her face due to her tears, and Bon did nothing to hide the messy look. Her tear-filled eyes gazed at Jeremy. "It's not your fault Jeremy; it's mine."

The bunny took a shaky step forward, but she collapsed down onto her knees. Jeremy quickly rushed over to her side and held onto her arm. "Bon, what on earth is wrong?" Jeremy whispered as he held onto her shivering body.

"I can't take it. I can't deal with the stress… the guilt… the pain… everything. I-It keeps getting worse for me, and I-I can't get over it." Bon then drew in a deep breath before continuing, "The others are able to handle it, but I can't. I'm not like them… I can't just forget what I've done…" She then drew her hand up to her neckline, where her bowtie hung, and untied it from her neck. "I can't live like this," she said as the bow fell to the floor.

"And you don't have to Bon." Jeremy said as he knelt down next to her while she continued staring at the floor. "Just like how you were there of me, I will be here for you. We are in this together. Remember? You don't have to suffer alone." Jeremy then placed his left hand underneath her chin, prompting her to raise her eyes at him. "I understand the pain you feel; You feel like you're alone in the world, and no one can help you. I felt the exact same way. However, you helped remind me why I came back."

"W-We stuffed you though," Bon said in remorse.

Jeremy sighed heavily. "Yes… but I'm willing to look past that because I know you… the real you. Don't you remember how happy you were all those years ago when I worked here? You introduced me to the gang, and from there you showed me what it was like not to be alone."

The blue animatronic silently stared back at the golden rabbit and said nothing back. Though she wanted to, she could not get over the guilt. Even with Jeremy's kind words, her mind was dead set on tormenting her.

Jeremy could tell Bon needed more convincing, so he thought to himself for a moment before remembering something from his old days as a night guard.

Bonbon watched as Jeremy stood up next to her, and it took her a moment to register his hand being offered to her. The bunny stared blankly at the furry paw and heard the former man speak.

"I know you feel guilty about everything that's happened, and it feels like what you've done is unforgivable. However, there is still good in you, even if you don't believe in yourself."

"Where?" the bunny whispered meekly.

Jeremy moved his hand closer to Bon. "Come with me, and I will show you."

Bon looked confused, but she didn't argue and took Jeremy's hand. The golden rabbit lifted Bonbon off the floor, but, once she was standing, he kept his inside her's. Bonbon then felt him lead her towards her room's entrance. With his free hand, Jeremy opened the door and guided Bon outside of her room, where she saw Foxy, CC, Mangle, and Freddy standing by.

When the four animatronics saw the two leave the room, they had assumed the situation had been resolved, and they gave the two warm smiles. However, they noticed Bon's depressed look and Jeremy's calm expression. None of them said a word as Jeremy lead Bon towards the hall's entrance and away from the other animatronics.

Right as the two animatronics reached the end of the hall, the door opened from the opposite side. Both Jeremy and Bon stopped when they saw Bonnie walk into the hall with Chica and Fredbear right behind him. The three animatronics, however, stopped as soon as they saw the two animatronics. Jeremy simply looked at them while Bonbon kept her eyes averted from them. Bonnie's frown only deepened, but he didn't say anything and stepped aside from the doorway. Chica and Fredbear did the same, and Jeremy gave them a thankful nod before leading Bon out of the hall.

Bon's mind was in a world of its own as Jeremy lead her through the restaurant. She heard nothing but Jeremy's pleading cries inside her head, and his voice only grew louder the closer the animatronics got to the spare parts room. Bon's heart rate increased erratically as she listened to his desperate pleas. Her ears began ringing as she drew closer and closer to the room. Bon's breaths started growing wilder, for she couldn't handle listening to his screaming voice.

Once Jeremy and Bon walked into the main hall, Jeremy's voice boomed inside her mind. 'What did you do to me?! Why did you do this?! How could you do this?! Y-You are monsters! You are nothing but bloody murderers!'

Bon tensed up her muscles as the voices grew even louder inside her head. Her heart beat was rampant, her ears were beginning to ring painfully, and her breath was erratic. As they passed by the room, everything blared inside her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Then, it all stopped.

Bonbon timidly opened her teary eyes and saw Jeremy looking at her with a saddened frown. He could tell that she was in pain from something, but he could only assume it was because of her guilt. Bon then briefly turned away from the rabbit to see where she was, and she was surprised to find herself inside the security room.

"Here. Why don't you have a seat in this chair?" Jeremy suggested as he walked Bonbon over to the security desk, where the office chair stood. When they reached the desk, he released her hand before pulling the chair over to her politely. Bon stare blankly at the chair for a moment, but she sat down when Jeremy gave her an encouraging nod.

Jeremy then went over to the desk and went through several of its drawers until he found a key. With it in hand, he walked over to the nearby office cabinets and unlocked their drawers before going through each of them. Bon watched as the rabbit rummaged through the cabinets. Eventually, Jeremy found what he was looking for and moved away from the cabinet.

Bon watched the animatronic walk over to her, and he slid the round object into the security computer. The machine gave a little whir as it read the disc, and Jeremy stood next to Bon. Although she still had no idea what he was doing, she sat in her seat quietly until the computer screen finally came alive. It looked like a video was playing, but everything was black and white. Despite that though, the footage was clear enough for her to see.

She saw multiple camera angles all at once on the screen, and in-between them she could see something moving through the halls. Confused, Bon was about to ask Jeremy what she was watching until she heard her voice echo within the footage.

"H-Hello? Jeremy? Are you in here?"

Bon quickly glanced over all of the different footage shots until she saw one of herself standing inside the security room with… The bunny gasped.

Jeremy was sitting inside the same office chair that she was in, but he looked like his old self again. He was human.

The night guard peered over from the computer screen and saw the bunny standing by the entrance. "Oh, hey Bonbon. Yeah I'm here, what can I do for you?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

Bon watched herself stand nervously before saying, "Well… You've been working here for a little over a month now, and I can only assume that there isn't really much for you to do back here. So… I thought… Maybe… I'd spend some time with you just so that you aren't so bored."

"Oh," the guard said in surprise before shuffling his seat away from the monitor, "uh sure I guess. I mean, if you willing to do that."

The animatronic bunny nodded in the footage, and Bon couldn't help but gasp tearfully as she watched the video play on. Bonbon glanced over at Jeremy, who turned his head down to face her, before saying, "Y-You have these security footages?"

Jeremy nodded his head and said, "Yeah. As the night guard, it was my job to record each night shift for insurance reasons, so I have recordings of every night I've been here."

Bonbon choked back another sob and said weakly, "Every night?"

The golden rabbit nodded his head, and Bon gave out another sob before smiling at the animatronic. Though she had a few tears streaming down from her eyes, they weren't tears of sadness. Bonbon quickly returned her attention towards the monitor screen, which caused Jeremy to smile as well before doing the same.

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I appreciate the wait. As always, I wish you are a good day and will see you next time.


	13. Haunting Visions

Welcome to yet another chapter of this story!

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 13

~Haunting Visions~

 _"G-Get away from me!" Bonny cried out as she sprinted through the main dining hall with Foxy hot on her trail._ _The pirate animatronic was ten feet away from her, and he was slowly gaining on her._

 _The fox roared out from behind, "Bonny! Get-back-here!"_

 _Foxy's threat only caused Bonny to run even faster as she entered the main hall. In just a couple seconds she ran right by the spare parts room, and in a couple more she would have to make the decision to turn left towards the security office or right towards the kitchen. With tears blurring her vision, Bon launched herself into the kitchen. The room was darker than the rest of the building, so Bon came to a halt. She desperately glanced around as she heard the animatronic's footsteps rapidly approach the room._

 _Amongst her search, the human girl noticed a small light reflecting off what looked like a bare metal piece. Bon recognized the piece almost immediately and dashed towards as if her life depended on it. Simultaneously, Foxy rocketed through the swiveling kitchen doors and spotted her moving towards the corner of the room._

 _"Bon!" He shouted, "Ye can't run from us! This entire building is locked down; there is no way out for ye!" Then, he began approaching the girl like a predator cornering its prey. "Don't make this any harder on yourself Bonny. We are doing this for your own good."_

 _Bonny, however, ignored his words as she grabbed the handle of the glinting object and twisted her body around to face the animatronic. "Foxy, stay-back!" the girl cried out in desperation and plea while holding up the weapon in her hand. "P-Please! D-Don't make me do this!"_

 _Foxy's eyes furrowed on the knife in her hand, but he did not cease his approach. "Put the knife down." Foxy said in a commanding tone, but Bonny shook her head._

 _"S-Stay back!"_

 _"Bonny-ye don't understand. We can't let ye leave; your father won't allow it."_

 _Foxy was only a couple footsteps away from the girl, but she didn't budge from her spot as she angled the blade in her hand. "G-G-Get a-away from me!" she sobbed out._

 _"It ain't gonna happen lass. Whether ye like it or not, ye aren't leaving."_

 _"Foxy…"_

 _Once he was close enough to grab Bon, Foxy lashed his right hand out. The teenage girl couldn't help but scream as she sliced through the air with her knife. After her scream, there came a thud against her blade, shortly accompanied by the uncomfortable squishing sound of something being sliced open. Bon's teary eyes met with Foxy's. At first, he looked unsure on how to respond, but after a second he finally gave her a shocked expression. With the animatronic caught off-guard, Bonny, as much it hurt her to leave him, sprinted towards the kitchen doorway while letting go of the knife. Foxy watched the girl leave from the corner of his eyes before finally looking over to his right hand. As soon as he saw what had happened, his arm exploded in excruciating pain when he saw a limp hand lay idly on the floor._

 _Bon bursted through the doors in a mad panic. She saw several more animatronics enter into the hallway. The girl wasted no time and sprinted towards the security office. The animatronics noticed her and were about to follow when, suddenly, they heard a bellowing scream erupt from the kitchen._

 _"My hand! Oh my god my hand! She-She cut off my hand!"_

 _Bonny peered over her shoulder as soon as she heard Foxy's scream, and, to her luck, none of the animatronics immediately followed behind as they were too busy rushing into the kitchen. Bon didn't hesitate and ran for the office; the wailing of Foxy's screams echoed right behind her._

 _As soon as she got inside the security room, she peered around for a possible exit or hiding spot. The desk was too obvious, there wasn't enough time to get on the rooftop, and none of the cabinets offered a safe enough cover for her. There was nowhere to hide._

 _"There you are," a threatening voice muttered from behind, causing Bon to twist around. There, she saw her tall standing father blocking off the only exit. Bon's green eyes met with the man's brown eyes, and the two stared at each other Bon's gaze shifted over to the animatronic suit in his hands. The limbs of the lifeless bunny dangled freely on its sides as the older man, dressed in the same purple uniform as his daughter, held it._

 _Bon's eyes widened as she slowly backed away from the man, but soon she felt her back run into the office desk. "You have nowhere to hide and nowhere to run."_

 _"D-Dad! W-What are you doing?" Bonny said frighteningly, "W-Why are you doing this?"_

 _The man tilted his head down enough to cover most of his face with a shadow. All Bon could see was her father's menacing grin._

 _"Because," the man said as he tossed aside the animatronic body, "you didn't want to leave your friends and family behind. You care about them, and they care about you. You never would've gotten to see them again, but now you get a chance to be with them... forever… Isn't that what you always wanted, sweetie?"_

 _Bonny gasped in disbelief as she gave her father a look of appallment; she couldn't believe what was going on. The man's chilling smile paralyzed her with fear though, causing her voice to come out shaky._

 _"W-what is wrong w-with you?"_

 _The man scoffed at the girl and remarked back in an irritated tone, "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me! I've lost everything, Bon! Everything! My wife is gone, my dreams have been shattered, and now the very job your mother and I helped create is about to be taken away! All of that has been taken from me! Everything... except you._ _I'm not letting you get taken away from me as well." Quickly, Mr. Fazbear started walking forward in anger, which only made Bon quiver in more fear. "By the end of this night, neither of us can ever come back to this place; all because of those damn corporate assholes! They took everything from us, Bon! Everything! Your friends are going to be gone in an instant! Forever!"_

 _Then, the man halted his approach for a moment to catch a deep breath, and upon doing so he returned to his sinister grin. "Bonny... Dear... You've dreamed of living here," her father said. "Ever since you were a little girl, you wanted to be here with your friends. You've spent your whole life with them, Bon. You had always been shy with the other kids, but with them, you shine. You are always so happy when you are with them; wouldn't it be nice if that lasted forever?"_

 _"G-Get away from me," Bon whispered in terror. "You're insane!"_

 _"Perhaps," the man said as he cocked his head sideways while keeping his smile._

 _Bonny's eyes widened in horror before watching the man lunge at her. She felt his strong hands grab hold of her left arm, and she screamed off the top of her lungs as she tried prying his grip away. However, he held firm._

 _"Just close your eyes, Bon!" He muttered menacingly. "It'll all be over soon. Just think about it... You'll be with family..."_

 _"L-Let me go!" She cried out sobbingly. The teenage girl flung her body violently around in order to loosen his grip, and, finally, she felt his fingers slip. Her mind screamed as she felt his hand lose its hold on her, and she mustered the strongest punch with her free hand. Her fist connected with her father's face, who grunted loudly as his cheek bone snapped in pain. The man staggered for a bit as he released Bon's arm, which granted her enough time to run._

 _Bon ran into the security hall, ignoring the animatronic bunny suit laying idly on the floor. As she ran further down the security hallway, she saw several animatronics blocking her escape at the end of the hall. Freddy, Chica, CC, and Mangle were all standing ahead of her. Bonnie and Fredbear were missing, which she could only assume that they were taking care of Foxy. The four animatronics' expressions were sorrowful when they saw the girl, but their eyes shared the same determination that Bon saw within Foxy._

 _Bonny twirled her head around towards the office to see where her father was, and she saw him limp into view with one hand clutching the spot where she had punched him and the other dragging the limp bunny suit. Though it seemed like he was in pain, her father still held his maniacal smile._

 _Bon was trapped, and there was no way she could escape. With tears streaming down from her eyelids, Bonny peered between both Mr. Fazbear and the animatronics. Every time she looked, the older man drew closer to her with the blue animatronic body dragging slowly behind. The girl_ _couldn't take it anymore._

 _There was no escape for her. No one was going to save her. Bon fell down on top her knees. With no where left to go, the teenage girl gave the gang one last pleading tear..._

…

Bon gasped awake while her upper body flung itself upright from her bed. The sudden and abrupt movement shook Jeremy awake and caused him to also fling forward. Jeremy glanced over with a shocked expression as Bonbon panted heavily.

"Bon?" the rabbit said in a mix of confusion and worry. "What's wrong?"

At first, he could only hear her breathe, but that soon changed when he heard her crack down into a sob. Jeremy quickly shuffled his body next to the weeping animatronic and gently touched her right hand. Bon flinched when she felt his hand, but she relaxed once she glanced over and saw who it was. Jeremy saw Bon's disheartened look and asked in a caring tone, "What is troubling you?"

Slowly, Bonbon calmed her sobbing until it became soft whimpers and breaths. "I keep seeing… visions." Bon finally said after a pause. "Visions that feel like memories. I-I don't know why I'm seeing them, but they frighten me Jeremy."

"Are they memories of previous guards?" Jeremy asked.

She shook her head slowly and gave a downward cast. "I'm not sure. I… I think they are about… me." Even though she hadn't turned her head to face Jeremy, she could tell he was confused with what she meant. Giving off another sigh, she then said, "I keep getting these visions of a girl who I have never seen before, but it feels like I know her. Whether it's my own reflection or just a dream, I see her. A-And these last couple visions I've seen frighten me because they… they…"

Bon lost her voice for a moment, but Jeremy gently patted her hand signifying he was there for her. "It's alright Bon, go on."

The bunny took in another deep breath and opened her mouth, but when she looked over at him she froze for a moment. She saw Jeremy's caring look in his eyes, and it was the exact look she saw in him years ago.

Bon's expression saddened even more. Though she wanted to tell Jeremy the truth about her visions, she worried that if he knew about them, he might not look at the gang the same way again. He was just starting to trust them again, despite the fact he is still hurt. Jeremy still believes there is good in them, so why should she ruin his hope? She wants him to be happy, more than anything. Besides, it would be better if she figured out what they meant on her own, without worrying Jeremy or the gang.

"They are just frightening to see," Bon said vaguely. "They keep showing this girl suffering, and it's hard for me to watch them. Her suffering just reminds me of yours…"

Bon was cut off when she felt Jeremy's hand move up from her hand up to her shoulder. The golden rabbit gently pulled the bunny's body closer to him, and she simply returned the hug. Neither animatronic said a word to one another as they held their embrace for a several minutes. During that time, both of them were silently thinking to themselves.

In Jeremy's head, he was worried about Bon's abnormal behavior. He could understand the stress and guilt that she was been going through; she was always the most caring of the group, even more so than the rest of the girls. Something doesn't feel right about her current behavior though. She still felt guilty about him, but it also seemed like she was hiding something from him.

"Perhaps it's just the stress from last night," Jeremy thought as he held onto her. "She opened up to me last night like I knew she would. If she really needs me, I'll be here for her." He cared about Bonbon. He always has.

As for Bon, she was deeply troubled. If she could, she would have ignored these visions, but what she has seen so far is something she cannot ignore. They all hinted towards a common theme, and the thought of it made Bon feel extremely uncomfortable. There was no possible way it was true; she knows who she is. However, when Bon peered over at Jeremy, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Jeremy noticed Bon seemed in discomfort, so he gently unwrapped his arm around her. Then, in a calm tone, he asked, "Would it help if I get your guitar so you can play a couple songs? Maybe that'll help out a bit."

Bon nodded her head shyly and watched as Jeremy got up from his side of the bed. The golden animatronic glanced around the room before spotting the instrument leaning against a corner. He took the red guitar in his hands and walked back over to the bed. This time, he sat down closer to her while also handing her guitar.

Bonbon gave Jeremy a small but grateful smile as she held her guitar, and the rabbit nodded back with a smile of his own. Bon reached to the drawers next to her bed, where her alarm clock sat, and grabbed her guitar pick. Once she was set, the bunny peered over and said, "Why don't you pick the first song?"

"Alright. Hm. I heard you playing that one Bieber song earlier today, but unfortunately I couldn't catch it all from where I was."

"Let me love you?" Bon asked for clarification.

"Yea. That's the one."

Bon kept her smile before nodding. "Sure, I can do that for you."

The bunny turned her gaze towards her guitar and shifted its weight in her hands. While doing so, she took notice of the engraved writing on her guitar, and Bon couldn't help but smile even more when she read it to herself.

"A smile is what matters. -M."

And with that she began strumming her guitar. Bobbing her head softly to the rhythm, Bon closed her eyes. At first, thoughts of guilt were starting to resurface as she played, but, when she opened her eyes, she could see the smiling expression of Jeremy cheering her on. Bon kept her eyes open as she cleared her mind.

Jeremy could see Bon relax herself as she continued to play. Both animatronics kept their eyes on each other while the song played on. Then, almost instinctively, Jeremy began humming along in tune. Bon's smile widened even more when she heard Jeremy's muffled voice. She soon began to hum along with him. Both animatronics seemed to have forgotten their troubles as they hummed together in unison.

For the next minute, they continued to hum the tune until, unfortunately, it came to an end. However, their silence was short-lived when Bon, still with a smile, started playing a different song. Jeremy recognized the new song and began humming to it with Bonbon. For the next couple songs the two were like this; when one song ended, they started a new one. They repeated this several times before, finally, Bon came to a stop.

She only had to glance over at the alarm clock to see that there was still a good four hours till they need to be up. Knowing that she still needs some rest, she gave a regretful smile to Jeremy. "Thank you Jeremy. This was really nice. Sadly, I still got to get up tomorrow for work, and I don't want to act tired all day."

Jeremy's smile fell a little, but he understood her. "Then," Jeremy said in a saddened tone, "perhaps you can do one more song."

"Of course," Bonbon replied back. "What would you like?"

"That one song you always play. You know the one?"

Bon's expression saddened a bit more, for she knew which one he was referring to. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Bon said before taking a deep breath. The animatronic bunny readied her hands into position. Then, when she finally felt ready to play, Bonbon started playing the sorrowful tune.

As soon as she did though, she felt her mind going dark. All of her senses went numb; all except for her hearing. All she could hear was... a familiar… female… voice.

 _..._

 _"Go to sleep now, Bonny. Tomorrow will be a big day for you, and do you know why?"_

 _"It's my birthday!" a young girl's voice said in excitement._

 _"That's right dear. Tomorrow is a very important day for you, and do you know what that means?"_

 _"I get to be with Freddy and his friends!"_

 _"Yes sweet-heart. But, the only way to do that without getting tired tomorrow is if you sleep now. Alright?"_

 _"But-But I want to be with them now!"_

 _"I'm sorry Bon, but the restaurant is closed for the night. Besides, Freddy and the gang are all getting ready for your party tomorrow, and they want everything to be a surprise."_

 _"Even from you and daddy?"_

 _"Yes, even from us, so the only thing we can do is be patient. I promise you though that they are making something truly special."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Of course. Now, it's time to go to sleep."_

 _"O-Ok."_

 _"That's my little girl. Want me to turn on your favorite song?"_

 _"Yes please…"_

 _"Alright sweetie."_

 _Bon then heard a small crank start to turn, and before she knew it a tune began to play; the very one she was playing now. Its soft melody echoed into her ears, and slowly her vision began to return. Bon saw a woman stand over her with a small ornamented music box. The woman gently placed the box down next to her. Then, she felt the woman kiss her, and, as she was leaning back up, the female said, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too, mommy."_

...

Bonbon suddenly awoke from her memory with a tear in her eye when she heard the song coming to an end. She glanced over towards Jeremy to see if he was still there, and he was. However, his expression was calm and peaceful, as if he had noticed nothing wrong about her.

"Thanks for playing that Bon," he said with a smile.

Bonbon felt confused as to what just happened, but, instead of worrying him, she simply smiled back and said, "O-Of course Jeremy."

Jeremy brought Bon in for one last hug, and Bon sat her guitar aside on the floor before embracing Jeremy's hug. The two animatronics held each other for few seconds until Bonbon gave a depressing sigh. She pulled herself away from Jeremy, doing her best to keep her fake smile, before saying in a somewhat saddened tone, "Let's go back to sleep."

The golden animatronic didn't think much on her tone, instead he nodded his head and laid back down in bed with Bonbon laying beside him. Bon kept her head facing towards her edge of the bed while Jeremy did the same towards his edge.

While Jeremy managed to fall asleep, Bonbon stared solemnly as she prayed for the eventual spell of sleepiness to take her. However, that luxury did not come to her, for her mind was too boggled. The faint voices from her visions echoed inside her head, and they did nothing but gnaw at her clouded memories.

There was a thought inside her; a thought that continually bothered her so much. From everything she has seen and heard thus far, this single conclusion explains it all. However, it is an idea she did not want to believe because it would mean everything she was ever known was a lie. A lie that was given to her from her own family.

"Please," Bon thought desperately to herself, "don't let it be true…"

…

For the rest of the night, Bon could not sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not go back sleep. Instead, she just laid in somber solitude until she got fed up and left the room. All alone at that time of day, Bon decided to wait out the rest of the night inside the lounge room.

Hoping to calm her mind a bit from the stressful night, she had brought along her guitar. As she waited for the others to wake up, Bonbon had brewed up a small batch of coffee for herself. She poured it out into a mug before setting it down at her spot at the table. Once she finally got around to sitting down, Bon caressed the engraved lettering of her guitar while smelling the strong scent of fresh black coffee.

The dark restaurant was silent, as per usual at this hour of night. In years passed though, these halls would have echoed delighted voices and laughter. Bon furrowed her eyes sadly when memories of Jeremy's time as a night guard came back. Back in the day, the animatronics had developed a schedule with the man so that each one could get a turn with him. Friday and Saturday nights were different though because the restaurant wouldn't open till nine, so that meant the entire gang could spend some time with him.

Aside from their TV, Jeremy was the only outside source of news or knowledge the animatronics had access to. It was always fascinating to her whenever she listened to the man go on about geography, history, technology, or even science. Despite his orphan status growing up, Jeremy was a studious learner, and on many occasions he would go on about a certain subject that he fancied, especially astronomy. For the animatronics, he was another way in learning about the outside world, whereas for Jeremy, they acted as friends and family that he never had beforehand.

Bon took a sip from the hot coffee and relaxed slightly into her chair. Bonbon then lifted her guitar off the table and readied it. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, Bon's mind calmed. As soon as she felt herself ready to play, Bon exhaled. Then, upon strumming the first chord, her melodious voice sang out.

"All I want to do is

Live with my best friends

With a bright big smile shining wide

And bring nothing but joy.

But I can't do it now

The pain and suffering I've caused

It never meant to be like this

To harm, to kill, to be

A monster in the darkness

Who does nothing but harm others.

How can somebody like you see

The good in me

How can you possibly forgive me

Is it because you love me

Or is it because you pity me.

I don't know what it could be

I don't know if you love me

I don't know if you hate me

I don't know if I'm insane

To think we could be together

After everything that we've

Done to others.

Please don't leave me Jeremy

I don't know how to confess

My feelings for you

You've been so kind to me

And to my family

I wish I could be as strong as you.

But I know I'm not

There is something about me

Something that is wrong

And I'm afraid to tell you what it is.

These visions, these voices

I don't want to believe them

They can't be about me

Yet, it feels like I do know them

They can't possibly be true, can they

Do they really tell the truth

Or they just another mind trick

Has my whole life been a lie?

Would my family do this to me

To keep me in the dark like this

Do they really care about me

Do they really care about us?

Please, Jeremy

Don't leave me again

I don't know what to do

Ever since you first left me

I have been so alone here

If only I could tell you

How much I love you."

After singing the final note, Bon's voice fell silent as she plucked the last guitar chords. The instrument gave out a low dying hum until it finally became silent. Once the guitar strings stopped, Bonbon relaxed the instrument down onto her lap with her eyes still closed. She sat quietly for a long time, feeling only the cold brush against her fur and the soft pounding of her heart. Upon opening her eyes, Bon stared out at the empty seats all around her, with only her coffee mug sitting on the table. Bonbon gave an unhappy sigh and set her guitar down on the table.

The bunny sat quietly for a whole ten minutes without doing anything but thinking. During that time, the mug in front of her slowly cooled down, showing how much time has passed. Eventually, Bonbon lifted her hand shakily up to the cup and took a sip from the now warm drink. She set the cup aside once more before slumping forward in her chair to rest her head atop the table. Her ears spread over the width of the table, but Bon didn't care. She was the only animatronic in the room.

For a while, she heard nothing, but then she heard one of the doors open up. Bonbon lifted her head up to see who it was, and she watched as Mangle walked into the room looking half-asleep. The animatronic vixen stopped short when she spotted Bonbon looking at her, and she quickly noticed the bunny's gloomy expression.

"Are you alright there Bon?" Mangle asked without her accent as she approached the dispirited animatronic.

Bon sighed in both exhaustion and somberness before saying lowly, "No… I'm not."

"What's wrong? Are you still upset from last night?"

"N-No… I mean yeah, but… I… I don't know." Bon said dishearteningly.

Mangle sat down next to Bonbon and pulled herself closer to the blue animatronic. "You look tired. Were you not able to go to sleep?" Mangle watched as the bunny nodded her head, which caused the vixen to shake her head. "Oh you poor thing…"

Bon's eyes drifted towards her guitar slowly. Then, she flinched when brief pictures of her previous visions flashed before her eyes. The first flash contained the motherly figure she saw earlier in the night, and the second flash consisted of the bone-chilling smile she saw from the older man.

Mangle saw Bon twitch in her seat for a half a second before taking notice the bunny's terrified expression. Quickly, the vixen rested her hand on Bon's shoulder to get her attention. Upon feeling the animatronic's touch, Bon flinched again, this time though, she wasn't surprised by any flashing images.

"Bon, what's wrong?" Mangle repeated in a worried tone as she drew herself closer.

Bonbon was silent for a few moments as she simply stared back into the golden eyes of Mangle. She knew Mangle cared about her, but, for whatever reason, she felt the tiniest bit of doubt in the back of her mind.

"W-Would you ever lie to me, Mangle?" Bonbon asked in a hushed tone, almost as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Mangle replied in surprise.

Bon felt ashamed of herself for doubting Mangle, but the recurring theme between all of the visions was bothering Bon beyond belief. She needed some form of reassurance or confirmation that they are, in fact, figments of her troubled mind. "I-I'm sorry don't know." the bunny said. "I-I've just been thinking about a lot of things, and I think I may be getting paranoid over nothing."

"Are you talking about your dreams? Foxy mentioned them to me, and I think you are-."

"-overreacting? Is that what you were about to say?" Bon suddenly said aggressively when she glared over at the vixen. "Am I just getting worked up over a bunch of stupid dreams? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Mangle shook her head quickly and said with an offended expression, "What? No! That wasn't what I was going to say at all! I was going to say that you are afraid of them."

"Oh…" Bon said in a calmer tone as she casted her eyes downward in shame.

Mangle sighed. "What are you acting like this towards us Bon? Why are you running away from us, hiding secrets from us, and getting defensive towards us? Is it something we did?"

"Y-Yes. I mean no. I mean… like… I don't know Mangle!" Bon stated frustratingly as she got up from her chair. "I keep getting these stupid visions, Mangle! Visions that keep showing me this girl who I don't even know!"

"Girl?"

"Yes! Sometimes the girl's age changes between them, but they show me the same girl! I see her with you all… Talking with you… Hugging you… and running from you." Bon paused for half a moment as she remembered the vision. "She was… running from all of you… and an older man… who was carrying… me." The bunny turned around to face the vixen, and she gave the fox a heartbroken look. "You were all trying to stuff her into me." Bonbon felt her body begin to shake as she started on her last couple words. "Was… I… human?"

Mangle sprung up from her seat and ran over to the distressed animatronic in order to comfort her. The vixen grabbed both of Bon's hands and looked straight into her eyes saying, "N-No, Bon, you weren't human! You've always been one of us. I don't understand, Bon. Why are you believing in fake memories? You know us; you know we care about you more than anything. Why would we try and hurt you? Are you just so tangled up in your guilt that you making yourself believe such things?"

"I-I don't know..." Bon replied slowly. "Am I just going mad?"

Mangle didn't verbally respond at first, but eventually she sighed and brought Bonbon into a hug. "Oh you poor thing… I'm sorry Bon… about all of this. If-If I had known this would happen to you, then I-I… I wouldn't have… I'm sorry Bon. I really am."

Bon wasn't sure how to respond since she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, so she chose to stay quiet while returning the hug. Although it was a comforting to hear Mangle's assurance, there was something about her apology that seemed off. Bonbon, however, kept this feeling to herself and simply held her embrace.

* * *

Unfortunately this does mark the end of this chapter, but I assure you that more are to come. I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with the story so far and get it to past the 100 followers mark! It means so much to me to see this story reach that goal considering the FNAF hype down significantly compared to what it was two years ago. It is absolutely fascinating to see all the readers this story attracts who are big fans of other fandoms. Hopefully, this means what I'm doing is working so far, and I can only hope I get even better at it.

As always, I'd like to thank you all for reading this, and please don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in the review section. I wish you all luck and hope to see you all next time.


	14. Trauma

Surprise! You didn't expect another chapter this early, now did ya? Well, we are unfortunately getting towards the end of the story, and these are the parts where I've waited for the most. Hopefully, you all appreciate the effort I made in getting this chapter out.

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

Chapter 14

~Trauma~

When Bonbon had gotten up from bed, she saw that Jeremy was peacefully asleep. The animatronic bunny had made no effort to disturb the golden animatronic's rest because she figured he'd be fine for the rest of the night. Seeing how relaxed he was in bed, Bon would never have thought that the reason he was sleeping so peacefully was because of her. As soon as she left the room though, that was when Jeremy began to stir in his sleep.

…

Silence. All Jeremy could hear was silence. His vision was pitch black, even when he had opened his eyes to see what was around him. Without those two senses, Jeremy then tried moving around to see if he could touch something to get an indication of the place, but, after moving towards one direction for what felt like a minute, he touched nothing. Jeremy was beginning to feel nervous about his situation, but he kept his arms outstretched and continued to walk forward. Still, he felt nothing. Deciding it would be best if he turned around, despite the fact that he couldn't see or hear anything, Jeremy did so. However, after taking a single step, he bumped into something hard and heavy.

Whatever it was he walked into, it made a loud scratching sound against the tiles below as if something was weighing it down on top. Jeremy winced a bit in pain, but he quickly got over it and stretched his arms out to touch the object in front of him. The surface he felt was cold and metallic, all up until his hands touched something laying across the top of what he assumed was a table. Jeremy felt a sense of familiarity when he felt the different object. Unlike the cold surface of the table, this new one was warmer and softer, like a coat… or an animatronic suit.

Jeremy pulled his hands as soon as he made the realization of what he was touching. Still unable to see or hear anything though, Jeremy couldn't tell who he had just touched. While not thinking much on it, he rubbed his fingers together instinctively as he tried figuring out who it was in front of him, but then he froze. His hands weren't furry at all. Instead, they felt smoother and less hairy. Jeremy was in disbelief as he suddenly raised his hands up as close he can towards his eyes to see if it was true, but he was interrupted when a bright blinding light turned on above him.

Taken aback by the sudden brightness, Jeremy shielded his eyes with his bare hands while he waited for his eyes to quickly adjust. Once they did, the man could finally see the outline of his human hands covering the blinding light. Jeremy gasped in shock. He immediately straightened his back and positioned his hands out in front of him. The man beheld the sight of his own human arms in awe, for he would never have thought he would get to see his own hands again. However, his bewildered state was tossed aside when he spotted a shade of gold behind his aforementioned hands.

Jeremy lowered his arms slowly while focusing on the golden animatronic in front of him, resting atop the metal table in silence. It was animatronic suit that he had come to know as his body now; it was the golden rabbit. It laid there, unmoving and lifeless, as the man stared at it.

"What the hell is going," Jeremy muttered to himself as he examined the animatronic body from head to toe. Suddenly, the light above him then turned off, leaving the man once again in the darkness. Jeremy backed away from the table in front of him while he quickly peered around to find another source of light. That was when he finally heard something break the ebbing silence. A voice began to sing, and with it a new light shined in the distance.

"All I want to do is

Live with my best friends

With a bright big smile shining wide

And bring nothing but joy."

Standing firmly in place, Jeremy gazed towards the light and could see a figure with their back turned at him. The individual was wearing a set of purple clothes that looked like the night guard uniform, but he couldn't be sure from where he was at. Deciding to go against his gut, the man started approaching the purple figure, who continued to sing in a familiar voice.

"But I can't do it now

The pain and suffering I've caused

It never meant to be like this

To harm, to kill, to be

A monster in the darkness

Who does nothing but harm others."

As Jeremy approached the guard, he was slowly able to make out their form. Whoever it was, it was a she. Furthermore, he could make the educated guess that she was the owner of the singing voice. However, that troubled the man because the voice didn't sound like it belonged to the unknown girl. It belonged to Bonbon.

"How can somebody like you see

The good in me

How can you possibly forgive me

Is it because you love me

Or is it because you pity me."

Then, Jeremy spotted several shadowy silhouettes hiding in the darkness around them. He glanced over to his left and right, and he could just barely see the outlines of their bodies. They were all human as far as he could tell, but it didn't help that they were all just at the edge of the light. Feeling growing sense of discomfort, Jeremy hastened his pace towards the singing girl, who was now no more than eighty feet away from him.

"I don't know what it could be

I don't know if you love me

I don't know if you hate me

I don't know if I'm insane

To think we could be together

After everything that we've

Done to others."

The shadowy figures continued to follow him, mimicking his pace as he moved closer to the light. In the back of his head, Jeremy started to panic, for he felt like he was being chased by them. Involuntarily, his mind flashed brief memories of the dreadful night, and the man finally broke out into a sprint. He imagined himself being chased by Foxy again; he could even hear the pirate's pounding footsteps behind him, which only caused the man to run even faster. Once Jeremy finally reached the edge of the light, the sound of Foxy's footsteps instantly disappeared, leaving only Bon's singing voice.

"Please don't leave me Jeremy

I don't know how to confess

My feelings for you

You've been so kind to me

And to my family

I wish I could be as strong as you."

Jeremy came up to the girl, who seemingly ignored his presence, and he glanced around to see if the shadows were in fact still there. They were in fact still surrounding him, but this time they were standing just on the edge of the light, allowing some light to illuminate each of their faces. There was over a dozen them standing around Jeremy and the girl next to him, and all of them were different. Some were men, and some were women. Others were old, while most were young. However, all of them shared two things. The first was that they were all bloody, and the second was that they all wore same purple uniform. Just like himself, they were all night guards. That was when the girl's singing became even louder as she turned her body around to face the man.

"But I know I'm not

There is something about me

Something that is wrong

And I'm afraid to tell you what it is."

When Jeremy glanced over at the girl, he nearly screamed at the unholy sight. Blood was oozing out of every orifice on her face. A dark mixture of blood and oil covered both her skin and clothes, and there were tears all across her body. Jeremy had to close his eyes from the sight for a brief moment before opening them again to see the girl had been replaced by Bonbon. Despite the change of appearance, she continued to sing.

"These visions, these voices

I don't want to believe them

They can't be about me

Yet, it feels like I do know them."

Jeremy stared at Bon in confusion and fear. He had no idea what was going on, but, whatever was happening, it was bringing back memories he did not wish to relive. Images of the entire gang smiling devilish at him flashed through his mind as Jeremy felt himself gaze back at the guards who surrounded him. Just like the girl, they too had been replaced by animatronic bodies.

"They can't possibly be true, can they

Do they really tell the truth

Or they just another mind trick

Has my whole life been a lie?"

Each suit varied in size and appearance. Some were rabbits, some were birds, some were canines, and some were bears; they shared the same pattern like the Fazgang. However, the animatronics standing around him bore the same begging expression that shared the same message. They all wanted to be free.

"Would my family do this to me

To keep me in the dark like this

Do they really care about me

Do they really care about us?"

Finally turning his attention back towards Bon, he could see her giving him the same pleading look. Her tearful eyes were begging for a multitude of things: remembrance, freedom, happiness, and… love.

"Please, Jeremy

Don't leave me again

I don't know what to do

Ever since you first left me

I have been so alone here

If only I could tell you

How much I love you."

With those final words being said, Bon's song came to an end. And with it, the voices of the animatronics surrounding Jeremy began to beg to him.

"Where's my family?"

"Do they know what happened?"

"Where is my brother?"

"Where is my sister?"

"What happened to them?"

"Are they even alive?"

"Please… I… I just want to speak to my family again…"

"I can't stand this…"

The animatronics begged on and on, and Jeremy felt overwhelmed by it all. It was a disturbing sight. These animatronics-no, these people were begging for help, but the man couldn't do anything about it; he was just like them.

Eventually, the begging died down. However, it wasn't silent, for the sound of weeping girl could be heard from one of the surrounding animatronics. Jeremy turned towards the sound, and he found its owner standing nearby, wearing a vixen suit similar to Mangle's, but it was not quite the same. Unlike Mangle's, it was much more pinker. Jeremy's eyes were furrowed with his mouth half agape as he watched the animatronic cry. When it noticed Jeremy looking at it, the vixen spoke with weak feminine voice.

"Please… I-I-I want to see my sister again. I want to see my Angel. I-I want to tell her that I love her. Please, I just want to see Angelina…"

Jeremy recognized the name, but he wasn't sure where. With everything that he's seen and heard so far, it was hard for him to figure out who it was that she meant, but he knew he heard before somewhere. Jeremy didn't say anything though, and instead he simply stared back while giving the teary-eyed animatronic an empathetic look.

Suddenly, the animatronics surrounding him and Bon began to howl and scream as the darkness behind them yanked them backwards into the void. Several of them, including the vixen, tried fighting against the force, but each one was picked off one by one until all there was left was the vixen. The animatronic fox gave Jeremy one last pleading look and said in a desperate tone, "Please tell her I love her. Please…" The vixen then cried out once more as the darkness pulled her back into the dark abyss, away from the light.

The man watched in horror at the scene he had just witnessed, but he couldn't think much on it when he felt something begin to pull on him. A new beamed right behind Jeremy, causing him to glance back towards what it was that was pulling, and, to his horror, it was the golden rabbit suit. The suit's grip was firm and iron, and slowly the man felt himself losing his footing.

Jeremy felt his heart race rapidly. His breathing became erratic. His mind continually tormented him with the memories of his death. In one last act of desperation, the man looked back towards Bonbon and saw her stretching her hand out to him.

"Please Jeremy, don't leave me!" Bon cried out.

The animatronic behind Jeremy pulled even harder, causing Jeremy to fall down on his knees. However, he kept fighting back against the force and extended his own hand out to Bon. With both of their arms outstretched, Jeremy's fingers were only inches away from Bon's, but it still wasn't enough. Jeremy felt the suit pull on him even harder. In a last ditch effort, Jeremy howled in pain as he pushed himself even further, enabling his hand to grab hold of Bon's.

The two stared at each other while they held onto each other's hands with everything fiber of strength. Unfortunately, their moment was short-lived and Jeremy finally felt the suit yank him back. Jeremy lost his grip, and, like the others, he too was plunged back into the darkness. As he flew backwards, he could hear Bon's screams as she lost sight of him. Finally, unable to take the pressure any longer, Jeremy blacked out.

…

Jeremy flew open his eyes and screamed as he launched his body out of bed. Sheets and blankets fell aside when the animatronic rabbit stood up beside it, panting heavily. The animatronic quickly looked down at his hands, hoping to see his hands again, but felt his hope die when he saw his furred arms. Feeling his heart beat against his chest, Jeremy gave a breathy sigh and sat himself on top of the bed.

Voices could be heard coming from outside the room, and Jeremy only had to glance over at the alarm clock to see it was a couple minutes before it would go off. Along with that, he also noticed Bon was already up. Jeremy softened his breathing while he tiredly rubbed his eye sockets.

"What the hell was that dream?" Jeremy thought to himself. "That was ridiculous."

A lot of things were running through his head, but Jeremy thought it would be best if he took a relaxing shower to reorganize his thoughts. Over the course of a couple minutes, the animatronic took a nice hot shower while keeping his head clear of any thoughts. When he got out, the rabbit dried himself up and walked back into the bedroom to find Bon. Her back was turned towards him as she was busy looking at herself in the mirror.

"Good morning Bonbon," Jeremy said from behind, causing her to glance over.

"Oh, hey there Jeremy," she said as she peered back, "I was expecting you to still be in bed."

"I wish. I just woke up a couple minutes ago actually. I hope I haven't missed breakfast yet."

Bonbon shook her head. "No… You're still good. Chica and Bonnie are working on it now, and the rest of the gang are in the lounge if you want to join them."

"Are you going to eat with them?"

"Yeah… I will, but after my shower. I need to get myself ready for work." Bon then gave a tired sigh and looked back at herself in the mirror.

Jeremy frowned slightly, so he asked, "Are you alright Bon?"

The bunny shook her head. "I couldn't get any sleep last night. I've been up ever since you went back to bed."

"Are you sure you'll be fine with work then?"

Bon nodded her head slowly. "I'll be fine… It's just a lot is going through my mind right now, and I just want to think it all through under a hot shower."

Jeremy didn't want to press on the matter any further, so he simply nodded his head and said, "Alright then. I'm going to go ahead and leave then. I'll be waiting for you in the lounge."

"Ok." Bon said in response as she turned back towards her mirror.

The golden animatronic could see her internal struggles just by looking into her eyes, and her look only reminded him of what he saw in his dream. He remembered Bon's pleading, as well as the vixen's, and he could feel nothing but pity for the sad-looking bunny in front of him. Without putting much thought to it, Jeremy leaned over Bon's right shoulder, and, before Bon could react, he planted a small kiss on her cheek. He then stepped away from the animatronic.

Bonbon was at a loss of words when she felt him kiss her, and she did nothing but raise her paw up to feel her cheek. She did nothing but stare at the spot where he had kissed through the mirror. All previous thoughts were forgotten when she gazed at the spot in bewilderment, and it wasn't until she saw movement behind her when she finally grasped what had happened.

Jeremy was beginning to walk away from the blue bunny, thinking that maybe he had done the wrong thing, when he suddenly he heard her voice speak up behind him.

"Jeremy!"

The golden animatronic looked back at Bon, but he did not say a word. She was looking right at him with a pleading look, just like what it was in his dream. The two animatronics aged at one other in awkward silence until Bon finally found her voice to speak again.

"T-Thank you." Bon said with a smile.

Jeremy smiled and nodded back before leaving the room.

…

The name "Angelina" was bouncing around Jeremy's head, for he knew that name from somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember where. He would have originally asked Bon if she knew who it was, but, after seeing her mood in the room, he thought it'd be best if he just asked one of the other gang members. The golden animatronic walked into the lounge room and looked around when he entered. In far left hand corner of the room, he spotted Mangle muttering something to Bonnie. Then, to his right, Jeremy saw Freddy, Fredbear, and CC talking casually between each other.

CC spotted Jeremy looking over towards them, and she gave him an joyful smile as she motioned him to come up. A little tingling sensation came up at the back of his mind, but Jeremy ignored it and walked over to the three animatronics. The two bears turned their heads over and smiled at the approaching rabbit.

"Ah. Good morning Jeremy." Fredbear said politely, with both CC and Freddy nodding their heads.

Jeremy walked up next to Fredbear and Freddy before nodding his head back. "Good morning to you too. What are you talking about here?"

"Our upcoming performances for the next week or so," CC said with a shrug. "Not much really."

"What about Mangle and Bonnie over there?" Jeremy out of curiosity.

"I have no idea," Freddy lied as he gave the animatronic rabbit a shrug of his own.

Jeremy had no clue about Freddy's lie, so he just took the bear's answer and moved on. "Alright. Well, it's not my place to nose into their conversation. Now, what's the plan for breakfast? I know I'm starving."

Fredbear gave a light chuckle and said, "You and me both. I believe Chica said something about biscuits and hash browns, am I correct?"

"Yep. Biscuits and gravy with a side bowl of hash browns and fruit." CC confirmed.

Nodding his head, Jeremy once again felt the tingling feeling, but it was a bit more irritating than it was before. The rabbit scratched the back of his head and said, "Sounds delicious. Say, do you all mind if I ask you a question?"

Freddy shook his head before saying, "Not at all. What's up?"

"Do any of you know who Angelina is by chance?"

CC frowned while the two bears looked at each other with confused looks. "Angelina?" the chicken repeated back, which Jeremy nodded to.

"Yeah. I… I heard the name from somewhere, but I can't remember who it is."

The three looked somewhat confused, but Freddy nonetheless said in response, "Do you mean Angelina Benedict by chance? The little girl who had her birthday a couple days ago? Or are you talking about another person?"

The memory of Bonbon comforting the little girl jumped back into his head, and Jeremy nodded his head once more. "Yeah, that's the one. I-I think at least…"

The animatronics looked at Jeremy with puzzled expressions. CC piped up and asked, "Why are you asking about her? Do you happen to know her?"

"Uh-no. Not really, no. I was just-ah… just thinking about her for some reason." Jeremy fumbled back poorly.

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you know her name, if you mind me asking?"

Jeremy began to feel increasingly nervous now as he started rubbing his hands. His tingling sensation grew even more. "I overheard Bonbon saying her name when they were in the hallway. I didn't reveal myself to her of course, but I did see her."

Freddy gazed at the anxious looking animatronic. "So why are you asking about her?" the bear asked.

"N-No reason… I was just curious…"

Jeremy was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable with the discussion being held. For whatever reason, his mind was starting to act up, and he was starting to recall that night.

CC could tell he was feeling uneasy, so, before Freddy could ask anymore questions, she said, "Hey, leave him alone Freddy. Can't you see what you are doing?"

Freddy looked over Jeremy once more and saw his discomfort, so the quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry Jeremy. I didn't realize I was upsetting you."

With his tingling sensation dying down, Jeremy rubbed his head as he tried forgetting the haunting memories. "I-It's alright," the animatronic stuttered, "I-I just need to sit d-down for a second if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Here, you can have this seat." Fredbear said as he pulled a chair over to Jeremy from the table.

Not saying anything, Jeremy immediately sat down and continued to massage his head. However, he was still getting flashes of his death, and each flash made him twitch his head. At this point, the former man started panting his breath as the memories continued. Each frame of it he saw only made his heart pound wilder, but he tried composing himself. Despite his efforts though, his breathing became uncontrollable and erratic, which made him start to choke. The scene had caused both Bonnie and Mangle to look over, and when they saw him struggling to breath, they rushed over to the other three animatronics.

"Oh my god! Jeremy!" Mangle shouted as she dropped down next to him with both Freddy and Bonnie doing the same. "Breath Jeremy, breath!" she said as she grabbed hold of one his hands, "Inhale through the mouth and exhale through the nose!"

Jeremy was having a difficult time hearing what she was saying, but he could pick out individual words. Fighting desperately against his trauma, Jeremy tightened his grip around Mangle's paw as he tried controlling his thoughts. Unfortunately, he couldn't handle it, and slowly his eyes began to flutter away. He could still hear the gang's voices off in the distance, but it was nearly impossible to decipher what they were saying now.

With his heart beginning to slow, the golden animatronic watched as his vision went dark while the memories of his death tormented him. He felt helpless now. It felt as if he was falling aimlessly down into a hole, with only the images and voices of his past life taunting him as he fell towards oblivion. One half of his brain was consumed by the madness, while the other half still clung on to the hope that the gang was still his family. He couldn't decide what was true or not anymore. Then, his mind went blank…

...

In the last couple seconds before Jeremy fell unconscious, Freddy used his quick thinking and had grasped onto Jeremy's head. When he did, the bear could feel Jeremy's inner turmoil starting to overcome the poor man's mind. Freddy closed his eyes as he focused in on Jeremy's thoughts, and then the man's mind blanked out. Freddy opened his eyes and pulled his hand away. The four animatronics had their heads turned to him as they waited for his answer, and Freddy sighed before finding his voice to speak.

"I managed to get control over him, but it wasn't pretty." Freddy said direly as he sat down in a nearby chair. "The poor guy was thinking about the incident… He was tormenting himself over and over about us…"

CC was shivering from anxiety as she asked, "W-What do you mean?"

"He still believes in us, CC." Freddy said with a downward cast of his eyes. "He still believes we are his family, but there is another part of him that thinks differently. He wants to trust us, but he can't; part of him won't allow him to. Everything that he has done with us so far… Everything… He has done so with great difficulty in not having a mental breakdown."

"Jesus…" Fredbear muttered under his breath.

"What about Jeremy? Is-Is he going to be ok?" Mangle asked in concern without even bothering with her accent.

Freddy gave a nod with his head, which gave the animatronics some relief. "He'll wake up in a few moments from now. I didn't erase any memories from him, but I did manage to subdue his traumatic ones for some time."

"How long?" Bonnie asked.

"A day or two. If we were going to take Bon's away, then I would have done the same to him as well. However, you are still deciding Bonnie, so I left his memories alone."

Bonnie nodded his head before glancing back at the unconscious animatronic next to him. The purple rabbit stared at the golden animatronic while Fredbear spoke up behind him.

"You need to come to a decision soon, Bonnie. Things are starting to get worse, and it hasn't even been a whole day since we've last discussed this."

The rabbit sighed and said in agreement, "I know… Mangle told me about what happened with Bonbon earlier this morning, and it's even more troubling than I thought…"

"What's wrong with Bonbon now?" CC asked fearfully.

"She is starting to remember her past life, but she still believes they are just dreams. From what Mangle just told me, it's gotten so bad that she already thinks that she was-."

"Human." the white vixen said as she finished his sentence.

There was a grave moment of silence between the five members, who looked between one another.

"Well, we got to do something soon then. We can't keep this up." CC said in worry.

"I agree CC," Bonnie stated as he turned back towards the gang with a pained expression, "which is why I'm making my decision tonight. I still need some time to think about it..." The animatronic peered down at Jeremy's body. "I need to be sure it's for the best."

As he said that, Jeremy's eyes started fluttering open while gave a low groan. Everyone's eyes were on the golden animatronic as he woke up.

"Hey there," Bonnie said towards Jeremy, who briefly glanced over in a confused manner, "just take it easy. Everything's going to be fine."

"What happened?" Jeremy asked groggily.

"You were having a panic attack just a few minutes ago," Mangle replied back while holding onto his hand. "Luckily, Freddy was able to help."

Jeremy glanced over at the bear. "Y-You did?"

"Of course Jeremy. Why wouldn't I?"

Jeremy didn't give a response, but the animatronics had an idea as to what he was thinking. Although Freddy might have subdued his attacks, he could still remember what happened that night… and the hurtful words Freddy had said.

The golden animatronic shook his head before standing up from his seat. "I-I need some time alone." Jeremy regretfully said as he started walking away from the gang, who all watched with sorrowful expressions.

Freddy glanced over at Bonnie, who returned the look to Freddy, and there was a momentary silence between the two. Bonnie, however, knew exactly what Freddy was trying to convey and he simply sighed at the thought. Things were only going to get worse, and it was up to him to either make it right or make it better.

…

Jeremy felt miserable. He had managed to control himself for the past couple days, but his efforts came crumbling down in just a single minute. Jeremy was trying his best to forgive and forget, but his mind wouldn't allow it. Remembering back to what Foxy said the previous night, it'll probably take him years to be able to completely trust them again. However, Jeremy was afraid he might not have that time. The possibility of being discovered is still a very real thing. The animatronic exhaled wistfully once he got the the end of the hall.

Suddenly, the doorway in front of him opened up, and Chica, without realizing it, accidentally walked into Jeremy. The two animatronics fell, and the hot dish that the chicken was holding flew out from Chica's hands. Both Chica and Jeremy collapsed onto the floor with the plate full of food soon crashing down with them.

"Oh my god! Jeremy!" Chica said in surprise as she jumped back up to help the fallen rabbit. "I'm so-so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Lass, are ye alright?" Foxy said right behind her as he walked in carrying a bowl full of fruit. He took a second to look between Jeremy and the broken plate on the floor to piece together what had happened.

"I'm fine Foxy." Chica brushed the fox's question aside as if her safety wasn't important at the moment. She kept her eyes on the fallen animatronic while she had her arm extended out to help him.

Jeremy gazed at the hand, then back down at the broken dish lying across the floor. He saw the mess he had made, and, after the panic attack he just suffered through, he finally lost it and crack down into tears. He slapped away Chica's, got up on his feet, and ran right past the two animatronics while sobbing out loud. He dashed away towards the restrooms, and both Chica and Foxy appeared confused by his crying.

"J-Jeremy, wait!" Chica called out from behind as she started running in pursuit.

Foxy, on the other hand, stood where he was and watched as the chicken gave chase. It wasn't until he heard CC's voice call over from the opposite end of the hall.

"Foxy, what was that noise?" She said with her head poking out the door.

The pirate winced before turning his head over towards the younger chick. He had some cleaning up to do, but only after he found out what had just happened.

…

Jeremy sobbingly dashed into the men's restroom and collapsed down on his knees. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. In between breaths, Jeremy gasped in air while he wrapped his arms around himself. The stressfulness of the morning had finally gotten him. He had been trying not to let his emotions get the best of him for the last couple days, but he just couldn't take it this morning. Amidst his crying, he heard Chica rush up behind him, causing him to peer over with his tearful eyes.

"Jeremy," Chica said when she saw him kneeling down on the floor. The poor animatronic looked emotionally broken, so she dropped down on her knees so she get on his eye level. "Sweet heart…" Chica muttered. "Are you alright?"

"No! No I'm not!" Jeremy cried back as he bursted into more tears. "I just want everything to be normal again! I-I can't keep putting up with this! I hate this hiding! I hate these stupid memories!" Jeremy took in another deep breath and said, "I hate this damn body!"

He cracked down once more into additional tears, but Chica took this chance to try and comfort the poor soul. "C'mere Jeremy," she said softly as she pulled the sobbing animatronic into her arms, "-just let it all out…"

Jeremy stopped trying to hold back his crying, and he did what Chica asked. For over five minutes, he cried inside Chica's hug, and he made no effort to push her away at all. His tears flowed freely down his face, leaving behind wet trails up along his fur.

During that time, Chica quietly hushed the weeping animatronic while whispering reassuring lines to him. "You'll be alright Jeremy… I promise you that… We won't let anyone hurt you or take you away… You don't have to be afraid anymore… We'll do everything we can to help… You're important to us… You always have been… You're family now… You don't need to be afraid in showing your emotions… I promise that I'll be here to hold you if you do need someone to cry into… Always…"

Eventually, Jeremy's hard sobbing settled down into soft whimpering. The golden rabbit had relaxed his body against Chica while she softly rubbed his back to comfort him. She used her left hand to brush away the animatronic's remaining tears while still keeping her other hand around him. Finally, it felt like he was able to talk, the chicken spoke to him.

"See now? Don't you feel a little better?"

"Y-Yes…" Jeremy whispered timidly.

Chica gave him a smile with her beak. "I thought so. C'mon, why don't you help me make a new batch of food? I'm sure that'll help calm you down some more, and we can talk about what's making you upset some more when we get in the kitchen. Does that sound nice to you?" Chica watched him nod his head, which made her smile. She then said, "Great."

She stood back up and offered her hand to Jeremy again. Jeremy took the hand, unlike last time, and felt the animatronic chicken help him off the floor. With her hand still holding onto Jeremy's, Chica calmly guided him down towards the kitchen. Once they got there, Chica had Jeremy stand aside for a moment while she went to get the ingredients. When she came back, Chica handed Jeremy a pair of eggs and a whisk.

"Ok. I just need you to whisk these eggs for me, and while you're doing that you can tell me what's making you upset. I promise that this'll just stay between us and that I won't judge."

"A-Alright…" Jeremy replied back.

"A-Alright…" Jeremy nervously said before taking in a deep breath and relaxing. "I just want us to be a whole family again. You know, like what it use to be… Back when we didn't have any of this drama. I was still 'me', you all didn't murder any of those guards, and Bon wasn't so… sad."

Jeremy broke the eggs into his bowl and started to whisk, and he continued to speak to Chica as she listened intently.

"I miss the days where we all were just happy. You all would welcome me back each night whenever I came in for work, and, when it was time for me to go, you would say goodbye to me. I just… miss those days. Before I came here, I had nobody to go to. That changed when Bon introduced me to all of you. I had just thought you were all just animatronics, but I got to know each of you personally during my time here."

When Jeremy had finished up with the whisking, he handed the bowl over to Chica, who started getting to work while listening to Jeremy.

"You all have no idea how hopeless I felt when I learned I had cancer. It was horrible… I had just gained a family, and then that family was going to be taken away because of a life-threatening disease. I didn't want to leave you, and you all didn't want me to go." Jeremy sighed depressingly. "When I was told I was going to die I knew I had to come back. I had just spent most of my life struggling on my own, and I wasn't going to let myself die alone. So, that is why I came back."

The golden animatronic took a second to glance down at his own hands, and he closed his eyes. "I know you guys didn't mean this to happen to me, but I still don't understand why you all went so far as to murder the other guards just to get me to come back. Why would you all think like that? Did you all think that I'd want you to do that?"

Chica shook her head as she cooked and said, "No, we knew that you wouldn't like what we've done if you found out, but it's just…" the chicken found herself at a loss of words until she finally said, "We aren't proud of what we've done, Jeremy. There are a lot of things you don't know Jeremy, and, to be frank, we want to keep it that way. We aren't trying to be secretive because we don't trust you, but it's because we are afraid of how you might view us after you learn it. I'm sorry if this doesn't answer your question Jeremy, but I can't say anything more."

Jeremy gave Chica a frown. "Then at least tell me why you turned murdering guards into some kind of sick game. If it wasn't for that, then I'd probably be more trusting, but I can't because I saw you all that night. I saw a side of you I had never seen before, and I've been scarred because of it. I-I can't even look at you right now the same way I did years ago after seeing… that."

Chica gave the rabbit an ashamed expression before she set aside her utensils. "We did it because… we didn't… want you to feel replaced." the yellow animatronic said after a long pause. "At first, we didn't enjoy it-the murdering I mean. We kept telling ourselves that we were doing it for you, but, after a year of waiting, some of us, including myself, were beginning to lose hope. We tried talking with some of the other guards, but they either rejected us or completely ignored us, which only made us frustrated. Finally, Foxy made the suggestion of turning it into a game because we had grown sick of being mistreated from everyone."

"And what of Bon?" Jeremy then asked.

"Bon…" Chica stated as she thought hard on the question. "She was the only one of us who didn't actively participate in them. She had always felt uncomfortable about the whole thing, but she never voiced against it because she was, unfortunately, the only one who thought so. So, she just stood by and watched while the rest of us did it."

Jeremy's expression saddened a bit when he heard Chica's response. It was hard for him understand why the animatronics would stoop so low, including Bon. However, he knew he couldn't do much about it now. Then, he remembered the dream he saw last night. He remembered seeing the faces of all the different night guards. He remembered their questions and pleas, and the memory of it started to make him sick to his stomach.

"What happened to all of the bodies that you stuffed away?" Jeremy then asked from what Chica thought was out of the blue.

"What happened to them?" Chica repeated rhetorically. "I honestly don't know. When we stuffed the other guards," Chica paused for a moment, "we didn't see them come alive like you. You were the only one who had done so, and I'm not sure why to be honest."

"Then what happened to their bodies?" Jeremy then asked.

Chica bit the lower part of her beak a little hesitantly. "Frank had some people come by to take the bodies away whenever we murdered someone… We never knew where exactly, but he had told us that he scrapped them because of the suits. For whatever reason, Frank kept on ordering suits from the company he works for, so we just used those newly ordered suits whenever a new guard came around. Your body was the last suit he had ordered a while back, but that was after he had stopped accepting night guards."

Jeremy gazed back at the yellow animatronic with a somber expression before turning his attention back towards himself. The animatronics' pleas still echoed in his mind, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to them…

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, I know this was a blast to write in the last two days, and I know it's going to get even better from here on out.

As always, if you've liked what you read or have something to say, please feel free to leave a review or message me. I enjoy taking time out of my day to read all of your comments. I'll see you all later.


	15. Doubt

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

 _~Doubt~_

 _The animatronics watched as the sobbing teenager eyed towards them, and, though it was dark inside the hallway, they could still see Bon's tear glimmer in the darkness. CC and Chica were on the verge of tears, for they didn't want it to come to this. The two animatronics remembered a time long ago where Bon's cheerful squealing echoed from the kitchen as she baked along with the pair. That was a time where things were a lot more simple, when Bonny could simply smile without having the heartbroken memory of her mother passing away._

 _Freddy watched with pain-filled gaze. He never wanted it to have to come to this; he hated his very being for resorting to such a desperate act, but he couldn't figure any other way of not losing her. Although the bear stood steadfast at where he was, that still didn't mean his inner emotions of guilt weren't ravaging his mind. Freddy had watched Bon grow up from just an infant, and throughout that time he had always offered his shoulder to her whenever she just needed to cry. Now though, he couldn't lend that same shoulder to her. Unlike before, he was the cause of her weeping. Eighteen years of trust, friendship, and genuine love were all suddenly thrown away by a single act of selfishness, and Freddy loathed himself because of it._

 _As for Mangle, her guilt was immeasurable. Bonny was more than just a friend to her; she was practically a sister. A sister that didn't want to lose the only family she had ever known. To Mangle, Bon was special. No matter how much she grew, or what she has been told by others, Bonny had always viewed the animatronics as family. It didn't matter to her that Mangle and the gang were nothing more than animatronics, for all she cared about was who they were. They aren't just a bunch of soulless machines; they had names. Names that helped tell them that were more than just children's entertainment. They were an actual, living family, and none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for Bon to show them that. The vixen was in just as much tears as Bon._

 _The animatronics didn't want to lose Bonny. If they had chosen to not go through with this plan, then this would have been their final night together before they were torn apart. If there was any other way, Freddy and the gang would have taken it. Mr. Fazbear, no matter how despicable and delusional of a person he was, offered them the only solution in which they wouldn't have to lose Bonny. She wouldn't ever have to worry about a new job, a place to sleep, or even about politics and the world. She could become one of them and be with them… forever._

 _As Mangle watched from a distance though, she couldn't help but feel guilt and regret. She couldn't stand to see Bon in tears. She couldn't stand the fact that Bon's own father was allowing this to happen. The vixen turned her head towards the three others next to her. CC, Chica, and Freddy looked back over at the fox, and they saw the fox's regret. She no longer wanted to go through with the plan, and the two chicken animatronics agreed. Freddy glimpsed between the three girls, then back at Bon, before he too had a change of heart. All they wanted to do was make her happy again… To make her feel loved again… However, this wasn't the way to do it._

 _The four animatronics gazed at each other for a few more seconds before turning their heads towards crying teen. Mr. Fazbear was at an arms length from her, and he immediately launched his arm out to grab Bon. The gang watched as Bon gave in to the man's grasp, but she never turned her head to face him. Bon's eyes remained on the gang, pleading for one of them to save her._

 _When Mangle saw her eyes, she had enough._

...

Oblivious to what was happening outside of her room, Bonbon relaxed her body as she felt the steaming hot shower water pour over her. Her blue and white fur soaked in the warm water, and Bon exhaled as the heat eased her muscles. The bunny closed her eyes so that she could unwind and forget about the events of last night and this morning, but, no matter how hard she tried to relax, Bon could still hear Mangle's words tauntingly repeat inside her head.

"You've always been one of us… Why are you believing in fake memories… You know us… You know we care about you more than anything… Why would we try and hurt you?"

Over and over, the vixen's words echoed inside Bonbon. Ever since their talk, Bon couldn't help but think on what Mangle said. Bonbon had always trusted her; she has spent her whole life with Mangle.

Eventually, Bon turned off the steaming shower and grabbed for the nearest towel to dry herself off. After a minute of rubbing, her fur was slightly wet but no longer dripped water. She exited the shower and made her way over to the bathroom mirror. She stopped out in front of it, and she glared up at it after giving her face another quick rub with the towel. In the glass, Bonbon saw only a depressed looking animatronic, and she verbally sighed.

"What… is… wrong with me?"

The animatronic raised her paw up to glance down at it. She curled her fingers and opened them a couple times.

"Why can't I get over this… feeling?"

Bon shifted her sight back on the mirror, and she stared somberly into her own eyes. When Bonbon blinked her eyes, her appearance switched with that of the teenage girl, but that quickly disappeared when she blinked again. The bunny's eyes widened a bit and her frown curled even further before she glanced back down at her paw once more.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?"

The animatronic glanced back up towards the mirror, but her vision suddenly gave in as she felt herself consumed by another memory.

...

 _Bonny felt hopeless as she glanced her maniacal father and her friends. The girl was trapped at the center of the security hall, with both ends of the hall blocked off. Bon's tears fell freely from her eyes, and her entire body shook with fear. On one side, her delirious father trudged toward her while grunting in pain from her blow. On the other, the animatronic gang stood silently together in a wall. In a fit of despair, Bonny collapsed down on her knees and kept her tearful gaze towards the gang._

 _All of them gave her regretful looks, almost as if this was hurting them as much as it was hurting her, but how could it? They weren't the ones being betrayed. Unlike herself, they had everything they could possibly need: a home, a job, a family. She had nothing… No home… No job… No family. Her father closed himself off from her since her mother died, so the closest thing she had to a family were her animatronic friends. They meant everything to her, but, to everyone else, they were only animatronics. But now, on the last day where she would be able to see them, they did this to her._

 _That was when she felt a vice grip grab hold of her neck, and she was raised on her feet by her father. The man still had his maniacal smile as he held her by the throat, but Bon never bothered to glance over to see it. She was too focused on staring back at the gang, silently begging for them to have a change of heart. Bon knew they were still good. She saw it when Bonnie let her go... She saw it when Foxy shared eye contact with her after cutting off his hand... And she could see it in their eyes as well._

 _As she stared at the gang, hoping they would come to save her, Bon heard her father speak. "You gave quite the fight back there Bon, but now I'm glad you've come to your senses. There's no way out of this."_

 _Bonny gave no response as she simply gazed outwardly at the gang, silently pleading for them to redeem themselves. However, the animatronics only turned their heads away from her to look between themselves, causing Bon's open mouth to curl downwards in dismay._

 _"You'll learn to like it here Bon. I promise you will." Mr. Fazbear said as he held onto her neck._

 _That was Bon finally gave up. The animatronics weren't going to save her; they were going to let this happen to her. Bonny couldn't bear to look at them any longer, so she closed her eyes._

 _Then, she heard a shout._

 _..._

The bunny jerked her head awake when the vision finally came to an end. Her breathing was erratic and loud as she gazed around the small bathroom to see where she was. After a few moments of silence, Bonbon started to calm herself down when she realized where she was, but she remained uneasy. Bon took another glance at the mirror, and all she saw was herself gazing back with a look of distress.

Then, Bon noticed a slight glimmer appearing in the corners of her eyes, and she soon realized what they were when they left her sockets with a watery trail following right behind them. The two tears made it half way down Bon's face before she wiped them away with a paw.

She sniffled a bit before stepping away from the mirror. The face of a depressed bunny was staring back at her as she gazed at the reflection. After a few seconds of silence, Bonbon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she opened them and stared back into her own eyes.

Mangle's words came back to mind, and they echoed in her head one last time. As she listened to it, Bonbon squeezed her hand into a fist as she kept her pinned shut. There was one thing that bothered her about those words… One small, seemingly insignificant detail that made her feel doubt…

Mangle didn't speak with an accent. Mangle only ever spoke out of character if she wanted to talk about personal matters with Bon. And, because she rarely uses her regular voice, Bon has an easier time seeing the vixen's emotions. Mangle was afraid of something… something about her. Bon saw it in her eyes.

Bonbon opened her eyes once again to look back at her own face, but she was met with the reflection of the female guard, whose body and clothes were stained in blood. The animatronic could see several small cuts across the girl's body and clothes, but none of them compared to the giant gash in the girl's stomach. Unlike the other wounds, this looked like something was stabbed into the poor girl.

If anyone else had seen the gruesome sight, they would have gagged in horror, but there was no such reaction from Bon. She stared at the girl, unfazed by the blood or guts. Whether she liked it or not, Bon was use to seeing such sights before. All of the animatronics were use to seeing it. Still though, it didn't mean Bonbon liked it. The two gazed at each other silently; one stared in pity while the other stared in desperation. When she blinked her eyes, the girl was replaced with Bon's reflection.

 _"You've always been one of us…"_

Bon's hands clenched into fists and her eyes closed. Without another glance, she left the room.

...

Bonbon stood just outside of the lounge entrance, far enough to where no one inside could see her. The blue animatronic gazed wistfully at the doorway, unsure if she wanted to go in or not. She could the gang's voices from within, so she knew they were all awake now. Part of her wanted to just get it over with and confront them about her visions. Even though Mangle had answered her question already, Bon was still unconvinced. She needed to hear it from everyone, only then can she put it all aside.

However, even now when she was only a few meters away from the truth, there was still a deep, unrelenting sense of fear. Fear of what she might find out and learn; a fear that could potentially ruin everything she held dear… her family. The other animatronics have been with her since the beginning, and, to think that everything she knew was a lie kept hidden away by them, she couldn't handle that thought. No matter how much she wanted to know the truth, Bon didn't want to lose the one and only family she had known and loved.

The bunny sulked her shoulders as she gave a silent sigh before turning away from the lounge. Her eyes drifted to the side, as if they were filled with shame, and she started to walk. Quietly, the blue animatronic made her way to the end of the hall and left without looking back.

Rays of the warm morning sun beamed in through the pizzeria's front entrance as Bonbon walked up to them, her eyes still averted away. However, once she reached the glass windows, Bon finally shifted her eyes upright to look outside. Off in the distance, the blue bunny could see several trees way off in the distance, far from the pizzeria that she has known her whole life. As the sun slowly rose into the sky, part of its beams gleamed through the trees' gaps. The animatronic stared at the sight in silence, taking in every second of it before shifting her gaze over to the parking lot. To the far left of her, a single car was parked out in the lot.

Bon blinked at the car in puzzlement, because she didn't recognize it as Frank's car. It looked quite beat-up, and its color seemed to have faded away in a couple areas, exposing the car's metallic frame. Bonbon kept her eyes on the car, unsure as to who its original owner was, before coming to a realization.

"That's… Jeremy's car." Bon thought to herself as her ears drooped over sorrowfully. It was hard for her to believe that Jeremy had been with them for almost a week now… a week of being an animatronic. Bon closed her eyes as she took a brief moment to remember what they've done to him. While she did, Bonbon placed her hands over her heart.

After a few sorrowful moments, Bon opened her eyes when the sound of footsteps entered the room from behind. The blue animatronic shifted her head around just enough to see who it was, and her eyes stopped when they fell upon a familiar, golden coat of fur.

Jeremy was walking beside Chica, who was carrying a plate full of food, when both animatronics halted when they saw the bunny. The golden rabbit furrowed his eyes when he saw Bon standing alone while the yellow chicken gave a more concerned look.

"Bon?" Jeremy said, breaking the silence.

"H-Hey Jeremy," Bon replied back slowly before turning her whole body to face him and Chica.

"What are you doing?" the golden animatronic asked in concern.

Bonbon turned her face away from the two in order to hide her saddened look, and, after taking in a deep breath, she mustered a weak smile. "I was just looking at the morning sun," she said in a calmer tone as she turned back to face them.

When Jeremy saw her smile, he relaxed his body a bit while Chica gave a cheerful grin. The two animatronics then approached the bunny before stopping right next to her. Their eyes looked out towards the sunrise to admire its beauty, and Bon soon did the same thing. Although Bonbon had a smile on her face, her eyes betrayed her true emotions. They stared outwardly in somberness.

After a minute of peaceful silence, Chica turned her head over to the two other animatronics and said, "Well, I best get this food over to the gang. We've got only a little bit of time before we have to get ready for work. Take it easy, Jeremy."

Bon and Jeremy glanced over at the chick before Jeremy nodded his head with a smile. "I will. Thank you."

"My pleasure, hun." Chica beamed before turning to Bonbon. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

Bonbon didn't verbally reply back as she chose to give a simple nod in acknowledgement. Without another word, Chica walked off, leaving the two animatronics alone with each other.

With the sun shining its warm light upon both animatronics, the two quietly met each other's eyes. Bon's smile faded away, as did Jeremy's, when the two saw each other's sorrow.

Jeremy was the first to break the silence when shifted his gaze away from Bon and said in a saddened tone, "I-uh… I had a panic attack, Bon."

Bonbon's eyes immediately widened in worry, but she controlled herself so that she didn't add an additional pressure to him. "Are you alright?" the bunny asked in caring tone, while simultaneously laying a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"A little… I'm just… I was… I-I…" Jeremy fell silent for a while, hiding away his face from Bon in shame. "Can I tell you something, Bon?" the golden animatronic then asked, causing Bon to lean in closer.

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything," Bonbon reassured. "What's wrong?"

Jeremy's face remained hidden as he said in a slow voice, "I saw all of the guards, Bon. The ones that you all… killed."

Bon froze.

"I saw it my dream last night... They begged to me, Bon. They begged to see their families again. They were all animatronics, just like me. There was one in particular though that got my attention. A lone fox sobbed to me… asking me about a girl named Angelina. She cried desperately to me, wanting me to tell her sister that she loved her."

The image of the little girl she comforted popped up in Bon's head. "Angel…" Bon whispered guiltily, only to snap her head to attention when she heard Jeremy continue.

"There was one more thing… I-I saw you Bon. There was a teenage girl singing in your voice during most of the dream, but then she was replaced by you. You, however, continued to sing..."

Bon was completely motionless. Her breathing had ceased, and her eyes were wide. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Jeremy slowly turn his head over to face over with an expression of confusion.

"You… aren't human, right?"

Bon remained silent. In her mind, the words of Mangle echoed tauntingly once more.

"You've always been one of us…"

"Bon?" Jeremy asked in a worried tone when he noticed Bon's unresponsiveness.

"You've always been one of us…"

"Are you alright?" Jeremy said as he turned his whole body to face her.

"You've… always been... one of us…"

Jeremy watched as the animatronic stood still. Bonbon's expression was frozen in a mixture of fear and anguish, that is until she finally started to move again. However, much to Jeremy's dismay, Bon drooped her ears as her expression changed into a somber frown. Bon's hand fell from Jeremy's shoulder, and her eyes dropped. The blue animatronic was speechless for a while, for her thoughts ran rampant. In the midst of her silent lamentation, Bon took several steps forward, right up the large glass windows that showed the outside world.

The blue animatronic stared outwardly in silence. Her eyes studied the view, all the up until they came across the faint reflections of herself and Jeremy inside the glass. Bon focused her attention on the golden animatronic's image, looking at his concerned expression with a sorrowful frown. When her eyes shifted over to her own reflection, they instead fell upon the sight of a bloody girl wearing the same uniform as a night guard. Bon averted her eyes from the female guard, only to see that Jeremy's reflection had changed as well.

No longer did the bunny see a tall standing animatronic, but rather the withered, bloody body that was Jeremy. Bon stared at the body of the former man with longing eyes, wishing that she could undo everything that she has done. With a shaky hand, the blue animatronic reached her hand out towards the man's reflection, and, upon touching the glass, she felt another memory arise from her mind.

...

 _Bonny and her father turned their heads towards the sound of screaming, and, before either of them had realized what had happened, Mangle threw her entire body against Mr. Fazbear._

 _"Get yer bloody hands off of her!" Mangle screamed off the top of her lungs as she wrestled the older man off of Bonny._

 _Bon collapsed back down on the ground, coughing extensively because of the man's grip on her neck. As she coughed though, the girl felt a new pair of hands grab hold of her. In a sudden twist of events, she was yanked back up on her feet. Bon quickly turned her head over to CC, who was responsible for picking her up. The yellow animatronic gave Bonny a tearful frown before saying, "Bon, go! Run!"_

 _CC then shoved Bon towards the direction of the hallway where the animatronics once stood. Both Freddy and Chica stood out of the way for Bonny while giving her apologetic looks, but none of them said another word as the tussle between Mr. Fazbear and Mangle continued._

 _"Get off of me you damn machine!" Bon heard her father yell in frustration as he thrusted the vixen off of his body. "I thought you wanted this!"_

 _Mangle, however, continued to pull down on the man to give Bon more time to run. "I thought I did, but this isn't right! She doesn't deserve this!" She shouted in response while clinging onto the man in desperation._

 _Bonny stood where she was for a half a moment, shocked, but she wasted no more time as she began to run. As she ran, Bon briefly gazed back at Mangle, who was also looking back at her. The two stared at each other with remorseful expressions, but their moment was short-lived when Bon's father suddenly thrusted the animatronic fox off of him._

 _"Bonny!" The raging man screamed out as he clawed up from the ground. The purple man dashed towards the girl with a seething grimace, pushing aside CC as he ran right by her._

 _When Bon saw the man sprint after her, she turned back around and mustered every last bit of energy she had to run. The heavy thumping of her father's sprinting terrified Bon to her core, but she continued to run as she turned the corner. She entered into the main hallway in a full sprint, with her father gaining on her. Bon could see Fredbear and Bonnie sitting beside Foxy, who was holding onto the stub of a hand, and it wasn't long for all three of them to suddenly spot her._

 _"Bonny! Get back here, now!" Bon heard her father roar from behind, causing the girl to push herself even harder. Bon darted past the three sitting animatronics without glancing over at them. Instead, her entire focus was on escaping now._

 _In a flurry, Bon rushed into the main dining room, which was illuminated by the moon's silvery light. The restaurant's front windows shined like a beacon for Bon to follow, and she ran for them without even thinking much on it. Bonny could hear her father's heavy breathing and footsteps literally just behind her, making the girl's heart beat achingly against her chest as she ran. Bon's lungs were flaring with pain due to their lack of oxygen, but Bonny tried as best as she could to ignore the pain._

 _"It's just ahead! It's just ahead!" Bon thought to herself desperately as she ran. "C'mon! You're almost there! The front entrance is right there!"_

 _Bonny ran for the door as fast as she could. Her instincts screams, her lungs burned, and her heart ached all at once, but Bon's mind was determined enough to ignore all of it just so she could reach the entrance._

 _Soon enough, she was only twenty-five feet away from the doorway._

 _"You're almost there!" Bon's mind cried out. Sweat and tears fell from her face as she shot across the room. She could hear additional footsteps pour into the opposite end of the room, which she guessed was the gang all coming in. However, the girl didn't dare to look back in fear of seeing just how close her father was._

 _Fifteen feet away._

 _"C'mon! You can make it!"_

 _Ten feet away._

 _"It's right there! C'mon!"_

 _Five feet away._

 _"BONNY!" The girl heard her father shout from right behind, causing her to give one last desperate push to reach the door. However, just as she was about to grab onto the door, something stabbed into her stomach. Something small… metallic… and sharp. Then, like a train moving at full-speed, she crashed into the glass doorway._

 _..._

Bonbon was awakened from her vision when she heard the frightened words of Jeremy say from behind, "Please, Bon, say something."

The bunny, however, stood in silence. Nothing ran through her mind: no thoughts, words, or emotions. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke. "I… I don't know."

Jeremy watched as the blue animatronic turned around, revealing the now distraught and tearful face of Bon. Without another thought, the golden rabbit ran up to the sobbing bunny, who only fell into his arms in weeping sorrow.

Never before had Bon felt so confused. Was she really who her family claimed to be; has her whole life been a lie? Whatever the case may be, Bonbon couldn't handle the thought, and she merely wept away her frustrations in Jeremy's comforting arms.

After a while, the tearful bunny slowly grew quiet. Doubt plagued Bon's mind, and her fatigues began to catch up. Bonbon, however, fought her growing tiredness because she knew what would happen if she fell asleep. She didn't want to see another damn vision.

The blue bunny raised her blurry sight towards towards Jeremy. The former man gazed back at her with his blue eyes in silence, seemingly unsure as to how he should respond. Then, she heard Jeremy's hesitant voice say one word.

"Bon..."

Both animatronics then fell silent as they stared at each other. The feeling of drowsiness started to overpower Bonbon, and she could do nothing but succumb to her tiredness.

...

 _Bon... felt… so… cold. Her entire body erupted in pain as it sprawled out across broken shards of glass and concrete pavement. Something warm and wet soaked the underside of her body, but, for some odd reason, the liquid didn't provide any warmth to her. Instead, she felt colder the longer she laid on the ground, as if something was draining out of her._

 _Her vision was dizzy. All she could see was the color red beneath her and the black night sky above. Her nerves continually ravaged her mind with unmeasurable amounts of pain, particularly her stomach region. Whatever it was that was causing it, Bon could barely hold onto to her consciousness because of it._

 _Feebly, Bon tried to move her arms, but the end result was only more pain erupting across her body. The air around her started to feel dreadfully frigid, but Bon was too limp to even shudder from the feeling._

 _Then, she heard voices… multiple voices… They were coming from somewhere nearby, but Bon couldn't move to see where. The girl once again tried to move her body, but only cringed even harder as her stomach blared with pain._

 _"What… happened..."_

 _The liquid beneath Bon was freezing cold, and slowly her shirt began to soak in the chilling blood, causing the girl's body to grow colder even faster. Bonny, however, gave one last try in moving her body, and that was when she felt an object fluctuate inside her stomach. Its edges were razor-sharp, almost as if it was stabbed into her. She could feel its sides cut against her organs when she tried to move, which only resulted in more grueling pain._

 _Nevertheless, she still mustered forth every last bit of strength she had to move her head. H_ _er bloody and shaking arms managed to raise herself just enough to where she could bend her head to see what it as that was inside her. Carefully_ _, she tilted her head and gazed down at where she felt the worst amount of pain. What she saw next shocked her. The handle of a switchblade stuck out of her stomach._

 _Although something was impairing her hearing, Bon could still faintly hear the gang's voices next to her. She could hear her name being called out by several different voices, but she replied to none of them. Bonny was too busy staring into the knife that which belonged to her own father. Her arms gave out, and the sound of her body splashing back down into the pool of her own blood echoed inside her ears. Bon didn't care though, not anymore._

 _This had done it; this had finally broken her. There wasn't anything left in this world that Bon could care for now because, in the end, everything was taken from her. Her friends... Her dreams... Her family... Her own life... Everything._

 _She could still hear the animatronics above her, trying desperately to get her to respond to them. However, Bonny simply ignored them. They allowed this to happen to her. They were planning to kill her along with her father, up until the very end of it. That still didn't change the fact that they were willing to do this to her._

 _Bon closed her eyes. She drew in a long, deep breath. When she exhaled, a single sob escaped from her mouth._

 _She could feel her body begin to shut down as she laid out on the cold, wet pavement. Her legs were the first to go after they gave out one more spastic twitch. Then, her arms went out the same way, shaking away the last bit of life they had before falling limp. When the time for her head, Bon lost all but one of her senses. All the girl could feel now was the cold touch of death's hand... and the warm touch of several paws._

* * *

Lines slowly begin to connect, and this story edges closer to its end...

As always, if you like what you read (or didn't), please feel free to leave a review or PM me. I always read them the first chance I get, and they help inspire me to get these chapters rolling out faster. Thank you all for reading this, and I wish you all a good day.


	16. A Choice

God bless this chapter took too long. I went through so many re-writes for this, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. I greatly appreciate everyone's patience with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy with how it came out. Also... I'VE FINALLY REACHED OVER 100,000 WORDS! Cross that off the bucket list.

This fanfic is based off of udk115's now cancelled story "I Just Want a Family to Die With"; thank you for both inspiring me and allowing me to create my own rendition. Also, all credit for the splash art goes to Devil-Vox! Thank you for allowing me to use this image! Finally, as always Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters!

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

 _~A Choice~_

Jeremy stood firmly in place as he stared towards the motionless animatronic in front of him. All he could see was Bonbon's back. The golden animatronic was worried about Bon, for she had been like that for three whole minutes. He waited patiently for her to respond to his question, but the silence she gave him made Jeremy dread the unspoken answer.

"Please, Bon, say something." The rabbit pleaded. Jeremy waited for a few more seconds after his plea, and his frown deepened as he heard nothing in response. The golden animatronic lowered his head in hopelessness.

"I… I don't know."

In an instant, the rabbit lifted his head up as his ears perked towards the sky. He watched as the blue animatronic turned her body around to face him. When he saw Bon's tearful expression, Jeremy dashed towards Bon's side before feeling her arms wrap around him.

Jeremy could feel Bon's trembling arms shake against his body, so he returned the hug in hopes of calming the bunny. At first, it seemed like that didn't do anything to calm Bon, but she slowly began to quiet down as he held his arms firmly around her.

The golden animatronic watched as Bonbon shifted her gaze towards his eyes, and he froze when he saw her tearful eyes. In that brief moment, Jeremy could no longer saw an animatronic. Instead, what he saw was a young woman peering into him with the same eyes as Bonbon; the very same one that he saw in his dream.

"Bon…" he muttered in disbelief, which only caused Bonbon to frown even more.

Jeremy gazed sorrowfully down Bonbon, who laid in his arms. The bunny's tearful eyes were closed shut, and only the sound of her soft breathing escaped from Bon's mouth. The golden animatronic lifted the bunny silently. The blue animatronic's arms dangled freely as Jeremy began to walk away from the pizzeria's entranceway. As he entered into the darkened corridors of the pizzeria, the former man kept his somber gaze on the animatronic.

For the past, he has watched Bon cry time and time again. Whenever it felt like he had a peaceful moment with the bunny, there was always something that came up after it that drove the poor animatronic into tears. Jeremy was starting to feel helpless because he doesn't want to see Bon suffer so much. She was special to him… She always has been… and to see this become of her only caused Jeremy to regret ever coming back.

The golden rabbit sighed in frustration as he stopped in front of the double doors leading into the private hall. He gazed back down at the sleeping bunny in his arms, and he couldn't help but think on what Bon said.

"I… I don't know."

Jeremy stood still as Bon's words echoed inside his head. After a few quiet moments, the edges of Jeremy's mouth began to sag. His ears gradually drooped over his forehead until they stopped just above his blue eyes. Although it was subtle, the rabbit's arms began to shake as they held Bonbon's body.

The golden animatronic raised his head away from the bunny before entering into the hall. The rabbit's footsteps pattered against the tile floor until they stopped right in front of Bon's bedroom doorway. As carefully as he could, Jeremy outstretched an arm without trying to drop Bonbon, and he managed to grip the door handle. In one fluid motion, the golden animatronic stepped inside the darkened room and laid Bon down atop her bed as gently as he could.

Once the bunny had been laid out, Jeremy took a step back so that he could look at Bon. His eyes peered over the bunny, listening to her soft breathing as she slept. If anyone else had walked in and saw her, they would never have thought that she was bawling away in tears only a few minutes ago. The golden animatronic stood there, pondering in silence, before hearing the voice of Chica call out from the lounge.

"Jeremy! Bonbon! We're still waiting for you!"

Jeremy remained standing where he was as his eyes peaked towards the bedroom's open door. He gazed out through the doorway before returning his gaze back upon Bon. The bunny was still peacefully asleep, and Jeremy's heart ached as he stared at her sleeping body. He didn't want to wake her up. If she were to wake up, Bon would surely start to cry again, and Jeremy didn't want to see that happen. The bunny has already gone through enough, and, to see her this peaceful, he didn't want to take that away from her.

With a heavy heart and a tearful eye, the golden rabbit stepped away from the bed. Jeremy headed towards the door, sorrowfully bowing his head as he walked. However, when he reached the doorway, the golden animatronic stopped. For a brief moment of silence, there was only the sound of Bon's breathing, but Jeremy's voice soon broke the silence by saying two words.

"I'm sorry."

Then, with a gentle hand, he closed the door. The door creaked shut, and Jeremy felt himself fall quiet once he was outside of the room. The three words Bon had said to him continued to haunt his mind as he stood. Eventually though, the golden rabbit started to move away from Bon's door. His footsteps were slow while his breaths were raspy and uneven. He could not get over what Bon had said to him.

"I don't know."

Jeremy glanced down at his own paws, and he stared at them somberly as he pictured them as his old hands again. Almost instinctively, the former man curled them in an effort to feel his own bare skin again, but he only saddened himself further when he felt only the tingling touch of artificial fur. With a depressing frown, the golden animatronic bowed his head as he let his hands drop.

If Jeremy was given the choice to have his original, cancer-filled body versus this one, he would have chosen his old body in a heartbeat. He couldn't stand this golden body and what it meant. For the past twenty eight years, he had wasted away his life inside a body that didn't matter in the end.

All that money spent… All that time wasted… All that effort in fighting his own cancer was for naught.

Nobody, except for Bon and the gang, could understand Jeremy's desire to be with them again. He had spent so many sleepless nights in the hospital just thinking about his reunion with the gang. The sheer excitement of returning to his family, getting to see their joyful expressions, and embracing them again was what kept Jeremy going.

In the end though, everything that he had fought for, everything that he had dreamed of, was meaningless.

And yet, despite everything that has happened so far, Bon had still managed to give him purpose. For the past week, she had been the only ray of sunshine in his life because she reminded him of what it was like to be truly human. In the past, Jeremy felt partially ashamed of himself because of how the animatronic made him feel. In fact, he had always been shy in admitting his feelings towards the bunny.

She was an animatronic, and he was human. A relationship between the two felt pervasive and wrong, especially since the rest of the world saw her only as a machine. If this past week had taught him anything, Bonbon has proven to be more human than anyone else he had ever known in his lifetime…

Which is why Jeremy felt completely broken at that moment. The idea that the animatronic bunny, who he had grown to care about so much, isn't who she really is. The very thought that everything he had come to know and love about Bonbon wasn't true at all was what made the former man feel empty.

He wanted to believe Bon wasn't like him in that she was really human, because that meant she would have had to gone through the same pain that he felt now. He knew firsthand that it was possible for her to once be human, for he was was animatronic himself. That is why, after experiencing the surreal dream, he had asked if Bonbon and the gang knew about the little girl Angelina.

He needed to know if the animatronic he saw in that dream, the one that begged him about the girl, was in fact Angelina's sister. His reasoning behind it was that if the dream was more than mere coincidence and the animatronic vixen was in fact the little girl's missing sister, then that would have meant the girl he had seen in the dream… the very one who had been singing… was in fact… Bon.

The golden rabbit turned his eyes towards the lounge's doorway. The faint voices of Freddy and the gang echoed from inside, reminding him of the rest of the family he had. "Freddy… and the gang… they'll know the truth," Jeremy thought in a hopeful tone as his ears raised upright. "If anyone knows the truth, it'll be them!"

The rabbit's feet started to approach the room's doorway in a hastened pace. The sound of the gang quickly rose as the golden animatronic got closer, and it wasn't long before he had reached the doorway and could hear the gang clearly inside. The animatronic raised his hands up in order to grab the edges of the doorway in order to pull himself in, but his arms froze when a new thought came to mind.

"If Bon was human, just like me, then she would have died the same way as I did… the same way all the other guards did… She was stuffed into a cold, animatronic suit."

Jeremy felt his body shake once more as his breath then stopped for half a second. His eyes first stared emptily at the lounge, then they shifted around towards Bonbon's room. When they fell upon her doorway, Jeremy felt an icy tingle string up his spine as he took in a small amount of breath. The bloody image of Bonbon crept back into his mind while he stared.

"She couldn't be…"

A hand touched his shoulder, and Jeremy thrusted his body away as he twisted his head around to see who it was. Bonnie stood behind him, wearing a puzzled expression. While noticing his reaction, the purple animatronic had pulled his arm away from Jeremy.

"Easy there Jeremy, it's just me." Bonnie said in a soothing tone, making sure his voice wasn't too raised to possibly put Jeremy over the edge. The animatronic had his hands gestured out to calm him down further.

Jeremy had to take several long, deep breaths with his eyes fixed on the animatronic before finally relaxing his shoulders a bit.

When Bonnie saw this, he gave Jeremy a light smile, "See? It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you."

Jeremy replied back with only a nod.

Bonnie took the second to look behind the golden animatronic to see where Bon was, "I don't see Bonbon. Isn't she coming to breakfast?"

Jeremy paused when he heard the animatronic's question, but he eventually shook his head before averting his eyes.

"What? She isn't coming?" Bonnie said in a surprised tone, yet his expression, though saddened, didn't look surprised at all.

Jeremy's ears twitched when he heard the raspy sound of chairs moving across the floor emit from the lounge, and it wasn't long before Bonnie was joined up by several other animatronics.

Chica was amongst those who stood by Bonnie, and she turned to Jeremy with an expression similar to Bonnie, "Wait, Bon isn't coming? I thought she said she was coming though, am I wrong?"

The golden animatronic didn't initially respond as he was too busy judging the two animatronics' faces. They looked as if they weren't surprised by the news, yet they persisted in trying to sound surprised. Jeremy, however, felt as if the two knew something that he didn't. The rabbit silently grew suspicious while he eventually nodded his head.

CC then spoke towards Jeremy, "What made her want to skip out on breakfast? Did something happen?"

At first, Jeremy was hesitant to respond, for his suspicions were still there. The old side of him would have told his friends the truth right away because he had nothing to fear, but Jeremy has since then wizened up from such naivety. There was something that the animatronics knew that he didn't.

Eventually, the former man wanted to test the waters, "Bonbon said she was tired from yesterday. She couldn't get any sleep from the long night, so she hoped to make up some of it this morning."

Jeremy watched as the gang glanced over at each other with unsure looks before looking back at him. Their expressions changed from uncertainty to sympathy and understanding.

Bonnie was the first to speak as he took a half step forward, "If that is what she wants, then I'm not going to force her to join us. Yesterday was long day for her, so I think it's best if she had the day off. Does anyone else have a problem with that," he asked towards the rest of the gang, who all their own responses.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"I don't see a problem."

"Same here."

"Aye. Me too."

"Nothin' wrong with that."

With a nod, Bonnie glanced back towards Jeremy with a smile similar to what he had before. "Well… breakfast is still ready, and we have been waiting for you. Would you like to join with us?" the animatronic said as he stepped aside, giving Jeremy a clear path through the doorway and into the lounge.

Jeremy blinked with his eyes before mustering a small smile across his face. Though he did not say anything, he took Bonnie's offer and proceeded to walk into the room. The golden rabbit walked past the animatronics, and he was given encouraging smiles from the other members of the gang as they followed behind him. He continued his way towards the table, along with the rest of the animatronics, and he sat down in Bon's vacant chair. The band members all sat down into their respective seats, with Bonnie sitting next to Jeremy and Mangle sitting across from him.

"Well, since Jeremy is now here with us, why don't we start eating?" Freddy announced as he passed along the plate full of pancakes around.

Several of the animatronics nodded in anticipation when they smelled the rich, buttermilk scent emitting from the hotcakes as the plate got passed to them. Jeremy watched as they all helped themselves with the food he had helped prepare with Chica.

"Oh gosh- Chica, this is amazing!" CC said next to the chicken as she stuffed her mouth with another fork full of cakes.

"Aye, this is enchanting." Foxy agreed as he finished swallowing his mouthful, which resulted in Chica giggling happily.

"Thank you, but I had a little help," Chica said as she playfully winked at Jeremy, who quickly blushed when he felt everyones' eyes fall onto him.

The golden rabbit tried to hide his embarrassment by taking a nearby plate stacked with the hotcakes and occupying himself by serving several pieces down onto his plate.

Meanwhile, Mangle gave a hearty chuckle when she noticed his blushed cheeks, "I've never seen ye blush before, and I gotta say ye look a lot like Bon when ye do."

Jeremy briefly glanced up in surprise before shyly smiling away with even redder cheeks.

"Oh- I take it back. Now ye look like her!"

The other girls at the table began to join along with Mangle's chuckling when they saw Jeremy's embarrassed look. Realizing that the plate wasn't hiding his face anymore, he placed it aside and shyly hid his face away from the giggling girls.

"He really does look like Bon," CC remarked with a playful grin.

The animatronics had another few seconds of giggling before they started to calm down, and Jeremy glanced back with a smile. Though he may have had a smile on his face, his thoughts and memories still lingered in the back of his mind.

...

Half an hour had passed, and it was getting close for the gang to get themselves ready for the day ahead. Once breakfast was finished, the animatronics all piled their dirty silverware and plates into the lounge's sink before leaving the room one by one. Several of gang members nodded towards Jeremy as they left, while others gave him a gentle hug. Eventually, there was only two animatronics in the room: Freddy and Jeremy.

Freddy, who wasn't his top hat, was casually washing the dishes while Jeremy had gone ahead and gathered up the rest of the items on top of the table. With a careful grip, the rabbit brought the dishes over from the table and sat them gently down next to where the bear was working at. Freddy glanced up for a moment and shot the golden animatronic a smile.

"Thank you for getting those for me," he said in a deep, appreciative tone.

Jeremy nodded back with a smile of his own, "Not a problem Freddy."

The bear then turned his head back to work as he continued to scrub the remaining dishes, leaving Jeremy to do his own thing. The animatronic glanced around the room with a casual gaze, taking in all of its familiarities, before walking over to the room's couch. Jeremy sat down comfortably against the furniture's worn-out cushions, and he briefly closed his eyes as he calmly listened to the bear's scrubbing.

"Hey, Jeremy, I've been meaning to ask ya something," the bear then said over his shoulder as continued to work.

The rabbit opened his eyes and peered over at the bear with a curious look. "What's up, Freddy?"

Freddy stopped scrubbing for a moment so he could gaze back at the former man's eyes, and Jeremy's cheerful demeanor disappeared when he saw the bear's expression. The brown animatronic had a doleful look to his eyes.

"How are you feeling after this morning? After what happened with…" The bear's voice trailed off, but Jeremy knew what he was hinting at.

The rabbit took in a deep breath before shifting his head away, looking more depressed at the mere thought of it. "I'm doing… alright. I guess. I'm definitely better than before, but to be honest I don't want to talk too much about it." Jeremy's voice ended with a sigh as his eyes fell down towards the ground.

He heard the kitchen sink shut itself off after he had given his answer, and he glanced back around to see Freddy drying his hands off with a nearby towel. Then, the animatronic turned around, giving Jeremy a gentle expression as he walked over and sat down in the empty seat next to the rabbit. Their gazes were met with only solemn silence.

Freddy eventually gave out a deep sigh, "I wanted to have this brief moment alone with you so that we could talk privately. I can tell things are hard for you to talk about when your surrounded with everyone else, so I figured this would be the best time to do this."

Jeremy felt his hands beginning to shake as the bear turned his eyes towards him, and his voice reflected his rising anxiety.

"W-What do you want to talk about then?" he asked in an almost shy tone, trying desperately to control his shaking hands. The brown animatronic gazed at him and his hands, sensing the rabbit's uneasiness, so he calmly reached out towards Jeremy.

Jeremy felt his heart beginning to pump anxiously as he watched the bear's approaching hands. They were slowly moving for his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. When Freddy's hands were only a foot away from his own, Jeremy tensed up the muscles in his feet, making it look like he was about to jump right out of his seat. However, when he felt the bear grab onto his jittery paws, Jeremy's nervousness stopped.

The rabbit blinked. His heart rate was back done to normal, his hands and feet no longer felt shaky, and his muscles relaxed. Jeremy glanced back up at the bear, looking right into his eyes.

"It's ok to be scared, Jeremy. You don't have to try and hide it. Let us know, and we'll do what we can to help."

Jeremy, however, pulled his hands away from Freddy's, and immediately they started to shake from anxiety, "You don't understand though, I don't want to be afraid. I just want to move on, but my mind won't let me." The rabbit showed his shaking hands to make a point while staring right back at the bear. "No matter how much I try, no matter how much I want to, I can't forget what you've done. I can't move on because my mind won't let me."

Freddy listened intently as he then heard the man's soul whimper inside the golden body.

"You have no idea how much pain I'm in right now," Jeremy said in a tearful voice. "I'm constantly trapped in my own memories, reliving both good and bad. No matter how much I try, I can't escape from this. The only thing that helps me is when I'm with Bon..."

"What about during breakfast? Weren't you happy?"

Jeremy drooped his head down in a shameful manner, "I tried to be. At times, it was genuine, but in others, I had to force myself to smile. I could still see my own death, Freddy. I could almost feel it happening again." The rabbit shifted his gaze towards his hands, which stopped shaking when a certain bunny came to mind. "I… can't… stop thinking about what happened. The only time I've truly forgotten is if I'm with Bon. She makes me fee whole again, but…"

"But what," Freddy asked after a long pause.

"But she hasn't been acting the same. She acts so distant now, like her mind is always occupied with something. I can't tell if she is thinking about me or if it's something else, but I know it's been getting worse with each passing day." Jeremy turned his head back towards Freddy, and, in a desperate tone, he begged, "Please tell me; what's wrong with her?"

The bear was taken aback by this sudden change in Jeremy. He was completely speechless because he didn't know what to say.

Jeremy could see Freddy's thoughts just by looking into his eyes, and the rabbit moved closer to the brown animatronic. "What? What is it? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Again, the bear was silent, but his face still conveyed the message that he knew something.

The golden animatronic tensed up his hands, "Freddy. Tell me. Please. I want to help her."

Freddy stared solemnly back at Jeremy, contemplating on the situation. Then, he sighed in defeat. "Do you remember what Foxy told you about Mr. Fazbear?"

Jeremy paused, "You mean several nights ago?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I remember. What about it?"

"There's something you need to know about him before you can truly understand Bon's… predicament."

"W-What is it?" Jeremy asked in a shaky tone.

Freddy closed his eyes. "It started so long ago. Our creator, William Fazbear, was a young man at the time. He was an optimist, a visionary. When he first got into engineering, he knew he wanted to bring happiness to children, so he had started focusing on robotic engineering in hopes of getting a job at a company named Anima-tech. You see, the company had a resounding reputation for designing and building a brand new kind of entertainment… animatronic-driven entertainment.

Mr. Fazbear became obsessed with animatronics. He wanted to make children happy, and this was just he perfect job for him. So, after getting his degree, he was hired. The young man immediately went to work. He wanted to revolutionize the entertainment industry. He sought to improve upon the older design of animatronics by making them as realistic as possible. In a way, he wanted them to be more than just robots, he wanted them to be alive.

It was around that time when he started seeing someone, a female employee in the company. Her name was Madeline Afton. She was also a visionary, similar to William, in that she wanted to bring happiness to children, but she recognized that the only way to do that was to break the uncanny valley that previous animatronic designs had in the day.

Animatronics back then were very clunky and limited, and at times they terrified children rather than entertained them. When the two realized how similar their goals were, they instantly fell for each other.

Years went by, and the two worked alongside each other as they developed what was in their head a revolutionary design. Animatronics that could do what any person could: eat, speak, hear, move, and see. The two finished the original concept and had it patented under the Anima-tech's name for safe keeping, but, unfortunately for them, they were fired soon after due to 'creative differences' with the company.

The two lovers were devastated. They had spent so long trying to help the company, but in the end it didn't matter. They were let go just like that. Mr. Fazbear, being the optimist that he is, then did something that changed his life forever. He proposed to Madeline, and he told her that if the company wasn't going to let them build their own designs, then they will just build it on their own. Madeline accepted the marriage, and together the two built this pizzeria from the ground up.

They built everything together: the building, the menu, the decorations, and… well… us too. They dedicated their lives into fulfilling their dream, and eventually it came true. They built each of us, starting with me, from scratch. Chica was next, then Foxy and Mangle, Fredbear was after those two, Bonnie was right after him, and CC was the last one to be built by the two."

"Wait a second," said Jeremy in confusion. "What about Bonbon? Wasn't she built as well?"

Freddy opened his eyes and shook his head. "The two never built Bonbon together. Madeline was killed in a car accident before she or William could get started on Bon. It was so sudden, and her death took Mr. Fazbear by surprise. His optimism evaporated soon after, leaving behind only a depressed and reclusive man.

Then, after several more years, Anima-tech reared their faces again to file a lawsuit against the man. They had learned that Mr. Fazbear had used the same patented design that was under their name, so they took legal action. In short, Mr. Fazbear lost. He had to hand over everything to the company: this pizzeria and us. He was going to lose everything he and Madeline had built.

That was when he built Bon. He was desperate in leaving behind some sort of legacy that he and his wife had created, so, in his mind, Bonbon was just that." Freddy's voice faltered a bit as he retold the story, and Jeremy noticed the bear's distant, almost regretful look in his eyes. "On the night Bon was activated, Mr. Fazbear left without getting to see her wake up. That was almost twenty years ago, and he hasn't returned since."

"Twenty years ago? That doesn't add up though."

"And why is that?"

Jeremy furrowed his eyes, "Because Foxy told me that Mr. Fazbear continued to visit you for at least a year until the company got a restraining order on him. Isn't that why Bonbon tore up the place? Isn't that how I got my job in the first place? How could I have been the first night guard if this happened twenty years ago?"

There was a long minute of total silence between the two animatronics. Then, in a low, barely audible voice, Freddy spoke.

"That was a lie."

"What?"

"That was a lie we made up to protect you and Bon."

"Protect her? Protect her from what?"

"From herself, Jeremy. You may think you know her, but there are some things you don't know; that you don't want to know."

"But why though? I want to help her."

Freddy sighed before glancing down at the floor. "I know you do, but trust me when I say you don't want to learn the truth about her. It'll change the way you see her… and us."

"B-But…"

"Please Jeremy, if you truly value the bond you have with her, then you need stay out of this. For your sake and hers. Do you understand?"

The gut-wrenching feeling Jeremy had from before returned as the bear looked back towards him. The animatronics shared a sincere moment of silence as neither said a word to one another.

In Jeremy's mind, his subconscious was screaming for him to demand the truth, to finally put an end to all this secretiveness and get to the bottom of Bon's problem. He was ready to be there for her, just as she has been for him.

However, there was another part of him that was afraid of the truth. He was afraid of the fact that Bon might be something more than just an animatronic, and his suspicions only worsened with how Freddy has reacted thus far when mentioning the bunny.

Jeremy's ears drooped in sadness as the rabbit timidly gazed away from the animatronic bear. Freddy could see his disappointment, so he gave a tired sigh before shifting his body closer to Jeremy.

"Hey now, don't be like that." the bear said softly as he wrapped an arm around the golden animatronic. "I know you just want to help, and I'm thankful for that. It's just we don't want to put you through more than you already have in this past week. Don't you agree?"

The rabbit gave a hesitant nod.

"So much has happened to you in this past week. It may be hard to understand it now, but trust me when I say we are doing this to keep both of you safe. Ok?"

"Ok…"

Freddy frowned towards the upset animatronic, who continued to gaze down at the floor. The bear could see his disappointment

"Jeremy."

"Yes Freddy?"

There was a hesitant pause.

"I'll admit that all this secrecy is unfair to you, especially after what we did to you. You are a grown man, and, despite being inside this body, you are still capable of making your own choices. So, I want to make this deal with you. It'll be just between the two of us; no one else will have to know."

Jeremy's ears perked up as he shifted his eyes towards the bear, who gave a long pause in silence.

"I know your scarred by your memories. I witnessed it firsthand when you blacked out from us earlier this morning. I can fix it though. I can make it so that you won't ever have to be haunted by them anymore. You can be happy again, alongside us, and not have to worry about another panic attack."

As expected, the bear saw Jeremy's face light up in enthusiasm, but the bear held up his hand.

"However, there is, unfortunately, a catch. In order for you to be free from your memories, I will have to erase them completely. You wouldn't be able to remember who you once were; you'll just think you've been an animatronic your whole life."

"H-How are you able to…"

"The same way I am able to make you an animatronic. It's complicated to explain, but that's besides the point. Tell me, right now, are you able to feel any anxiety when you remember the night of your death?"

At first, Jeremy hesitated when he was told to remember it, for he didn't want to experience another anxiety attack. To his surprise though, when he did see the memories, his body acted normally. There wasn't any increase in heart rate, any sweating or tensed muscles, and there weren't any tears being shed.

"N-N-No… I-I don't feel anything coming." Jeremy uttered in disbelief.

Freddy nodded his head in approval and said, "That is just a small taste of what I can do for you Jeremy. I can't consecutively suppress your memories or else my magic will no longer have an effect on you. I can only do it a few times before it's effects become null, which is why I'm asking you this. In just a painless minute, I can make it all go away and let you live blissfully happy."

"But what about Frank and the company that owns this place? Won't they eventually find out about me? If so, what would they do to me if they did find me?"

Freddy stared straight into Jeremy's eyes, a look of seriousness planted across his face.

"They won't be touching you. Not now or ever. I will make sure of it, along with everyone else. We forced this burden on you, so it'll be our responsibility in keeping you safe. You have my word, Jeremy."

The rabbit stayed silent in thought. In the back of his head, the bear's option seemed like the perfect way to move on from all this. He wouldn't have to worry about anything in the world, or about what he once was. All he would have to do was live alongside those who were the closest thing to his family.

Still though, a part of him didn't want to just forget everything. Sure he was haunted by his memories, but there were a lot of good memories he had with the gang that he'll be trading in as well. All the times he spent with the gang…

Laughing with them… Playing with them… Crying with them… All the times he had spent alone with Bon… They would all be gone.

"What's the other option?" Jeremy asked timidly as he focused back on Freddy.

"You go on as you are now. You'll get to keep your memories, but you'll be stuck with them unless you change your mind. Of course, we will still be here for you, and we'll still make sure nobody takes you away from us. It's just you won't be as happy because you'll know what we've done. It's your choice Jeremy. I want what's only best for you, so you decide."

"Do I have to make it now? I-I mean, this is… hard. There's no way I could come up with an answer at this very second."

Freddy nodded in understanding. "Of course, take the day to think it over. I will be alone up on the rooftop tonight. If you come to your decision and wish to forget everything, then meet me up there at midnight. If you don't wish to forget though, then stay down here when midnight strikes. Ok?"

Jeremy nodded his head delicately, which made the brown animatronic smile a bit as he got up from the couch.

"I'm glad we were able to have this chat. Unfortunately, I have to go get myself ready for the day, so take this time to think it over. Goodbye."

"See yeah Freddy…" Jeremy said quietly as the bear walked away, his eyes pointed downwards towards the floor.

The brown animatronic took a brief glimpse back towards the rabbit before leaving the room. His eyes gazed over the sulking animatronic.

"Hey Jeremy," Freddy finally said, watching as the rabbit twisted his head towards him. "Choose what you think is best for you. Don't let anyone else influence you or your thoughts. Do what your heart tells you to do, because most of the time it is always right. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

Freddy nodded. "Good. Make sure Bon gets her rest. She deserves it."

Jeremy nodded back, mustering a small smile as he did so. "Understood Freddy."

The bear smiled, and then he disappeared into the hallway, away from Jeremy's sight. When the animatronic was gone, Jeremy dropped his smile. His eyes drifted slowly towards the palms of his hands, and there Jeremy quietly sat in contemplation.

* * *

Well, it looks like the next chapter is going to be an eventful one...

As always, if you like what you read (or didn't), please feel free to leave a review or PM me. I always read them the first chance I get, and I greatly appreciate everything you have to say, including criticisms (I'm not perfect). Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I wish you all a good day.


End file.
